MASS EFFECT: ANDROMEDA SERIES II
by xenowriter
Summary: A prequel/sequel to my Andromeda Series that will focus on Garrus. This will intertwine novels, comics and the games plus fill in the Andromeda Series.
1. Chapter 1

MASS EFFECT: ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 1

Garrus was going through reports on his datapad, when he heard the sound of someone stopping at his desk. He peered up to see Executor Pallin standing there. His white tattooed face seemed to be a little whiter and his mandible flinched. "Garrus," He began in his usual commanding tone. "The Council just sent an investigation request down marked urgent. I need you to find all what you can and report back to me by the end of the day. The Council has called an unscheduled meeting with the human ambassador and they need the report for it." He tossed a small datapad down on Garrus' desk.

Curious, Garrus glanced down and swiped through the various screens about what the information was on. He blinked. "The humans are claiming that Saren attacked a human colony?" He was a bit skeptical by this accusation; after all, relations between the Turians and the Humans have not been solid since the Relay Incident 314. On the other hand, the idea that the Spectre named Saren Arterius, known for his brutal tactics, interested him.

"Just see if this claim has any merit and if we need to take any further action," Pallin replied pained. Garrus knew the Executor was not a fan of the human ambassador, Udina, and his continuous propaganda to bring the humans further to the top with the Council's good graces.

After seeing his superior walk away to head back up to the Presidium to his cushy office, Garrus nonchalantly placed the datapad down and redirected his attention to the flat terminal screen before him. "Ok...let's look at the Alliance report." Technology throughout the years rapidly advanced and it only took the computer microseconds to display the fetched data. Skimming over the report with his hawk like eyes, Garrus paused and his mouth gaped at what he was reading before him. _Nihlus Kryick found dead with a headshot at the docks on Eden Prime._ "Hmm, Pallin failed to mention this interesting detail." He mused and went on to further read. _Eden Prime attacked by Geth led by Saren._ The Geth? Now that was a term he had not heard for awhile. The Geth were sentient machines developed by the Quarians that went rogue. The Geth revolted against their creators and had them exiled to live in live ships known as the Flotilla. Because of their development of a dangerous AI race, the Quarians have been looked down upon by all Council races. Garrus figured his first query would be to learn more about Eden Prime and the deceased and hopefully that would shine some light on the Alliance's claim.

He tapped his right hand talons lightly on his desk as the terminal brought up a display of various photos of Eden Prime and articles that related to it. Glancing over the details, he made note that fifteen years ago, that both Nihlus and Saren visited Eden Prime after mercenaries attacked the human colony. Since then, no travel was made to the colony or it wasn't logged. However, given the specs on the colony up until recent, there was no indication as to why Saren would want to attack Eden Prime. The Alliance did mention that a strange artifact beacon was unearthed. He recorded "beacon" in his log. Maybe more evidence would clear up that clue. As for his research into Nihlus, he turned up that Nihlus joined the Turian military when he was sixteen after his father died. Not well liked because he was born on a small mercenary outpost and then after the military, he was mentored by Saren and eventually joined the Spectres. It seemed that Nihlus and Saren worked well together from what he could tell. A lot of the Spectre files were classified and not even the Executor could gain access to them. Only a few reports would turn up on minor events, but nothing that seemed to jump out. Garrus shook his head as he looked at the screen. "This makes no sense…why would Saren kill Nihlus?" He asked himself. He swiped the screen back to the Alliance Report to see that Nihlus was last on board of the ship known as Normandy to give inspection on a potential human candidate named John Shepard. Captain Anderson met with Nihlus and gave the recommendation for the Spectre candidacy.

Placing Anderson's name in the database, Garrus waited for the information to come back. A picture of Anderson's current photo displayed on the screen and his credentials. Amusingly, there was a category that stated "Spectre Training: Failed." The C-Sec Officer continued downward and read that David Anderson served in the military during the First Contact War. Eventually because of his high performance, he was listed as a potential candidate for the Spectres. Saren, himself, had to give the evaluation. The testing details were limited, and only Saren's final report came back was that lives were lost due to Anderson's poor handling of the situation at a refinery. The refinery's location was not listed and due to that he was announced as a failure. It seemed that the Council took Saren's recommendation on good faith because no human had become a Spectre since that time twenty years ago and it looked like the man himself was trying to give another push in.

"Ok…let's see what I can find on Saren," Garrus mouthed out loud under his breath. So far, this investigation was not leading into anything beneficial that C-Sec could use for any more formal queries. The terminal chimed indicating that a lot of the data it found was locked and not even he could encrypt it to gain access. "Where's a keeper when I need one," He sighed as he started at the top. Garrus figured maybe something in Saren's past could link why he may have attacked a human colony. _Entered military at fifteen…2155 promoted to active service…brother killed in Relay Incident 314…2159 accepted into the Spectres and served for twenty-four years so far._ "One of the Council's top agent…" The officer mumbled as he read. "Whoa…what's this? Outspoken on numerous occasions about human expansion..." His voice trailed off as he tried to explore the Turian's psychy. It made sense that Saren would want to retaliate for his brother's death right after the war, but many years later? That made no sense...and with the Geth? Something just wasn't adding up. Garrus stared hard at the screen in hopes that it would fall into place; Nihlus' death, David Anderson, Saren, Eden Prime. He could see Anderson wanting to get back at Saren failing him and maybe that's why he's pushing John Shepard to be the new Spectre, but what interest would Saren have in Eden Prime? "What the hell are you up to?"

A tone came through on his desk's communicator. "Garrus, here." The C-Sec officer answered.

"Garrus, the Council bumped up the meeting and they have Saren on vid-comm. Bring what you have found so far to the Council Chambers now." Pallin's voice clearly spoke over the speaker.

Flabbergasted, Garrus protested, "Sir, I haven't had enough time to gather all the facts to make sense of it all." The idea of Saren hiding something was aggravating him. It made no sense for the Alliance to shoot Nihlus...after all Anderson did not accompany the away team on Eden Prime and why would a candidate for the Spectre kill him?

"Now, Garrus. That's an order," Pallin's voice boomed and then the line disconnected, interrupting Garrus from his musings.

Scrambling with his datapad in tow, Garrus made his way towards the elevator that would lead him to the Presidium and the Council Tower.

The transportation over to the Chambers seemed to go a little bit slower than normal even though he took a skycar over. He kept his eyes forward as he made his way down the long corridor of the tower, bypassing many politicians who were gossiping amongst themselves as to why a C-Sec Officer seemed to be in a hurry in this area. With the chamber's multiple water fountains, the area seemed to be of peace and tranquility despite the many floor arguments and debates. Pallin was standing near the final set of stairs that led up to the petitioner's platform. His face remained neutral like he always did. The Executor never expressed emotion. His held out hand awaiting the information that Garrus was bringing to him. "Saren is hiding something," Vakarian spoke out urgently. "Give me more time," He motioned towards the direction of the Council with his head. "Stall 'em."

"Stall the Council?" Pallin asked in disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous," He shook his head. "Your investigation is over, Garrus." He turned and made his way up the stairs, not giving the C-Sec Investigations Officer a chance for rebuttal.

Garrus bawled his fists as he looked on. A part of him wanted to pursue him all the way up to the Council, themselves, but he knew it was against regulations for him to do such a thing. He did not have the "title" to approach the Council without the appropriate documentation. Something caught the corner of his eye and he glanced back towards where he came from. Three humans were standing nearby and seemed to have heard the entire conversation. The first human was wearing a uniform with the lettering N7 on the right side. His hair was dark with a military style buzz cut with dark eyes and broad shoulders. His chin was cleaned shaven but you can still see the black spots of stubs coming out. Behind him on the left was a female officer. She had darker skin with brown hair in a pony tail. Her uniform was white with some pink on the sides. Her brown eyes studied him with quizzical interest. Her companion on the right was more her age also in standard military uniform, but his was more beige and brown camouflaged. His hair was also dark but he seemed to be more around the same age as her rather than their leading officer.

The Turian's blue eyes flicked back over to the man in front. What luck did he have…the man's appearance matched perfectly to what he found in the database...the figure before him was none other than Commander Shepard.


	2. Chapter 2

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 2

Determined, Garrus made a beeline straight from the Council Tower to his desk at C-Sec Headquarters. He didn't care what the Executor said...the hell with him. He was onto something and he needed to figure out what was going on Eden Prime and why it cost the life of a fellow Turian. If it was Saren, what would make him shoot his mentee? Something just wasn't adding up. Saren was against humanity not his own species. He turned on his terminal and quickly typed Saren back into the database, a large tone indicated that he was blocked from any data on the subject matter. "Damnit!" He pounded the desk with his hand hard. The noise caused a couple of desk clerks to look up from their work in his direction. He didn't care if he was bothering them. Someone locked him out completely…was it the Executor? No, there was no way he was able to get back to his office that fast…after all he went up to meet with the Council after their conversation. For now, he would have to keep track with what information he had left and follow up on those leads. However, one was dead and the other two besides Saren himself were high up in the Alliance military command. If it wasn't official C-Sec business then he would have no say in the matter. He needed answers and he needed them fast.

"Hey, Garrus…I need you to do me a favor this evening," Detective Chellick said as he walked up to him, obviously in a hurry.

"I'm kind of busy right now…" Garrus grumbled, still annoyed at the block.

"Look. I just need you to go to Chora's Den and check on my contact there. Don't interact with her; just make sure nothing suspicious is going on. I have a sting operation that I am running to. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm sure, Jenna, is fine. This is why we don't need civilians doing our work for us, Chellick." Garrus argued. He was not too fond of the mouthy red-head. He knew she was only doing this for the creds and had no disregard in what kind of danger she was putting herself into by being a plant at Chora's Den to gather intel on Fist.

"Damnit, Garrus. You're one of the few officers I can trust and if anything happens to her, then it will be my head. The media would have a field day with it." Chellick barked.

"Fine. I'll go. I need a stiff drink anyway," With that, Vakarian turned and headed towards the Wards access elevator that would take him down to the lower levels of the Wards and Chora's Den. The gentleman club that housed a mixture of various races with predominantly Asari dancers. All he had to do was go in, get a shot of something strong, make sure no one was looming near their informant and then head out. Simple enough.

The loud beat of Chora's Den echoed among the halls that led from the Wards elevator to the club's entrance. The closer Garrus approached, the more he could make out the sounds of drunken laughter, flirtatious lures made by patrons to the paid strippers and an occasional glass breakage of someone dropping their drink. A bright yellow skinned Krogan bouncer sized Garrus up as he stopped him at the door. "What can I do for you?" The Krogan grunted. Krogan's skin color depended on their age. The younger they were, the brighter their skin was..the older they were, the duller the skin toned went. No matter how old they were, they were very large and thick skinned. It took a few good blows to the head to kill one.

"A drink would help." Garrus answered calmly. There was no more point in him having a disguise, he made his rounds around the Wards so he was well known in this area.

The Krogan hesitated as he if he didn't buy the answer then grunted again with a nod of his head. "Go in..just don't be bothering the patrons with any questions. Fist doesn't like too much attention here by C-Sec." The Krogan's lip curled some revealing his sharp teeth.

"A drink and then I'm gone," Garrus said reassuringly as he went around the Krogan and eyed a free table. As he moved through the tables, he took a quick glance over at the bar counter to see Jenna and another young woman conversing amongst one another while they were preparing drinks. Jenna met his eyes and he could make out the curse words coming out of her mouth. Her eyes narrowed and her mood changed to highly annoyed. Ignoring her silent protest, he sat down at the table he picked out. Moments later, the other woman that he saw at the bar came over. She was dressed in the same provocative clothing as the dancers and waitresses were wearing. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a deep blue shade. He figured she was coming over to get his drink order, but instead the young woman paused and looked at him with a sincerely caring expression.

"Excuse me.." She began. "Is something wrong?"

Caught off guard, Garrus looked over at her. After the day he had, why someone such as a human that still would resent Turians to be interested in what was going on in his mind. "Why would a human bother to ask what is wrong with a Turian?" His voice was cold and he could feel it in the words as they came from his lips. The woman fumbled to apologize and then asked for his drink order. Garrus decided to lighten up a little bit since this woman before him didn't do anything wrong. After all, he didn't know her. He introduced himself to her, but what came after that, struck a chord in the day's earlier events.

With a smile, the woman replied back, "Andromeda…Andromeda Kryik."

Garrus' expression hardened as he watched her return to the counter. What did she just say her name was? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Maybe he was so determined in finding out Saren's secret that everything was coming out related to it…no. There was no way that a human would have a Turian's family name…especially the same name as the Turian Spectre that was recently killed. It was too much of a coincidence. His eyes watched her intently. Was she one of Saren's agents? If she was, she wasn't very smart. You should never give yourself the same name as a victim. Maybe she was a plant of Saren's to throw the investigation off? No…there was no way he would know to put someone in Chora's Den…the idea of the investigation coming here was not fathomable…but then again here he was in Chora's Den….

His train of thought was put to an end when a drunken patron yelled out to Andromeda, wanting her attention. The drunk human annoyed him greatly and he needed her back over here to get more questions…"Excuse me..I believe she was going to fill my drink order."


	3. Chapter 3

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA II SERIES

CHAPTER 3

Garrus maneuvered swiftly through the crowds on the Lower Wards trying to make his way to the med clinic. He played back the call that came through his communicator when he was interviewing Andromeda at her apartment. Dr. Chloe Michel's voice was low and trembling, "It's Dr. Michel…come here quickly." It was what he feared...the men that she told him about following her in the Wards were now inside the Med Clinic. The only question was to why and what harm would they bring the doctor? From what he knew of Dr. Michel, she operated a pretty legitimate med clinic in the lower wards but her parents worked as doctors with the Alliance. With her education and background, she could have easily had a cushier job on an Alliance base than down in the dirty Lower Wards. He knew her pay wasn't all that great, but her choice was commendable. He met her years ago when he first worked the Lower Wards and was learning the district. He would often stop by for a perimeter check and she would always greet with a warm smile on her pale face. Her demeanor never changed even when she was treating rather difficult patients. Her warm green eyes kept them calm.

Earlier that day before he was assigned to investigate Saren, he received a message from her. She said she was delivering medical supplies in the Markets when three men kept watching her and she was fairly convinced that they were trailing her back to the med clinic. She did not feel safe at all and she believed the men were working with Fist. Her statement about their relation to the owner of Chora's Den was matter-of-factly and it bewildered the Turian C-Sec Officer. He knew about Fist…everyone in C-Sec did and there were many investigations into the man himself and his sleazy base of operations. Jenna was one part of the investigation and Garrus kept track on Fist's guest list as part of his investigation assignments. The day before, C-Sec Tower notified Garrus that a well known Krogan Mercenary named Urdnot Wrex landed and was lurking about. A little digging and he discovered that this bounty hunter had several past contracts with the Shadow Broker. The burly Krogan was spotted down in Chora's Den having a quarrel with the club's bouncer. Fortunately, nothing came out of that altercation but apparently Wrex made a beeline to his destination and it seemed to have Fist's name all over it. The only question was to why the Shadow Broker was after Fist? He did make plans to talk to Barla Von, the volus information broker that had an establishment in the Financial District of the Presidium, but he put that query on hold when Pallin asked to do some immediate digging on Saren. He knew some of his colleagues were tasked with bringing Wrex in for his questioning…he forgot to follow up on how that "visit" went.

With his sidearm ready, Garrus slowed down his steps when he approached the clinic's door. There seemed to be no civilians hovering around the entrance so he knew innocents would not be harmed…well at least hopefully not the brave doctor inside. The thick door made it impossible for him to hear any conversation within so he knew that the only way to find out would be to barge in. He took a breath and opened the door, rolling to the counter to seek cover. The door swiftly closed and luckily the occupants inside were not aware of his entry. They were away from the door in discussion.

"I didn't tell anyone...I swear!" Dr. Michel's voice pleaded as she choked from her tears. Garrus listened intensely. He managed to take one glance when he made it inside the room and noticed that one man with black hair had pinned the doctor away from any form of escape and the other two thugs were to the right. All three were armed and looked professional. This was no random burglary.

"That was smart, Doc." The man in the front replied. "Now if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll-"The man stopped in midsentence when the sound of the door to the clinic opening this time caught his attention. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

Garrus took the opportunity to sneak further around the counter to get a shot on the threat. Once he was in position, he looked back to see Shepard walking in with the same two humans that accompanied him at the Council Tower. Shepard's focus was squarely on the man in front. "Let her go," Shepard firmly said.

"Now…" Garrus said under his breath as he sprang up out from hiding and took aim at the black haired man that had grabbed Dr. Michel and placed her as a shield in front of him to protect him from any harm from Shepard. Garrus lined up his sights and shot the man straight in the forehead. Blood splattered out as the bullet drove into the man's forehead, cracking his skull. Brain matter oozed out from the newly form hole as he collapsed to the ground. His now lifeless limbs released his hold on his hostage. Dr. Michel screamed at the horrific scene that just happened in front of her. The two remaining thugs gaped at their fellow comrades and then held up their rifles in a defensive position. Their hands trembling as they took cover behind crates in the back that were used for shipping. Shepard and his squad engaged the two remaining hostiles as Garrus took cover again to avoid being hit since he would be the closest target. He glanced over to see the doctor crouching down beside a medical bed with her hands covering her ears, tears streaming down her face from fight. "You will be alright!" Vakarian yelled out to her over the gunfire. First it was her involvement with Fist…then it was Fist and the Shadow Broker and now Shepard randomly showed up …this day was getting more interesting.

After the firefight in the clinic, Garrus made his way back to Andromeda's apartment. Shepard asked him to be part of his team in tracking the rogue Spectre. The request would mean that he would have to give up his job as a C-Sec Officer but he would be working close with a Spectre and judging by the Commander's attitude, there would be no red tape to holding him back. The idea was very tempting but he knew repercussions would come later when his father back on Palaven would find out. His father was a C-Sec Officer throughout most of his life and was a "by the rules" type of guy. Garrus felt like the rules were holding him back anymore on his investigations especially recently with his investigation into Saren.

Garrus had given Shepard information on Wrex and his whereabouts since the Commander was interested in speaking with him and dealing with Fist and the Shadow Broker. The attack on the med clinic led to an injured Quarian that both Fist and the Shadow Broker both wanted. To make things worse, Fist now worked for Saren.

Shepard told Garrus to report to his ship at the dock in one day cycle. That would give him time to tie up a few loose ends; starting off with Andromeda. He wanted to learn more about her and see what leads she could give him and Shepard. When he arrived at the apartment, he knocked, but there was no response. After a few moments and no answer to his calls, Garrus overrode the locking mechanism and entered the apartment. There was no trace of Andromeda and no sign of a struggle. Oddly, he found a letter that was handwritten instead of a datapad. He had trouble learning the human language but luckily with his omni tool he was able to translate the wording to his language. He looked up and stared into nothingness as he tried to make sense of it. She was leaving the Citadel and couldn't say why or where she was going? He definitely tripped up on something that would cause his first lead to jump ship so to speak so quickly. If only he had a few more moments with her…he could possibly unravel the enigma before him. So far he learned that she clearly knew who Nihlus was and seemed genuinely upset to find out about his murder on Eden Prime. Andromeda was a colonist once on Eden Prime and both Saren and Nihlus once visited there. That would make sense based upon the information Garrus learned earlier on his database search. Nihlus was supposed to meet up with Andromeda on the Citadel and it had to do with something with Saren. Sadly, Nihlus never made it to the Citadel for the rendezvous. The only question would be what was Nihlus keeping from Saren? It had to be something big...so big that it drove the Spectre agent to kill his own comrade. If Saren learned about Andromeda's connection to Nihlus, it would put her in danger. Especially if she had whatever the Turian wanted. "Damnit…" He was back to square one…only with a bigger concern. Someone's life was in jeopardy and it would be up to him to protect her…and he had to do it before Shepard and his team left orbit.


	4. Chapter 4

When Garrus made his way back down to Chora's Den once again, he noticed something peculiar. This time, the bass of the music was not playing and the Krogan bouncer was standing outside the club entrance. The door to the club was shut tight. The burly Krogan eyed him as he approached cautiously. So much for talking with Jenna. He figured she of all people would know where Andromeda disappeared to. "Do I need an appointment?" Garrus asked sarcastically as he stopped a few feet away.

"Sorry, club's closed." The bouncer grunted. "Come back later. Fist doesn't want to be disturbed."

"That's odd…Fist never closes the club even for his 'special' guests. He would hate to lose money." Garrus hoped if he stayed around long enough making small talk, someone else may come out and he could at least get a peek inside.

"Get lost, C-Sec." The Krogan barked at him again.

"Technically, I quit C-Sec and joined Commander Shepard. I heard he was just promoted by the Council to Spectre status. That should give me a VIP tour." The Turian casually grinned.

"I'm not going to tell you again…" The bouncer growled. Garrus knew he pushed enough buttons and he would have to redirect his investigation somewhere else. He made a mental note to follow up on the club's unannounced closure. Waving in defeat, he turned and made his way back to the way he came. He had to find Andromeda…before he left the station.

After a quick elevator ride to the C-Sec Headquarters, Garrus walked to the Traffic Control Unit. Luckily, he still had one more day of access even though he sent his resignation over to Pallin. The Traffic Control Unit was located in a centralized unit that overlooked the docking station. They were responsible in tracking daily arrivals and departures. All landings and take offs had to be cleared through them and all manifests sent over. A gray skinned Turian officer saw Garrus approach and got up from his desk to greet him. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey, Haron. I need to see if you can track down a suspect I'm looking into. Rumor is that she may have jumped ship." Garrus followed him back to his terminal.

"Anything for you, Garrus. I haven't seen you in years since you were promoted to the Investigations Unit." Haron sat back down at his desk and brought up the display screen. "Ok what's the suspect's name, race and estimated time of departure?"

"Andromeda Kryik, human, a few days I'm assuming."

Haron typed in the data and waited for a seconds for the results to come back. "Nothing...you think she went by an alias?"

"Maybe," Garrus silently cursed to himself. Another dead lead. His gazed peered over the vessels that were still docked in port. "I'm going to go down there to see what I can turn up."

"May I ask what this human is in for?" Haron called back to him.

"Classified," Garrus replied back quickly as he hurried down the steps and took another elevator that led down to the docking station. He wouldn't have time to search every vessel that was still there. With Citadel security, it would be hard for her to be a stowaway. There was a possibility that she would still be stupid enough to hide down there until she found something. Rounding the corner, he bumped into someone so hard that it caused that person to fall. He glanced down and recognized the person instantly…Jenna! Just the person he wanted to talk to. Now what was she doing down at the docks for? "Jenna?"

Jenna's green eyes became wide as she saw them, but then quickly regained her composure. "Garrus? Just my frickin' luck," She grumbled as she rejected his hand to help her up and she stood up on her own, rubbing her tailbone.

"Chellick moved you from Chora's Den?" Garrus asked as he stood there watching her.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Jenna demanded.

With his time run out, Garrus defeatedly made his way towards the elevator that led to the upper docking station. That area was mostly for higher class vessels such as military. He didn't leave the station empty handed. The dead body he found at the docks with Jenna gave him a big clue on where Andromeda was hiding at. The man was linked to a transporter that routed back and forth to Feros, the new developed ExoGeni human colony. Jenna maintained that she had no idea on where Andromeda went or why. He could tell by the expression on her face that she was telling the truth…well at least about the latter. Most likely, Feros was the place Andromeda was going to. Ironically, the same place that Commander Shepard planned his first assignment at. What concerned him was the fact that Andromeda may be on the colony and now it was under attack by the Geth. If she was killed before he got to her, then he may never discover the secret she was hiding for Nihlus.

His thoughts distracted him from seeing the massive Krogan, Wrex, at the elevator and he bumped into him with a hard thud. "What's the matter, Turian?" Wrex didn't even flinch from the hit. "Too much dextro-crap?," He chuckled.

The elevator door opened and Garrus was the first to step in, Wrex followed suit. How amusing, Garrus thought, in the same elevator with a Krogan and probably to the same place. "So, uh, I guess Shepard talked to you too?" Garrus started off the conversation as he felt the elevator's hydraulic lift begin to lift them both towards their destination.

"About saving the galaxy from Saren…blah blah. I just want to fight something. This place is boring." Wrex grumbled. "So, how about it, Garrus? Is this better than C-Sec?"

Garrus wasn't surprised that the Krogan remembered his name. He met up with the mercenary a few times whenever he decided to "visit" the station. Not on good terms, but usually their conversations were quick and brief. "Fighting a rogue Spectre with countless lives at stake and no regulations to get in the way? I'd say that beats C-Sec."

The Krogan chortled, "There may just be hope for you, yet, Turian." The last word came out distastefully. It didn't surprise Vakarian. Relations were never good between Turian and the Krogan..Well not since the Krogan Rebellion and the Genophage. Each side blamed the other for their misfortune.

" _This is going to be a very interesting ride together,"_ Garrus thought to himself as he exited the elevator and walked over to the gleaming craft that was in front of them. The Normandy had a sleek design with a stealth drive system. It was engineered by both the Turians and Humans. Apparently it was a testament to what they can achieve if they work together following the Relay Incident.

Wrex whistled as he followed Garrus' lead. "Nice ride. Probably the coziest I have been in."

"I wonder what's on the menu for this evening." Garrus playfully joked as he walked towards the docking access.

"Pfft..nothin good I bet."

Near the docking entrance, the same man that Garrus recognized that accompanied Shepard at the med clinic was waiting for them. "You must be Garrus Vakarian and Urdnot Wrex. I'm Kaidan Alenko, Alliance military. Shepard asked me to get you two situated until he returned."

Kaidan led the pair through the Normandy's entranceway after the decontamination scan. "So behind the pilot seat is Joker." Garrus and Wrex looked over to see a hand rise up from the pilot's chair.

"What's up," Joker called to them as he was going over the take off diagnostics.

Garrus observed as Kaidan led them down the pathway bypassing numerous stations, that he and Wrex were getting a lot of strange looks from the crew. Apparently, they were the first non-humans on board. An older gentleman with a white beard glanced over from the ship's galaxy map with a surprised look and then glared angrily. "I take it the crew was not informed of their new crewmates," Garrus commented as he paused at the elevator door while Kaidan summoned it.

Kaidan also caught XO Pressly's glare and chuckled a little bit under his breath. "They will get use to you. Besides, it will be nice to have a non human on board..to have a different opinion on the missions." The Alliance officer replied in a smooth diplomatic tone.

"So, where are we stayin' at if we are not too 'welcomed'"? Wrex pondered out loud. He and Vakarian were both thinking the same thing.

"Shepard thought that you may be better suited down in the cargo hold on the engineering level." Kaidan answered quickly as he got into the elevator first, his visitors followed suit.

" _Figures_ …" Garrus thought to himself.

"What? No window seat?" The Krogan asked.

"It's not that bad..Chief Gunnery Ashley Williams is positioned down here too plus the Mako is down here. Just don't get it for a joy ride around the ship." Kaidan teased as the doors opened.

The large area space was empty with lockers on one side, a desk and then the Mako. The Alliance's military all terrain rover. Garrus was impressed by the rover's design. He never seen one like this up front. He instantly walked over to examine it. Wrex huffed, "I'd rather blow up something myself."

"With the M35's turreted 155mm mass accelerator cannon, you can take down about anything," Kaidan pointed out.

This interested Wrex; he paused for a moment and then asked, "When can I shoot it?"

"Plus it has a coaxial-mounted machine gun, "Alenko went on.

"When can I shoot it?"

"The vehicle's armor is tough enough to withstand high drops, extreme heat, and rough terrain." Kaidan continued on explaining the vehicle, clearly oblivious to the Krogan's request or just simply ignoring it.

Becoming impatient, Wrex pushed Kaidan and Garrus out of the way and walked over to the vehicle. "Let me see."

Shocked, Kaidan looked over at the turian. "Just ignore him," Garrus smiled. "He's like that. So, this place we are going to Feros. You know anything about it?"

"Nope," Wrex called back to him.

"I wasn't asking you," The Turian snapped back playfully.

"I know there's a human colony there funded by ExoGeni. It seems like lately a lot of the major industrial companies are paying for colonies. I'm not sure if I like that idea or not…then you sort of play by their rules," Alenko speculated.

Garrus heard of ExoGeni before. They funded a lot of medicine research, planetary exploration including colonization. With the Geth attacking the colony, that meant that Saren was interested in whatever was on the planet. If Andromeda was part of the reason, how did he find her so fast? It had to be a coincidence…"What do you think, Garrus?" Kaidan's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"About?" The question threw him off guard and he didn't know if his new crewmate was still talking to him while he was pondering or not.

"ExoGeni."

"They are all crooked," Wrex jumped in as he walked over to the line of lockers.

"I would want to know more about the planet I was going to live on and not go by what they are telling me," Garrus watched the Krogan. "Now, I believe the first one is mine." He called out to him.

"Nope," Wrex called back. "That's for someone named…'Tali.' Pretty weird name."

"She's a Quarian I believe. She was talking to the Council with Shepard. Hard to imagine that I'm working with a Spectre now." Kaidan replied.

"Quarian?" The Krogan was baffled. "What's a Quarian doing on the Citadel?"

"Dr. Michel told me that she had information regarding Saren and the Geth. Apparently Saren's men were hunting her down. Fist almost got to her first before we did." Garrus answered.

"Well, Garrus, at least we won't be the only ones the humans don't really care for." Wrex casually leaned up against the ship's wall and crossed his arms.

"I'll just leave you, two." The black haired man made his way back over to the ship's elevator. Garrus looked on and then caught the Krogan's beady eyes looking across at him from where he was. He almost wanted to pay a few creds to see what exactly was going on in that thick skinned head of his. Refocusing his attention back on the Mako, he brought up the diagnostics panel to check more on the specs. His mind was flooding about the Geth attack on Feros and the colony itself. He was worried about what he may find and more importantly what Saren may find.


	5. Chapter 5

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 5

"So what do you think of this mess?" Ashley called over the rover's loud engines. "It's hard to imagine the colonists going crazy."

Ash's question pulled Garrus away from the radar screen. Their bodies shifting as the Mako ran over the ruined Prothean Skyway on Feros. "I can't believe ExoGeni would hide this Thorian creature from the colonists on Zhu's Hope." He added in disbelief.

Ashley's brown eyes glanced ahead of where they sat to see the Commander focusing on driving the rugged vehicle. "Commander, anymore Armatures?"

"No, I think we took down the Geth reinforcements and we are almost near the entranceway." Shepard called back, keeping his head forward.

"Those things are a pain in the ass," Garrus muttered as he looked back down at the radar screen as a blip caught his attention. "Commander, we have activity dead ahead! Looks like one…and too small to be Geth."

"This is the end of the line anyway." Shepard slowed the Mako down as they neared the entranceway's door.

Garrus was the first one to exit and he looked out in front to see some sort of twisted humanoid rising up. There was no hair on their body and their skin tone was a deep green. Their eyes were sunken in, sharp razor teeth glistened. Their fingers and toes long and twisted. "Kill it!" Shepard shouted as he heard a sickening groan come out of the creature's mouth. Garrus took no time in lining up the humanoid in his sights and pulled the trigger. Ashley did the same and the bullets from their assault rifles pierced the creature's body till finally it could not take any more and exploded in several pieces with green liquid oozing everywhere. A moldy soil smell invaded the air.

Ashley approached their target slowly and tapped a piece of the flesh with her weapon. "Target eliminated, sir."

"Careful, we don't know if that thing is toxic." Shepard gave a look of disgust.

"What was that creature?" Garrus asked in disbelief. "It certainly didn't look human."

The Commander shifted his rifle, "I want a clean sweep. Nothing hostile takes a second shot."

Dread filled Garrus' mind. Was this the fate of the colonists that were infected at Zhu's Hope? Were they turned into these vile beings much like the Geth did to the humans on Eden Prime? Was this the final stage of the infection? How far gone was Andromeda? Even if they weren't these things, what if they attacked Shepard's team like they were doing to the Normandy? Would the Commander use the Thorian Gas that they acquire from Dr. Baynham or would he order them to kill all hostiles? Garrus didn't think he could pull the trigger on someone who was attacking them against their will…but then again would he disobey the Commander? "Sir, we have that Thorian Gas." Ashley brought up as she waited for the order like a true soldier. Her weapon ready and her posture erect. Garrus looked on hopefully.

Shepard's hard eyes looked down at the ground, as if he was pondering his decision. "Fine. Let's save all that we can, just make the grenades count. We don't have many."

"Right behind you, Shepard." Garrus felt a wave of relief hit him. He knew he was always for not going by the rules to get the job done, but killing innocents to complete the mission? He didn't think he could ever do that…Saren most definitely, but not him. He looked at Shepard as the dark haired man turned to open the doorway. Maybe all Spectres were not as heartless as Saren Arterius.

"Kill them!" A woman ahead screamed as she and several others took fortified positions behind barriers in the loading chamber. Garrus felt his heart stop as he took a breath. Into the Frey he went.

The upper level that held the colony was filled with more controlled colonists. They took spots at all angles, angrily shouting at Shepard and his team. Garrus mentally kept count the number of grenades they had left, but it was hard to not dodge every bullet and his shields were taken a beaten. "Enemy is everywhere!" One male colonist yelled as he desperately tried to shoot sloppily at the squad. Luckily for Garrus and the others, the colonists were not trained in combat and the Thorian's control didn't improve their skills. "Commander, we have three over here!" Garrus yelled as he rolled to take cover behind a barrier that once protected two colonists that were now on the ground unconscious.

"I'm down to two grenades!" Shepard utilized one at the three.

"Great and we have five more colonists!" Ash yelled out as she peered ahead.

"Hit them with your guns if you have to!" Shepard charged at two taking several hits to his shields before he got in close range making it difficult for the colonists to shoot. He hit them both in the head with the rifle knocking them out, their limp bodies falling to the ground. Ashley followed suit on one while Shepard finished the existing pair with his last grenade.

"I think that's all of them." Garrus looked back from where they came to see the settlers all lying on the ground. He was glad that this didn't turn into a bloodbath but it could have turned out that way if the scientists at ExoGeni didn't provide them the Thorian Gas. There was no way they could try to hit every colonist in the head with their gun without taking a punishing hit to their shields. The barrage would have been too great. Thankfully, he didn't see Andromeda aka Krysta among the hostiles and he looked back over to the unit that contained her. He felt a strong urgent feeling to go check on her. Was she alright? Did the colonists kill her once they were fully controlled by the Thorian? Would the Thorian see her as a threat even though she was restrained in the bed?

"I found something!" Ashley was over at a control console where majority of the colonists had bunkered down near.

"What is it?" Shepard asked as he walked up to investigate.

"Lizbeth said that ExoGeni were studying the Thorian that was under the colony right?"

"ExoGeni had the tunnel that led to the Thorian sealed off." Garrus finished her statement as he examined the console in front of them.

"Good job, Chief. Let's go find this thing," Shepard walked over to where the tunnel was closed off as Ashley activated the lift that uncovered the tunnel. A dirt pathway was revealed leading down into a dark underground. Garrus and Ashley joined his side as they peered down into the depths of the colony. Taking a step first, Shepard led his squad down into the murky tunnel. It seemed to go on for several minutes and then leveled off. The darkness began to fade as they saw a light up ahead that came from a large open chamber.

"All right, we just need to find this creature and determine what it-," Garrus paused in midsentence as he looked up once they entered the chamber. A very massive bulbous object dangled up above with red flesh tone. It had several protruding arms that seemed to be used as anchors holding it up with the same greenish ooze dripping out from what appeared to be the creature's mouth. The body moved in and out like it was breathing and a gurgling sound was produced each time it did. This was definitely not what Garrus expected. He figured it would be like most plants with several vines that they would need to destroy. The mouth of the Thorian was so enormous that Garrus was afraid it could easily suck them in and process them as plant food. "What it-"Garrus' voice lingered. "This was not covered by my training manuals." He added trying to make light of the perilous situation they were now in. The creature seemed to breathe a bit faster ever since they entered the room so he knew that the Thorian was aware of their presence. If they tried to run, it could trap them down with it. Vakarian just hoped they wouldn't be infected by the Thorian. The thought of him being unable to control himself or his mind scared him just like the man they found in the tunnels.

"Nothing is ever simple is it?" Shepard looked up at the bright sunshine that peered down in the ceiling that apparently gave the plant it needed to complete photosynthesis. His voice had some essence of sarcasm. He approached the plant cautiously and the plant gurgled faster as more ooze flowed down its mouth. A glob form exited the mouth and once the ooze dripped away, the glob revealed itself to be a green skinned Asari with facial tattoos in a commando's outfit.

The Asari glared at them angrily. "Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!"

"You enslaved the colonists!" Shepard shot back. "You destroyed their minds. I don't know what Saren wanted with you, but I just want you dead!"

The Asari Commando took out a pistol to engage them. "Your blood will feed the ground and the new growth!"


	6. Chapter 6

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 6

Garrus finally pulled himself away from the Mako's specs and analytics. The armored vehicle took a beating on Feros but he was able to get the shields back at full capacity. He didn't know where the vehicle would be used next, but he wanted to make sure the shields could withstand a pounding from the Geth Armatures. Colossus, on the other hand, was another issue. The larger Geth craft had thicker shields and a tougher ion blast that could easily rip the shields down to fifty percent with a direct impact. Hopefully, with the next encounter they would have an easier time trying to maneuver without falling to their deaths off a Prothean Skyway. He glanced over to his side to see that Williams had left her station. Most likely she went to the Mess Hall for lunch and Wrex pretty much stayed at his same position. His reptilian eyes took notice that Garrus was eying his direction. Looking back away, Garrus decided it would be best not to get into a confrontation with the burly Krogan.

The ship he was on, the Normandy, was built based upon a design that incorporated both human and Turian ideas. The outside shape was definitely Turian. He thought it would be best to tour the vessel since he was pretty much stuck until their next shore leave. Per Shepard, there was no way he was going to be able to accompany him on the next mission. Wherever, that would be. Since Shepard's discussion with the Asari doctor, Liara; the male commander never came back down to the engineering level to let them know what he discovered and more importantly what his intent was.

Moving around the corridor that ran parallel to the elevator's side, he entered the main engineering room that housed the ship's engine. There at the control panels were a couple of Alliance officers and the Quarian named Tali that had a bad run in with Fist on the Citadel. Interested to learn more about her tie in with Saren, Garrus made a beeline to where she stationed herself. One of the male Alliance officers took note of his presence by looking his way, but returned his focus on his duties. Garrus knew what he was thinking. Despite, Shepard's willingness to bring "aliens" aboard an all human ship, most of the crew disagreed with the concept. "Excuse me," Garrus cleared his throat to catch the Quarian's attention. "'Tali' was it?"

Tali turned around and stared back at him through her darkened visor. Her mechanized voice spoke through the respirator, "Oh. Hello. Everything ok with Wrex?"

Lifting an eye ridge, Garrus stared at her flabbergasted, "How did- "

"I overheard one of the officers talk about it." She answered before he could finish his question. "But no one really told me," Tali added. "I'm use to most people avoiding me. Throughout the galaxy, Quarians are looked down upon. I didn't really see this first hand until I started my pilgrimage."

 _"Well your kind did create a rogue AI that seems to be doing Saren's bidding now,"_ Garrus thought but decided it would be best to bite his tongue. He seemed to be in enough trouble already plus he wanted to get answers out of her. "I heard of your pilgrimages." He replied casually. "Apparently, you are still on yours and word has it that you came across data about Saren from one of the Geth."

"Yes. I managed to obtain information before the purge and Fist was going to setup a meeting with the Shadowbroker. However, he betrayed me. Keelah, I should have been more careful." A sigh came out of her respirator and silence fell between them momentarily. "I had no idea that even Fist was working with Saren."

"If you have enough credits, you can make an ally out of anyone," Garrus mused. It was time to get down to business. "Did any of the information you recover link Saren to a woman named Andromeda Kryik."

"No, the information I recovered was only a fragment, but Saren was talking about the Reapers. When I presented this information to Shepard and the Ambassador, I had no idea that what Saren was talking about was really true. I mean stories about the Reapers were told to us as children on the Flotilla to make sure we never strayed away until we were ready. I thought they were only a myth…"

Frustrated with not being able to get further into his investigation, Garrus looked over at the engine core. "So far there has not been any evidence of their existence. I still am confused as to why Saren needed the cipher on Feros." His mind still wondered about Andromeda's whereabouts. Why did Saren want her and was she unharmed?

"You got me," Tali shrugged.

"So any idea where we are heading to?"

"Engineer Adams told his crew earlier that we were heading towards the Farinate System in the Hades Gamma cluster. Something to do with Biotics and a hostage. I only heard bits and pieces of it." Tali followed Garrus' gaze at the engine core, she knew something was really bothering him. "I know why Shepard asked me to join his team on this mission, but what about you? Didn't you work for C-Sec?" She changed subjects.

"I don't trust, Saren. I didn't get to finish my investigation before the hearing. Now with C-Sec out of the way, I don't have any more red tape to hold me back." He sighed, "Course I will hear it from my father when word reaches him on Palaven."

"Why? He should be happy that you are assisting a Spectre."

"He's by the book and he doesn't like Spectres. They can cut corners if it gets the job done. He'll probably think I'll become like Saren," He chuckled. "Pretty ironic, huh?"

"I don't think you will be."


	7. Chapter 7

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 7

"I do not like this place. Too many dark secrets," Liara commented as she stepped off the Normandy onto the landing dock on Noveria. The wind howled viciously outside as a white blur of snow filled the windows. Garrus hoped that their venture would not take them outside the warm complex of Port Hanshan. He was surprised that Shepard asked him at first to accompany he and Liara on this mission. However, the reasoning made sense. Noveria was highly locked down with security and Shepard needed someone who dealt with this.

"It will be fine, Liara," Shepard glanced her way as he led the trio towards the entranceway of the bay.

They were soon stopped by three heavily armed women blocking their path. The dark hair woman stood firmer as they neared. "That's far enough."

"I'm on important business, "Shepard replied strongly.

"This is an unscheduled arrival. I'll need your credentials."

"This is a Spectre matter so that should be enough," Garrus answered for them. He knew before they arrived that they would have trouble just getting into Port Hanshan. A lot of corporate under the table dealings were done at this place and they really don't want outsiders messing around. Citadel authority had no say when it came to Noveria.

The blonde woman to the right huffed in aggravation, but remained silent. Garrus studied her while Shepard and the main woman in charge who identified herself as Maeko Matsuo exchanged words. Finally, they were given clearance overhead and both sides were laxed. Once inside they were stopped at a station by a woman named Gianna Parasini who was the assistant to Anoleis. The dark skinned female seemed less tense than their greeting party. "The Executive Board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations." She spoke very diplomatically. Garrus stifled a chuckle. Money and power could control just about anything in the galaxy. Garrus was aware of a lot of the corporative studies behind genetic and artificial intelligence studies. However, the planet was outside the Citadel jurisdiction; too bad the Quarians didn't live on Noveria. Gianna went on to tell them that Matriarch Benezia, their person of interest linked to Saren, was recently at Port Hanshan and apparently took transportation to the research station on Peak 15. Garrus noticed Shepard's eyes shift over to his other squadmate, Liara T'Soni, as Gianna spoke about Benezia's presence on the planet. "You'll have to get clearance from Anoleis before leaving here."

"Sure," Shepard nonchalantly looked back over to Parasini. "Can we go now?"

"Absolutely. You can find Anoleis at the administrative office. I'll be there too if you need any further assistance," The tanned woman replied before she turned and walked away from them to the back of the counter.

"She is here," Liara spoke up with clenched excitement. "I can't believe it. I imagine you want to talk to me, Shepard, about my mother." She went on as the commander turned around to face her.

"Right now, you are will endanger this mission. Report back to the Normandy and tell Wrex to meet us here." The Shepard ordered sternly.

Garrus was intrigued of the outcome of their encounter with the Matriarch if Liara remained. "Commander, are you- "

"Don't question my judgment, Garrus," Shepard shot back, interrupting him. "I am going to have to kill Benezia if she is hostile and I don't want anyone trying to stop me."

If Liara was hurt or mad, you couldn't see it on her soft blue face. Her demeanor never changed. "I understand, Commander. It makes perfect sense and I would be hesitant if I was in your situation." She turned to head back out the way they came, but stopped in midstride to look at her fellow officer. "I'm not like my mother and I have no interest in following Saren if that is what she's truly doing."

Shepard remained quiet as he watched the Asari exit out of the lobby, then finally sighed. "Sorry, Garrus, but I don't need any trouble once we get to Peak 15."

"Understood, Shepard," Garrus nodded and looked towards the stairwell that would lead them into the main area of Port Hanshan. His mind wondered why they waited for their new squadmate to enter. Matriarch Benezia was at the station briefly before making her way to the research station on Peak 15. The only concern was what was her purpose there? There was no mention of the Spectre Saren being there. Although, he knew the two were working together. Where was Andromeda? Surely, Saren did take her away from Zhu's Hope before they came back after killing the Thorian, but why was he after her? The yellowish skin tone of the Krogan approaching made him snap back to real time.

No smile was on the Krogan's lips as he lumbered towards them. "I don't like cold, Shepard."

"Easy, Wrex," Shepard raised up his hand to stop the Krogan's protest. "Come on, we have to find this Anoleis and you can gripe to him about the weather."

Garrus always thought that Salarians were kind of uptight about their business, but the blue toned one that sat before them really took the cake. His frog like eyes blinked at them as he sat in a straight posture. "This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board." Vakarian stood back beside Wrex as Shepard greeted him. This was going to be very interesting indeed.

"Do you do business with Saren?" Shepard questioned. Garrus perked up hearing the name.

"Agent Saren? One of your Spectre compatriots?" Anoleis was taken back by the first inquiry. "He is a major investor in Binary Helix corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers.

"Why is Synthetic Insights on Peak 15 closed?"

"I cannot comment at this time."

"We were told that Benezia went up there." Garrus cut in. "She did she have anyone with her?" He figured that the Commander would protest him chiming in, but Shepard remained quiet and looked back at the Salarian for a response.

"She was accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She was here as Saren's executor there were some matters on Peak 15 that needed his attention for Binary Helix."

" _Yeah right."_ Garrus thought. "What kind of cargo?" He hoped perhaps Andromeda was stashed away in one of the crates and a cold mountain like Peak 15 was a perfect place to keep her if Saren wanted to keep her locked away for now.

"Large, heavy and sealed. It passed weapons screening so it was no concern. Her escort were Asari Commandoes to answer your next question." Anoleis spoke quickly with annoyance in the tone of his voice.

"Commandoes?" The Turian asked in disbelief. "You didn't think that was odd?"

"They followed all the regulations. I had no reason to prevent Benezia from taking them. Just to let you know after she left the facility, the path to the Skadi Mountains has been marked off limits due to the blizzard outside."

"Good because I don't want to go out there," Wrex grumped.

"I have no more questions," Shepard motioned for his squadmates to follow him out of the office. Garrus knew there was no further point in questioning the Salarian. Everything was locked down in this place. "Wrex."

"Hmm?" Wrex answered as they were walking across the lobby to the elevators.

"We are going out there."

The Krogan sighed, "I knew you were going to say that."

"You know, Shepard, Turians don't like cold either. Did I tell you that?" Garrus glanced over to his left to the windows that were covered with snow.

"Looks like trouble ahead. Good, I need to get my blood pumping," Wrex mumbled lowly, catching Garrus attention. He followed his gaze to see a light yellow toned Krogan standing beside the elevator that led up to Synthetic Insights offices. The Krogan appeared to be younger than Wrex with a slash scar mark on the left side of the face. It wore dark black body armor that appeared to be pretty heavy with markings for the logo for Synthetic Insights.

The Krogan was standing casually back against the wall with its arms crossed. Its dark reptilian eyes studied them as they approached the elevator. "You got a problem?"

An amused chuckle came from Wrex. "A female Krogan?"

"Female?" Shepard lifted an eye ridge as he looked from Wrex to the female in front of him and then back to Wrex again. "Uh, how can you tell?"

"It's not obvious?" Wrex blinked and continued his focus on the familiar sight in front of him. "I never seen one venture out this far. Mercenary?"

"Hired guard," The Female corrected. "Or was, but I'm done with Synthetic Insights. I'm not going back to that place again."

"What place?" Garrus asked.

"Peak 15. I'm going back to Omega to see about getting work. Peak 15 is not worth the creds and Port Hanshan is boring."

"Who are you? What happened on Peak 15?" Shepard questioned this time.

"The name is Horda. I was hired as a guard on Peak 15. I was just waiting on the Synthetic Insights rep to come back with my pay so I can leave. If I want to get paid, I can't say a word until I leave this station."

The commander sighed in aggravation. "Another dead lead. Let's go see if we can get a pass out of here." He motioned for his two squadmates to follow him.

Wrex paused as he walked past Horda. "Take care of yourself out there. There's not a lot of us left in the galaxy thanks to the Salarians and the _Turians_." He emphasized the last word loud enough to make sure Garrus could hear it.

Garrus fought back the urge to utter a comeback but he decided to let it go. He didn't want to be stuck back on the Normandy again. He just knew he was going to find a lead to Saren at Peak 15 and hopefully a way back to Andromeda.


	8. Chapter 8

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 8

"Finally clearing the tunnel." Wrex spoke out as he looked at the instrumental panel in front of him inside the Mako. "Shields down to seventy percent. I feel like a coward inside this thing. I should be out there fighting."

"In the cold, Wrex?" Garrus teased. "I thought you would enjoy working the main turret."

"Hmm...needs to be bigger." The Krogan commented. "I thought it could at least take out those puny Geth turrets with one shot. I know the weapons on Tuchanka could."

"Just focus on what's ahead. Geth Armature!" Shepard nudged Wrex to the scope.

"I got 'em," Wrex replied as he took aim at the large four legged Geth vehicle and shot.

"Watch the counter blast!" Garrus warned as an alarm beeped indicating they were being fired upon.

"Engaging the vertical thrusters," Shepard timed it just right and then struck the button on the panel that would make the Mako lift up to avoid the enemy shot.

"I got you, you bastard," Wrex grumbled through his teeth as he shot again. The second round was a direct hit, blowing the Armature up.

"Nice one!" Garrus shouted. "All clear, Commander."

"There's a vessel up ahead. I'm slowing down to inspect." Shepard stepped away from the panel to put his helmet back on. The EVA was Level 1 hazard which meant they only had a limited time outside the protective Mako body in the harsh element. A vehicle was on fire and upside down. A few bodies were thrown out and already frozen from the blizzard.

"Looks like the Geth got them whoever they were." Wrex commented through his helmet as he climbed out of the vehicle to join Shepard.

Shepard bent down to check on the bodies. "Looks like some type of hired military."

"More bodies over here!" Garrus hollered through the loud roar of the wind. He felt the gust trying to push him down the mountain side. An alarm started to beep indicate that another few more minutes then he would be exposed quickly to the weather.

"We can't help them now," Shepard waived with his hand. "Let's get going."

The Mako continued to make its way through the mountain pass. The visibility to the naked eye was zero as the winds blew snow all over. Luckily the navigational system on the Mako was holding up and giving them a complete outline of their surroundings. A beacon system outlined the outside rim of the pass to alert travelers of the treacherous cliffs. A klaxon sounded inside the vehicle alerting its passengers. "We got more turrets, Commander," Garrus tapped Wrex on the shoulder.

"Good more target practice," Wrex smirked as he aimed the turret as the Mako slowed to stay out of the turret's line of sight. After a few rounds, the turret exploded. "All clear."

"I see the structure up ahead. No guards. That should be the last of the Geth outside forces." Shepard slowed up the vehicle as they approached the garage door.

"I wonder what will be inside waiting on us." Garrus pondered as he unbuckled his harness.

"Lots of Geth I hoping," Wrex answered as he turned around to grab his weapon. "Time to get the blood flowing. Krogan don't like to sit too long."

Once stopped, the three exited and made their way inside the garage facility. Garrus looked down at his hostile detector on his assault rifle. "Multiple targets ahead." He felt his breath increasing as he tensed up in anticipation of the firefight.

"Pan out and take immediate cover. We don't want to look like a bunch of Vorcha trying to attack." Shepard ordered as he pointed out with his rifle. The room buzzed inside with geth drones, then from the rear approached a Geth Juggernaut. The tall heavily armed Geth soldier stomped towards them. "We got incoming!" Shepard yelled as he dove to his left to avoid a missile that was launched in his direction.

"Now it gets fun!" Garrus jumped to his right to hide behind a stack of crates.


	9. Chapter 9

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 9

Inside the Mess Hall at Peak 15, bodies of destroyed Geth littered the floor, their outer shells blown apart by Shepard's and his team's weapons. Now the trio formed a circle with their backs to each other as they followed the eerie cracking noise with the scopes of their rifles. Garrus tensed up as he tried to find the exact origin of the sound. The whole place felt wrong. Since they left the garage and made their way upward in the facility, there was nothing organic around. There were only Geth troopers and the continuous loud speaker warning from the facility's computer indicating that the tram station was down due to everything being offline. It was strange not finding anyone around that was friendly. He began to wonder just what kind of situation there was at Peak 15. With the Geth working with Saren, it seemed unlikely that Geth were deployed prior to Benezia's arrival unless it was a ruse. The noise made him jump back to his senses and he moved the barrel of his rifle quickly to his right. "What was that? What was that?"

"Probably debris," Wrex replied back coolly as he looked around with his shotgun poised. "Don't have a panic attack. I'll protect you."

The sound of footsteps approached dead ahead in the upper level of the Mess Hall where glass was that allowed users to look down at the eating area. Seconds later, they saw it! A large bug like organism walked up to the glass and shrilled loudly. "Enemy contact!" Garrus shouted as smaller green bugs swarmed inside the room.

"Fire on everything that moves!" Shepard ordered. He took aim as one green bug leaped up at him and fired. The spray of bullets found their target and the bug exploded in a green liquid that covered the hall's floor. Garrus followed suit and took down two more of the bugs. He then heard the sound of a Krogan charging as Wrex roared and sprinted up the snow covered hill that led to the main aggressor. The brown bug gave a piercing shrill as it sideways walked to take on the massive Krogan and then spat a green acid from one of its arms. Wrex dodged and then fired back. The first hit didn't even phase the creature as it neared. Wrex didn't flinch and fired again and again till finally the creature howled in pain and collapsed dead.

"Not moving now," Wrex chuckled as he walked up to his kill.

"What were those things?" Garrus caught his breath as he followed Shepard up to their squadmate. Even with the creature dead, it still gave the Turian a chill. Was this the situation on Peak 15?

"I haven't seen a bug like this before," Shepard kicked at the corpse to make sure it wasn't moving anymore.

"Wrex answered, "I don't know how this is possible."

"What is it, Wrex?" Shepard became intrigued.

"A rachni. Least I think it is…though we Krogan killed the bastards a long time ago. At least I thought we did..."

"That's right," Garrus thought back to his history lessons growing up. "The rachni were expanding quickly and the Salarians uplifted the Krogans to take care of these pests. Man, they are ugly."

"Uh huh, course the Salarians and the Turians wanted to neuter my kind after they were done with us."

"We can play diplomats another time," Shepard interjected as he motioned them to follow him down the corridor that led to the elevator. "Let's find out what the hell is going on with this place. I really don't want to be bug chow."

"So let me get this straight, Shepard," Wrex began as they made their way down to the Quarantine section of the Rift Station. "There are rachni crawling along this place and they want us to find a cure for some sick patients?" Annoyance filled his words. Garrus made a side glance over to his burly compatriot. The idea of Rachni coming back into the galaxy brought fear to him, but to Wrex, it brought frustration. A lot of Krogan died to fight the galaxy's problem and now it seemed like they were back.

"I don't like it either but no one really has answers up top. Maybe we can get some answers down here," Shepard replied as he was the first one to step off the elevator. The room contained a Turian guard across the room, two human males who instantly eyed them suspiciously and a volus who was pacing back and forth. Shepard pointed to the volus. "Let's start with him."

The volus stopped as they approached and rubbed his hands nervously. He eyed their weapons fearfully. "Did the Captain send you down here to kill me?"

"Kill you? If he wanted to, he wouldn't need all three of us," Shepard rolled his eyes.

"Why would you think the Captain sent us down here to kill you?" Garrus questioned.

"For what I've done. I was only the one who survived leaving the hot labs…I…I killed her," The volus spoke through the respirator as panic plagued him.

"Slow down," Garrus raised his hand. "What is your name and killed who? Who did you kill?" The idea of Andromeda being dead made it hard for him to swallow.

"The name is Han O'lar," Han took a breath. "Mareena. She was my assistant in the hot labs. A young Asari…too young." He shook his head.

Garrus was able to take a breath after hearing the name. Thank the spirits that it wasn't Andromeda. "What were you studying in the hot labs?" Shepard pressed on.

"Binary Helix contracted me to study the rachni egg that they found on a derelict ship. It was old…very old. The egg hatched and inside was a queen. She was still alive so they raised her and bred her to create more rachni to study them and see how they were controlled. But something went wrong…so horribly wrong."

"You bred Rachni?" Wrex asked loudly in disbelief. "Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what my ancestors went through to take care of them?!"

"Calm down, Wrex," Shepard warned cautiously.

Without being cued, Han continued his story, "The rachni broke free of all restraints. We were unable to contain the situation and the labs were breached. We had to evacuate. I made it to the tram before Mareena and panicked. I closed the doors just as she and the rachni were approaching. She…she banged on the door begging me for to open them. But the rachni were too close…I was afraid if I did they would come in and then we would all be killed. I…I ignored her and started the tram up to leave. They ripped her apart in front of me…th-there was nothing left…I closed the doors…I left her to die…" He rasped heavily as his voice shook.

"You're a goddamn coward." Shepard spat in disgust. "You could have saved her but instead you saved yourself!"

"I know…" Han replied back solemnly. "I deserve to die as well."

"No…you will live with that image of her over and over again. You better pray to whatever gods you believe in that the rachni flood this part of the station before I'm able to destroy them." The commander motioned for his team to move on as he stepped away towards the guard up ahead.

Garrus followed suit and he heard the raspy breathing of the volus that they left behind to ponder over his words. The image of the poor Asari being killed so violently made him sick to his stomach. "It's their own damn fault," Wrex grunted beside Garrus. "Well if the rachni spread again, the Salarians and Turians better not ask for _our_ help."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I don't think the galaxy could handle another rachni invasion," Vakarian answered calmly.

"Apparently they didn't think they could handle a Krogan 'invasion' either..."

"Enough you two," Shepard barked up ahead. "Let's get that cure so we can hurry up and get to those hot labs. We need to stop them from spreading any further.

"Right behind you, Shepard." Garrus wondered where Benezia was. Was she in the hot labs waiting on them with more Geth? Or were now the rachni on Saren's side?

Shepard panted as he looked down at the fallen corpse of the once Matriarch Benezia. The firefight in the hot labs against her, her entourage of commandoes and Geth troopers was strenuous. Garrus was nearby examining one of the commandoes' bodies while Wrex stood in front of the glass casing that held the rachni queen. The bug creature glared at him and hissed wildly. "Not so tough in that cell are you?" Wrex taunted as he tapped the glass with the butt of his gun.

Hearing Wrex talk, Garrus stood back up and walked back over, his eyes lingered on Benezia's hollowed eyes. They still looked up in horror and he could still hear her dying words, "No light? There is no light." A cold chill ran through his body. The Matriarch claimed that Saren had somehow assumed control of her mind so her will was no longer hers but she was only able to resist a few brief seconds in between bouts before she came at them again. Trying to save her was a loss cause to the commander so they had no choice but to take her down. He feared how Liara would react when she found out. How could Saren obtain such power to where he could take over a person's will just by talking to them? Was his cause that just? No, this was not voluntary. He now began to wonder if Andromeda was just as consumed by this power since she was in Saren's custody. Benezia didn't mention any type of mechanical device that penetrated her brain and he didn't believe in sorcery; so how was Saren able to manipulate the Matriarch's actions? The wild roar of the rachni brought him back to his senses.

"Let's just kill her so we can get the hell out of here. This whole place gives me the creeps." The Krogan stepped back over to them.

"We should not be too hasty," Garrus warned. Just as he did he heard a thud behind him. He turned around to see the same dead commando that he was examining earlier slump towards them. Her body was not stiff and her feet dragged as she moved along. Her eyes still rolled up into the back of her head. "What the-?"

Shepard drew his pistol to take aim but then stepped aside as he saw the commando was nearing the rachni but no made no action of hostility to them. She stood with her back to the glass in front of the rachni and one of the larger arms of the creature leaned up towards her. Cold words came pouring out of the commando's mouth. Wrex stepped up closer beside Garrus while the commander listened to the queen speak. "This is just too eerie. I don't want a rachni controlling me."

"It's amazing. She can speak through another individual? I didn't know this was possible. Why is Saren so interested in Peak 15? Was he going to control the rachni?"

"What will be our fate, Commander?" The queen's question brought back their attention to what was going on before them.

Wrex didn't hesitate to chime in. "There are acid tanks rigged up on that thing. Set them off. Millions of my ancestors died to put those things down. Don't let them come back."

Garrus could see where his burly companion was coming off but this queen seemed different. She was more interested in talking to resolve a peace between the species instead of provoking violence. He couldn't see them instantly damning her without giving her an opportunity to live in harmony. "If you kill her, you consign an entire race to death. We should let the Citadel Council decide her fate."

The asari's frosty voice addressed Shepard," Your companions hear the truth. You have the power to free us."

Shepard remained silent momentarily as he studied the queen behind the commando. His jaw clenched as he mused over the idea of destroying the rachni. Both Wrex and Garrus watched intently. "Make your peace with the galaxy. The rachni are a dead race."

Garrus was appalled at the response and he thought he saw a smile come across Wrex's lips of satisfaction. He never thought in his lifetime that he would actually see a Krogan smile. "We can't exterminate them," He protested firmly. "Not without the Council's approval. Genocide is one of the reasons we fought the Krogan…" His words caught up with him. Here he was arguing against killing off a species but years ago, his kind was all on board in destroying another species... "Ahh…" He felt like he wanted to open his mouth and put his foot in there.

Wrex's voice was filled with hurt and pain. "You want to learn about genocide, Vakarian?" Garrus couldn't even catch his gaze as guilt filled him. "I'll take you to a Krogan obstetrician's office."

"Is our kind so frightening?" The queen asked solemnly.

However, the commander was not moved. He approached the console that controlled the acid tanks. "This time, stay dead!"

"We will not embrace the great silence," The queen roared in sheer anger as she desperately began to try to break the containment glass. Her efforts were in vain, as seconds later, the acid poured out of the tanks onto her. She howled in pain.

Garrus looked away and closed his eyes. He knew that he could block the image of the queen being melted by the acid in a horrific death, but he could not block out her last shrills of life. Was this what it meant to be a Spectre? Your power extends beyond the council's authority that you could simply wipe out entire species if desired without anyone blinking an eye? No, there had to be consequences for this action. What would they be and would it halt their hunt for Saren? He didn't want anything to hold them up. He had to bring Saren to justice and hopefully find Andromeda before she became a puppet like Benezia.


	10. Chapter 10

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 10

After departing Noveria, Garrus walked over to his terminal on the lower deck to see if he had any messages come through the comm buoy that was nearby. He was just glad to be off that frozen planet. The terminal chimed indicating a message was received. Opening it up, he noticed that it was encrypted, which meant only one person: His contact back on the Citadel, Barla Von. The message was vague as it read, " _You know who this is. I have information for you regarding your inquiry_." Garrus' heart stopped as he read over the text again. He sent feelers out and particularly to his contact, Barla Von, back on the Citadel regarding two subjects: Andromeda and Dr. Saleon. The latter was a case of his that he never let close even though the Executor warned him to. Despite leaving C-Sec, he was still on the hunt for the sickening Salarian doctor. Dr. Saleon was caught using live test subjects' harvest organs for the black market. Some of the test subjects died due to their bodies not large enough to hold the all the organs inside, but Dr. Saleon didn't care. The creds were way too good in the black market for organ transplants. He managed to close in on the Salarian but he was able to get away off the Citadel; thanks to C-Sec. Garrus almost had him, nevertheless the Executor gave him a direct order to back off with the concern of civilians being killed in any crossfire. What about all the victims who died?

Luckily, they were still close to the comm buoy so he was able to get a call back to Barla. The fuzzy image of the volus appeared on the screen. "Ah, there you are. I'm so glad you got my message," The volus rasped through his respirator apparatus.

"What do you have for me?" Garrus yearned for the information.

"You will be happy to hear that I found out that your subject, Dr. Saleon, actually changed his name to Dr. Heart."

Garrus scoffed, "Heart? How ironic."

"There is further information, but the payment will need to be increased," The volus continued. "It took more work to gather this."

Agitated, Garrus clenched his mandible. He figured this was coming; most volus in the financial business were greedy. "I think I paid you well for this. I mean I am after all cutting you a break, don't you remember? There are some under the table deals that you entertain that seem a bit…'questionable' in Council terms." He let the words linger, but he knew he was bluffing. Barla Von was an information broker for the Shadow Broker and the Shadow Broker could take this as a threat against him personally if word got out he was harassing one of his agents. Going up against him was basically a death sentence. He remembered what happened to Fist. Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker by cutting a deal with Saren instead and he paid the ultimate price when the Broker hired Wrex to kill him. That's all that Garrus further needed, a Krogan mercenary with a contract on him. He just hoped the volus didn't call his bluff.

The volus breathed quickly, "You are right, but remember, I'm doing this for you as a favor. I will keep my same fee. Dr. Heart's ship was found idle in the Herschel System."

"The call sign?"

"MSV Fedele."

"Thank you," Garrus switched a side screen up to his account to transfer the required fee payment. "I'm sending the creds now."

"Oh," Barla spoke up again. Garrus perked up.

"Regarding your other subject, Andromeda."

The suspense was killing him. "Did you find something?"

"No…I'm still searching, but no reports of her returning to the Citadel have been sent in. My agents are still searching. Agent Saren has not been located as well. It's hard to put my agents at risk going up against a Spectre."

"I appreciate your continued search," Garrus let out a breath. He knew that she had to be found and he wanted to push the tiny volus harder, however, he held back. "I'll keep in touch." With that he turned the monitor off and glanced over to see Wrex looking over at him from his station.

"Trouble on the home front?" Wrex teased.

"Oh yeah, I was making sure everyone was ok," Vakarian replied back sarcastically. "Not sure what other species we may kill off next," He muttered under his breath.

"Be careful in going up against the Shadow Broker. I may be contracted to kill you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Garrus chuckled as he ran a diagnostic over the Mako to figure out what repairs he would need to make from the onslaught of Geth on Peak 15.

"Don't worry, I would give you a head start," Wrex grinned as he walked over to Garrus to continue the conversation. "You wouldn't get far though. There hasn't been a contract I haven't filled yet."

"Thanks for the warning," The Turian leaned down to inspect a hole against the Mako's side panel from an armature.

"You still looking for her?"

"Who?"

"That woman from the Citadel that you are obsessed with…Andromeda." Wrex crossed his arms. "Don't play coy, Vakarian. I hate to tell you but ifs he's with Saren, she's gone like Benezia was. We will have to put her down when we find her."

The thought of having to kill Andromeda gave a chill throughout Garrus' body. Could he be able to pull the trigger? If it came down to that, he just hope he wouldn't have to be with Shepard when it happened. "I would be careful how loudly you speak of Benezia. Remember, Liara, is on board. It was her mother."

Wrex grunted. "So what? I had to go up against my father in the hallows. I didn't flinch once about killing him."

"I guess you, Krogan, are pretty thick skinned."

"I didn't close my eyes when we killed the Rachni queen on Noveria, Garrus. This is how the galaxy works. It's kill or be killed. I choose the former." He pushed Garrus out of the way to get to the Mako to pull off the sheet metal to inspect further damage inside the structure of the vehicle.

"You don't regret one bit what we did out there?" Garrus watched him, "By the way, I didn't know you were a mechanic."

"Nope and I have seen enough damaged rovers on Tuchanka."

"What are you two doing?" Shepard called out as he walked over from the elevator.

"Getting this thing repaired," Garrus answered for them. "How did it go with the Council?"

"They didn't like what I did but it wasn't their call. I had to make the decision then and there so they can kiss my ass."

"Good answer," Wrex laughed. "I bet they didn't have nice words to say."

"I didn't let them finish. I ended the call," Shepard answered sharply. "This is my mission and if they interfere with every decision I make then we will never stop Saren."

Garrus looked over to his monitor; now was his chance. "Commander, may I have a word?"

"Of course, Garrus."

"Remember Dr. Saleon I was telling you about? I sent feelers and I just got information back. I found the coordinates for his ship."

"Give them to Joker. I think we have time now. I'll go tell Ash."

"You going to kill him, Vakarian?" Wrex curiously questioned as he watched Shepard walk over to Ashley Williams.

"I want to bring him to justice," Garrus sighed in frustration. "He better not get away this time."

"Once you do then he can be a prisoner on this ship until we get back to the Citadel. I may finally get a punching bag to keep me occupied until the next mission," Wrex waived back as he walked over to his locker. Garrus stood there and mulled over the Krogan's words. He admired Shepard for being a Spectre and at one time he was a candidate for the Spectres, but his dad was against it. Spectres were above the law and could bring justice however they saw fit. If he was the Commander and faced Dr. Heart, what would he do? That would be Shepard's call.

"I'm picking up lots of life forms," Ashley Williams scanned the perimeter of the ship. "I thought this was a derelict ship."

"His test subjects that he managed to take with him when he left the Citadel, the poor bastards." Garrus' heart raced. He couldn't wait to face the doctor once more. What a surprise this would be for him.

"Well they are all in the main cargo hold of this place. Let's go in and blow them all to hell," Shepard checked his rifle and motioned forward. Once the doors slid apart, the hold was dark and an eerie calm filled the room. The whole place was stacked up with crates making maneuverability hard. Low growls and hisses came from all over.

"I don't like this," Ashley spoke out loud as she followed the noise with her scope.

"Incoming!" Garrus yelled out as his combat sensor detected movement closing in.

"Fire at will!" Shepard opened a barrage of rounds as mutated beings lurched towards them.

"What's wrong with them?!" Ashley gasped as she looked down at one of the dead corpses to see what it appeared to be once a human whose body was twisted and swollen all over.

"More of Dr. Heart's testing!" Garrus shot a round at an incoming subject who flailed wildly at Ashley.

"Make sure they are all dead! Keep pushing forward!" Shepard kept his finger on the trigger of his assault rifle as he continued to make his way deeper into the cargo hold. More targets closed in. It seemed like the more they came into the room, the more of the mutated horrors swarmed them.

"I'm showing three left, Commander!" Garrus raised his voice over the gunfire as he sidestepped quickly to evade one of the beings from jumping at him. The man whose eyeballs drooped roared him at like a wild beast as he tried to attack once more, but was only meant with deadly rounds of ammo.

Seconds later, the horrific noises stopped and the trio looked around at all the dead bodies that now filled the room. Blood poured onto the floor. Ashley's voice shook as she caught her breath, "What…what the hell happened to them?"

"Another stage of some demented testing." Garrus felt sick to his stomach at the vile scene. These people were worse off than the ones he countered on the Citadel. What compelled the doctor to do this to them? Why were they willing to follow him into the depths of space for this? Maybe they didn't know what their fate would be. Dr. Saleon would pay…he would pay for what he did to them. Nobody deserved this; not even criminals. Anger soared through him and his fingers twitched as he held his weapon. "Let's find the son of a bitch, Commander."

"Good idea. We need to have words with him," Shepard nodded as he laxed his arms some as he approached the front of the ship.

"Words? I think we need more than that," Garrus hissed through his teeth quietly.

Ashley looked over a bit shocked as she overheard him. "I think we need to find out what these tests were for first, Garrus, before we take him in," She spoke up a little so the Commander could hear her. Garrus remained quiet as he looked at the back of the Commander's head. This would be the defining moment of his path. What would the Spectre do in a situation like this?

Approaching the next room, Shepard slowed down and raised his fist to indicate they follow suit. "This is it. He may be armed."

"Understood, Commander," Ashley dutifully responded.

Once the doors opened, a dark skinned Salarian stood before them with his weapon on his back. He stood there calm, but clearly feigned a scared demeanor."Thank you…thank you for saving me from those things."

Vakarian's avian eyes narrowed as he faced Dr. Heart once more. He would never forget his face. "Commander, that's him. That's Dr. Saleon," He anxiously spoke out. This was it…he was going to finally close this case. Barla Von was useful after all.

The Salarian blinked his eyes, tensing up. "What?" He stammered. "My name is Heart. Dr. Heart. Please get me out of here."

The Commander remained calm. "Are you sure it's him?" He directed the question to Garrus while keeping his blue eyes focused on the doctor.

"Positive. There's no escape this time, Doctor. I'd harvest your organs first, but we don't have the time."

Doctor Heart stared at Garrus in disbelief. "You're crazy. He's crazy! Please don't let him do this to me."

"Put him out of his misery so we can get going," Shepard motioned to his squadmate.

Without hesitation, Garrus brought up his rifle and aimed squarely at Doctor Heart. His heart raced rapidly with anticipation. "Gladly. Your days of butchering are over, Doctor." He could hear Dr. Saleon protesting the decision, but he blocked the words out and squeezed the trigger, firing three rounds into the Salarian. The bullets hit him in the chest and the force doubled him over. He collapsed to the ground as blood filled his pierced lungs. One last gasp of breath exited the Salarian's mouth as his eyes rolled back. His mouth made a gurgurling noise as blood trickled out from his throat. Ashley lowered her gun as she watched on. She glanced over at Garrus who stood still poised with his gun aimed at where the doctor was.

Finally Garrus lowered his weapon and a small smile spread across his lips. "That was…satisfying." The ecstasy of the kill filled him.

"Good," Shepard patted him on the shoulder as he turned to leave the room. "Remember that feeling. That's how it should be."

"I will, Commander," The turian's eyes lingered a little longer on the doctor's lifeless body before he turned to head out. "I guess we're done here."

Garrus entered the elevator to head back down to his station alone. Ashley elected to stay with the Commander to have a word with him. He was still coming off his high from Dr. Saleon's death. The sheer power of deciding the doctor's fate eased whatever tension he had before of the matter. He liked the idea of no one telling him that he had to handle the situation by the book. Maybe once Saren is brought down then he would see about becoming a Spectre once more. He couldn't let himself go back to C-Sec to be strapped down again.


	11. Chapter 11

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 11

"So this is it?" Garrus joked as he held up the rough looking old armor that Wrex came back with and was going stuff into his locker. "All that trouble with the pirates and now that you have it, you are putting it away?"

Wrex shrugged as he looked on. "I can't believe my ancestors ever wore this piece of crap. But at least I've got it back." He took it away and continued to place it in his locker haphazardly.

Garrus laughed and shook his head. "I didn't know the Krogan were so sentimental."

"We're not," Wrex shot back.

"Keelah. What is that thing?" Tali asked as she walked over. It was hard to see her eyes through her darkened visor. Her respirator lit up with each word.

"Just armor." Wrex shut his locker door in hopes that if he had the piece out of sight, it would no longer be the focal point of the conversation.

"I wanted to thank you, Wrex, for helping Shepard and I with fulfilling my pilgrimage. The geth data I obtained will be crucial in my people finding a way to retake our homeworld." Tali rubbed her fingers nervously. Her people were so use to be isolated by society that she wasn't accustomed just yet in striking up conversations with other races besides with fellow Quarians. Most of the Quarians resided in the safety of their Flotilla before and after their pilgrimage was complete. While on their pilgrimage they kept to their selves but not by choice. A lot of species didn't want to be in contact with them due to their past history with the Geth creation. They were considered to be outcasts among the galaxies even worse than the Batarians.

"That's right. Since you completed your pilgrimage, will you be leaving us now, Tali?" Garrus inquired.

"No and that's actually why I came here. Shepard said we were approaching the planet, Virmire, and he asked me to get you to come along, Garrus."

"I'm on my way," Garrus moved over to his locker to get his gear. "Sorry, Wrex, maybe next time."

Wrex pouted and leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched his teammate. "Watch yourself out there, Vakarian. A down Salarian recon team is not a good sign. They are clever pyjacks."

"I fought tons of Geth now, Wrex," Garrus teased back as he suited up. "I mean what's next? Krogan and Geth?"

"No Krogan would follow Saren," Wrex obviously missed the joke.

"Good. Geth and Rachni are bad enough."

"Dead Rachni," Wrex corrected with a smirk, knowing he would strike a nerve, but Garrus shook it off. The debate about what happened on Noveria was over with. Finally, after weeks of waiting, they would reach Saren's location and he would find Andromeda. Though it had been weeks, he worried about what kind of state would he find her in.

"That's one gatehouse unlocked," Tali cheered as they re-entered the Mako from their first ground attack against the Geth stationed. Their welcoming party was becoming tiresome. Shepard and his team were pretty weary of encountering Geth at every corner. Just how large was the Geth army? Course with being machines, the Geth could easily manufacture more troops in less than the time it took for any military to recruit and train new soldiers.

"You know this planet is pretty peaceful and serene…minus the Geth," Garrus speculated as he turned to look at the radar.

"Yeah, I'll have to book a vacation here when I'm done," Shepard grinned as he punched the throttle and the Mako's wheels splattered water as it rolled forward through the shallow water that carved the path to their destination.

Suddenly a large blip showed up on the radar, Garrus knew it was too big to be Geth troopers. "Um, Commander?"

"Yes?" Shepard called out loudly over the Mako's engines.

"We, uh, may want to slow down."

"Why?" Shepard decreased the throttle just as they rounded a bend. Up ahead, a Colossus raised up from detecting them and began to walk their way. "Oh…"

"Bosh'tet. Not a Colossus." Tali saw the Colossus' light on their image screen.

"It's firing!" Garrus yelled. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"Roger," Shepard quickly slammed the Mako in reverse and then engaged the thrusters to try to avoid the blast. The blast sheered their shields just passing by and the Mako violently shook. "Damnit!"

"Shields down to sixty-five percent," Tali reported from the gauges.

"Just from that?!" Garrus was shocked. He couldn't imagine where they would be if the blast hit them dead on.

"It will take seconds for it to charge up another blast, Commander." Tali pointed out.

"Already on it," Shepard aimed the Mako's main cannon and blasted their own weapon. The blast hit the Colossus knocking it back a bit. The metallic structure shook and then approached the Mako like a varren stalking its prey.

"Direct hit! Shields down to seventy-five percent for the Colossus, Commander!" Garrus excitedly gasped.

"He's next so let's make ourselves a smaller target," Shepard placed the Mako further in reverse and maneuvered around the bend just before the Colossus could fire once again. Luckily the rover was more agile than the Colossus.

"Main cannon charged." Tali spoke out as she tried to look around the bend on the image screen.

"We will have a three second window once we are in sight before it can take aim. Let's do this," Shepard hit the thruster and came at the Colossus fast and fired the cannon while moving. The ion blast struck the Colossus again head on.

"Keelah! Shields down to forty-five percent, Commander! One more and that should do it!"

"Hang on. We are going around it before it can fire," Shepard gritted his teeth as he raced the rover close by the Colossus' legs then whirled to approach it from the rear. The Colossus' head pivoted to find its target and began to move around to locate it once more. Shepard was determined not to give it that opportunity. "Got you, you son of a bitch." He fired again and the blast breached the Colossus' exterior. It shuddered and then collapsed to the ground out of order.

"Let's get to that Salarian campsite," Garrus relaxed a bit in his seat as he confirmed visually that there were no more blips on the screen as the rover went on to the next gatehouse.

"If there are any of them left…" Tali worriedly spoke out.


	12. Chapter 12

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 12

"Commander! We have prisoners over here," Kaidan Alenko called out to Shepard and Garrus as they reached the lower part of the base on Virmire. The place was crawling with husks, Geth and Krogan. Not a pretty combination. Two of the first cells contained Salarians that physically appeared their mind were gone. They lumbered around slowly, crying out hysterically. One Salarian STG prisoner stood quietly in his cell. His eyes blinked as they focused on Shepard and his squad outside his imprisonment.

"What did they do to you, soldier?" Shepard asked as he gave an unsteady glance back over to his cellmates.

"Experiments. I don't know what for," The Salarian spoke quickly as he looked around nervously. Garrus felt uneasy as he spoke. This guy seemed like he was on the edge and ready to take the plunge. "The effectiveness of whispering on my shortening temper? Who knows? I just need out."

Horror struck Garrus. The soldier was definitely not himself and seemed to be in a different state than Benezia. Fear crept into the back of his mind. Maybe whatever Saren was doing to these people came in stages and this was the final stage? He wondered now what the scan would pick up on Andromeda on the Normandy. At first finding her brought a huge calm to him but knowing she was found with a Geth transport did not settle well with him. It meant at some point she was probably on the same vessel as Saren. How long did she have to stay on there until she turned out like these poor souls? These people were brought here so whatever Saren had to turn people into willing zombies he could transport it. More questions arose out of this place. He thought the breeding of Krogan soldiers was bad enough. That part tore a rift nearly between Shepard and Wrex but thankfully Wrex was able to calm down and know that whatever Saren was doing here, these Krogan were not truly Krogan and the process would not benefit Krogan kind. "Something's not right with him, Shepard," The Turian warned as he looked on. He knew it wasn't right to keep the Salarians locked in their holding cells but what would they do once they were released? At least here, they wouldn't have to be shot.

"He's not part of the mission," Shepard agreed with Garrus' hesitance on releasing them.

"No!" The prisoner protested in fright. His voice quivered with the mere thought of staying in his cell both physically and mentally. "No…no. I-I need to get out. This room is too small and it keeps talking. I _really_ want to get out of here and get some work done. I _need_ to get out. Let me out."

"I can't take that chance."

"Can't take that chance? No chance," The Salarian pondered the response. "I need to do what it says. I-I have to. Let me out…let me out!" Suddenly, he charged at them, smashing his head violently against the cell's glass. His unconscious body slumped down into a heap on the floor as drool dribbled out of his mouth.

"Man, that's sad," Kaidan shook his head. "These poor men."

"Let's keep moving," Shepard pointed towards the floor's elevator up ahead.

Crossing the bridge, the trio pushed their way deeper into the base. With every step they took, they were approached by deadly adversaries and Garrus knew their ammo would be running low. What would they find at the end of their search? As the next elevator doors opened, they arrived in what appeared to be an empty office. Suddenly there was stirring over near the desk and Garrus could see someone was trying to hide. "Come out…nice and slow," Shepard was the first to draw his weapon. Garrus and Kaidan followed suit.

"Please don't shoot me!" A blue Asari pleaded as she stood up, clearly trembling. She was the exact opposite of Benezia's demeanor on Noveria.

"Give me one reason why I don't shoot you." Shepard never lowered his gun.

"I'm no threat. I'm a neuro scientist and this job is not worth dying for. You think the indoctrination process only affects prisoners? I just want out of here. This is not what I signed up for!"

"Indoctrination?" Garrus and Kaidan exchanged confused looks.

"I –I can help you, "The scientist stammered. "I can get you into Saren's private lab." She walked over to a locked elevator and swiped her key card. "See?"

As she was talking, Garrus began to wonder what the indoctrination process composed of. Who all were test subjects? Was Andromeda one? If this one was a neuro scientist then perhaps she could take a better look at Andromeda to make sure she was not indoctrinated. "Commander, maybe we should escort her back to the Normandy. We may need her expertise," He proposed hopeful.

Shepard was not moved by his proposal nor the Asari's willingness to let them go further on their way. "You conducted brutal experiments on innocent test subjects. You helped Saren. You don't get to live."

Anger overcame the scientist, "I just did what I was told."

"Sorry doesn't help your victims," Shepard raised his pistol one more time and before the woman had a chance to beg once more for her life, he pulled the trigger, shooting her straight in the head. Her lifeless body fell to the floor.

Garrus stared down at her and shook his head solemnly. He prayed that Chakwas would be able to clear Andromeda now or she would befall the same fate as the Asari in front of him.

"Let's get to that one room and fast," Shepard motioned them ahead.

The last room seemed like a dead end but it was deserted. The only thing was a large towering beacon at the far side of the room. A strange green hue covered it. "Commander, it appears to be like the one off Eden Prime," Kaidan commented as they slowly approached it.

"Yeah," Shepard held up his fist to command them to stop as he continued forward. He reached out to touch the beacon, in hopes of activating the ancient structure like he did on Eden Prime. The technology was Prothean and no one really knew how to activate them. Suddenly his body rose up towards the beacon and he was held in place. Garrus and Kaidan watched in awe. What seemed like forever, but only a few seconds, Shepard finally was released by whatever force was holding him and he dropped back down onto his knees. Shaking his head, the man stood back up towards the beacon. Just as he did, a red light shined out through the back of the beacon and took shape. A shape that Garrus never seen before.

"It looks like that ship we saw on Eden Prime," Kaidan commented.

"This is not good, "Garrus added.

A deep voice filled the room that seemed to come from the strange being before them. "You are not Saren."

"What is that? Some kind of VI interface?" Garrus shook his head as he tried to look around.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance. Incapable of understanding."

"This is definitely not a VI, Garrus," Kaidan was in awe.

"Saren didn't find a ship that looked like a Reaper. It _is_ a Reaper." Fear struck the Commander's voice.

"The cycle will continue." The Reaper said matter-of-factly.

"They are harvesting us!" Garrus stepped back. "They are letting us advance to whatever level they want and then they are coming after us."

"Just like they did with the Protheans. Commander, we need to stop this!" Kaidan gripped his rifle tighter.

"I agree. I'm just about done listening to this thing." Shepard commented in frustration. "This thing is just a machine and machines can be broken."

Their frustration and impatience didn't faze the Reaper as it stood there with no emotion. "Your words are empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over." Suddenly the glass to the outside busted and shards flew everywhere. Everyone covered their heads to protect themselves and once more room became silent.

Before Shepard was able to give the next order, a chime came through their comm indicating that the Normandy was trying to hail them. "What is it, Joker? Shepard asked.

" _I don't know what you did but that ship Sovereign just turned and heading straight for you_." Joker said over on the other line.

"Let's head to the breeding facility. Time to blow this place to hell."


	13. Chapter 13

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 13

" _Shepard, we have a problem!"_ Kaidan's voice screamed through the comm as Shepard and his team was fighting off the barrage of Geth troopers that were closing in on Ashley's squad of Salarians.

Garrus paused as he looked up to see a Geth transport ship heading back to the previous landing site where Kaidan and the others were preparing the nuke to eradicate the breeding facility. "That's not good…" He worriedly glanced over to where Shepard was.

"Go ahead," Shepard's face froze up as he also eyed the vessel. Things were not going well. There was no way they could be at two places at one time.

"A _ship just landed and Geth troopers are pouring out. We are outnumbered_." Alenko spoke calmly as he could.

"We _will be fine here, Shepard_ ," Ashley's voice filled the comm as desperation and fear hit her. She waived to them across the zone where they were. " _Get back to him_."

" _No way, LT_!" Kaidan protested. " _We are pinned down as it is. I have the nuke armed. Just get out of here!_ "

"Shepard, we can't leave him," Garrus urged his concern as he looked back the way they came. They were a team together to stop Saren. The idea of leaving one of them behind…"I'll go back."

"Don't move, Garrus," Shepard huffed a sigh in frustration as he paced back and forth. They were so close to Ashley but they were also half way back to where Kaidan was. They only had time to help one. The nuke was armed on a timer so time would be against them.

" _Commander, I set the timer on lock so there's no way the Geth bastards could override it if they manage to get past me. This base has to be destroyed_ ," Their biotic male squadmate added. " _I knew the risks when I took on this mission_."

" _It should be me_ -"Williams started to argue.

" _It has to be this way, LT, and you know it!"_ Kaidan fought the fear of death as best as he could. " _Shepard, get Ash and get off of here. The timer is down to five minutes_."

"I'm sorry, Ash, but Alenko's right." Shepard then addressed the doomed team member. "Fight hard, Kaidan."

" _Understood, Commander. It was a good ride_ ," The comm went silent.

"Let's get Ash! I am not losing two people here," Shepard yelled at Wrex and Garrus to follow him as he ran towards the Lieutenant's squad.

Trying to block the image of Kaidan being shot up by Geth or being left to be disintegrated by the nuke, Garrus charged ahead and open up a barrage of armor piercing rounds that ripped through two Geth troopers that were closing in on the Salarian team. Wrex growled as he head butted the one to the right. Suddenly a noise of an incoming craft made the squad look up and take cover as a barrage of biotic blasts rained down on them. "Son of a Maw, what is that?" Wrex angrily tried to look over the crate he ducked behind to see what was coming at them.

Garrus' eyes narrowed when he saw their foe, it was Saren himself. Though not the Saren he remembered in the news feed when the Turian first became a Spectre. He changed…It seemed that he was part machine as his icy blue eyes stared at them. "This has been an impressive diversion, Shepard," The Turian spoke as he stepped down to approach them. "My Geth were utterly convinced that the Salarians were the real threat." He motioned to the bodies of fallen Salarian soldiers nearby without pity. "You can't possibly understand what is at stake."

"So you will just kill your own kind?!" Garrus shot back in disgust, referring to Nihlus.

"I didn't anticipate Nihlus to be on Eden Prime. I couldn't let him interfere with this again. He already tried once to hold me back. He, like all of you, had no idea what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped."

"They can be stopped. We just have to work together," Shepard sidestepped around his cover just a little to address the fellow Spectre. "You haven't even tried."

"The Protheans tried and they failed. What if they bowed before the Reapers? Is submission not preferable to extinction?"

"Krogan don't bow," Wrex snorted.

"And look what has already been bestowed upon your kind? The genophage." Saren addressed the burly Krogan beside Garrus. "What if the Reapers were able to cure the genophage?" Wrex remained silent.

"Don't be an idiot!" Shepard yelled as he tried to block whatever thought Wrex was contemplating if any. He didn't want another showdown with the Krogan like he had before assaulting the base. "I'd rather die than live under the rule of those machines!"

"Sovereign has allowed me to keep my mind. I can convince him to do the same for you, Shepard. You and I are not different at all. I have studied the effects of indoctrination. This facility has given me more insight."

"By testing defenseless Salarians? Did you see what happened to them?!" Garrus spat in anger. "What did you want with Andromeda?"

"The human girl?" Saren lifted an eye ridge, perplexed by Garrus' question. "She had information that Nihlus stole from me. She was not harmed."

"Is she indoctrinated?" Shepard questioned as he gave a look over at Garrus, seeing the Turian member catch his eye and freeze up. He knew her fate if the answer came back against Garrus.

"My plan was to take her to the facility for testing, but my Geth were intercepted by the Salarians."

Garrus was able to breathe once more. "You're nothing more than a puppet. You can't leave here, Saren! Not for what you did." He moved in closer but still with caution. Saren was smart and more than likely he had a Geth ambush planned.

"Sovereign still needs me. I need to help him find the conduit. You three will not understand. I'm trying to help organics and the machines to work together."

"I'm done talking," Shepard stepped around fully and shot out but his rounds were blocked by a biotic barrier.

Growling in frustration and anger that Shepard would not listen to his reasoning; Saren stepped back onto his hovercraft and launched blasts at his foes. Wrex and Garrus pushed forward and moved to the sides to try to make Saren lose his focus. Seeing them nearing, he fired pulsing missies from the craft to pin them down. Shepard took the opportunity to aim at the craft and fire directly causing some structural damage. Narrowing his eyes, Saren increased the blast potential and shot two rounds at Shepard catching him off guard and blowing him back a few feet on the ground. Stunned, the male commander scrambled for his weapon. Jumping off the craft, Saren stormed over to his fallen prey and grabbed him by the neck. His talons squeezing tightly as the man gripped his wrists to be free of the deadly vice.

"Commander"! Garrus aimed his weapon and fired. The pounding of the barrier caught Saren's attention who turned back to see what was going on and that gave Shepard just enough time to break free and punch the Turian in the face. Stumbling back, Saren lost his grip. Suddenly a klaxon sounded near Kaidan's position. The countdown termination was drawing closer.

"I'm _coming in hot! You guys better be ready!_ " Joker called in. The screeching of the Normandy's engines became loud as the ship appeared at their location.

Saren stepped back on his craft to vacate the area as well and gave Shepard and the others a troublesome look. This time instead of anger, he appeared stunned. Scrambling aboard the Normandy, Shepard punched the button to the ship's intercom speaker. "Get us the hell off this planet, Joker!" Garrus looked down at the facility as the ship's doors closed up. He felt the g-force hit him as the ship gave a hard turn and began its climb to get out of the atmosphere. He held on as much as he could without falling. Wrex was a few feet behind him and doing the same thing, but not struggling.

"You better not fall into me, Garrus," Wrex yelled over the Normandy's engines.

Garrus cracked a smile overhearing him and then relaxed as the ship began to crest. They were in the clear. A faint boom could be heard outside the ship and the craft shook a little. The Commander bowed his head for respect at the loss of one their own before his blue eyes looked over at Williams who was stripping off her armor. The brunette caught his glance and then slammed her locker as she stormed over to her workstation. "I'll go file the report," Shepard solemnly said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Too bad that bastard didn't blow up with the base," Wrex commented.

"Don't worry we will get him." Garrus called back as he made his way up to the next level to where the med bay was. He wanted to see how Andromeda was doing. It had awhile since he last seen her on the Citadel. What did Saren mean earlier about finding a conduit? Was she somehow linked to it? He paused as the med bay doors slid open and was bumped into by whoever was leaving. Trying to hold onto the person, Garrus looked down to see Andromeda's shocked face. Her face was filled with fear as she looked up at him with her wide blue eyes. "Andromeda, are you ok?!"


	14. Chapter 14

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 14

"This is bullshit," Shepard was still grumbling as they made their way up to the Upper Markets in the Wards. "After all the reports and they still do not believe me about Saren. I'm not sitting here playing politics like Udina wants while any minute Saren will reach the conduit."

The grounding of the Normandy felt like a flashback to Garrus to when C-Sec stopped him pursuing Dr. Saleon. This was a greater concern and it almost seemed like the Council wanted Saren to get away. Did they still trust one of their own agents despite the clear evidence against him? He became concerned that even if they did catch Saren, would the Council just let him go?

"If you ask me, let's just screw them and get out of this place," Wrex added nonchalantly. "Never liked it here anyways. Too….happy."

Garrus eyed a large crowd of humans near the middle of the market chanting and drawing attention to themselves. "What is this now?"

"I don't know, but let's just move around them," Shepard seemed agitated since the crowd seemed to have formed right where they needed to go. Once they had reach the docks, Shepard and Ash along with Liara went to Citadel Tower to see what plans the Council had for them. Garrus was tasked to drop Andromeda off. Shepard was pretty much clear that he did not want her on the ship despite being cleared from indoctrination. The commander felt that she was too much of a distraction especially to Garrus. Things were tense and they didn't need any distractions. There was too much at stake.

Unfortunately, a famous face like Commander Shepard's was hard to block. "Hey, Commander Shepard!" The man that seemed to be leading the group, waived to them.

Garrus could hear Shepard curse under his breath as the well shaved man turned around to address the other. "Can I help you?"

"It is an honor to speak with you," The man made a slight bow gesture and smiled politely.

"Cram your honor," Shepard dismissed him. "What is this riot about?" Clearly he was irked that they were stopped from reaching their destination. Garrus noticed while the two men spoke that the now quiet crowd eyed he and Wrex distrustfully.

"I'm Charles Saracino of the Terra Firma party. With Armistice Day coming up, we are making our voices heard by the alien-appeasers on the Presidium."

"Remember Shanxi!" A woman shouted with her fist in the air proudly. Garrus silenced the urge to roll his eyes. This again? How many years had it been since the Relay Incident?

"So this is a matter of race?" Garrus asked.

"Pretty much sounds like it," Wrex grunted.

"Excuse me," Charles snapped back. "I don't think aliens should have a say in a human party's beliefs."

"Turian space borders yours. Of course we are concerned," Garrus argued back.

"We need to stand up for ourselves. Earth will always stand alone. I want to better humanity just like you do, Commander. Can I have your vote for candidacy?"

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you. Remember Terra Firma on Election Day because Terra Firma will remember you." Charles gave a weary glance one last time to Garrus and Wrex before he turned to readdress his crowd of followers. "Earth first!"

"Let's go," Shepard motioned his comrades to follow him up the steps that led to their destination, Flux. "I just hope Anderson is still there." Garrus and Wrex exchanged quiet looks as made their way up to the Flux club. Clearly, Shepard was not pro-human since he reluctantly agreed to have aliens aboard the Normandy in his quest to stop Saren. Shepard not once made any discriminating remarks against them during their missions. Did he tell Charles that he would consider endorsing them to just appease him to move on or was he serious in standing alone with humanity? This concerned Garrus, he sought inspiration about becoming a Spectre like Shepard and his time with Wrex eased his mind about Krogan. But was Shepard any different than Saren? Or were they the same? Clearly, Saren was pro Turian and despised human expansion in the Traverse. He locked his thoughts away but made a mental note to address the commander when the time was right. Because right now, they had to get off this station.

Inside Flux, they eyed Anderson sitting at a round table near the bar. He made no hand gesture to them but solely eye contact. Less attention to him. He was wearing his dress down clothes. Shepard sat in the chair across him and looked across at the brown skinned man. "I'm glad you came, Shepard, I heard what happened," Anderson sincerely said.

"Damn blind bastards grounded me," Shepard growled through clenched his teeth, trying his best not to raise his voice in frustration.

"I know. I tried to warn you before you docked, but didn't get a chance to. I know you are pissed off right now. But you can't give up!" Anderson leaned in closer, his words full of encouragement. "You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren."

Garrus looked over at the nearby bar to see a volus behind the counter along with a red head serving girl. He nudged Wrex to follow him over. If they were just standing there while Shepard and Anderson came up with a plan, it may draw attention to people they didn't want to know about this secret meeting. A large Krogan may stand out since they were rare on the Citadel. The volus waived up from the counter, his head barely could be seen. "Good day. Care for a refreshment?" He said through his envirosuit.

"Got something strong?" Wrex inquired.

"Wrex…you sure that is a good idea before we head out?" Garrus was actually amused that his compatriot was going to be drinking while they were technically on duty with the commander. That's all they needed; finding a way to drag a heavy drunken Krogan to the Normandy. Like that wouldn't draw attention.

"Hmm, probably don't have anything strong for me. The good stuff is on Tuchanka." The Krogan commented much to the volus' displeasure who was already trying to find something in his stash to accommodate the request.

"My apologies, "The volus politely said. "I'm afraid I'm not stocked to handle any requests from Krogan. We don't see you a lot on this station. I could add it to my order list if you are going to be on the station in the next few cycles." Spoken like a true salesman.

"That's ok," Garrus interjected. "We won't be here long." He could hear Wrex huff as the Krogan turned his attention to the surroundings in the club. Garrus noticed the red head again next to the volus merchant. Her hair color and style strongly resembled Jenna's. "Jenna?"

"Oh...I'm her sister, Rita," The woman smiled. "I know we look alike."

"Sorry. You really look like her."

"Everybody says that. I wish my sister would come here, but she's too involved in a job assignment right now."

"Rita," The volus sternly cut her off. "I told you it was already out of my hands."

"Sorry, Dorin, it's just I don't like-"Rita then paused as she remembered she was in mixed company. "Never mind. I shouldn't be complaining to you guys about my problems."

"Quiet alright," Garrus chuckled. "I know her. She works in Chora's Den with someone I know."

"Your _girlfriend_ ," Garrus heard Wrex lowly corrected under his breath.

"My _friend_." Garrus emphasized the last word but felt his face grow hot from the accusation. "I think she may be there for awhile."

"I know..."Rita sighed sadly.

Hearing the Shepard scoot out from his chair, the pair turned to see their leader standing up as the dark haired man kept his gaze on Anderson. "So you will go to unlock the Normandy controls?"

"That place is restricted with armed guards. You won't be able to get to them." Garrus became alarmed of the danger the older man was going to place himself into. Even if he managed to unlock the Normandy from its restraints, C-Sec would be on Anderson within seconds and even with his status on the Citadel, he would not be forgiven for going over Citadel Security.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop Saren," Anderson straightened his jaw. "Get on board and I'll get down there as soon as I can. Wait for the signal of the release."

"Good luck, Anderson. Thank you," Shepard gave his previous commanding officer a nod and then motioned Garrus and Wrex to follow him back out of the club. "Let's get on board. It's time to take the fight to Saren directly. I'm tired of getting there right when he leaves. He won't be ready for us."

"I never did like him," Wrex added.

"You dealt with him before?" Shepard raised his eyebrow as they made their way down to C-Sec.

"Once. He hired a bunch of mercs to go after this ship for unknown merchandise. We could loot any of the bodies on board the ship. We just had to make sure the cargo, whatever it was, was secure. Saren came onboard once the slaughter was over and never said a word to any of us. Something didn't feel right so I left. Found out later all the mercs who came looking for their payment from the job all ended up dead."

"Did you ever find out what the cargo was?" Garrus tossed out the question.

"Nope. Never did and don't care. I normally don't skip out on a job and not get paid, but I'm glad I did." Wrex reflected.

"Well, Saren's butchering days are over with." Shepard paused at the C-Sec Elevator that would lead them up to their ship. They eyed a few officers standing around watching them.

As they stepped on board, the officers' eyes never left them until they were no longer in sight. "That felt odd," Garrus let out a sigh of relief. For a moment, he feared they were going to be detained.

"I get those looks all the time when I'm here," Wrex shrugged.

"The Council is made up of a bunch of fools and they will regret if we do not get to Ilos in time," Shepard punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. The elevators seemed so slow on the Citadel to get anywhere.

Once on board, Garrus and Wrex went down the staircase that led to the Mess Hall floor and the elevator to the engineering level while Shepard went to the cockpit to talk to Joker and wait for the release signal. Wrex paused at the elevator and suddenly turned to move towards the kitchen area of the Mess Hall. Garrus curiously followed. "Hungry?"

"Thought I would get a snack before I head down," Wrex approached the on duty cook who kind of eyed the approaching Krogan cautiously.

"I wonder how the wait it would be till we get out of here."

Before giving the officer a chance to ask what they wanted, Wrex sniffed and then looked behind the counter as best as he could. "Got any varren meat on a stick?"

The officer blinked by the request. "Um…no…"

"Pyjak dumplings?"

"No…I-I don't even know what that is."

Frustrated, Wrex sighed. "The food here stinks. Well what do you have?"

"On stock, I have chicken wings or vegetarian burgers if you are vegan."

"Vegan?" Wrex looked appalled.

Garrus couldn't help but to laugh. "Have you ever seen a vegan Krogan?"

"Well no-no, but I just have to-"The officer stammered to explain his words.

"What are chicken wings?" Wrex curiously asked.

"It's chicken but just the wing part." The young cook replied back in confusion.

"What is chicken?" Wrex asked again.

"I think it's that human food to where it's some sort of bird that is cooked." Garrus tried to refresh what he learned on the streets of the Wards since he encountered many eating spots that trended mostly to human cuisine.

"That puny thing?" Wrex thought for a second. "I'll have six chickens. I don't want just the wings."

"But I-"The officer started, then stopped as he tried to size up the burly customer. "We are rationed to only 3 wings per customer tonight."

"Fine," Wrex sighed in defeat. He waited as the cook fetched his order.

"I know it will take a bit to get use to staying on a human run vessel even though we have been on here for some time." Garrus diplomatically tried to consul his friend.

Wrex made his way over to the tables to wait on his order. "You think by now they would get some food for Krogan."

"Maybe we can put a requisition in on our next shore leave," Garrus hopefully suggested. "Of course after Ilos."

" _Alert!"_ Joker's voice hailed through the ship's intercom speakers. "Prepare _for take-off! This is not a drill. We are moving out of this place in 5 seconds_!" As soon as the announcement stopped, Garrus could hear the warming of the Normandy's engines as the warp core sprung to life.

"Finally," Garrus sighed with relief.


	15. Chapter 15

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 15

Hours passed since they left the Citadel and Garrus found himself staring at the screen to run a final check on the Mako's diagnostics. However, his mind was not on his work. He kept checking the terminal comm application to see if they were near a buoy so he could try to get a message to Andromeda back on the Citadel. They left in such haste due to the lockdown override, that he didn't get a chance to tell her what would happen next. He still wondered what all she encountered while Saren's captive, but he knew that now she was at least safe on the Citadel. The station was so heavily fortified by ships and C-Sec that Saren would not be able to get there without being detected. It wasn't remote like Feros. The only problem would be if they reached the conduit and had to follow Saren through it, where would it lead them? To all he knew, the entire Reaper fleet could be on the other side waiting for them. The one they talked to on Virmire, Sovereign, didn't seem to be too concerned about their interfering.

His mind wandered back to Saren. They encountered blockade after blockade from the Council on their mission to find the rogue agent. Something just didn't feel right about the situation. "Garrus, you busy?" Shepard's voice broke away his concentration.

"Sure, Commander." The Turian turned around to address his commanding officer.

"You look like something's bothering you. Speak your mind, Garrus. I want you to have a clear mind when we land on Ilos. I need you and Wrex to go with me. After all, you were after Saren before me." Shepard smiled at him.

"I appreciate it, Commander. Would definitely put my mind at ease knowing that we finally get the bastard. I was just musing over what already has transpired with the Council in dealing with him. Something just bothers me."

"Like what?"

"What if we find Saren, take him back to the Council, and they simply let him go? I mean he was their top agent, uh, no offense, Commander."

"None taken," Shepard chuckled. It was good to hear the man in front of him laugh for once. Things were so tense lately.

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive. He could escape; he has lots of contacts out there. I mean look what happened to Fist?"

"Agreed or the Council may let him go," Shepard added.

"Glad to see you have similar thoughts, Shepard. When we find him, if we find him, I say we stop him. Permanently." The Turian clenched his fists as the idea of killing Saren personally entered his mind.

"Relax, Garrus. I don't have any intentions of capturing that murderous son-of-a bitch alive. When I see him, he dies."

Garrus' face lightened up. "You see this is why I want to be a Spectre. You never have to worry about the bureaucrats making a mess of everything. I wanted to thank you anyways so I'm glad you came down here."

"Thank me?"

"For everything. Taking me with you and letting me a part of this. I've learned a lot. You were right about Dr. Saleon. Killing him was the only situation. I think once we are done with this, I'm going to re-enlist into Spectre training."

"Sounds good. I'll put in the recommendation. Just be ready when we get to Saren. I don't want any hesitation. Remember, annihilate the threat regardless of the cost."

"You won't have to worry, Shepard."

Garrus followed Shepard's eyes and the man's attention deflected over to where Ash was at her work bench. "Excuse me," Shepard sidestepped and headed over to where she was. Garrus watched for a bit with interest seeing the dark haired man engaging into a more casual conversation with Williams before he returned his attention back to the Mako. His blue avian eyes studied the armored vessel over.

With a sigh, he stepped back. "Let's hope this thing holds up to whatever we go against."

A few hours later, Garrus and Wrex were called up to the cockpit of the Normandy. Already there were Shepard and Ash. Garrus noticed that the pair was standing rather close to one another as if they were almost afraid of separating on this mission. Looking at the radar screen, Garrus noticed several blips indicating vessels up ahead making a blockade near the planet's surface. Their call signature indicated that they were Geth. "Um, Commander, we have company." Joker called back to the group as he slowed the ship down after exiting from the Mass Relay.

"They picked us up?" Wrex asked.

"No, stealth system is engaged."

"There are some strange readings from the planet surface," Ash commented behind them as she viewed another monitor.

"Take us in, Joker," Shepard ordered from behind the ball capped pilot.

"Uh, negative, Commander. The nearing last zone is two clicks away," Ash called out from her screen.

Two clicks? Garrus shook his head. If they did that, Saren could find the conduit well before they had a visual on him. "We would never get him in time. Find us something else." Garrus tensed up. They were too close and he was not going to let Saren get away.

"There is nothing else!" Ash yelled in frustration as she desperately scanned the screen.

"Drop us in the Mako," The commander replied coolly.

"Sounds like fun," Wrex smiled.

"You would need to have a bigger drop zone for that, Commander," Ash worriedly looked over to him. "I can't find anything for that."

"I can get you in there, Commander." Joker stared hard at the controls as he continued to pilot the ship closer.

"Are you sure?" Shepard looked down at his pilot.

"Yes," Joker said with confidence. "Just get ready because it's going to be tight."

"Garrus, Wrex, go get your gear ready. I'll be heading down." The commander turned to follow them but then stopped to catch an eye glance to Ash who looked at Shepard fearfully.

"Come back safe, Shepard," Garrus overheard Ash say.

Climbing into the Mako, Garrus adjusted his armor suit as he did a double check on his weapons. "This is going to be fun," Wrex leaned casually back against the vehicle's wall.

Garrus slipped over the vehicle's passenger restraint. "Definitely will be a wild ride. Something to tell the kids back home?" Wrex gave him a hard glare, and then Garrus realized the poor choice of words. "Sorry."

"Just don't scream like a young pup, Vakarian," Wrex sat calmly as Shepard entered the Mako to take his place at the pilot controls.

Shepard began to flip the switches to engage all the necessary systems including the ship's shields. Garrus let out a soft sigh of relief as he heard so far no signs of mechanical issues. At least his diagnostics came back positive. "Preparing for the drop. You two better hang on back there." The Normandy's indoor klaxon sounded as the cargo door began to open.

Taking a gulp, Garrus tried to save face from his fear as he sat up straighter, looking across at Wrex who sat quietly with a smirk; almost waiting for the Turian to flinch. He shifted his seat some as he felt the Mako releasing its brake to roll towards the door opening.

Punching the throttle, Shepard raced the Mako out the door without a notice to its passengers to drop into the landing zone. Garrus felt his stomach bounce up into his throat from the sudden drop and he tensed his talons around the butt of his rifle. Wrex continued to look at him with a straight face, not even flinching, with a huge smirk on his face. Seconds later, the Mako struck the ground and the vehicle bounced hard. Shepard decreased the throttle and engaged the braking system. "Let's move!" He barged out the vehicle's doors and Wrex scrambled out first. Catching his breath, Garrus followed behind him.

Instead of meeting Geth troopers, they were met by a solid door that blocked their path to follow Saren. There was no indication of any mechanism that would open the door nearby. "That sucks," Wrex began to use his rifle to move away plant life that had taken root nearby to see if there was any hidden lever.

"Saren found a way to get into the bunker so we can too," Garrus scanned the area to see distance structures.

"Let's head in that direction," Shepard pointed to a building to their left. Just as they stepped forward, they heard the familiar clicks of Geth troopers approaching.

Raising his assault rifle up, Garrus got in his sights one of the Geth and he squeezed the trigger. The rounds ripped through the mech's armor and it crumbled into a disabled heap. Wrex took out the other. Shepard motioned them ahead and he stopped suddenly and ducked behind a square pillar that was in the complex's main yard.

Wrex and Garrus ducked behind the second pillar, confused by what Shepard may have seen. Nodding to Wrex, Garrus sidestepped slowly around to get a visual. There up ahead were two armatures. One spotted Garrus and turned its bright light head quickly on the Turian. "Fantastic…well I knew this wasn't going to be easy." He turned and hid behind the pillar as the armature launched a hard blast towards them that impacted against the pillar.

"Saren's soft. I would have brought a Colossus at least against my enemies," Wrex moved around Garrus to fire at the armature's shields.

"Make sure you give him that recommendation when we see him, Wrex," Garrus chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 16

"Did anyone understand that crap that VI told us back there?" Wrex was the first to break the silence as the Mako trudged through the water trench pathway.

"I can't believe all the Protheans were wiped out by the Reapers…all of them. And the ones who they thought were safe in those cryo-containers were literally wiped out by the VI." Garrus shook his head solemnly as he stared at the vehicle's nav-cam. A few pockets of geth were remaining throughout the curvy trench but nothing too threatening. It didn't make any sense. Where were all of Saren's forces?

"I don't have to understand much what it said, all I need to know is that Saren is almost to the conduit and we need to stop him. I knew those damn Keepers were not to be trusted." Shepard growled as he turned the vehicle around another bend.

"To think all this time, we were told not to bother them, but no one really questioned why?" Garrus pointed out.

"Looks like more Geth rocket troopers," Shepard slowed the vehicle down and aimed the Mako's main torrent." Firing." The vehicle rocked back as a heavy artillery blast shot out and nailed the pair of troopers up ahead. The explosion incinerating them both as they flew back.

"Hmph. Pathetic. I guess Saren's running out of Geth," Wrex chortled.

"Commander, I'm picking up a large energy signature up ahead," Garrus looked at one of the instrument panels. "It's off the charts!"

Shepard slowed the Mako as the waterway dipped down a large hill. "What is it?" Wrex asked as he tried to stand up as best as a Krogan could in the confinement. He was use to much larger rovers on Tuchanka.

"Well at least we know where Saren's army is," Shepard commented as he exited out of the Mako. Down where the hill bottom out, they saw the conduit relay spinning brightly but blocking their path to it were at least six armatures and multiple geth troopers. They were too out of range to worry about being shot at presently but it was pretty clear if they knew the Geth were there then the Geth were aware of their presence.

"There's no way our shields could withstand a full assault against that many Armatures if we go at them one at a time." Garrus' eyes widened as he saw what was set before them.

"Maybe a diversion?" Wrex threw out. "I could lead the troopers away given the Mako time to take aim at those pyjaks."

"Negative," Shepard shook his head as he studied their options. "There's no ground cover and your retreat back would be up this hill. I can't have you in the open like that, Wrex."

An alarm went off in the Mako below gathering their attention back." Um, Commander," Garrus looked down to see what the indicator was for. "The conduit is becoming unstable. We have less than three minutes till it collapses." His voice rose in a panic.

"Damnit! Saren's closing the conduit! Move! We have to go now!" Shepard pushed Wrex to get him back down into the Mako where Garrus and then he followed suit. Not bothering on strapping in, Shepard shoved the accelerator and the Mako's wheels peeled out as it got a grip on the water.

"Ha! Right into the Maw's mouth! I love it!" Wrex grinned as he eagerly watched the screen. "Want me to take the weapons control, Shepard?"

"Don't have time. We stay and fight and we are dead meat. We just going to have to hope that the Mako's shields withstand this many hits because we are going to feel it," Shepard gritted his teeth as he reached over with one hand to put his restraint on.

The armatures took no time in attacking and there direct blasts shook the Mako as it cleared the hill to head to the relay. The bolts shook the Mako's violently inside. "Shields down to 50%!" Garrus yelled as he watched the shield indicator. He felt his brow begin to sweat.

"We are going to make it!" Shepard clenched his teeth as he kept the throttle down trying to ignore what was outside. The conduit was getting closer and closer but not close enough. The Mako continued to shake as the Geth relentlessly pursued them.

A large klaxon blared in the vehicle making the situation worse. "Shields gone! We are taking direct structural hits! A few more blasts and this thing won't hold up!" Garrus pounded the panel with his fist. The relay was taking forever to reach them.

"We are going to make it!" Shepard yelled ignoring him and the alarm. Seconds later the Mako picked up energy from the relay and it shot their vehicle straight up. The sheer speed was too much for its occupants as they were pressed down flat against their seats. Garrus took notice that for once Wrex was holding onto his restraints.

Within minutes, which felt even longer, the Mako violently touched the surface as something as it slammed onto its side and skidded a good few yards. Garrus head snapped back and he felt his whole body ache. Were they dead? Shepard was the first to undo his seatbelt. "Let's move." The man stumbled a bit as he laid back down on his side to crawl out of the vehicle's exit.

"Right behind you, Shepard," Garrus held his head trying to press back the headache that was strongly coming on. As he exited, he couldn't believe the apocalyptic scene before him. They were in the Presidium on the Citadel outside the Council Tower. The only difference was that the lushness and tranquility that was once displayed there was gone. Instead everything was charred or still on fire. Dead bodies littered the pathways and the nearby scrambled message from Avina was playing over and over again. "What happened to this place?"

"This is not good," Wrex added as he was the last one to exit. The familiar sound of husks approaching directed their attention over to where Avina was. The same spikes like on Eden Prime that Shepard talked about were found and several husks were lumbering towards them.

"Lock on and blast them to hell!" Shepard ordered.


	17. Chapter 17

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 17

Garrus' legs pumped as he raced with his squad mates making their way towards the Council Chambers. Artillery fire roared everywhere and the floor beneath him shook. His heart was pounding from their last encounter with a Geth ship that landed nearby them previously to replenish the Geth forces. Luckily, they were able to get the turrets back online to take the vessel out. The fight was a hard one to endure. Geth troopers kept coming and a few Krogan that were picked up from the Virmire facility. His shields and armor had taken a beating, but fortunately, he still had some ammo clips left. His mind flashed back to when they first landed on the station, after taking out the husks, he saw Andromeda. A look of fear was all over her face as she had a pistol drawn. For a brief moment, a wave of peace fell over him after seeing her. She was alive. She managed to survive the attack by Saren so far. She told him that she and others were hiding in Fist's old room at Chora's Den. He advised her to go back and hunker down until they handled Saren and his forces. As much as it pained him to see her leave, he knew it was best. She would have never survived the onslaught they had encountered so far. He thought troopers on Virmire or Feros were bad.

"More Geth!" Shepard yelled to his team as he dove to take cover.

"What a surprise," Wrex muttered as he stood his ground and opened up a barrage of rounds into their query. The Geth seemed to almost scream as its metallic body was torn apart before it finally crumbled. More Geth came in from behind. They made a clicking noise as if they were communicating to one another after seeing their comrade fall.

"I think you pissed them off," Garrus smirked over to the burly Krogan.

"Good," Wrex charged at his foes.

"You're crazy! You know that?!" Shepard yelled at his teammate as he followed suit to help out.

"You just now are realizing that, Commander?" Garrus countered as he took on the assault as well, unloading his weapon on the Geth trooper in front of him. Once they fell, their destination revealed itself. Up ahead was a square locked panel that had to be the maintenance shaft that led to the Council Chambers.

"Finally," Shepard put his weapon in one hand as he crouched down to unlock the shaft door.

The Council Chambers were not as lit up as normal and small fires raged throughout among dead charred bodies. Alarms blared as gunfire could be heard outside as the Alliance vessels were fighting the Geth ships. Their surroundings brought an eerie chill down the Turian's spine. He never had to encounter anything like this and he prayed to the spirits that he wouldn't have to again if he survived this final run. After taking out the remaining pockets of Geth troopers, they charged up the steps to see Saren at the control panel. He noticed them and growled out in annoyance. He stepped off the platform onto his hover craft and threw a grenade disc at them. Garrus jumped to take cover from the blast as he clenched his assault weapon tightly against him. His ears rang from the blast. He looked over to his left to see Shepard and Wrex hunkered down behind flower boxes. Shepard turned his head to see Saren hovering at the platform on his craft. Garrus tensed his mandible as he gripped the handle of his gun tighter. He desperately wanted to lurch up and open fire, but he held back. Shepard was in command and he had to give the order. Shepard seemed to be hesitant on opening fire as if he wanted to see what the traitorous Turian had to say.

"You've lost. You know that don't you?" Saren spoke up as he looked upon them with his icy blue eyes. "In a few minutes, Sovereign will have control. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

"Fancy hardware is not going to save you!" Shepard yelled back as he kept his head covered for any surprise fire.

"I have improved since our last meeting. Sovereign has upgraded me." Saren's voice hissed in pleasure.

Garrus shook his head as he snuck a peek at what Saren was talking about. He was right. Wiring could be seen throughout spaces of his body and connectors attached to the back of his skull. He was almost as disgusting as those husks they saw. "How could you let them do this to you?" Garrus spoke up in disbelief, his voice softened.

"Organics have found their place. Shepard, you have impressed Sovereign. Surrender and you will be spared." Excitement filled the mechanized Turian.

"Let's just kill him." Garrus could hear Wrex try to whisper to Shepard. Shepard motioned out with his hand for the Krogan to be silent. Talking to Saren was giving more time for the Alliance forces. If they drew Saren out now, their time may be cut shut short before the relays open.

"I'd rather die than live like that!" Shepard spat in disgust at Saren's offer.

"Then you will all die. Everyone you know and love. Everyone you know and met. You will all die." Saren became frustrated at their unwillingness to turn over. Garrus' finger itched on the trigger. The conversation was not going anywhere and Saren could not be changed.

"Organics won't have a place. Don't you see? The Reapers will just devour them. You are a coward, Saren. You could have fought but you gave up!" Shepard shifted his body some to turn more towards the indoctrinated agent.

An enraged howl escaped Saren's lips as he raised up his hover craft. The talking now was over. "You leave me no choice!"

"Now!" Shepard sprang up as he raised his weapon and began to open fire. Garrus and Wrex jumped up and followed suit. Saren swerved and tried to do counter maneuvers but the onslaught was too much. His shields couldn't withstand the firepower and the rounds started to pierce his armor. He grunted loudly as his body became torn up. Unable to stand any longer on his craft, he fell off onto the glass floor beneath him, shattering it. Seconds later he landed with a sickening thud. Garrus and the others stepped closer to the platform to see Saren pinned down with a huge shard of the glass floor that penetrated both sides of his body. Dark blue blood trickled out from his mouth as his body became internally damaged. His voice gurgled as he tried to speak but blood flooded it. He desperately tried to pry the glass out of his body but it was no use. Seconds later, his eyes went dark and his body lay lifeless. Shepard narrowed his brow as he looked on. "Make sure he's dead." Garrus nodded his head as he was surprised that Shepard was giving him the opportunity to finally take down Saren. He walked back down the platform as he saw Shepard and Wrex open the panel to re-establish a line of communications outside the Citadel.

" _Repeat! The Council is on board!"_ An Asari's voice instantly filled the comm _. "We are sustaining heavy fire_."

Garrus paused as he looked on. Wrex huffed, "Why save their asses? They didn't try to help us." Shepard nodded almost considering Wrex's proposal. He could get the Alliance fighters to help out the Council but then that would risk losing them to fight against Sovereign who was clearly the greater threat.

Anger filled Garrus as he turned to get in on the conversation. "Commander, this is bigger than humanity or the Krogan." He shot a side glare to Krogan. "We need the Council to sustain stability among races once this is over."

" _Commander. We can save the Ascension."_ Joker's voice filled the comm.

"Save their asses, Joker." Shepard ordered. "Garrus, check on Saren."

"I hope they appreciate this," Wrex pouted.

With a sigh of relief, Garrus returned to his previous task as he jumped down to the grassy flower garden that Saren fell into. He took out his pistol as he neared the corpse. Aiming at the head, he shot and the head exploded. No reaction. It was finally over. Looking back up, Garrus tapped into his comm. "He's dead."

Seconds later, the ground shook violently and Saren's body writhed as electricity overcame it. The glass shard exploded as a sickening cry came from Saren as his body shook. The platform collapsed from the immense power surge and Shepard and Wrex came tumbling down. The Turian's skin fell as his mechanized skeleton was revealed. He was a husk! His red burning hollow eyes glared at them. The dead came to life as Saren spoke out, "I am Sovereign and this station is mine." He launched an EMP that struck their weapons causing the rifles to momentarily overload. Shepard growled in disgust as he switched to his hand gun. He fired effortlessly as the husk jumped easily to avoid the impact and then began to launch heavy blasts. One blast caught Garrus off guard as he fell back.

"He's pissing me off!" Wrex roared as he tried to aim on the jumping husk. It was hard to get a good sight on him as Saren sprinted and then crawled quickly at them on all fours.

"Just step on him, Wrex!" Shepard yelled as he saw Saren crawling directly to the griping Krogan.

Saren almost began to chuckle as Wrex lifted up his foot to try and then leaped up to take a position against the wall once more. "He's just screwing with us!" Garrus yelled as he took cover this time to avoid being hit again by the blasts.

"Split up. Hit him from all sides! The bastard can't hit all three of us!" Shepard sprinted to the left side. Saren locked on and began to fire hitting the Commander's shields square on. The man grunted as his shields left him and he was taking some of the hits.

"Wrex to the right!" Garrus took point as he began to fire at Saren. Wrex followed suit from his right. Saren howled as their rounds caught him off guard and his shields were becoming depleted. He snapped his head to take focus on Garrus. Garrus ducked to avoid being hit as Shepard and Wrex continued to open fire.

With Saren's shields depleted he began to be struck over again and again by the oncoming onslaught. "Ha!" Wrex laughed as he saw his fire making their mark. Saren turned his attention on Saren and leaped towards the Krogan in a last stitch effort. "Come on, you pyjak!"

"Kill it!" Shepard barked as he and Garrus continued to fire relentlessly at the husk as its attempt to take at least Wrex down as in vain. It collapsed and crumbled into black dust as Sovereign's control was lost. There was nothing left of the once well known Spectre.

"That's it?" Wrex looked around as if he was hoping there would be a more pockets of Geth as he turned and give Garrus a smirk.

"You could go fight the actual Reaper outside if you want, Wrex." Garrus grinned back.

"Hush, you two!" Shepard instantly tapped back into comms to check on the battle raging outside.

" _Sovereign is going down! Repeat! He's going down!" All fighters break away to avoid impact!_ " Admiral Hackett said through the comm.

A heavy explosion could be heard outside and the room shook as Sovereign was taking damage. Shepard glanced up outside the tower's window as something caught his eye. Garrus was just about to see what the man was looking at, but Shepard's voice stopped him. "Take cover!"

Garrus scrambled to desperately find some place of refuge in the grassy garden. He saw Wrex already making his way back up the downed platform. Suddenly a deafening crash was heard behind him and then he felt everything shake. The roof seemed like it was collapsing. He felt something heavy fall on him and then his world went black.

"Anderson! We found them!" A muffled voice could be nearby that made Garrus open his eyes. He tried to get his bearings but his eyes were still adjusting. Pain filled his wrist and arm and he clenched his teeth to withstand it as he tried his best to shift his body. There was something heavy holding him down. A deep groan could be heard nearby. He turned his head to see a blurry image of Wrex being helped up by a blonde hair C-Sec officer.

"Wrex..?" Garrus coughed as his eyes focused and he realized he was still in the Council Tower. He and Wrex somehow managed to make it up to the upper level before the impact.

Captain Anderson moved over to Garrus and knelt down to tend to him. He motioned for a nearby officer to run a diagnostic on the Turian's well being with their omni tool before be moved. "It's over. You're safe now. Where's the Commander?" The dark skinned man's eyes glanced at Garrus and then back over to Wrex who was standing nearby. The Krogan shook his head solemnly as he looked back at the destroyed section of the Council Tower. Anderson followed his gaze and Garrus could see horror fill the man's eyes. Was Sheppard really dead?

"Get him up." Anderson refocused his attention as he gingerly helped the Turian to gain his balance as multiple officers worked to get a piece of the infrastructure off his body. Garrus stumbled a bit to walk and he felt pain go through his body as he tried to place weight on one of his legs. "Let's get them both to the medical clinic. Dr. Michel will want to see them."

"Captain!" One of the officers called out as he pointed back to the damaged area. "I saw movement!"

Wrex and Garrus paused as they turned to look over. There was movement! Seconds later, Shepard slid down a piece of ceiling and he limped his way to them. For once, Garrus thought he saw Wrex smile as the yellow skinned Krogan looked his way with disbelief in his eyes. Commander Shepard was alive.

"Anderson, can you get one of your men to go to Chora's Den? Andromeda is there with others in hiding." Garrus requested as he made his way over to the med transport vehicle. "I hope she made it."

"Understood. Officer Leng will see to it."

"So it's finally over, huh, Wrex?" Garrus turned to look at the compatriot beside him. They have come a long way. First things were tense with their species' past, but now he believed he would trust the Krogan with his life.

"Over? What am I going to do now?" Wrex sat down on the transport vehicle.

"Merc?" Garrus teased as he sat down beside him.

"Don't worry, Wrex. I'm sure we can find more Geth pockets out there to let you play with." Shepard joined in as he patted the Krogan on the shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 18

It was months after Saren's attack on the Citadel, Shepard and his team were traveling among different sectors of the Traverse to extinguished any remaining Geth pockets that may strike on colonies. Wrex and Garrus remained primarily on the Normandy to recover from their injuries they received from the final assault while Tali, Ash and Liara accompanied Shepard on their missions. Garrus was at a terminal trying to see if any messages came from Andromeda while on the Citadel. The incoming messages became less and less as they got further and further out in the depth of the system and away from comm buoys. The last he heard was that the Citadel was pretty much back to normal. They had a memorial for the fallen about a month after the attack and the remaining pieces of Sovereign were salvaged. He really couldn't tell her when there would be a shore leave back, but the Geth incursions were becoming less and less. He assumed that she returned her duties back at Chora's Den with Jenna. With Fist out of the picture, there was hope that perhaps that place would pick up since the new owner was a Salarian. Those guys didn't fool around.

"Suit up, Garrus," Ash spoke as she exited out of the elevator and made a beeline to her workstation, catching the Turian off guard.

"Trouble?" Wrex perked up from where he was working on modifying his shotgun.

"We just received a distress message from a science station in the Asgard System. Shepard wants you and me to accompany him. The news is not good." Ash began to grab her gear from her locker.

"Not anything different than normal. What's the issue?" Garrus joked lightly as he also opened his nearby locker to get his gear out.

"They are saying an asteroid is on collision course to a colony on Terra Nova. Apparently they were bringing the asteroid closer for study, but the asteroid was hijacked and now it's aimed straight at the colony city."

"You sure he doesn't want me to go instead of Vakarian here? Sounds like you need a heavy hitter." Wrex pounded his fist into his palm.

"You would be too slow, Wrex," Garrus countered.

"Shepard wants Garrus because we may need him to sniper those damn terrorists." Ash corrected as she motioned the Turian to follow her to the elevator. "We better go."

"Fine, but I get dibs on the next mission." Wrex sulked behind.

"Impact in three…two…one," Shepard counted down as the Mako descended to the drop point. Garrus braced for impact and felt the shocks kick as the rover bounced.

"We are quarter mile from the nearest facility," Ashley looked at their tracking scope. "Who would build a science station on an asteroid?"

"Better yet, who would bring an asteroid closer to their planet?" Garrus proposed.

" _Is that you?"_ A voice came in through the vehicle's internal comm system.

"Yes. This is Shepard. Go ahead." Shepard stood up straighter as he let Garrus take over the vehicle's navigation.

" _There are three fusion torches. Shut down the torches or we are all going to die."_ The woman's whispered, her voice straining as she pleaded. Garrus knew she was in a hostile situation if she had to keep quiet. Who exactly would do this? If it was for ransom, why hadn't there been any communication from the terrorists with their demands? Something just wasn't adding up. Terra Nova was a peaceful colony for the most part with a port for shipping and a large city. The radio cut off unexpectedly. She had to go and for the time being they were on their own.

"We have our orders. Let's get these guys," Shepard checked his rifle as he motioned for Garrus to slow down the rover.

"No movement outside," Ash spoke up as she swiveled around in her chair to get her weapons.

"Maybe we will get the drop in on these guys." Garrus optimistically said.

"I'm sure they saw our ship approaching." Shepard was the first one to exit the rover.

"They are already scared," Garrus joked as he was the second one to exit.

"LT, you go first," Shepard waved her with his hand.

"How chivalrous of you," Ash smiled at her commanding officer as she made her way up ahead with her rifle poised to take on any threat that would come her way. She moved her head from side to side to make sure there were no ambushes. Shepard followed and Garrus covered the rear.

Quietly, Ash moved to the door and waited for the others to come and then took a breath before opening the door. Inside the complex were several humanoid bipedal figures with four eyes. They turned their bulbous heads to see who was coming in. Beside them were several canine like creatures tearing into a dead body. The humanoids didn't seem alarmed by their presence. One hissed between his sharp teeth. Garrus couldn't believe his eyes at first, but Shepard spoke for him. "Batarians," the word came out as if it was poisonous.

"Harak! Chekt! Chekt!" One of the Batarians commanded to their pet varren. The varren quickly forgot about their meal and lurched forward to obey. Their iris less glassy eyes staring at the trio in the doorway with one thing in mind: Their next meal.

"Kill 'em all!" Shepard opened fire on the nearest varren nailing the dog like creature in the head. It whimpered in pain as it skidded across the floor, lifeless. Ash and Garrus took care of the remaining two.

Garrus could hear another voice further in the complex yell over to their compatriots in terror in the same language as the Batarians were speaking. One Batarian spoke up, "Teil!" The Batarians began to open fire with their rifles causing Shepard and his team to take cover.

"Good! I needed another firefight!" Garrus yelled over the gunfire as he moved up to fire a few rounds.

"I hate these guys!" Ash dove across to take cover at another position, catching one of the Batarians off guard and took him down quickly.

Garrus took a moment to check on the Commander. The man's face was dark and his brow furrowed. He seemed to have an icy glare at their enemies. As if this firefight was personal. Garrus almost pondered as to what causing this sudden change in their leader. He didn't know much about the Commander's past but John was acting as if he was getting revenge on these strangers. John didn't seem to indicate that he knew these exact ones. He shook the contemplation out of his head and decided to shelve it for after the mission and returned his focus to the fight at hand. The guarding Batarians were now dead and the room filled with several more to avenge their fallen. They screamed at the invaders in their language and charged at the trio blindly. Garrus moved back as he noticed the point of entry for them was a ramp at the end of the complex. He switched to his sniper rifle and set his sights on one Batarian that just came down the ramp. He pulled the trigger and struck the foe straight in the head, making his cranium explode. "Scratch one!"

Shepard used his rifle as a weapon as he delivered a hard uppercut to one catching the Batarian off guard before he turned the rifle and shot him point blank. The complex now remained silent. "I should have known it was them. They hate us." Ashley spat as she kicked one of the dead bodies to the side as they made their way to the upper platform. Garrus remained silent in hopes that Shepard would be the next to speak up to tell of his past meetings with the four eyed aliens but they were in vain. The commander remained focus as he made his way into the room and saw a panel that controlled one of the propulsion torches. He wasted no time in scanning the panel with his omni tool and placing in the correct code for disablement.

"One down, two more to go. Let's move, "Shepard said with a smile.

The fight for the remaining torches seemed harder. The terrorists were become desperate as it seemed after communication with the hostages at one point that one of them was executed. Time was of the essence! If they didn't reach whoever was in charge, then more of them were going to die. The good news was after the shutting down the final torch, the asteroid was no longer on a collision course and Terra Nova at the moment was safe. Just as they were heading to lead out of the third facility, a voice called over to them. "Stop right there." Three armed Batarians were standing there. But unlike the ones they encountered earlier on, these three were smart. They were not quick to start fight against someone they were bound to know now they could not stop. Shepard and his team had the upper hand but it may not stop these three to be one of the last resistance. The one in the middle halted them with his hand. "Don't come any closer. We can do this the hard way or we can do this peacefully." Garrus eyed the other two to make sure this wasn't a trick to catch them off guard. Their fingers remained on the triggers of their weapons but they were not tensing their muscles so they were a bit relaxed. The one on the right had a scar on his face and he glared Garrus for leering at them too long.

"I didn't think you Batarian scum knew what peacefully meant?" Ash spat. Shepard held up his hand to calm her down.

"My name is Charn Prak'saros," The one in the middle called himself. "My compatriots are Bakis Drag'rewar and Sh'sk Bek'tall. Hijacking this rock wasn't my idea. This was supposed to be a quick slave grab and nothing more. I'm only following orders here."

"Why don't you take your men then and go?" Shepard asked.

Charn shook his head. "I don't think so. Balak would skin me alive and sell my hide out of spite. Balak wants you three dead and whatever Balak wants, Balak gets." Garrus noticed that Sh'sk's hands tightened more on his weapon. Things were about to set off. He held his breath.

"I just killed lot more of your kind to get to you. Do you really Balak is worth dying for? I am going to find him and kill him." Shepard held his head up higher as he straightened his shoulders to almost make himself look bigger.

Charn paused as he turned to his friend on the right for guidance. Sh'sk studied the three without a pause in breath and then nodded his head, grunting slightly. Charn sighed and then turned his focus back to their uninvited guests. "It's not worth dying for today and if Balak is dead then I have nothing to worry about." He reached out and handed the commander a keycard. "This will get you in the main facility."

"Good. I suggest you get back to your transport and get the hell out of here before I change my mind. If I come out of that facility after I deal with him and I hear word that you three are still lurking about, believe that I will be coming after you next. Are we clear?" The commander replied in a threatening tone. Garrus noticed that Ash was biting her tongue to fight off a rebuttal. She didn't think he would let any of the terrorists simply walk away.

"Perfectly," Charn motioned for this men to follow him. "Let's get out of here."

Shepard remained guarded until he and his friends were the only ones left in the complex. He wouldn't put it past the Batarian to ambush them now or outside the facility when they were on their way back to the Mako. "Let's head back to the Mako and take down Balak," he finally spoke up.

The main facility held majority of the Batarian troopers. They were taking from all sides so Shepard divided his team up. Garrus ran to the left and quickly took out three approaching varren. The fight seemed like it went on forever until the complex remained calm. He met Shepard and Ash in the center as they looked around to see if every hostile was accounted for. "You humans," A Batarian spoke out nearby. They turned their heads to see a green and yellow skinned four-eyed standing at the steps with two escorts beside him heavily armed. A varren growled viciously at his side. "You're more trouble than your worth."

"I'm only getting started, you sick bastard," LT growled through her clenched teeth. Garrus kept his eyes peered for any upcoming ambushes. Balak seemed to be pretty smart and coming out without firing was not a good sign. He glared particularly at Shepard and Ashley with distaste. Apparently the hatred between the Batarians and Humans still ran deep despite the years that came between them. And he thought the Krogan and Turian hated each other. He guessed there had to be someone. Not everyone could get along. The galaxy was definitely not a utopia despite everyone's efforts to deem it so.

"I'm leaving this asteroid. If you try to stop me, I'll denote these charges. I'll kill all the hostages you came to release," Balak spoke calmly.

"How does killing innocent people justify this? Is your kind that warped? Shepard asked angrily. Balak had placed them in a difficult situation.

"I could ask you the same question. How did the killing of innocent Batarians on Torfan solve anything?! Did you forget about that?"

"Torfan was in retaliation to what happened on Elysium!"

"Enough! I'm done talking!" Balak shouted over him. "I'm walking off this asteroid."

"We will disable those bombs and then I'm coming after you," Shepard gripped his rifle closer.

"You will try," Balak hissed.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked.

Before knowing the next part of the question, Garrus knew the request. "I'm on it!" He dashed and Ashley followed him as he made his way to the first bomb. Ash began to open fire on the Batarians that obstructed their path while Shepard went the opposite direction to draw some of their opposition while keeping his focus on Balak's location. The first bomb was easy to get it and Garrus knelt down and began to hack the system with his omni tool. Ash stood beside him to watch for any surprise fire. Several Batarians were coming their way and the dark haired woman knew she couldn't hold back all of them.

"Hurry up, Garrus…"

"Almost…got it!" Garrus yelled in relief as he stood back up to assist her. "Let's go get next one!"

"We got three minutes!"

"Never do a countdown to me!"

The second bomb was tucked away in one of the empty rooms. Garrus had little opposition there but the last one was squarely placed in the room with the hostages. The despairing humans trembled and cried as Garrus and Ash came crashing into the door. The sound of gunfire made everyone inside stay put in fear of being instantly killed. Ash remained at the door and broke a Batarian's jaw with the butt of her gun. Garrus tossed a calm smile to the hostages as best as he could to reassure them as he focused on disabling the last bomb. "Come on…come on," The Turian began to panic as he watched the countdown get closer and closer to detonation. Finally, the chime announced that he wanted to hear. It was disabled. "Done!"

"Good because our friends out here are not too happy!" Ash dove back inside as waves of rounds shot across the hallway.

"Friends now? We only met really three of them…well four if you count the lovely host, Balak," Garrus teased as he whipped around the door frame to shoot back catching a few Batarians off guard. They cried out as their armor got ripped up. Ash jumped back into action to join him.

"More of them dead," Ash panted and then turned her head to look over the railing. "Where's the Commander?"

"Over there and it looks like he was able to stop Balak," Garrus pointed. They ran as quickly as they could to help out their leader as the attacking forces were finally depleted.

Balak coughed as he got up with a gun shot in his side and arm. "You humans think you are so superior. But you are no better than us." Without a word, Shepard lifted his side arm and fired, grazing another bullet across Balak's left shoulder. He cried in pain as he grasped his shoulder as red blood came spilling out. "You think killing me will stop the Batarians? We are done hiding. Thousands more support the cause." Shepard shot again, this time hitting Balak in the other shoulder. Crying out louder, Balak slid down as the rush of pain overcame him. "What do you want?! Details?! When the vids show your colonies burning, you will know the Batarian rebellion has begun." Balak coughed louder as he wheezed. "Just leave me to die."

Shepard shrugged and turned around to leave the facility. "Fine." Garrus and Ashley exchanged puzzled looks and then moved to follow John out.

Balak was in shock of his fate as he cried out again almost in fear and despair, "You really going to leave me here to die?"

"I would have killed him. All the Batarians are the same," Williams said out loud as they continued to walk back to the door that led to the Mako. The Commander not even once turned back to address Balak anymore. They could hear laughing as they left the main room.

"Letting him bleed out is a good punishment," Garrus countered. He honestly agreed more to Ash's side but he figured there was a reason as to why Shepard decided the path of Balak's fate. "To your point, Ashley, I agree with you. I never came across a good Batarian yet. I don't think I could ever truly trust one enough. Can you make that in writing when you get more squadmate dossiers for future missions, Commander? No Batarians?"

"Noted," The commander replied shortly.

END OF MASS EFFECT 1….TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 19

MASS EFFECT 2...

With the pockets of Geth becoming little, Garrus was counting down the days when he may be able to return to the Citadel. Andromeda responded to him often when he was able to get a message through the comm relay. When he asked how things were going at Chora's Den, he noticed that she kept her responses short and not in much detail. This concerned him. A part of him wanted to believe that she was trying to keep something from him. What was there to hide? With Fist out of the picture, there shouldn't be too much trouble at the night club. Wrex was humming to himself as he came out of the elevator to drop his equipment at his locker. "I take it, things went well out there?" Garrus asked from his station.

"Took out a few Geth," Wrex responded nonchalantly. "Kind of miss the old days on Noveria. At least there were bigger ones to kill."

"You really miss the cold?" Garrus chuckled as he walked over to continue the conversation.

"Nope," Wrex shut the locker door. "Too bad, Vakarian. I overheard Shepard say that was the last one and he was reporting to the Admiral. That leaves me ahead on the kill count," He bantered.

"Head-butting one down does not count as a kill like you did on the last mission we were on, Wrex," Garrus pointed out.

"Sorry to interrupt, boys," Tali came out from the engineering room. "But I believe that I'm ahead."

Wrex pouted and remained quiet. "Where to now?"

"Home, I hope. It's been so long since I have seen my father or my friends in the Flotilla," Tali sighed heavily.

"What will you use that data we recovered from one of the Geth for?" Garrus inquired.

"I'm hoping that we can study it. My father is working on a project and I'm sure he can put this to good use. Anything to take down the Geth and go back Rannoch." She lingered on the last word sadly. Garrus felt sorry for their new Quarian friend. He hadn't been back to Palaven in years, but it was his decision and he knew his family was safe there. He wasn't forced off by synthetics like Tali was and his family wasn't roaming around in the Outer Rim hoping to survive.

"You, Garrus?" Wrex looked over to him. "What's your plan now? Return back to the Citadel?"

Garrus turned his focus to the Krogan. "Momentarily." His mind flashed to reuniting with Andromeda, but he quickly pushed it away. "I think I'm going to re-apply for Spectre training shortly after my return."

"You going to be like Shepard?" Tali's voice lit up through the breathing apparatus.

"Hope just as good. Though I don't think I'll be as good as him. It would be interesting though if I do become a Spectre and be able to work with him again side by side. I learned a lot."

"As for me, I think I'm going to return to Tuchanka." Wrex chimed in.

"That crater?" Ashley broke in the conversation as she exited out of the elevator and overheard their conversation. "I thought the Krogan basically destroyed their home world."

"It's been through a lot. I never really thought on stepping onto it again, but after seeing what my kind is doing, I need to go back. The Krogan can't divert to someone like Saren and be used. We were already used once by the Salarians. My kind is so divided now…there may not be hope left for us."

"That sounds…almost admirable, Wrex," Garrus was taken aback by the Krogan's words. Who would thought a once mercenary who never did anything unless creds were involved was now willing to go back and help his kind. Even when they were destined to die off thanks to the genophage. "Is the mercenary becoming soft?" He teased light heartedly.

"No. I think it's stupid for Krogan to sit back and do nothing while we waste our lives on creds. After visiting Saren's breeding facility on Virmire and seeing how desperate we are becoming. I think it's time that we put our resources to curing the genophage."

"I'm behind you, Wrex, one hundred percent. Until I met you, I never really thought much on what the Turians did to the Krogan. Who are we to judge what race dies off? You made that clear on Noveria. I'm sorry," Garrus bowed his head as guilt overcame him.

Wrex waived him off. "I don't want your pity, Garrus or your apologies. You didn't do this to us or me."

"I'm behind you too, Wrex," Tali joined in then she turned to look at Ash.

Ashley stared at Wrex hard as if she was conflicted on what to say, then she grinned big. "You know I got attached to you, big guy."

Wrex grunted and started to walk away from the team to go to his usual spot. "Don't get all soft on me now just because the missions are done."

"Come on. You are going to miss us. We had an adventure," Garrus called after him.

"You act like this is the only 'adventure' I've been on." The Krogan leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms as he looked over at the trio.

"I envy you, Wrex. Being able to walk among different cities without anyone wondering if you are going to steal from them," Tali moved over to him.

"Even when you're a merc, you still have to tread lightly. No job is easy. I had an old friend who was an Asari Commando who was a mercenary and a contract job turned us against one another. Her name was Aleena."

"Aleena?" Ashley teased as she listened in. "An old girlfriend?"

Wrex stared at her incredulously. "No."

"Asari Commando? Never heard them turning into mercs. Must have been desperate." Garrus commented.

"She was good. Probably one of the toughest fights I have had."

"Tougher than Saren?" Ashley asked with interest.

"Just about. I didn't have help either. I was hired by a Volus diplomat. What an ass. He wanted me to erase his past. Get rid of an old friend that knew too much."

"Aleena?" Tali guessed.

"Yeah. I met her when we were hired to take down the same Turian. I told her of the contract I had with the diplomat. She had a good laugh about it."

"So you turned down the job, right? I mean not to kill your friend?" Ashley kept her attention on Wrex's story.

Wrex chuckled," I never turn down a job. I gave her the choice of where we would fight. She chose an old Salarian space station overrun with mercs and slavers. That way I didn't have to worry about casualties. For two days, I hunted her down. Used my entire storage of ammo. I had to kill a bunch of mercs just to use their crappy weapons. By the third day, the station was barely holding together. All the mercs were dead and life support was failing. She locked herself in the med labs to patch herself up. Just when I thought I had her, the station's core went critical. Barely made it back to my ship in time."

"Damn…" Garrus was in awe about the carnage that happened just to take down one person. "Did she make it?"

"I watch the station blow from my ship and never saw her leave. I headed back to the diplomat to give him the good news and collect my pay. But before I got back halfway, I got a message from Aleena." The Krogan's eyes almost seem to twinkle as he recalled the event. "Better luck next time." He laughed at the private meaning.

Ashley smiled, "You are hardcore, Wrex."

"Remind me not to get a bounty on my head." Garrus added.

"Garrus? A bounty? What would you have to do? Piss off all the merc bands?" Wrex teased.

"I hope not."

"So, Ash, where did Shepard say we were going?" Tali questioned with hope in her voice.

"He got a call from Admiral Hackett. While we are nearby, he wants us to change course to investigate why several ships have been reported missing in this one sector. We are almost to the coordinate now." Ashley moved away from her team mates to put her gear back up.

"How do entire ships just disappear?" Garrus asked.

"Pirates?" Wrex countered.

Suddenly the entire ship shook so violently that all of them were knocked hard to the floor. Alarms blasted throughout the ship deafening their ears. Joker screamed through the ship's PA system, " _Taking hits! Everyone hold tight!"_ Just as he said that, the ship rocked hard again throwing Garrus back down to the ground as he tried to regain his footing. The Mako made a loud squealing noise as the impacts were knocking the vehicle's restraints loose. Garrus stumbled to get up and ran over to fix them.

"Who the hell is firing on us?!" Wrex wobbled to get his footing.

"I'm going to find Shepard," Ash raced to get back into the elevator. Tali ran over to help Garrus with the Mako.

"Keelah! I don't like this," Her voice trembled as she fidgeted with the controls.

"We'll be fine, Tali," Garrus tried to speak courage into her as he managed to get the last lockdown in place. "That should hold her. I don't think we need the Mako to roll around by itself down here." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wrex opening his locker and grabbing as much as he could. "What are you doing?!" Another jolt shuddered the ship but they were able to keep their footing.

"We are not going to be able to stay here. I'm not losing my family armor again!" Wrex yelled back over the noise trying his best to drown out the klaxon that wailed.

"I-I should get my stuff too. I was able to transmit the data I recovered to the Flotilla but I will need the hard copy." Tali made her way to her own locker.

This time the piercing sound of metal apart could be heard and the ship rocked so violently that Tali was slammed back down to the floor hard and her body slid up against one of the walls. "Tali!" Garrus stumbled as he almost had to crawl on all fours to get to her.

" _Everyone abandon ship! Get to the pods!"_ Ash's voice came over the PA. Fear overcame her.

"Let's go, Vakarian!" Wrex closed his locker as he moved to help Garrus and Tali.

"The data!" Tali exclaimed as she tried to fight to get free.

"It can wait!" Wrex kept his tight firm on her arm.

"I'll get it, Tali. Go with Wrex." Garrus encouraged her as he turned to head back to the locker.

"Garrus! Get your Turian ass back here!" Wrex paused in midstride.

"I'll be fine! Go! Hold the pod for me!" Garrus yelled back. He raced to the locker and opened Tali's and grabbed the hard drive. He then opened his locker and grabbed what he could. He lingered on what he had to leave behind. Without a second thought, he shut the door and raced back to the pods.

Fires were breaking out throughout the ship and tiny explosions were going off everywhere. Some Alliance crew members were not lucky and they succumbed to their injuries from the explosions. Their bodies littered the path. Garrus tried to cover his head with his arms from any debris. Where was Shepard? Suddenly a piece of the ceiling fell down striking his leg hard. He slid down and his leg ached bad with pain. Adrenaline kicked in and he managed to get the piece off. With pressing as much weight as he could, he continued on. Wrex was waiting at the pod door while the interior was filled with frightened crew members and Tali.

"Garrus!" The burly Krogan called to him. Pumping his legs harder, Garrus jumped into the pod and threw his stuff on the floor as he strapped in. There was no time for storage. Wrex sealed the door and activated the launch procedure. Looking over, Vakarian could hear Tali whimpering and saying a prayer in her native language. He could hear the deadly assault as their attacker continued its endless rage against the Normandy and then screams from people who were not lucky to make it to a pod. He gripped the seat handles tighter and felt the blast as the pod ejected from the Normandy. The inertia pressed him tightly into his seat. The pod's lights dimmed for a few moments and some of its occupants became alarmed and wailed. He kept his eyes shut. Was this going to be the end?

What felt like an eternity in the dark, the pod's interior light came back on and they felt the pod traveling to its pre-determined rendezvous point. He just prayed to the spirits that their assailant wasn't going after any of the pods. "Did we make it?" Dr. Chakwas spoke up, he noticed she was sitting in the back and he didn't see at first. Everything was happening so fast earlier.

"Who the hell did that?!" An angry crew member spoke up.

"Just calm down. Don't get your quads in a bunch," Wrex barked at him. Garrus agreed with him. They had to remain calm until help arrived. Panicking was not going to do any good.

"Did Shepard make it out?" Tali asked what he was thinking.

"I hope so," Garrus answered out loud.

"We are admitting a beacon now to the Alliance. They should be en route to picks us up," A nearby officer spoke up that made a calm go over the pod's occupants.

With a sigh of relief, Garrus relaxed a bit against the wall as his grip loosened. The attack on the Normandy was nothing like he ever experienced. The Geth were nearly destroyed. Who with that kind of firepower was against the Alliance?


	20. Chapter 20

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 20

"This is it. So long, Vakarian," Wrex extended his hand as he stood next to the transport that was booked to take him back to Tuchanka.

"So long, Wrex. You sure you don't want to stay here a bit longer and enjoy the sights?" Garrus smiled as he accepted the handshake.

"Nope," Wrex turned to head up the ramp inside the vessel.

Garrus laughed. So little of words sometimes. Tali fidgeted with her hands nervously as she stood beside her Turian friend. The freighter's captain agreed to meet up with a Quarian transport from the Flotilla to drop her off after leaving Tuchanka. "I-I guess this is it. After all these years, I'm finally going home," She exhaled with excitement. "I hope to see you and Wrex again."

"I'm sure we will cross paths. Keep safe out there. Good luck on retaking your home world."

"Thank you, Garrus. That means a lot to me. It may not be soon but it will happen. Good luck on becoming a Spectre. Will you be leaving for training?"

"The next day or two. I have business to clear up here first." Garrus waved goodbye before turning to head back to the port entrance. His heart was racing as he made his steps closer to his first destination…Chora's Den.

The club's music pounded loudly outside the corridor and laugher from inside the club could be heard as he stepped out of the skycab. "Just like old times…" Garrus mused as he walked inside. A few of its fellow patrons, mostly humans, eyed him and returned their attention on the provocatively dancing Asari on the top platform. He glanced around quickly hoping to hone in on Andromeda and Jenna, but to his dismay, they were nowhere in sight. Bewildered, he walked up to the Salarian behind the counter, most likely the club's newest owner. Unlike Fist who usually hid in the back to conduct the business, this owner was out and about to keep an eye on his workers and customers. Smart. "May I help you?" The Salarian asked suspiciously as the glassy eyed being noticed that Garrus didn't look like the drinking type.

"I was looking for someone…two women…human actually," Garrus tried to keep scanning the area.

"Sorry…we only have Asari here," The Salarian quickly replied. "My last two human workers left probably right after the attack."

"Left?" Garrus lifted his eye ridge. So his gut was right…Andromeda wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Yes…one went to Dark Star. The other…the darker haired girl…I think she signed on with C-Sec." He pulled out a cloth to wipe out the counter as he spoke.

Garrus felt like he had been kicked in the chest from the statement. "C-Sec?" He shook his head in disbelief as anger filled. "You gotta be jokin'."

"Look. That is not my job. That's all I know. If you are not going to buy anything then please leave," The Salarian became angry.

Without a rebuttal, Garrus whirled around on his heel and stormed out of the club and made his way to the nearest transport. C-Sec? Of all the places…with its red tape and danger. Why would she put herself out there like that?

The conversation with Andromeda didn't go any better. The once sought after interaction that plagued his mind while he was out Geth hunting with Shepard came to a crashing end. The slim dark haired woman seemed quite pleased with her work on C-Sec. His warning of danger and political red tape that he went up against when he worked there went unheeded. He felt like her joining C-Sec and him quitting to move on to becoming a Spectre almost was a direct blow to him. It was his decision to do his training but all her talk about why she liked being an officer made him recall the conversation he had with his father years ago. His displeasure made her upset and then she shot at his plans and to make things worse she compared him to Saren. He was nothing like Saren. Their dialogue ended on rather bad terms and he fumed as he made his way back to the docks. His time planned on the Citadel was cancelled; he just needed to get away. Anger boiled the blood in his veins. A Turian military officer scout for the Spectre program was already waiting for him. Garrus remembered him from his own time in the military. Each Turian was expected to join the military for a few years in adulthood. "Garrus," The darker skinned officer motioned him over.

"Good to see you, old friend." Garrus tried to regain his composure. He didn't want to have to share his feelings about a human girl to an old squadmate of his.

"I didn't expect you for another few days. What made you change your mind?"

"Better sooner than later I always say," Garrus glanced back, catching to see if Andromeda followed him down to the docks. A part of him hoped that she did. To his both his satisfaction and dissatisfaction she didn't. "This the ship?"

"Yeah. Ready to go as soon as you are."

"Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 21

Over a year later….

The transport ship rocked, jarring Garrus from side to side as he held onto a ceiling clasp. The nervous side of him wanted to go check in with the ship's pilot to make sure they were not heading into their certain death. He held back the urge. The Volus merchant he booked passage with to Omega seemed like a frequent flyer so he gave himself comfort in knowing that. He stood by the vessel tiny slit of a window to see a bright glow coming from the starboard side. Their destination was coming into view, Omega. The large station appeared so ominous in the vast darkness of space and he felt his hand grasp the clasp tighter in a reflex. While they neared, he reflected back to what transpired on the Citadel when he returned from taking a break from Spectre training. The messages from Andromeda became less and less and finally without any responses, he decided to check in on things. Once again, C-Sec botched things up. Andromeda was missing and this time not on her own free will. No one was talking and it seemed like C-Sec pretty much left her for dead and swept the investigation under a rug. This angered him. He was disappointed in C-Sec handling before, which is why he quit to join Shepard, but now this made him loathe them more.

His personal own inquiry led him to where he was presently: On course to Omega, the one spot no one wanted to be unless you were a smuggler or a ruthless merc. He managed to learn that a ship that was marked to head to Noveria, actually switched destinations and made a flight path to Omega. The switch seemed odd to him and it left around the same timeline as Andromeda's disappearance. Clearly, she was no longer on the station. This was his only lead so he decided to follow.

As he felt the ship docking, he instinctively reached back to get his rifle, but to only find none. In fact, he had no armor on, but simply civilian clothes. Old habits die hard. He wasn't use to wearing casual clothes, but he figured coming to Omega in armor would attract the wrong crowd; especially from mercs and the pirate queen herself, Aria T'Loak. He always heard of Omega's number one rule and he planned not to break it as long as he could. He never heard of anyone doing the opposite and living to tell about it. Prior to leaving the Citadel, he reached out to an old friend of his, Sidonis. He needed someone to help him on his search. He simply could ask around for help, this wasn't going to be like the Citadel and the station was large and without C-Sec clearance, he really couldn't snoop around. The sound of the Volus approaching made him snap out of his thoughts. "We are here," The round alien said below him through its respirator.

"Thank you," Garrus handed him a credit chit. "Payment as agreed upon." The Volus watched him cautiously as he exited the ship. There were no officers on Omega to check you in or anyone to greet you. Then again, he could be wrong…a tan skinned Salarian hustled his way down the corridor in Garrus' direction. His round eyes seemed eager. He already knew what the amphibious alien was thinking, "fresh blood." He paused, on edge as the Salarian drew nearer.

"Welcome to Omega," The Salarian grinned big, his voice seeped with greed. "I haven't seen you before. My name is Fargut. I would be happy to show you around…for a small fee of course."

For a brief second, Garrus pondered to entertaining the idea to see what he could get for Andromeda's whereabouts, but then again, he didn't know what kind of ties this Salarian had. It seemed like he would do anything for money and if he asked the wrong question, Fargut could go back to the wrong person. "No, thank you. I know where I'm going," Garrus lied as he tried his best to act tough. He had to do this for right now on his own, well until Sidonis showed up.

Fargut rubbed his hands as he stuttered, "My price isn't that bad. Are you sure?" He began to follow Vakarian down the corridor, practically on his heels. Garrus tried his best to ignore him as he continued to walk, but could hear the Salarian's quick breathing practically on his back. He paused as he went out into the main area of the station that housed the club, Afterlife. Its huge display towered over the skyline behind it. Music pounded from within and a long line formed outside the club's doors. Garrus was never a club goer, but just the sheer magnitude of the lights and sound seemed tempting. "You like that?" Fargut asked eagerly. "That's Afterlife. I could get you in past the bouncer pretty fast. Just need some creds that's all and I- "

Garrus turned his head to see what caused the desperate Salarian to stop like he did and caught his gaze. To the side stood a Batarian leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. The Batarian had a darker patch of color to the bottom of his face. He had some interest in Garrus' presence but most of his focus was on Fargut. A look of anger and displeasure was on his face. "Friend of yours?" Garrus asked casually.

"Moklan…I'm gone," Fargut stuttered as he quickly diverted to his left to head off away from their location.

Moklan took no more interest in Fargut and remained where he was. Bewildered, Garrus studied the Batarian. His arrival so far was very puzzlingly. Moklan caught his gaze, "What the hell you lookin' at?"

"Your friend was getting on my nerves. Thanks," Garrus politely spoke.

Moklan grunted, "If you have business then get on with it. Aria doesn't want any trouble, you got it?"

Garrus held up his hand, "Trust me. I'm not going anywhere near her. I need to pick up some merchandise and then I'll be gone." He turned to head towards the markets. His last encounter with Batarians didn't go so well and it seemed like so far, this one wasn't either. Hence without the gun fire of course.

Walking down to the lower markets, he came across one person he thought he would never encounter on a place like Omega. There behind the first vendor station was a young male Quarian. He was rummaging through a pile of scrap parts. He seemed to notice Garrus and got up quickly to address him. "Hello. I have a lot of salvaged tech if you are interested."

"A Quarian?" Garrus was still puzzled seeing him.

"My name is Kenn vas Qwib Qwib. I am here on my pilgrimage. I promise my merchandise is good quality. I know word has been going around the station that it isn't." Kenn's voice almost pleaded. There was definitely a look of distress upon him even if Garrus couldn't see his face through his helmet.

The mention of a pilgrimage made Garrus think about his old Quarian squad mate, Tali. He eagerly wanted to learn of Tali's whereabouts since they parted ways, but he had to refrain himself. He didn't know what spies lingered about in the shadows. It was hard to keep reminding himself that he had to suppress his old self while on board. "I-I'm sure you do," Garrus got caught off guard as he realized he was just staring without even talking. He moved over to the kiosk to browse through the catalog. "Any ammo?"

"Some. Depends on what type you are looking for."

Garrus silently nodded his head as he kept looking through. The stock wasn't too bad and he made a mental note to come back later once he met up with Sidonis. "You say your pilgrimage?"

"Yeah. I guess I was crazy enough to come here. I wanted to try something different to impress the Captain. I should have read up on this place better. I was not prepared. All my money was stolen and I'm trying to sell what I can. Harot apparently runs this place and he is making me sell my stuff higher so he can attract all the customers. When I tried to protest, a couple of Vorcha came to see me. They took some of my better goods and threatened me. I just want off this station."

Garrus shook his head solemnly as he heard the tale. The galaxy outside your home was never as welcoming as your own place. "I actually am on my way to meet up with someone. I'll come by later and get some items if that's okay with you?"

Disappointment struck the Quarian as he replied, "Oh okay. That will be fine. I'll be here. I practically sleep here."

Garrus moved to make his way back up the stairs, but paused. He turned to see Kenn continue on his work. "Keelah Se' Lai."

As he turned, he could hear Kenn call out after him, "How did you know that?"


	22. Chapter 22

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 22

Over two weeks later…

" _We are all set to go…just give the word, Archangel_ ," Sidonis' voice came through Garrus' commlink. He was crouched down behind cover with his Salarian squad mate. The Salarian was not really a talker but his bio was that he used to be on the STG. He was good with explosives and managed to rig up the nearby facility that the Eclipse used for illegal arms. This was practically their storehouse and they would divide it up to their "dealers" to sell it in the streets and off world.

"Standby, I need to verify something," Garrus maneuvered gingerly around the Salarian, making sure he didn't blow their cover. He had to be certain of something. He raised up slowly and used the scope of his sniper rifle to get a closer view of the facility's main entrance. He noticed movement ahead, which drew his attention. Several mercs were going inside to pick up their daily stash orders and one Salarian merc who seemed to be the ring leader stood at the door to keep a close eye on their product. The well-known paint markings over his eye gave him away, it was Dorvan, one of the top operatives. More importantly, he was the brother of Jaroth, who ruled the gang on Omega. Dorvan arrived moments earlier via transport. Lowering his rifle, he got back into cover beside his partner. He tapped his communicator, "Here we go." The STG member beside him took out the detonator and pressed the button.

Within seconds, an explosion was heard first as the charges all around the facility blew causing chaos and an inferno on the unsuspected mercs. Many of their bodies were flown to the side, charred beyond recognition. Others that were lucky enough to be standing just far away were thrown, including Dorvan. Garrus' team led by Sidonis rushed in with their guns blazing to take down the remaining mercs. The Eclipse stumbled as they tried to get a grip on the situation.

Garrus raised his head up again to see the progress, but only see that Dorvan was moving away towards his transport. Leaping over the crate he was using, he moved ahead and switched to his pistol, a more short-range weapon. Seeing the assault coming, Dorvan yelled out in frustration as he switched on his shields and launched an attack drone. Dodging the drone's attack, Garrus shot past its shields, immobilizing it. "You bastard!" Dorvan screamed in rage as he knew he wouldn't be able to get to his transport. He raised his sub-machine gun and took a blinding aim.

"Pathetic," Garrus muttered under his breath, seeing this, he raised his sidearm and took aim as well. Setting his sights within seconds, he fired, hitting the Salarian's shields relentlessly. Finally, one round managed to pierce through and struck the Salarian squarely in the forehead. He was killed instantly before being able to fire off a single shot. His lifeless body slumped up against the transport. Turning his head, he noticed that Sidonis' team managed to take everyone else down. His men yelled in triumph. With a sigh of relief, he went inside the facility to see the place stacked to the ceiling with all kinds of arms. Pivoting around, he saw the look of anticipation on his men's faces. "Take what we need and let's try to sell as much as we can carry out of here." With cheers, his men raced inside to take their pick of the bounty.

Sidonis walked up to Garrus as he looked on, "We could transport all of it. I mean he did leave us this vehicle," he patted the vehicle beside him.

"No," Garrus shook his head. "It will be hard to stay out of sight with that. They probably have a damn tracker on it. Leave it here."

Sidonis bent down to check on one of the charred bodies and chuckled, "Poor bastards didn't see it coming. What do we do with them?"

Studying all the corpses, Garrus felt a rush of pleasure throughout his body. He was getting the payback he wanted against the mercs. They will finally feel the pain that they inflicted on others on Omega. "Leave them here. Let Jaroth see."

"He will be pissed. I'm sure he will put a pretty big price on your head," Sidonis stood back up to address his friend.

"Good," Garrus stared off in the direction that they came. "Finish it up and tell them they have to leave in five minutes." He slung his sniper rifle back over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to check in on something,"

"Garrus…don't do anything rash."

"I won't."

Hour later…

After changing out of his armor, Garrus took to the streets on Omega once more and came back to the one spot that drew him: Afterlife. Andromeda could be inside at the moment, still a slave for Aria T'Loak. He told himself and to Moklan when he first arrived that he wouldn't dare break Omega's number one rule. Ironically, his position placed him to do so just that. He just hoped that when the time came, he would be able to get out of the station and back into Council space before Aria found out.

Seeing Jaroth storm up to Afterlife made Garrus tense up and he held his breath. Jaroth was fuming. He must have seen Archangel's calling card. The Salarian with white facial paint markings didn't bother looking around as he approached the club. Within seconds of his arrival, a Batarian came out to greet him and the two walked away. Garrus tried to move as close as he could without becoming suspicious. He made his way towards the line to act like another patron wanting to get in. "I need to speak with Aria!" He could hear Jaroth demanding of the Batarian.

"Sorry, you know the rules. Aria doesn't care about merc wars," the Batarian answered shortly.

"Damnit, listen to me, Anto. This Archangel killed my brother! She needs to do something. I want him dead!" Jaroth fumed. He seemed on the verge of a typical Krogan blood rage.

"I'll tell her what's going on in the streets. I make no promises."

"Tell her there will be hell to pay. I don't care if I have to blow up this entire station. I will find him and kill him," Jaroth shot back as he stormed back off the way he came.

Seeing him in so much anger made Garrus grin. So far, his attacks against the mercs was working. Anto walked back into the club, but didn't seem like he was in a hurry. With a smile, Garrus turned and walked to head back to his base of operations. He knew that Aria wasn't going to get involved. As long as he kept her out of it for now, then she had no business in this. It wasn't affecting her and he knew which lines not to cross. At least for now. He mused about the name that was already given to him, "Archangel." He first came across that when he saved a human elderly couple from Vorcha.

The Vorcha…the vicious looking species that affiliated with his next merc band to hit, the Blood Pack.

A few days later, Garrus stared out from his base. His mind deep in thought. Just a day after his attack on Jaroth, he went back to the market to see Andromeda being escorted by Krogan body guards to Afterlife. He felt an emotion he never felt before as he first saw her. After all this time, she appeared well, but clearly not her choice to be there. He wanted to pull the trigger and take out the body guards to give him time, enough time, to run down and pull her away. But he wasn't ready. He had no way out and the station was only so large. Aria would be onto him within seconds. He fought back all the urges to pull the trigger and decided to set his sights on the Blue Suns who were heckling Kenn vas Qwib Qwib. Poor kid. Still stuck on Omega. He made a note that once things calm down, he was going to take some of his selling of the "hot" merchandise and get him off this station.

"Garrus?" Sidonis spoke up as he approached him. They were alone in the room. The others were down in the lower section, preparing for their next mission. "You haven't been the same since you saw her in the markets. Just what is going on."

"I'm just plotting our next move," Garrus lied. He didn't want to express the feelings he was overcoming; especially when he himself didn't know how to handle them.

"You sure we should take on two merc bands at one time?" Sidonis questioned as he motioned Garrus to follow him over to grab their gear.

"My plan will work. They won't suspect us hitting them at the same time. I only need one man. Your team will hit our largest target." Garrus began to suit up.

"I know. We are hitting the Suns' red sand storage facility. How did you know about that?"

"Picked up from a little interrogation I did while I was still on the Citadel. My contact said the stuff came back to Omega."

"So, you still with C-Sec?"

The question irked Garrus. "No," he coldly spat. "They won't do what's needed to get information out. I left, remember?"

"I know," Sidonis grabbed some ammo packs. "But going up against the Blood Park with just one man?"

"It's a small mods storage. Garm won't be there. I'll hit it from a distance. They won't even know. Should be one or two guards there. Then I'll have my Batarian tech expert blow it." Garrus slipped on his helmet as he saw the rest of his men coming into the room for their orders.

"You see, Garm, you leave. You got it?" Sidonis placed on his own helmet.

As they neared the Blood Pack building in the Kenzo District, Garrus motioned for his Batarian tech expert to stay back as he neared the compound on his own. He noticed a maintenance catwalk that went near the area so he climbed up to it. Laying down on his stomach, he aimed his rifle down to the compound's entrance. As he suspected, he only saw one guard there. He would wait a few moments before taking the shot and then give the word to his tech. He needed to be sure. Zoning in on his target, he noticed the guard appeared to be a Krogan. Zooming in more, he made out more details of their face, his eyes became wide when he thought he recognized this particular Blood Pack member. "It can't be…" he muttered under his breath as he tried to look without the scope and then look again with the aid of the device. Sure enough, his eyes didn't deceive him. There standing on guard duty was Horde. The female Krogan that they encountered on Noveria. Apparently, Synthetic Insights didn't pay enough so she left the frozen world and came to Omega to seek work. For the wrong employer, but after talking with Wrex, he felt kind of bad. She was like Wrex when Garrus first encountered him. A merc that was paid to do one job: Take out Fist for the Shadow Broker. After that job, he would have to take more work, but fortunately he ran into Shepard. Wrex was like many Krogan. They took jobs to whatever they could find. A lot of Krogan sought work with the Blood Pack. Less competition for targets and it had its own benefits. His talon paused on the trigger. He couldn't do it. After seeing Wrex showing interest in her well-being. He had to do the impossible. He had to risk himself to be exposed and make her see the light so to speak.

Moving slowly from his position, not wanting to give himself way too fast, he made his way back down and then slowly tried to get as close as he could without getting shot himself. " _What are you doing_?" His teammate's voice of concern came through the link. He ignored it. How was he going to explain this?

Taking a breath and trusting on the reliance of his shields, Garrus stood up slowly from his position. "Horde!" He called out to alert the guard.

The Krogan took interest and raised her weapon up. "Identify yourself!"

Garrus swallowed hard. He had to do this tactfully. He couldn't give his name out loud or his relation to Shepard just in case another gang member was around. Then again, he couldn't announce it to the world that he was Archangel and just making himself an easy target. He held up his hands slowly as he approached a few more steps. "Listen to me, Horde. I don't have much time. We met on Noveria awhile back. "

" _What the fuck are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"_ The Batarian screamed into his ear piece.

Horde tilted her head some to ponder the accusation and lowered her rifle slightly. "Hey, you are- "

"Archangel!" A voice raged nearby.

"Shit…." Garrus looked over in dread to see Garm approaching with couple of his Vorcha flunkies. He dove to the ground and scrambled to get to cover as he felt gunfire already hitting his shields as Garm and Vorcha fired their weapons. "Abort! Abort!" Garrus yelled at his team mate as he waved back at him desperately. He saw in the distance that the Batarian scrambled to take off. Thank the spirits that Garm didn't take notice.

"You are mine, Archangel!" Garm roared as he charged.

"Not today, Garm," Garrus sprang up and opened fire with his assault rifle. Despite him hitting the Krogan's shields, the Krogan kept charging. Garrus blinked as Garm neared. His ammo wasn't doing enough effective damage. Was he regenerating already?! Deciding it would be best for his shields to take a few ammo rounds than face the pounding of a Krogan physical assault, he turned to follow his team mate. The Vorcha laughed menacingly as they leaped over crates making the distance between them and Garrus shorter.

"Don't let him get away! He's mine!" Garrus could hear Garm bellow from behind. He knew it was useless to try to take another position to open fire, the Vorcha were quick. The proper tactic now for survival was to try to lose them through the back alleys of the Kenzo District and pick a fight with Garm another day. As much as he hated to do so.

"Come back, Archangel," One of the Vorcha teased devilishly as they descended upon him.

He felt a bullet pierce past his armor breaking through his shields and grazing his arm. Pain coursed through his arm. He bit his tongue to ignore it as much as he could and the blood that was now oozing from the open wound. He would have to hold off and patch it up with medigel at the base if he survived.


	23. Chapter 23

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 23

Death. It was all around him. The putrid smell and the silence…the eerie silence. It was hard to believe that just days ago, everyone was laughing and bragging about what they were able to recover from the merc raids. Now here they were, piled up in different rooms with blankets to cover their massacred bodies. There was no time for proper burial. Hard to tell what mercs were positioned outside waiting for his return to the bloody nightmare. He stared down at the covered corpse that was once his friend in C-Sec. The last one he managed to talk to before his untimely death. He gripped his sniper rifle firmly. His jaw clenched as he suppressed all the rage inside him. He had to remain focused. The mercs figured he would turn tail and try to book the first transport off the station. No. He was alone and he was going to fight to the end.

He held his head as he thought to when he came back to the base after his run into Garm. Sidonis was becoming worried about what all the attacks were leading to. His priority was to get Andromeda and he chose justice, justice that cost the lives of his friends. But where was Sidonis? His body was nowhere among the killed. It didn't make any sense. Standing back up from a kneeling position, he worked to prepping the warehouse. He didn't know how long he would have before the mercs banded together to overcome his base of operations. He would make it hard as hell to get to him.

Going downstairs, he went over to the table where his Salarian STG pal was working on his bomb for their next raid. A raid that would never happen. Looking out of the base's main entrance that fed out to a bridge, he planted the bomb right at the doorway. If the mercs thought numbers could get them inside, they would be gravely mistaken. He would be ready for them. Patting the bomb, he synced it up with his omni tool and then gave a weak smile. "Thanks, friend. I'll make sure I put this to good use." Pausing for a moment longer, he turned and opened up the cabinet that housed their ammo. Picking up several ammo packs he began to go to each room strategically placing them. He had to make sure he was ready and ration himself. Looking over at the covered bodies once more, he took a deep breath. "Time to pay the Blue Suns a visit. If it's going to end, then I'm not going to wait."

It didn't take long for him to trail a Blue Suns merc to Tarak's hideout. Tarak, a Batarian, was the leader of the Blue Suns currently on Omega. Garrus was determined to end that term. Seeing Tarak move back and forth for different rooms of the hideout, he moved into position quietly with his rifle ready.

Days later...

The siege against him was lasting longer than Garrus anticipated. With sealing the lower entrance to the warehouse, that left one way inside: Across the bridge and into the path of his scope. First the mercs came in waves and then they became more timed. He was able to predict when they would strike and would schedule his resting between those times. Of course, they got smart and began to attack randomly making sleep impossible. Adrenaline kept him going. He was beyond exhausted and he didn't know how much more he could take. The ammo was becoming depleted in the room he was in. He mentally kept a tally on what he had left in each room. Failure crept in the back of his mind. He failed at releasing Andromeda. He would never see her again. She would have to live on this station for the rest of her life. He failed his men. He knew he could be better than that. Seeing the mercs prep for another hit, Garrus sighed. He had to do something, just in case. Tapping into his omni tool, he reached out to the one person he would never suspect he would call…his dad.

" _Hello_?" A voice answered

"Dad." Garrus replied as he leaned up to take shots. The mercs were wasting no time in moving forward.

" _Garrus? Is that you? What's that noise_?" His dad's voice filled with concern. He could barely make out what his dad was saying over the gunfire.

"Just a little target practice."

" _Then call me back later_."

"I don't think I'll be able to do that. Too many targets."

" _I see."_

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I wanted to say…you were right about things. A lot more than I gave you credit for. And I'm sorry we butted heads so much." Garrus ducked down as the mercs fired up at him.

" _Forget about that. These targets you're practicing on…they're moving fast?"_ His dad's voice was calm over the other end and almost gave Garrus a sense of peace despite the turmoil that raged outside.

"So far. Not fast enough. But they're learning," Garrus peeked over to see some of the injured mercs retreating back as their teammates helped them up.

 _"_ _No matter how bad things are falling apart around you, as long as you have at least one bullet left, you can still get the job done. Understand?_ " Garrus aimed at some freelancers coming across with a group of Suns. One caught his eye. He moved the scope over to zoom in and there coming across the bridge was Andromeda. His tired mind was not playing tricks on him. " _You finish up what you have to do there, and then you come on home to Palaven. We have a lot to sort out_." His dad continued to speak over the communicator.

Garrus' eye never left Andromeda as he continued to shoot the mercs around her. "Yeah we do. Thanks, Dad. For everything. I have to go now. Don't worry about me…I'll make it home when I can." For a brief moment as he talked, he lost her.

"Archangel?" He heard her voice below calling out to him.

Moving fast to the bannister inside the compound, he saw her looking around trying to find him. He moved his rifle towards her position. He could hear the mercs on the other side of the bridge cheering for their so-called team member. He knew what he had to do…taking aim, he fired.


	24. Chapter 24

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

CHAPTER 24

"Shepard has one shutter locked down. We may have to hold them off until he closes the second one!" Garrus yelled over the gunfire to his assigned teammate, Jacob Taylor.

"No sweat!" Jacob yelled back in a sarcastic tone as he unleashed his biotics and slammed one Eclipse merc against the bridge.

Seeing the oncoming forces dwindling, Garrus casted a glance to Andromeda's unconscious body that had been dragged to the next room by Miranda. In fact, Miranda was the one who rendered her unconscious. He found himself longing to go over to her side and see if she was alright; but tried to push his focus back to the few remaining pockets of freelancers who haphazardly were crossing over without any real formation. " _Novices_ ," he thought. He wondered what the price the Suns promised these young street kids. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He hated to shoot them, but he didn't have a choice.

"That's the last one of them," Jacob sat back down in relief as he panted to catch his breath. He looked over to where Andromeda was still in the donned up Suns armor. "So is she with the Blue Suns?"

"No," Garrus shook his head as he eased up off the floor to survey the base. This couldn't be all the mercs. Where was the Blood Pack? Maybe Shepard was able to suppress Garm's forces. "She pretended to be one to get to me."

"She your-"

"Friend," Garrus quickly shot out. He felt nervousness overcome him. What was the emotion he was experiencing? Not like he was lying. She was a friend of his, but what great lengths did he overcome to get her back safe. Then again what great lengths did she have to overcome to get to where she was now? Safety was a myth. Even with her that close to him, she wasn't safe. Aria would learn of her disappearance soon enough and with their forces in depletion, any Blue Suns remaining members may tell her of probable whereabouts. An eerie calm swept throughout the base. Something just wasn't right. Racing out of the room, he bolted towards the main floor. No, the door was still locked, but a frightening chatter of Vorcha was on the other side. Then seconds later, sparks began to fly as the Vorcha were trying to cut their way through the thick metal door.

" _Garrus, this is Shepard. All the shutters have been secured. We are coming back up there_ ," Shepard's voice of hope came through the comm. Just the answer to his unspoken prayer he needed!

"Get back here, Shepard! They are coming in through the doors," He made his way up the stairs. He knew it was futile to try to prevent them breaking in, but he would be ready for them. He would take the leverage of the upper floor. Vakarian motioned to Jacob to be ready to flank them. The sound of the door being sliced up made his heart race. Every second was going slower.

A familiar growl echoed throughout the base as it appeared Garm was the first to step inside. Beside him was his entourage of Vorcha gang members. "Rip them to shreds!"

Garrus quickly raised up his sniper rifle and took aim. He maneuvered the scope to one of the Vorcha who went past Garm. He would take them down first. He wouldn't make the same mistake going up against Garm again. The Vorcha's ugly face got into his sights and he pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced the vile creature's neck and he fell backwards as blood filled up his mouth. Garm looked down at his fatally wounded comrade without pity and then glared hard up at Garrus. For the first time in the Krogan's life, he saw Archangel face to face without the helmet. The burly Krogan's eyes narrowed as if he was saving a mental image of Garrus' face. Garrus didn't flinch from fear as he ejected a round and reloaded the weapon. Garm turned to head up the stairs, "Watch my back. I'm going after Archangel."

"Come on you, ugly son-of-a bitch," Garrus pointed to the remaining Vorcha to Jacob as he scrambled to shut their door. If Garm was coming after him, he was going to make the trip difficult. He saw Garm crest at the top of the steps just as the door closed.

"You can't hide from me, Turian," Garm's voice bellowed as he thundered closer.

"You made a lot of friends here I see?" Jacob cracked a smile to Garrus as the Turian knelt down, aiming squarely at the door. He would have to at least get a few rounds off to wound Garm as much as he could before he charged.

"Shepard's down there!" Jacob exclaimed as he fired down at the Vorcha vermin that were infesting the base once more.

"Good," Garrus let out a sigh of relief. The celebration was only temporary as he heard the door open. The Krogan gang leader stormed in with a purple hue, his biotic power was surging. Garrus fired quickly but the biotic barrier blocked all the rounds.

Garm smirked at the shocked Turian. "I am going to tear you limb from limb and then feed you to my Varren!" The growls of oncoming Varren could be heard close by, but then a whimper as they were hit by bullets. Garm looked back to see his once beloved Varren dead in the hallway as Shepard and Miranda went up the stairs. In desperation, Garm roared as he charged directly at Archangel.

"Watch out, Garrus!" Jacob yelled but his warning was in vain. The Krogan was on top of Garrus within seconds. Garrus fumbled to switch to a shorter range weapon but he was too close. The Krogan head butted him hard and then smacked him. With the power up of biotics, the smack spun Garrus around and he slid about ten feet away. His body ached and he felt blood in his mouth. He spat out some to get rid of the putrid taste.

Garm chuckled as he completely ignored Jacob and kept his eyes on Archangel. "You're dead meat."

"I don't think so," Jacob raised his hand cannon and he fired a few rounds trying to knock down the Krogan's shields as best as he could.

"Stay back, ugly!" Shepard added in with Miranda's weapon as they struck hard against Garm's rear side. Within moments his shields were depleted.

"No!" Garm hollered as blood soaked his armor. It was hard to tell how many rounds were able to pierce through to his thick skin. He lumbered as best as he could to Garrus.

This time Garrus was ready for him. He raised his assault rifle and fired. The armor piercing rounds tore up the massive Krogan's warlord armor and revealed his flesh. The rounds didn't stop there. They tore his skin and muscle tissue hitting vital organs. The Krogan stopped frozen as he winced in pain. He spat pools of blood as life began to drain from his body. Garm took two more steps before the wounds overcame his determination and fell to the floor, dead.

"He's tough," Jacob lifted his eye brow as he holstered his weapon.

"Tell me about it," Garrus lowered his rifle.

"Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out, "Shepard pointed to the door.

"What about her?" Miranda motioned over to Andromeda.

"We can't just leave her here," Jacob's voice pleaded.

"She'll come with us until we get to the Citadel," Shepard eyed Garrus carefully. As if he was trying to tell Garrus that he didn't want to deal with Andromeda at all. His mission was not to get her like Garrus'. His mission was to recruit Garrus into whatever suicide job he had for him.

"Okay. Tarak won't be expecting us to hit him head on," Garrus watched Jacob run over to get Andromeda.

Suddenly the windows shattered as large rounds struck them. The familiar sound of a gunship was just outside the complex. "Get down!" Jacob dove to the floor to seek cover.

Seeing Tarak behind the controls, Garrus jumped to the right to avoid being seen at the window. "Damnit! I thought I took that thing out already!" He looked over his shoulder to see Shepard and Miranda taking cover as well. The room that housed Andromeda was out of gunfire. He had to make sure to keep it that way.

"We got incoming," Miranda launched a biotic attack to several Suns coming down by rope from the gunship.

"Gravity's one mean mother," Jacob raised one fighter up and then tossed him out the window to his death.

"They are coming in downstairs!" Shepard rushed to take on the oncoming forces.

One merc slipped in through another window and went to follow Shepard to shoot him in the back. Garrus took aim and shot the merc in the back first. "Never saw me coming!"

"Don't get cocky," Miranda joined Shepard.

Seeing his friends being able to take out the last of the ground forces, Garrus ran over to the nearby room and crouched down to check on Andromeda. Her breathing was normal and she stirred as she was starting to come to. "If you can hear me, Andromeda, then stay still. This place isn't safe yet." He got up and walked back out to survey the upper floor. Everything seemed quiet. " _Maybe Tarak ran out of men and fled like the coward that he is?_ " Garrus thought.

The gunship flew quickly up in the window. It totally caught Garrus off guard. Where was Tarak hiding at? "Archangel!" Tarak's voice came over the ship's intercom system. Realizing that he was totally exposed, Garrus raced to the couch to get to some sort of cover. Seeing the turret positioned right at him, he knew he didn't have time to duck. Holding his sniper rifle up, he went to aim in on the turret. If he could shoot out in time….maybe he could disarm it. The turret's machinery was faster and rounds tore apart the couch's fabric and one managed to strike his leg. Bullets sprayed all around him, tearing up the base's floor. "You think you can screw with the Blue Suns?!" Tarak screamed. Agonizing pain overwhelmed Archangel as he used his gun as a crutch to get to safety away from the window. Anything in the window would not be able to stay up to the turret's firepower. A decorative plant box was the closest thing he could get to without putting any pressure on his leg. Using the crutch, he sat himself up and kept his head covered. The turret stopped. Risking the chance to get a position on the gunship, Garrus looked over his shoulder to see Tarak still hovering ominously at the window. "This ends now," The Batarian bellowed. Suddenly the gunship launched missiles. The projectiles were coming straight at him! He tried to dodge them but didn't manage to get his entire body away from the targeted area. The missiles met their target on the box and it exploded. Garrus felt his entire face burn as he was lifted off the ground. He felt himself strike the hardness of the floor. He could hear Shepard call out his name and the sound of more gunfire. He tried to lift his head to check on Andromeda, but he couldn't move his head. A blue haze filled his eyes as he felt the warm sticky sensation of blood cover his head. His heart began to race as he went into shock. He reached out to try to get his bearings. Was he going to join his men? He grabbed onto his rifle barrel and felt the familiar cold metal within his talons. Hands began to touch him and he thought he could hear Shepard calling out his name, but he couldn't talk. He tried but blood just poured into his mouth. Unable to withstand the pain anymore, he closed his eyes and then his world became black. " _So this is it…"_


	25. Chapter 25

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II

Chapter 25

Looking to make sure no one was around, Garrus walked into the male designated restroom and stopped at the sinks and mirrors. He gazed hard at his own reflection paying special attention to the scar that now resided on his face. Gingerly, he touched the soft, sensitive tissue and tried to trace an outline. He then glanced over to the untouched side of his face and tried to think about how he looked before leaving Omega. He then remembered Andromeda's eyes when she first looked upon his new appearance. The horror on her face. It was bad enough for her to find him attractive without being human and now he had this to bear? Angrily he sighed and gripped the sink's edge. "What was wrong with me?" He lifted his head again to endure the reflection once more. "What would she see in me? Now?" Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "What am I saying? I-I…Turians and Humans?"

"Garrus, you in here?" He could hear Shepard's voice call out to him outside.

Clearing his throat, he hustled out to greet the Commander. "Sorry, Shepard…I-…no one would give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

Shepard took a moment to look at his colleague and then crossed his arms with a silly grin. "Hell, you were always ugly, Garrus."

"Some women like scars…granted those women are Krogan," Garrus gave a lighthearted chuckle. He then coughed and straightened up. "I'm fit for duty whenever you need me."

"Good. That's why I came here," Shepard relaxed his composure

"You need me to go to Ilium with you?" Garrus tried to answer the request. He remembered the Commander say that they were going there next. He knew of the place but never went there himself. It was in Asari space but was just as dangerous as Omega.

"No," John waited a moment then smiled once more, "How do you feel about Omega?"

The question threw the Turian off guard. Omega? Did he hear him right? The one place where everyone wanted him dead and the Commander wanted him to go back? "I guess I really didn't get to say my goodbyes." He knew that even if Aria found out that Andromeda went to Archangel and Shepard recruited him and possibly have taken her, she would never go after him. At least not now. That wasn't her style. He could relax a little. Andromeda was safe onboard despite the Commander's true wishes. However, he could see why Shepard really didn't want her there and he proven it on Omega. Garrus was so worried about her well being that he put his life at stake and his squad's lives.

"Good. While we are here, I think we should go ahead and recruit the Salarian doctor, Mordin Solus. We may need him to go up against the Collectors. You heard of him?"

"A few times yeah. He has a clinic in the slums. Not well liked with the mercs. Heard that he's a bit….feisty."

"Then we will need him. I want you and Miranda to accompany me. You know the backstreets of Omega and I'm not here to see the sights."

"I'm ready when you are."

" _Commander, I have updated your nav system on where to find Mordin Solus. Reports are coming in that Archangel has been killed and the mercs are no longer looking for him_." EDI came over the team's comm as they exited the ship.

"Works for me," Garrus smiled.

"Looks like company up ahead," Miranda pointed to the entranceway to see a man with his back turned who appeared to be kicking someone.

"Trouble." Shepard motioned his team to approach cautiously.

"Commander, I think that is our dossier that the Illusive Man contracted," Miranda was the first to recognize the man as they got closer.

Shepard nodded his head in agreement as he stopped a few feet away behind the man who stood over a Batarian with several wounds to his body. "You Zaeed Massani?"

The man turned to address him. He had a deep slash scar down the length of one of side of his face and a glass eye on the same side. "You must be Shepard. I heard we got a Galaxy to save."

"We paid for your services, not for two," Miranda was irked as she pointed to the Batarian who accompanied the hired contract.

"Paid?" Garrus lifted his eye ridge. "How come-"

"Not now, Garrus," Shepard's face remained firm. The Commander was definitely not in the joking mood as he kept his eyes on the man in front of him. "Miranda's right. I have limited space on my ship."

"He's a Batarian delinquent. Pissed off someone rich enough to hire me to go after him."

"Please…" The Batarian begged to anyone who would listen. "I didn't do it."

"Shut it!" Zaeed kicked him hard in the chest knocking the wind out of his lungs. "These people always run to Omega."

"So what happens to him next?" Garrus flinched seeing the kick.

' "Why the hell do I care? I turn him in for the bounty and that's it." Zaeed holstered his weapon as he reached down to roughly grab the Batarian by the arm.

"So you know Omega?" Shepard looked on with interest.

"Yeah. No one can hide here. I manage to always find them."

"Leave him here. Miranda, go back to the Normandy. Zaeed's coming with me."

"Leave him?!" Zaeed looked appalled. "Now wait just a damn minute. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Commander, you can't be serious? You sure you want him now?" Miranda became offended for the trade. Garrus felt a bit relieve by John's decision. He really didn't trust Cerberus and now he could ask more questions about his friend's interest with him without their lackies lurking beside him.

"Look," Shepard pushed the Batarian away from Zaeed. "I'm here to do a job. The galaxy and humanity is at stake. If that isn't worth more than creds then we do not need you. But Cerberus paid you and probably paid you more than this damn bounty. If you refuse my order, I'll have them cancel the contract. Is that clear?"

Zaeed fumed quietly as he debated the conundrum. Growling in aggravation, he kicked the Batarian away. "Piss off. Once this mission is done, I'll come back for you so don't have me chase your ass too far." The Batarian scrambled frantically to get away once more. The now angered hired mercenary turned around to address Shepard and his party. "This will cost you double. I spent a lot of resources on him."

"Double?" Miranda angrily stepped forward to take matters into her own hands for Cerberus.

"Miranda, stand down," Shepard remain calm as he stood firmer to Zaeed. "Your pay will be the same. I read the briefs on you. Be cooperative and I'll help you with your mission when I can." This made Zaeed smile, Garrus sighed in relief. The tension was over. Miranda pouted as she stormed back to the Normandy to take her place until they arrived.

"What are we waiting for," Zaeed motioned for Shepard to start off first. After he passed, he turned to follow him and Garrus. "So just where the hell we goin'?"

"We are here to find Mordin Solus. Garrus said he was in the slums."

"I would be careful there, Turian," Zaeed eyed Garrus with his good eye. "Heard bad news about the slums lately."

"What bad news?" Garrus questioned as they made their way to the lower markets. He was not up to current events on Omega after being sieged by all three merc groups.

"The plague is overrunning the slums and killing everyone."

"Killing?" Shepard paused and turned to face his new member.

"Well except for the Humans and those damn Vorcha," Zaeed mused. "Don't know how the Vorcha are immune."

"Except? So let me guess this plague kills Turians?" Garrus didn't like the sound of where they were going now.

"Turians and Batarians mostly. The Blue Suns use to control the area. Now it's infested with the Blood Pack. That's how I caught my Batarian friend. He realized where he was going and double backed. But I was waiting for him."

"Commander, I understand you need me, but-"Garrus turned to look at John who was pondering the same notion that Garrus was thinking about. If he entered the plague zone, would he fall victim to it?

"Garrus, you said Mordin's clinic is in the same area, right?"

"Yes."

"Garrus, if you feel that you need to get back to the ship, then-"

Looking at both of them, Garrus shook his head. "I'm right behind you, Shepard."

"We'll hurry to the clinic. If you get any symptoms then perhaps Mordin can cure you."

"Let's hope. I really didn't want to come to Omega to fall victim to the plague."

So far the slums were quiet. A few empty apartments that were abandoned and raided by mercs. Piles of corpses burned up ahead. The horrible stench of charred flesh was overwhelming and nauseating. Garrus fought back the urge to throw up. Zaeed spat on the floor as he paused with the others to see the gruesome sight. "Burning bodies in the streets?"

There were several shot up merc bodies on the ground as well on different sides. Zaeed walked up ahead to scope out for any hostiles. Garrus knelt down to check on a Blue Sun male human that was near him and Shepard. Several bullet holes were in his chest and his eyes were rolled back. "I thought I was done with them," He said quietly to make sure Zaeed didn't hear him. He didn't want everyone to know that he was Archangel.

"All clear," Zaeed waved to them from his position. Garrus started to follow but suddenly he felt his entire body go cold. He shivered as he felt an irritated feeling in his chest. He began to cough, then another. Shepard and Zaeed stopped to look at him.

"Crap," Garrus coughed harder. "That's not good."

"We're almost there, Garrus. Hang in there."

After fighting rounds of many members of the Blood Pack, they were able to find the clinic. Just in time, Garrus felt his head sweating and his whole body ached. Several ill patients were sitting down waiting inside to be seen by the good Salarian doctor. As they entered the room where Mordin was, the Salarian paused in his conversation with his assistant and turned to address his guests. He quickly looked upon Garrus and scanned him with his omni tool. A warm sensation flowed through the Turian and he felt himself feeling somewhat better. "Turian physiology resilient with simple immunobooster. Should be fine now," The Doctor spoke.

"I'm Commander Shepard. I'm here on a critical mission and I need your help," John cut to the chase.

"Mission?" Mordin blinked. "What mission? No. Too busy." He bent down to continue his work. "Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"Ever heard of a group called Cerberus?"

Mordin instantly stood up as if he recognized the name and narrowed his eyes. "Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans." He moved away from Shepard and stared squarely at Garrus as if he expected the Turian to defend his presence. "Turian involvement surprising. Racial tension with humans. Unlikely to help a human-centric organization."

Garrus shook his head. "This mission reaches far beyond mere human interests, Professor. We all have to work together to stop the Collectors."

"Our goals must be similar," Mordin thought out loud. "Plague appears to be engineered. Could be by Collectors. Vorcha are blocking the way."

Zaeed groaned. "This sneaky bastard wants something in return."

"Life is a negotiation," Mordin lectured the disgruntled merc. "We all want. We all give to get what we want."

Suddenly the noise of fans stopped. Mordin appeared panic as he looked up. Garrus followed him. "That's not a good noise."

"The Vorcha have shut down the systems. They want to kill everyone off."

"Then we are going. Let's go," Shepard motioned them forward. He turned his head to look back at the Salarian who was watching them. "Make preparations to leave, Professor."

"You think Aria would care about the people down here," Zaeed grumbled as they made their way to the opposite side of the clinic to head to the environmental plant.

"Are you kidding?" Garrus asked in disbelief. "Unless it is to benefit her, I don't think she would ever care."

It seemed like hours as they went from level to level, apartment to apartment, from the clinic to the environmental plant. With the many encounters with the Blood Pack, Garrus began to wonder whatever happened to Horde that one night he left her outside the storage facility. Did Garm try to press information from her about what she knew about Archangel? How much did she know or remember and would she willing to just let it go? Then again she was a hired merc at one point. Hired mercs did anything for creds. Though, Garm didn't seem the type to be a willing paying customer. Fellow Krogan or not.

"We are getting closer," Shepard commented as they trudged on up the stairs.

"Bout bloody time," Zaeed added.

A pack of Vorcha was waiting for them on the other side of the doors. One of them ran to address the group. He hissed through his razor sharp fangs. "You no come here. We shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die! Then Collectors make us strong!"

"You will die now!" Shepard fired, hitting the talking Vorcha square in the forehead. The being was unable to utter another single word as he fell over dead. The others behind him howled in anguish as they opened fire. Garrus jumped to cover and looked over to see Zaeed raising up to fire. One Vorcha ran across the upper level lifting up a rocket launcher to fire at the merc. Garrus raised his sniper rifle and quickly killed the Vorcha making him fall over the banister. Shepard pressed ahead to shut down the fans. Garrus was not too far behind.

After managing to get rid of all the Vorcha vermin and turning on the fans, Shepard and the others went back to the clinic. Just as he promised, Mordin Solus joined their crew. Now the foursome was heading back to the docking station. Looking to his right still in the Lower Markets, Garrus caught the glimpse of someone familiar. "Commander, go on. I'll catch up." He walked over to a Blood Pack member who was heading to a food vendor. This time, he knew which Blood Pack Krogan it was. It was Horde! Garm didn't kill her after all. He bumped into her intentionally.

She whirled around to confront whoever was bothering her, but then her facial expression softened when she too recognized him. "It's you?"

"Yeah," Garrus grinned. "Glad to see you are still in one piece."

Horde shrugged. "Why? You should be worried. I am part of the Blood pack, you know?"

"And they like most mercs think I'm dead," Garrus nonchalantly said as he sat down on the stool next to her. A Batarian cook came over to take their order.

"Meat stick," Horde said without waiting for the question. The Batarian walked over to his grill and came back with a not so appetizing piece of meat on a stick and handed it to her. He then turned to take Garrus' order.

Garrus felt pale as he watched Horde tear into the meat delight, slurping happily. "I'm not hungry." The Batarian grunted and walked back over to tend to other customers.

Horde licked her lips to get all the sauce off and rubbed her mouth with her free arm. "But you're not dead." She went back to their previous conversation.

"And you're not a male," Garrus watched on, finally understanding more about Horde even though she didn't seem to share. Just like Urdnot Wrex on the Normandy.

"What are you talkin about?" Horde blinked.

"I hardly see any female Krogan walking around as mercs…gang members…or posing as any. Not sure if that profession is more for males. However, you seem to get away with it. You may act like a male Krogan, but you are not fooling me."

Horde stared hard at him, then smirked, "Careful, Archangel. I'm sure there's still a bounty on your head."

"Touché," Garrus kept his voice low as he cringed hearing his alias. He cautiously looked around to see if anyone picked up.

Horde watched with interest. "Relax. No one heard us. You only know I'm female because of your friend on Noveria."

"Wrex," Garrus corrected. "You resorted to the Blood Pack, really?"

"It pays well."

"I know what would be better off for you."

"Why do you care? You don't know anything about me."

"You could go back to Tuchanka and team up with my old friend, Urdnot Wrex. He's trying to help the Krogan."

Horde chortled. "Help us? Help us do what?"

"Reunite his people and try to cure the genophage."

"Why do I want to cure that? Besides he's an Urdnot." Horde put down a credit chit to pay off her tab and then got up from the seat.

"So? Why does that matter?" Garrus was puzzled as he watched Horde simply walk away from the conversation.

"Because I'm clan Weyrloc!" She yelled back to him.


	26. Chapter 26

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

Chapter 26

Garrus rode in the elevator up to the floor of the CIC on the Normandy. Shepard had taken Miranda and Jacob to pick up their next dossier: a prison inmate named Jack. Garrus wasn't too fond of the idea on having a convict aboard the ship, but he trusted Shepard. He just didn't trust the people he was getting the information from nor his accomplices. When the doors opened, Kelly Chambers, whirled around with a bright smile. "Hello, there, Garrus. I'm glad to see you up and walking about. Everyone was really worried about you."

Garrus held back the response to say that he was sure Cerberus cared for an alien. He didn't want to come across too brash to Kelly. Her comment seemed almost sincere. It was more like Cerberus was worried about losing out on their investment. "Thank you," he politely nodded his head.

"Is there anything you need? I will be happy to get it for you."

"No, I was just going to talk to the Professor," He turned and made his way to the research lab where Mordin was stationed. The Salarian was busy walking around the lab looking for items when Garrus entered. He paused at his station to see who was coming in. "Garrus Vakarian. Yes, the Turian that was with Shephard on Omega. How can I help?"

"Well, I like to know who I may be fighting with against the Collectors. Heard the mercs were scared of you," The Turian grinned.

Mordin narrowed his eyes, almost as if he was offended by the statement. "I was there on Omega to cure people and the mercs sought profit from the plague victims. Had to be dealt with."

"Still a doctor with that much firepower? I heard about taking precautions on Omega, but still…" Garrus took note that the Salarian was becoming guarded. He relaxed a bit and crossed his arms casually. "Easy, doctor. I'm just impressed."

"Use to work on the Special Tasks Group. Retired though."

"Retired from STG? Then Omega? You must have missed the battles."

"Needed a change from prior…work," Mordin cleared his throat as if he was pausing to gather his thoughts carefully. "I served under a young captain named Kirrahe."

Kirrahe? The name sounded familiar, then it hit him. Garrus remembered him on Virmire. He led the assault against Saren's base. He was a great motivator and none of his men questioned him. "I met him on Virmire. Great leader."

Mordin's eyes lit up. "Heard he was part of that! Always got the job done. Good captain."

"What sort of work were you doing with Kirrahe with the STG, if you don't mind me asking that is," Garrus looked around at the lab setup. It was quite impressive. It seemed like that Mordin's data was coming at him at every direction. No wonder he talked the way he did.

"Studied krogan tissues samples from the genophage. Took samples from different Krogan colonies." Mordin walked over to a video screen to pull up one analysis. To Garrus, it looked like a different language, but to the doctor, it meant so much more. "Had to be sure."

Garrus looked up, "Had to be sure about what?"

"Krogan sterilization. Keep the job done. The Krogan rebellions were bloody, worse than Rachni attacks. All species evolve, adapt, mutate. If genophage weakens, then we had to be prepared." Mordin grinned, "Wasn't easy to get the samples. Had to be creative, stealthy."

Garrus looked at the professor in disgust. He was glad that Wrex wasn't on board. If he heard about Mordin's past, then Shepard would have to find another recruit. "What happened to the Krogan was wrong. I'm sorry, Professor."

Mordin glared at him and turned off the monitor. "You weren't there. Krogan out of control. Had to be done. STG had to keep them in check."

Remembering one of their upcoming dossiers, Garrus smiled, "If you are so keen on keeping the Krogan fertility rates down, Mordin, then perhaps you should be aware of another recruit we have. There's a Krogan warlord named Okeer who is cloning Krogans to cure the genophage." Garrus just hoped the idea would help and be meant for good. Saren also cloned Krogan at his facility on Virmire but that was for an army, not to help Krogan kind at all. Luckily, Wrex saw through that.

"Yes yes," Mordin returned back to his station and took a breath to gather his thoughts. "Will have to see. Would like to study to see if he is successful. Perhaps will need to modify the virus. So much work to do after this." Before Garrus could utter a response, the Salarian looked squarely at him, "I'm willing to do what is necessary. Shepard is aware of this."

A few days after Jack was recruited, Shepard asked Garrus to accompany her and him to obtain Okeer at Korlus. The shuttle rocked as they got closer to the landing sight. Garrus looked over to Jack to see her staring off into space with a look full of anger on her face. Her jaw was clenched tightly. "It's great to have another squad mate," he spoke out hopeful to break the ice. She didn't say much on board the Normandy other than some pretty hostile words to Jacob and Miranda. Apparently, she had a past history with Cerberus and didn't enjoy the idea of working with them. But then again, it beat her previous status asleep in a cryo cell.

Jack whipped her face over to look at him. "I'm not here to be friends. I'm just here to kill like Shepard wants me to."

Taken back, Garrus cleared his throat in embarrassment and glanced up at Shepard. John shrugged back at him. "Uh, good to have a goal."

Once the shuttle landed, Shepard jumped out first, Garrus took the rear. Gunfire could be heard in the distance. A woman's voice screamed over the place's loudspeaker. "It's kill or be killed! No excuses!"

"Loudspeaker? Someone likes to hear the sound of their voice." Garrus marched ahead, prepping his assault rifle to cryo ammo.

"Just who the fuck are we fightin anyway?" Jack crept behind Shepard as she switched on her inferno ammo on her submachine gun.

"Blue Suns...duck!" Shepard yelled as he rolled to cover. Garrus and Jack followed suit as four Blue Suns mercs came racing up ahead with their rifles blasting.

Shepard leaned up and caught one merc square in the chest. Garrus took out another with a hit to the head. "Scratch one!" He yelled in triumph.

Jack unleashed a shockwave attack and sent the remaining two flying back to their deaths. She stood up once the coast was clear. "Let's quit pussy footing around."

"Yes, mam," Garrus coughed as he stood up.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Apparently Okeer is working with the Suns." Shepard motioned them ahead.

"Why would he want to work with them?" Garrus asked out loud as he tried to ponder the notion of the Suns wanting to help cure the genophage. It didn't make any sense. He would need their funding, but what would be their profit?

"An army of Krogan?" Jack asked.

"Again?" Garrus groaned playfully, remembering back to his fight on Virmire. "Why do you say that?"

"Because we have Krogan charging! Incoming!" Shepard pointed as he dove to the side and opened fire not giving the Krogan time to get much momentum.

The Krogan groaned out loudly as the ammo struck him, but he continued to press ahead and fumbled to take a shot with his shotgun. "You're going to die."

"Not today," Garrus lifted his sniper rifle and aimed at the Krogan's head. He fired and gave the charging test tube exactly the last wound it could take before falling down.

"Krogan and the Suns?" Shepard sighed in exasperation. "Great."

"I'm just getting warmed up," Jack gathered more dark energy for her biotics.

After what seemed like forever fighting against rounds of Blue Suns, they came across something they didn't expect to see. A fortified position by Krogan up against a group of Blue Suns. So, they weren't working together? Several dead Krogan were in different positions where they died at their posts. A final one was making his last stand as he fired up at the three remaining mercs with his rifle. "Three against one?" Jack shook her head.

"I think we should give this guy a hand," Garrus suggested.

"I agree. He could possibly give us information. Just be ready. Fan out and take those assholes down!"

"Oh yeah!" Jack lifted one merc with her biotic and slammed him hard, crushing every bone in his body. Shepard used inferno ammo and struck another in several spots causing him to catch on fire. The merc screamed as the flames consumed him. Garrus froze another and then shot again to shatter the merc's solid body into several pieces.

The Krogan stopped firing and turned to look at the trio. His head covered by a helmet. He approached them slowly and seemed to smell Shepard who was standing up front. "You…you are different. You do not smell like this world." Garrus didn't like the idea of the Krogan being that close to his Commander. He raised his side arm to make sure the tank bred was friendly, but Shepard motioned him to lower it.

"Were you bred to kill?" Shepard asked.

"Bred to…kill?" The tank bred pondered the question. "No. I kill because my blood and bone tell me to. My glassmother flushed me because I failed. The voice in the water told me I was not perfect."

"So, this fucker failed a test and now he's left to die?" Jack spat in disgust.

"Seems like it," Garrus added.

"I am to wait here. I know I am not perfect," The tank bred spoke up to the pair. "The voice was disappointed and said I am not what it needs me to be."

"So Okeer told you this?"

"I don't know. I just heard a voice. I called it 'father'."

Shepard looked over at Garrus clueless. "I destroyed Saren's cure. How does Okeer expect these krogan to ignore the genophage if not by curing it?"

"Beats me."

Shepard returned his focus to the Krogan. "I need to get to Okeer. Can you show me where to go?"

"The glass mother is up ahead behind some of you fleshy things. I'll show you," The tank bred walked over to move the barrier he placed.

"Very impressive," Garrus was in awe.

"Can you fight your way back to the lab?" Shepard asked the Krogan.

"I'm to wait here. I'm not perfect but I have purpose. I must wait until called. Released."

"Damnit!" Jack cried out as the Suns' shots pierced her dying shields and struck her arm. She grabbed her wound as she slumped down.

"Jack!" Garrus ran to her to assist as he fought blindly to give him some cover. The fight was becoming fiercer against the Suns as they got closer to Okeer's lab. Along the way, they heard the Suns were being commanded by a woman named Jedore. This group seemed to be tougher than the ones he faced on Omega. They seemed more organized, which made the fight harder. Shepard was across from the pair looking over with concern as he continued to fire at the attacking mercs. "Are you alright?" Garrus kept his head low as he tried to survey the wound.

"I'm fine," Jack shoved him away.

"You're welcome," Garrus angrily said in frustration as he moved away to continue the fight. He heard Jack wince as she applied medigel. The last of the mercs groaned as he fell over. Shepard charged ahead. Not giving Jack another look, Garrus followed suit as he checked his ammo count. He was running low on the current clip but luckily, he had several others.

"Up the stairs, "Shepard called to him as he went through the door the mercs were guarding and forged ahead.

"Great," Garrus panted as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't know much more he could take. He heard Jack catching up and made his way with the Commander. Up ahead, they saw another door that led to the labs. They finally made it.

A yellowish skin Krogan was standing beside a glass container that housed what appeared to be another tank bred. The Krogan had to be Okeer. He pivoted around to greet the trio with a look of aggravation. "It's about time. The batteries on these tanks will not wait while you play with these idiotic mercs."

"I probably just saved your ass dealing with the Blue Suns," Shepard crossed his arms with a glare. "You should be grateful."

"Do you think it is good to see you? I heard what happened on Virmire."

"I did what I had to do."

"But I approve," Okeer held out his arms in endearment. "Such a tale! The traitor Spectre, Saren, threatens the return of the Krogan horde by curing the genophage, undoing the gentle genocide of the Turians and the Salarians."

Jack lightly bumped Garrus' arm, "Good job." Garrus refused to take the bait and remained silent. After talking with Mordin, he didn't want to get into about the genophage and his kind's help with it.

Okeer smirked with a gleam in his eyes as he turned to look back at his tank bred, "But before Saren can deliver his endless troops, in rides Shepard, securing victory through nuclear fire. I like that part. It has weight." Garrus noticed Shepard's demeanor darkened as Okeer told his outcome on Virmire. Not only did they destroy the base, but they also lost a dear friend, Kaidan.

"I make no apologies," Shepard stood up straighter as he stared down Okeer.

"I told you I approve," Okeer reminded him as he lifted up his hands. "Saren's pale horde were not true Krogan. Numbers alone are nothing. The mistake of an outsider, one that these mercenaries have also made. It's time for you to take me out of here."

"We need to stop the Collectors," Garrus reminded him.

"A human concern," Okeer shook his head as he looked back at the marvel beside him. "I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier. An enemy against the genophage."

"One Krogan?" Jack lifted her eyebrow. "Hello, we can kill one Krogan."

"You have more Krogan outside that you said failed. Do you not care about them?" Shepard asked.

"I fail no one. They are useless to me. I need perfection. My work will purify the Krogan. We will not be restored, we will be…renewed."

Shepard walked up to the glass container and studied the tank bred inside. "If your pet is as strong as you say he is. Maybe I can use him."

Okeer watched him anxiously, "Perhaps I can strike a deal to secure passage. However, my prototype is not negotiable. It is the key to my legacy." Garrus didn't like the idea of having Okeer on board with them. Another who was going to use the genophage to inflict more harm than good against the Krogan.

Jedore's voice came over the PA system again stopping the conversation, "I'm calling 'blank slate' on this project. Destroy Okeer's data and flush the tanks."

Okeer growled as he heard several tanks being flushed, "She will kill my legacy with a damned valve!" He turned to address Shepard, this time with a different tone. A look of desperation on his face, "I'll give you everything I can. My legacy must not suffer this insult. Kill Jedore. I'll stay and do what must be done," He gingerly placed his hands on the prototype's container.

"I'll be back after I kill Jedore. You keep this deal," Shepard motioned for Garrus and Jack to head out with him.

Once they returned to the lab, they found Okeer's corpse on the floor near his prototype with a recording playing over and over. Jedore managed to gas the labs to finish off Okeer while they fought against her. They weren't able to get back in time to save him. The ventilation was able to remove all the harmful components away before they got there. Okeer's face appeared on the video monitor, "Everything is in my prototype. My legacy is pure. This…one soldier, this grunt, perfect."

Jack tapped Okeer's body with her boot. "So, what now?"

Garrus stared up the tank bred. "Why would someone so fanatical sacrifice himself like this? For one Krogan?"

"Because he's insane," Jack looked over at him. "Let's just go."

"I think we should take him with us. I would like to see what we can learn," Shepard stepped away to contact the Normandy.

Garrus looked up at the container, "I sure hope this one is friendly."


	27. Chapter 27

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

Chapter 27

Garrus paused in the hallway that led from the forward battery to the mess hall. He saw Andromeda in the med lab sitting on a table with her back to him talking with Dr. Chakwas. As if she knew he was looking at her, she turned her head. Her blue eyes fell upon him. He felt his heart race as if her eyes were piercing right through him. Feeling himself become flushed, he quickened his step and moved away. Trying to look back as he walked, he bumped into Joker who apparently was coming down to grab some food. Luckily the collision didn't cause the brittle bone disease pilot to fall down. Panicking, Garrus grabbed Joker. "I-I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He became concerned over how delicate the pilot's body was. How was he going to explain to Shepard that he caused harm to Joker by bumping into him?

"I'm fine, Garrus. Look? No harm no foul," Joker smiled at him. He peered over Garrus' shoulder to see what could have distracted the Turian and took notice of the med lab. He was pretty quick in putting two and two together. "You want to see her, don't you?"

"Who?" Garrus became flustered.

"Duh. Come on. It's me. Joker? You don't have to act so coy. I know the Commander doesn't really like the idea, but, you can't stop liking someone. You just do. You know?" Joker patted him on the shoulder.

"I-I'm just glad that she- "

"I mean what girl would possibly get herself killed on Omega of all places to get to you? Right?" Joker continued with a playful grin.

"I was on my way to engineering to check on the engine logistics. I'm glad to see Andromeda is okay. Excuse me," Garrus sidestepped quickly to avoid any further conversation on the matter. He didn't like be put on the spot. Then again, it wasn't oblivious to everyone. No, he couldn't like her. Was she really his type? A human to add on top of that? He was confused…but then again, he did start a war on Omega mostly because of her…

"I'll tell her you said hi!" Joker called back to him, which made him walk faster to the elevator.

Once he reached engineering, he paused as he looked out at the cargo bay to see the shuttle resting down below. How he almost longed for the days when he was working on the Mako. Deciding to see about their newest crew member, Zaeed, he moved past the engineering door to the small maintenance room that the bounty hunter took over. The room was loud with the constant running of the fan but it seemed the merc didn't mind. He made it like home by placing different keepsakes items throughout the space. The one-eyed merc was sitting at his desk staring at a rifle in front of him when he noticed he had a visitor. He studied Garrus carefully. Garrus decided to be the first to speak, "You busy?"

"Just thinking about past missions. Gotta minute? You may learn something," Zaeed stood up from the table.

"I'm sure I will," Garrus moved in the room closer.

"I heard Shepard knew Archangel from before. I was on Omega when he showed up. Never got a job on him though," Zaeed moved over to where a much older helmet was propped up. Garrus tensed up. How much did Shepard tell others about him? This was awkward. He walks in and Zaeed instantly talks about Archangel? "Knew a lot of men taking jobs to kill the son of a bitch. I never saw the point. He and I wanted the same thing: a whole lot of mercs dead. Hell of a sniper, though. And he kept himself alive with all the mercs in Omega after him. That ain't easy."

Garrus chuckled as he walked over to the first weapon Zaeed was looking at. The assault rifle appeared old. "Never heard of him, but seems like a great guy to have on our team."

"Uh-huh," Zaeed studied Garrus carefully. "Don't touch. That gun is probably almost older than you. It's Jessie. Saved my life more than once. I killed a bunch of Batarian mooks one time. I don't think I ever discharged a clip."

"Nice gun," Garrus moved away. "You said you want to kill mercs? I thought Shepard said you were one per Cerberus' dossier."

"I was. Vido and I started the Blue Suns a long time ago. Great job till that bastard got greedy."

"You founded the Blue Suns?" Garrus tensed up.

Zaeed took note, "Don't worry. That part is behind me ever since Vido tried his little coup twenty years ago. It's not common knowledge. Vido had me wiped out from all the records. The Suns got meaner ever since he took over."

"You can say that again," Garrus mused as he walked around to look at the other objects as Zaeed spoke.

"He ran the books. I led the men. It worked well for a while. Then Vido decided to start hiring Batarians. Cheaper labor, he said. Goddamn terrorists, I said. He turned my men against me and put a bullet in my head." He walked over to the wall near the back of the room and leaned up against it casually. "I heard Shepard picked you up on Omega right before me. One hell of a place. What were you doing there?"

Garrus picked up a Krogan helmet that was smashed in to look at it. He paused for a moment and then answered with a smile, "Oh just seeing the sights."


	28. Chapter 28

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II

Chapter 28

"This is what we have. The Illusive Man has said that Horizon has gone silent. We have to assume that the Collectors have attacked the colony or in the process of doing so. Ash is also stationed here." Shepard addressed Grunt and Garrus as they were riding in the shuttle to Horizon located in the Terminus Systems. Garrus remained quiet. His mind flashed to when he first met up with Andromeda back on the Citadel after the Normandy was attacked. He told her to go Horizon. A pit formed in his stomach. If she went like he said…

Shaking his head to clear the thought, he looked up at Shepard. "Any word from Ash?"

"No, but hopefully she's able to hold her own until we arrive," Shepard's eyes left him.

"If the Collectors are here, then we will take them out," Grunt said matter-of-factly. Garrus nodded his head. So far the tank bred Krogan was no different than most Krogan he encountered. He began to wonder what Wrex would think of him.

The shuttle jarred as it landed and the door opened to reveal the brightness of the colony outside. It was daylight but no one was around. An eerie silence was all around. " _Shepard, the Collector vessel is just on the other side of the colony_ ," EDI's voice came through the comm.

" _Can't wait for the results of shield enhancers I created to go up against the Seeker Swarms_ ," Mordin chimed in over the radio.

"I'm not dying to bugs," Grunt locked his weapon. "After you, Shepard."

"EDI," Shepard addressed the ship's AI. "Monitor our progress and relay all data to Mordin."

" _Understood_."

"Where are all the colonists?" Garrus looked around at some of the empty houses as they began to enter the colony. There were no bodies in sight.

"Probably on the Collector ship," Grunt answered.

"Then we need to move and make sure they don't take off," Shepard quickened his step. The sound of buzzing came up ahead as several Collectors landed and open their barrier shields to take cover.

"You think you can hide from me?!" Grunt yelled out as he began to charge at one.

Garrus' eyes became wide seeing the Krogan just charge. He saw one of the Collectors lean over the shield to take a shot at the Krogan. Quickly lifting up his sniper rifle, he aimed and pierced the Collector's right arm catching the insect like being off guard. Within seconds later, the Krogan was up on him, bashing him across the skull with his shotgun. Shepard maneuvered and shot the other one.

"Worthless," Grunt spat as he kicked the now dead Collector's body hard.

"These are just scouts," Shepard commented as he looked down at the dead pair. They were covering their friends' tracks. We need to go.

"Right behind you," Garrus followed him.

After encountering multiple spots with Collectors, they came across an open field without notice of anyone around. Something didn't just seem right. "Mordin, so far our shields are withstanding the swarms. They have moved on," Shepard took the break to radio back to the Normandy.

" _Good. I will continue to monitor_."

Suddenly the familiar noise of the Collectors came as several landed across the field nearby. One stumbled forward as his body began to glow. "What's wrong with him?" Grunt pointed.

The Collector rose up in the air as the glow consumed his body, there was a bright flash and then he gently stood back down on the ground. A fiery glow still was on his person and his eyes were like fire as they honed in on the trio. "Assuming direct control," The Collector said in a deep low voice.

"I don't know what the hell that is but kill it!" Shepard ducked as the new Collector leashed out a fiery sphere at him.

"We are the Harbinger of your perfection," The Collector stalked them as it raised its own weapon. "Focus on Shepard." The other Collectors adhered to the order and began to open a barrage of fire on Shepard's position, pinning the Commander.

"We need to break them up," Garrus tapped Grunt as he went across from Shepard's location and tried to take down one of the Collectors. "I think this guy has it out for you," He called to his Commander.

"I don't even know him!" Shepard growled in frustration as he leaned up to try to fire but his shields took a pounding.

"These enemies will know we are strong," Grunt laughed as he nailed one of the Collectors in the head.

The Harbinger controlled Collector turned on Garrus and Grunt. "We fight as one. Leave the fallen."

"Finally," Shepard said in relief as he was able to move and fired again at Harbinger. "Come back here, ugly."

Harbinger whirled to confront him as it fired, he was able to take down a good portion of the Commander's shields. Shepard groaned in pain as he ducked back down. "I know you feel this," Harbinger taunted.

Garrus took out the remaining collector and all that was left was Harbinger. "This guy is unbelievable!"

"You cannot stop us," Harbinger gained more ground to Shepard, ignoring Garrus and Grunt.

"I'm coming, Shepard!" Grunt moved out of cover and charged at Harbinger. He shot over and over hitting the Collector's shields hard. The Collector squealed in pain. He then headbutted Harbinger knocking the Collector down.

Shepard jumped over the barrier and fired at the down Collector ripping it up. Seconds later, the Collector faded into black dust. Stepping back, John examined the pile of dust. "What the hell?"

"Okay…" Garrus looked on. "That's new."

"Weakling," Grunt shrugged.

"It seems like when this Harbinger guy controls the Collector, it becomes more powerful," Shepard noted.

"Then we need to take these guys down before he does," Garrus sighed.

"Right. Let's keep moving."

" _Shepard, I'm patching through the colony's defense towers. It will take some time to get them online_ ," EDI radioed in once they were able to activate the transmitter tower.

"Sure, why not?" Garrus sarcastically joked. "We need to see more of the colony anyway."

"There were more frozen people back there. The Collectors are hiding," Grunt spoke out.

"Once we get the towers online, we can get the Normandy to pick them up. Mordin can get them out of whatever stasis they are in," Shepard looked around. They were out in the open with the Collector vessel towering above them. Not a good location.

Garrus took notice of this, but EDI broke in before he had a chance to comment. " _I suggest you find cover. More Collectors are coming_."

"Good," Grunt moved to pick out his spot.

"Stay close. That Harbinger guy may show back up," Shepard moved to the back of the area to give him more line of sight.

Sure enough, Harbinger did, along with several Collectors and husks. "Husks?!" Garrus was caught off guard. He hadn't seen Husks since the last attack on the Citadel. Where did they come from? He managed to take one down pretty quickly. Suddenly a blast hit him so hard that it knocked him across the field about ten feet. Despite the armor, he felt like his body was on fire but no signs of physical damage. He looked up to see Harbinger nearby with its glowing eyes looking right at him.

"Turian…you're considered too primitive for ascension." Harbinger said out to him.

"Primitive? For what?" Garrus blinked from the statement as Grunt leaned down his hand to help him up.

Harbinger ignored him and returned his attention to Shepard. "You are mine, Shepard."

"I don't think so," Grunt got a few rounds into the Collector. It squealed in pain catching Shepard's attention. Shepard turned and opened fire ripping the Collector apart till it disintegrated. All was calm again.

"How much more do they have?" Garrus used the time to check his ammo clips. He had one more remaining.

"I want some more," Grunt pounded the palm of his hand with his fist.

" _Shepard, seventy-five percent done_ ," EDI came in.

"Step it up, EDI. I don't like being out here like this."

Suddenly something caught Garrus' attention, he turned his head to see a large flying object coming into view. The shape of its head resembled a Collector, the body looked like a crab off Earth and the bottom appeared to have several husks heads?! Grunt chuckled when he saw it nearing. "Now this is a big thing!"

Shepard didn't like what this thing was going to do. He whipped out the Collector laser beam that he found along their way. "Find good cover. Now!"

Just as he did, giant electrical currents shot out of the being's eyes and ran parallel making direct path to their location. It burnt everything it touched. Garrus just managed to dive out of the way to the ground but felt the pure heat of its weapon. One hit from that and his shields would be depleted down to nothing. Shepard raised up his weapon and fired, using the Collector's technology against it. The flying being known as a Praetorian howled and slammed down on the ground releasing a strong electrical discharge. The blast knocked Shepard off his feet. Garrus fired to try to keep its sights on Shepard to give time for the Commander to get back up. The Praetorian turned and moved closer to Garrus. Gulping, Garrus stepped back as far as he could, but knew he was in the kill range. Grunt ran up beside him. "Good, you are bringing it closer."

"I don't think that was my attention," Garrus muttered.

"Come back here, ugly," Shepard got his footing and fired again, nailing the Collector on the backside. The Praetorian wailed and then disintegrated. Off in the distance, the delightful sound of the colony's cannon was online and firing hard at the Collector vessel. Turning tail, the vessel started its booster rockets and launched itself from the colony.

Grunt laughed, "There go the Collectors. Cowards."

"With innocent colonists that we weren't able to save," Garrus reminded him. He looked back at Shepard seeing the Commander staring into the sky almost lost for words. He knew the Commander was worried about their old friend, Ashley Williams. They never came across her. Did that mean she was in one of the disgusting pods on that hellish ride? "I-I'm sure Ash- "

"No! They can't get away!" The maintenance worker ran out that they met up with earlier who had locked himself in his station. "Half the colony is in there!"

"I'm sorry, I did what I could," Shepard said to him.

"It was a good fight, Shepard," Grunt added.

"Shepard?" The man stopped as he turned at Shepard in disdain. "You're some type of Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard," A familiar female voice spoke out as Ashley approached them. "Captain of the Normandy and the first human Spectre." She turned to the man talking, "You're in the presence of a god, Delan." The man shook his head and stormed off in anger. Ashley turned to face her former Captain and embraced him.

"It's been too long, Ash," Shepard smiled at her.

"That's it?" Ashley looked at him in disbelief. "You show up in two years and act like nothing's happened? I would have followed you anywhere...I-I thought I loved you."

"Ash, I haven't changed, "Shepard's voice softened.

"You are working with the enemy. You are working with Cerberus." Ashley hissed. "You turned your back on everything we stood for."

"You know me, Ash. This is against the Reapers," Shepard reminded her.

"What if you're wrong? What if they are working with the Collectors?"

"Damnit, Williams," Garrus glared at her. "This is beyond Cerberus."

"I don't know, Garrus. The Shepard I know or at least I thought I know wouldn't do this. I'll report this back to the Citadel and let them decide. I know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier," Ashley shook her head as she turned to leave.

"Ash," Shepard called out to her. "Don't do this. Join us. It will be like old times."

Ashley turned to look at him. Whatever feelings they had for each other before were gone. "No, it won't. I am no fan of aliens but Cerberus are extremists. I'll never work for a group like that. So, long."

Garrus sighed as he watched her leave. He couldn't believe how divided their old ties were. He decided to let Shepard decide on what to do next. The Commander was silent for a few minutes till finally he tapped his comm link. "Joker, arrange a pick up. I had enough of this colony."


	29. Chapter 29

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II

Chapter 29

Garrus was going stir crazy while he was on the Normandy away from the next mission. Upon arriving at Ilium, the gateway to the Traverse, Shepard took Jacob and Grunt to pick up their next dossier: An Asari justicar named Samara. Garrus was mixed in his emotions about having another Asari. Of course, Liara, was no longer of their crew, but he just felt like this Samara was going to be her replacement. There were too many new faces and it just didn't feel the same. He didn't know where Andromeda was, which kind of bothered him. When he was leaving the Forward Battery to head up to the CIC to chat with Joker while they were docked, he noticed that she was not in the med lab. Now heading back to his post, he got out of the elevator, rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. There sitting at a table were Kasumi and Andromeda. Andromeda's back was to him. The girls appeared to be in a lively chatter. Their voices were low enough to where he couldn't make out the words. Quickly backtracking to hide his presence, he tried his best to listen in. However, with his distance, it was futile. He inched closer, trying his best to get as close as he could without arousing suspicion. He felt his heart quicken its pace as his blue eyes fell upon Andromeda. What in the spirits was wrong with him? Usually his heart raced when he was in the midst of battle.

"Oh Garrus! There you are!" A familiar bubbly voice called from behind that startled him.

Seeing Kasumi and Andromeda divert their gaze over to his location, he moved quickly back over, nearly knocking Kelly Chambers over who was standing behind him. "Y-yes. What is it?" He straightened up, trying to save face from his complete embarrassment.

The startled red head gaped at him for a moment, trying to figure out why he was so flushed, but then smiled warmly. "You had a message come through while you were on Horizon. I apologize I'm just now giving it to you. I knew I was forgetting about something when I saw you walk by up there," she laughed at her own mistake. "Did you want me to transfer the message to my datapad for your view?"

"Um…no. That won't be necessary. Just transfer it to my terminal at my post. Uh, thank you, Miss Chambers." He rubbed the back of his head and tried to glance back to see if the two women were still nearby.

"It's Kelly," Kelly corrected him with another big smile. "I'll run up to my terminal and get on that. Sorry again." She turned to get back to the elevator leaving the turian standing there debating how to get himself back to his post without drawing any more attention. He simply could not listen in anymore with them knowing he was there.

Taking a breath, he began his walk back and tried to act like he was focused on the task at hand. Though the idea of a private message did spark his interest. He wondered if it was from one of his feelers. He gathered the strength to glance over at Kasumi and Andromeda for a microsecond. Kasumi waived at him. "Oh, Garrus. There you are. We were just talking about you."

"Kasumi!" Andromeda got after her friend. "Hey, Garrus. We were just-uh, talking about the last mission. Horizon must have been scary."

"It was…sad. I wish we got there sooner," Garrus stopped to address them.

"Did you want to sit down and talk with us? I can't wait to finally go on a mission with Shepard. It will be a nice change," Kasumi patted the chair next to her.

"Can it wait? I was in the middle of some…calibrations," He lied; he was becoming eager to read the message. He saw the look of disappointment on Andromeda's face and it pained him. "Later I promise," He reassured the brunette.

Just as he arrived back at his station, he got an alert from the Normandy's comm. "This is Garrus."

" _Garrus. This is Shepard_ ," John's voice came through. " _Jacob and Grunt are heading back to the ship with Samara to get her settled in. The Drell is here and it looks like we may run out of time to get him. Can you and Tali meet me here?"_

"You got it."

Nos Astra was bustling with vendors as Tali and Garrus made their way through the busy streets to Shepard's location. "All these people…. almost reminds me of the Live ships of the Flotilla," The Quarian commented sadly.

"It was good for you to join us again, Tali," Garrus tried to change the subject. "Heard of the mess on Haestrom. It will be like old times." He saw John motioning to them near a flight of steps.

"I need to make a quick stop here first. Thought you may like to come along," Shepard led the way.

"The Administrator's office?" Garrus asked as he looked around. "Wait…am I in trouble?" He asked with a smirk.

"Liara works here. Thought we could use her help to track down Thane's exact location. We can't lose him."

The doors to Liara's office opened and she was on a vid-call with a human; her back was to them. The man seemed to be arguing with her about some type of payment. Liara was not frazzled at all. "Have you faced an Asari Commando before? Few humans have." She threatened coolly.

Her statement threw Garrus off and he tuned out the rest of the conversation. Where did he hear that before? His mouth opened a little when he remembered back to when they were on Noveria facing Matriarch Benezia, Liara's mother. That was the same phrase she asked when the trio approached. A knot formed in his throat, as thought about the past two years since he lost contact with the Asari pureblood. Just what became of her? Then again, Joker told him he changed ever since he was on Omega. The Asari ended the call and turned around to greet her visitors. Her demeanor changed as she approached them with a warm smile. "Shepard! Tali! Garrus! It's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Liara," Tali was the first to answer.

"I was told that you could get us information on Thane Krios. Heard he may be here temporarily." Shepard cut to the chase as he sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"The Assassin?"


	30. Chapter 30

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II

Chapter 30

"I think we should flank them when they come down. Out here in the open is not good at all," Garrus recommended his team as Shepard summoned the tower's elevator to the Mezzanine level. So far, the fight inside Dantius Towers was hard. Eclipse mercs were everywhere and most of them were Vanguard with strong biotic capabilities. His shields were constantly taking a pounding. If the Eclipse mercs fought like this on Omega, he wouldn't have lasted as long as he did. Tali took a hit to her arm but she hit the immunoboosters and told them the antibiotics would protect her from any internal damage. With her weak immune system, a scratch could be lethal.

"Agreed. Garrus you take left, Tali take right. I'll take point," Shepard moved behind a workstation. Luckily, the place was still under construction so it gave them lot of places to stay out of sight. Sadly, some of Nassana's workers, who were not lucky in seeking refuge in maintenance closets, were shot horrifically and left to rot on each floor so far.

After getting into position, the elevator signaled its arrival and the doors opened revealing heavily armed mercs, one including a Krogan bounty hunter. The Krogan growled as it charged forward. "A Krogan?!" Garrus asked to his team mates as they opened fire. They tried to put all their concentration on him first since he would be the toughest to take down. The Krogan grunted and growled as he was hit by all sides. Unfortunately, the disadvantage for the mercs, was that they didn't believe in comradery and left him to die as they tried to save their own asses.

"Ambush!" A Salarian merc cried out as he desperately fired at Shepard. Garrus switched his aim and shot the Salarian straight in the head before he had a chance to switch on his shields.

"You are dead!" The human Eclipse male screamed as he dove to the right and fired at Garrus making the turian take cover.

"Not today, boshtet," Tali aimed her pistol and fired at the exposed merc. Seeing the merc caught off-guard, Garrus rose up and opened fire as well. The merc howled in pain as his shields were completely depleted and the ammo pierced vital organs. He slumped over his dead Salarian friend.

The bloody Krogan groaned as he tried to get to his target, blood poured out his armor. They knew he was fatally wounded. He coughed up blood as he glared at the trio who now stood before him. "Didn't know the Drell hired help this time," The Krogan spat the blood from his mouth.

"We are not with him," Shepard raised his pistol and shot the Krogan, ending his suffering.

"Going up," Tali was the first to enter the elevator as she looked back at the blood bath of dead mercs on the floor.

"Shall we have any conversations while we wait?" Garrus cracked a joke as he was the next to enter.

The elevator doors opened and up ahead was an Eclipse merc having a conversation with someone on his radio. His back was to them as he paced near the window that overlooked Nos Astra's skyline. "I don't need reinforcements," He growled back in frustration to the caller. "I'll take care of it. It's under control."

" _This is just going to be too easy_ ," Garrus thought to himself as he followed Shepard and Tali to the merc.

Shepard stopped and raised his pistol at the merc. "Turn around very slowly." Tali and Garrus followed suit.

The merc did the same and saw the three. "Damnit."

"Tell me where the assassin is and I might let you live," Shepard stepped closer.

The merc stepped back to put more distance between them. "If I did that, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you. You're not one of Nassana's mercs. Who are you?"

"You got two ways down: Express or coach. Your choice," Shepard backed the merc up to where his back was up against the tower's window.

"Look, pal," The merc argued calmly. "Even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"I would be careful. Shepard has killed before," Garrus warned cautiously as he kept his weapon poised.

"Want to see your friends we left behind?" Tali chimed in.

The merc was unimpressed as he crossed his arms. "I've got nothing more to say to you. If you shoot me- "

Before the merc was able to finish his sentence, Shepard put his weapon back and used both hands to shove the merc hard against the glass. His body broke through and the pieces shattered as the merc helplessly fell below to his doom. "How about 'goodbye'?"

Garrus lowered his gun in astonishment at the scene that transpired before him. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Shepard."

"Let's move," Shepard's face remained hard as he moved past the pair to head on.

The push ahead to the bridge was becoming fiercer than they ever encountered. The wind howled as they moved to the bridge that connected to the next tower and Nassana's penthouse. Garrus tried to remind himself not to look down. He didn't want to know exactly how far up they were. "Commander, we have mechs and heavy mercs coming our way!" Garrus pointed to the welcoming team on the other side of the bridge.

"Shall we hold here?" Tali asked.

"No need," Shepard switched over to his heavy weapon: M-490 Blackstorm. A gun that would launch a projectile that was powerful as a small blackhole. "I've been dying to try this baby out." The male commander stepped forward and then looked back at his squad. "I would stay back if I were you." He knelt down and took aim. The gun charged up for a brief few seconds and then the first projectile was launched. It followed its trajectory arc and then began to lift several mercs up in the air towards it along with debris. The mercs hollered for their lives as they floated helplessly towards the center. Then seconds later, the sphere exploded, burning everyone close to it to barely nothing and launching others off the bridge to their deaths. Garrus' eyes went wide as he saw the aftermath. "Can I requisition one of those when we return to the ship?"

"Sure, if you have several million creds," Shepard teased as he continued to show off his Cerberus given arsenal.

Tali looked at Garrus and shrugged as she casually leaned up against a crate. "We will just wait till you are done, Commander." Garrus couldn't see her face, but he knew the Quarian was smiling underneath.

All the mercs on the bridge were taken care of, thanks to the Blackstorm, now it was on to Nassana's penthouse. Garrus wondered just how many men she had inside waiting for them. Where was Thane? He had yet shown his face, but everyone, was scared of him. Just what kind of assassin was he?

"Shepard? I thought you were dead," Nassana looked at the Commander in wide-eyed disbelief when they approached. Beside her was an entourage of Eclipse mercs.

Shepard grinned, "I got better."

"First you killed my sister and now you are after me," Nassana glared hard. "What is it that you want? Creds?"

"I'm not here to kill you," Shepard crossed his arms with a grin.

"Don't screw with me," Nassana waived him off as she paced in frustration. "What did you want then?"

Garrus noticed the mercs were looking up as sounds were heard above in the duct work. He glanced up to see what was going on. John seemed to have notice the noise as well. "Nothing is going to make this go away."

Suddenly a figure dropped behind the troubled Asari. Silently, the Drell moved from merc to merc, killing them before they were able to fire a single shot. Alarmed, Nassana whirled around to confront her attacker, but the Drell was fast. He already had a pistol in hand aimed at her chest. Without a word, he fired. Nassana groaned before she let out her last breath of life. Gingerly, the Drell placed her down on her console and clasped her hands over her chest. He began to bow his head as if he was praying? Garrus looked on with interest. "Very impressive."

"Hello? Are you going to talk?" Shepard looked over. "I tore this place to look for you."

"I need to pray for the wicked," Thane answered.

"Nassana and her men don't deserve prayers," John shot coldly.

"Not for them, but for me," Thane finally looked up at them with his large black fish like eyes.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Garrus muttered.


	31. Chapter 32

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II

Chapter 32

"Garrus, you got a minute?" John entered the Forward Battery, catching the Turian off guard as he was running another diagnostic over the ship's main cannon. He finally was able to install the upgrade and hoped that everything would go well if they encountered the Collectors once more. He didn't want to use the escape pod again.

"Sure. I was doing a final test before going over the results of the upgrade anyway." Garrus stepped away from the console. He tried to act like he was busy and nothing was bothering him, but apparently the man in front of him saw right through him.

"How are you holding up? Everything clear after what happened with Sidonis?" Shepard's voice was filled with genuine concern.

"Very much so. Thank you again. It was satisfying that my men's lives were not taken in vain. Still don't know why he betrayed me…" Garrus' eyes grew dark as he thought back to the horrific terror he had to overcome on Omega. "It just doesn't make any sense…damnit."

"Leave it shelved for now. He's dead and so you may never know for sure. I say you did the right thing."

"You're right, Shepard. Did you need me for something?"

"Actually, I do. You clear to take on another mission with me?" Shepard let out a playful grin as he leaned back against the Battery's door. "I would think this through before you answer me."

This made Vakarian laugh. How good it felt…to finally laugh…to finally have a casual conversation. How he missed the days when they were hunting down Geth and Saren. He missed the old crew. "Another suicide mission like Ilos already I assume?"

"Better," John grinned bigger. "I need you as a personal escort."

Garrus lifted an eye ridge, "Okay, I'm intrigued."

"Mordin's pupil disappeared on Tuchanka and Grunt is having issues. I figured to knock out two birds with one stone by going there next. I need my crew focused. I don't need a Krogan tearing out the hull and Mordin…well you know."

"So let me get this straight," Vakarian tossed around the idea in his head and it somewhat frightened him. "Besides Grunt, you want one armed Turian, one armed Salarian and an armed Human go to the Krogan Homeworld where I'm pretty sure ninety-nine percent of its population despises all Salarians and Turians due to the genophage. We have backup right?" He chuckled, trying to keep the moment positive.

Shepard shook his head, "Nope. Just you and me. We have fought worst odds than this."

"Krogan...we are dealing with Krogan," Garrus sighed with a small smile. "You know I am with you one hundred percent, Shepard."

"Good. I appreciate it, Garrus. "I think out of all the crew members that are not Cerberus, you have the most level head. Hopefully, the Krogan clan chief will grant us an audience before…"

"Before what?"

"Before, the Krogan tear us apart…well mostly you and Mordin."

Feeling the shuttle land at the site, Garrus took a deep breath and looked over at Grunt and Mordin who sat across from him; Shepard was already at the shuttle's door. It was probably a smart idea. It would be unwise to send Mordin out first. Unlike Garrus, Mordin was purely calm. "You nervous, Professor?" He asked. Perplexed by Mordin's demeanor.

"Not at all. Been in worst situations before when I was with STG," Mordin rose up from his seat and checked his weapons.

"It would be unwise to underestimate your enemy," Grunt looked over at him.

"Krogan not my enemy. What I did had to be done."

"Grunt," Shepard looked sternly back at the tank bred. "It's bad enough that the Krogan outside of here will be all over him. Remain quiet. I don't want to provoke anymore that I have to."

"Alright. I follow you, Shepard," Grunt grumbled.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Garrus. I don't know how many Krogan will confront us before we make it to the clan chief, but we need to stay united." Shepard fixed his armor and then opened the shuttle's door. All of them held up their hands to allow their eyes adjust to the bright light of sunny Tuchanka outside.

The group approached two Krogan guards who stood near the entrance of the camp sight. They glared hard at them and growled, revealing their menacing teeth. "State your business, off-worlder," One of them barked.

"I have business with the clan chief," Shepard stood up taller. Garrus saw the other growl at Mordin.

"What's the Salarian doing here?" He snapped.

"He's with me and his part of my crew," Shepard looked back at Mordin. Garrus was grateful that Mordin remained silent. It would be a short mission if all of them were killed after just landing on Tuchanka.

The two guards looked at one another before the one on the left turned back to address them. "Go on in. No funny business."

"Nice welcome so far," Garrus sarcastically said once they were distant enough.

"Understand Krogan hostility. Common," Mordin commented.

Up ahead in the center of the camp, they overheard a heated discussion near where the chief sat. Shepard quickened his pace but was stopped by another guard. This one however seemed more polite than the welcoming committee. "Halt. You must not interrupt the clan leader. He's in….talks."

Garrus tried to peer around to see a heavily armored Krogan ranting to the chief about an issue he felt strongly against. He then looked over to the chief and had to do a double take. There looking quite bored and annoyed sat Urdnot Wrex. He fought the urge to call out to his old comrade. Their appearance must have caught Wrex's attention as he made a sideway glance and then sat up livelier. He pushed the speaker aside and walked over to them smiling big. "Shepard! Garrus!"

"Excuse me," Shepard moved around the guard to greet his old squadmate, Garrus moved closer next.

Wrex gave a warm handshake to John and then lightly bumped up against Garrus with his shoulder. The light tap almost knocked Garrus back. He almost forgotten how powerful Krogan were. "Good to see you too, Wrex," Garrus smiled back at his friend.

Wrex then eyed Mordin and Grunt and sat back down in his chair. "I see you have others this time. A Krogan? My replacement I resume?" He almost sounded glum when he spoke the latter.

"This Krogan says he's sick. I thought I would bring him here," Shepard pointed back at Grunt.

Urdnot Wrex looked over at Grunt as the tank bred approached proudly. "Where are you from, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you learned what was expected of you?"

"I have no clan. I was tank bred by Warlord Okeer. He is dead."

"Of course," Wrex stood back up to get a closer look at the Krogan before him. "You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

"Wrex, I need Grunt to fight against the Collectors. What's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with him," Wrex looked back at Shepard. "He's becoming a full adult."

"Adolescences?" Garrus blinked. "Can't we take him to Omega and buy him a few dances?"

"I don't care what aliens call it. Krogan go through the rite of passage."

"Hmm…interesting. Did not know about this," Mordin looked at Grunt.

"You're a Salarian," Grunt shot at him. He looked around the camp and smiled back at Wrex. "I want to do the rite of passage. This is in my blood."

"Good boy," Wrex chuckled and then he glanced over to Mordin. "So why bring a Salarian here, Shepard?"

"Apparently, Mordin's assistant was on Tuchanka and has gone missing. We need to find him."

"Go speak with my scout. He can put you in the right path."

"Want to come with us, Wrex?" John looked over at his old comrade, hopeful.

"I can't. I am reuniting all the Krogan together here on Tuchanka. I do miss the old days though."

"We will miss you, Wrex," Garrus smiled warmly at him.

"Stay out of trouble, Garrus. I won't be able to save you this time."

"Mordin, let's go talk to that scout. Grunt, stay here and see what you can learn from the Shaman," Shepard motioned them to follow him.

"Wrex, I escorted the ambassador for Clan Nakmor upstairs. He asked when he would be granted an audience with you." A familiar voice made Garrus turn around.

There approaching with Clan Urdnot markings on her arm was Horde. This was the third time he ran into her. He couldn't believe out of all the systems, he kept running into this female Krogan. "Horde?"

Horde looked his way and blinked momentarily as if she couldn't figure out why he was there again. "You?" She chuckled and shoved him a little. "Guess you made it off Omega after all."

"Omega?" Wrex looked over at Garrus.

"It's a long story, Wrex." Garrus smiled wryly. He then redirected his attention back to Horde. "Glad to see you made it away from the Blood Pack."

"Yeah…felt like Omega wasn't for me. You had a quad going up against those mercs though," Horde laughed. "Heard Archangel was killed so I left Omega with

several Blood Pack members and came to Tuchanka to find more work. Ran into Wrex."

"I gave her new work. Kept her here. She joined clan Urdnot. Told Clan Weyrloc. They weren't too happy about the transfer, but they don't have much say in the matter," Wrex gave a shrug as he sat back down. "The female clan allowed her to stay here. Though it's not common for one of them to be running around the males. Only during time of breeding. Just the way it is."

Garrus was going to make a joke about the only female there present, but Grunt spoke out before he was given the chance, "A female merc?"

"Who's this?" Horde asked out loud as she addressed Grunt.

"I am Grunt. I'm pure Krogan," Grunt held out his arms. "You should be in awe."

Horde blinked and then huffed, "What makes you special?"

"He's a tank bred. I'm letting him do the rite," Urdnot Wrex answered for him.

Horde cracked a teasing grin at him, "Will you pass?"

"My blood will demand it," Grunt replied back shortly. Garrus was amused at the little exchange.

"Horde, take him to see the Shaman while Shepard helps out his friend here," Wrex motioned her to go on.

Garrus watched on seeing Grunt follow Horde up the stairs to see the Shaman. "Good match," Mordin interrupted his thoughts. The words caught him off guard.

"Excuse me?" Garrus started to follow Shepard to see the scout.

"The tank bred and that female. Wonder if it is true if he is not effected by the genophage. Could Krogan really repopulate?" Mordin pondered the question. "Grunt has not allowed me to take any samples to see."

"No offense, Mordin. I don't think he will."

"Happy to help," Mordin cheered as he took down the last of the Vorcha assault. The scout leader was able to provide a truck to get them part of the way but their path was cut off by several obstacles of debris that was strewn about from previous wars. The wind howled through the devastated land. On foot they came across numerous Krogan that appeared to be part of Clan Weyrloc and Vorcha members who joined up.

Shepard led them inside in the war torn structure. "Inside."

Mordin surveyed their surroundings as made his way down into the building. "Repurposed Krogan hospital. Interesting."

"That's unfortunate. Hospitals are not fun to fight through," Garrus commented. The air was strong with the mixture of medicine and dead bodies. He hoped that he didn't vomit. It was worse than the plague ridden streets on Omega. He didn't know why a hospital was still being used on Tuchanka. The idea of Krogan and medicine really didn't come together, but someone definitely was recently using the facility.

"What's fun to fight through?" Shepard took the bait.

"Gardens, electronic shops, antique stores, but only if they're classy," Vakarian joked.

Shepard laughed, "Never knew you were so diverse, Garrus."

Mordin was ahead of them and knelt down to examine a body. Shepard ran up ahead to see what he was looking at. Garrus stood back. He didn't have to look, he knew what it was. Something else caught his eye in the room nearby. Leaving them to discuss their finding, he moved over to the room, still on guard. There on what to be an examination table was another covered up corpse with the outline of a Krogan. Rigamortis already took over. The smell of death left the air putrid and foul. Garrus held one hand up to cover his nose. "Shepard, over here."

Mordin got up quickly and moved over to where he was. "Another test subject. Don't understand this."

"Why not, Professor? You think Krogan were just going to sit back and let themselves go extinct?" Garrus shook his head as he looked on. He wondered if Wrex knew what was going on with Clan Weyrloc. Perhaps this what made Horde leave Clan Weyrloc or even Tuchanka.

"Of course not!" Mordin snapped back angrily. "But why do this? Meaningless tests. Pointless. Pointless waste of life."

"Do you ever regret working on the genophage now?" Shepard watched intently beside the troubled Salarian doctor.

"Never. Had to be done. Had to be me. No…no, do not regret," Mordin answered but he seemed as if he was doubting the words that were coming out of his mouth. He inhaled as he closed his eyes and then did a religious ritual with his hand over the corpse. "Rest now, young mother. Find comfort."

"Too late for that. She shouldn't have died," Shepard growled and moved away. The Commander looked disgusted and angry. Garrus didn't blame him. After all these years, he always picked at Wrex for whining about how his kind had to adapt. But he didn't know it would come to this. Sacrificing their lives for a chance of new life? A hard pit formed in his stomach. He felt sick once more and this time he didn't think it was from the smell.

Clan Weyrloc were tough and fearless. Apparently, they were using Mordin's assistant to help cure the genophage so they could take over Tuchanka. He was the key to their rise in power and they were going to stop at nothing to prevent anyone from halting the process. What made things worse was that majority of the Blood Pack members on Tuchanka supported Clan Weyrloc hence why probably Horde teamed up with them earlier on Omega. Once they were subdued, it seemed like no one was left to stop them. Mordin was becoming eager to find his assistant. If the Krogan were desperate, what kind of force would they put Maelon under to get their results? He rushed ahead but halted in his tracks when the young Salarian scientist stood before them in the room with his back turned, working away, apparently unharmed. "Maelon? No signs of torture," Mordin shook his head in disbelief as he looked on.

Maelon turned around and glared sharply at his mentor. "I came here on my own free will, Professor. You won't stop me. I'm so close."

"Impossible! Whole team agreed. Project necessary."

"I was your student! I looked up to you!" Maelon shot back.

"All those tortured subjects back there? You're doing?!" Mordin's voice rose as anger consumed him.

"We already have the bloods of millions on our hands, Doctor," His student argued. "If it takes a bit more to put things right, I can deal with it."

"This is not justified," Garrus looked around at all the data that was displayed. There was a log up nearby with numbered entries of test subjects and all beside them stated "failure."

"The experiments are not justified. I was taught to be a monster…by you," Maelon's voice shook as he pointed back at the data that Garrus was glancing at.

"No…I never taught you this, Maelon," The Doctor moved away to examine what his peer was working on. "Unacceptable."

"You taught me the end justified the means," Maelon watched him as the young Salarian tried to explain his point of reasoning. "Krogan are fighting over fertile females. They become mercenaries or pirates because they have no other recourse. We are to blame for this because we decided this is what they deserved!" Garrus sighed hard as he listened in and continued to look over the data. He thought back to when he first met Wrex and all the old Krogan's stories about his work as a merc. What if this Salarian was right? What if the Krogan were not sterile…would have Wrex continued to remain a merc?

"What do you want to do?" Shepard decided to leave it up to his squadmate. It was his mission.

"Have to end this," Mordin glared back over to Maelon.

With that statement, the young scientist pulled out a hand cannon and aimed it all three them with fear covering his face. "I will not stand by and let you commit an atrocity!"

Mordin growled as he punched Maelon, knocking him hard back against the monitor that was behind him, causing him to drop his side arm. Pulling out his weapon, Mordin aimed it his old colleague's head. "Unacceptable experiments! Unacceptable goals! Won't change. No choice…" He seemed to be debating the next move out loud. "Have to kill you." Panic filled Maelon's face.

"Is this-"Garrus spoke up seeing the look of terror on the Salarian's face as Mordin aimed at him.

"If we don't stop him, he will continue the experiments. Is this what you want, Mordin?" Shepard butted in.

"No. Can't let him live," Mordin squeezed the trigger and fired. The side of Maelon's head exploded due to the impact at point blank range. Brain matter splattered out as his dead body fell to the floor. His killer lowered his weapon and stared down at the lifeless form. "Thank you, Shepard. Had to be done."

Vakarian cringed from the gruesome sight he had to witness and redirected his attention to the data that was displayed. To him all the equations looked like another language. "What about this data?"

"We could keep it and see how close Maelon was," Shepard recommended.

"This data is contaminated by Maelon's experiments," Mordin seemed mentally exhausted by the event. "However, can use it later after fight with Collectors. Would like closure. Need to be sure."

"This lets head back to the camp. I think we are done here."

Garrus was the last one to leave the facility and knew even if Shepard kept the information about finding the data hidden from Wrex that eventually his old friend would hear about it. The only question is would Mordin be willing to cure the genophage after their fight with the Collectors? And if so, what would Wrex's plans be? He hoped another Krogan Rebellion would not ensue.

It had been hours since they made it back to camp Urdnot. Mordin returned back to the Normandy while Garrus hung back to stay a bit with Wrex. Shepard and Jack took Grunt to help complete his rite of passage. Garrus sat beside the burly Krogan near the edge that overlooked the camp and the varren fighting pits. They talked about their adventures before meeting up but what Shepard was going up against currently intrigued him. "So, this rite of passage…."

"What about it?" Wrex glanced over.

"What do you do?"

"Kill stuff," The Krogan shrugged.

"Like…bugs? Vorcha?" Garrus tried to think about what enemies they could face on Tuchanka. He never read up on the planet's habitats and life forms.

"Bigger."

"Other Krogan?"

"Bigger."

"How much bigger?"

"Try a Maw."

"A what?"

Wrex chuckled, "Let's hope you never have to see one."

"Clan Leader, Grunt is back from his rite," One of the guards spoke out as he approached the two gathering their attention.

After standing up, Garrus turned to see Shepard, Jack and Grunt walking towards them with smiles on their faces, especially Grunt. "What a good fight. Shepard has no equal."

"We took that son of a bitch maw down," Jack grinned with a laugh.

This peeked Wrex's interest as he lifted an eye ridge and looked over at his former commander for an explanation. "You took down a Thresher Maw on foot? I was the only Krogan to do that since my rite." He looked back over to Grunt. "Good boy. You are now part of Clan Urdnot."

"This is what I needed," Grunt bowed.

"Yeah, EDI told us on the way down that there were already three breeding requests for Grunt and one for Shepard," Jack teased. Garrus stifled a chuckle.

"Ha!" Grunt bragged and elbowed John.

"See you around, Wrex," The man waived to his old friend. "We need to get back."

"Shepard," Wrex nodded to him. "Take care. You too, Garrus."

As they were starting to depart the camp, the Turian looked back to see Grunt hanging behind as Horde approached. "See ya around, kid," Grunt looked her way as she stopped beside Wrex.

"Kid?" Horde huffed. "I am older than you, tank bred."

"I killed a maw. I am a worthy adversary to take down."

"I may take you up on that offer."

Wrex motioned Horde to follow him back over to his post. "Let's go. We need to clean up the Weyrloc mess."

Without saying a word, Grunt turned and caught up with Vakarian who stood watching. Seeing the two interact made Garrus remind him of his talks with Andromeda. He wondered if he would ever see her again. "What's eating you?" Grunt questioned as he walked by.

Clearing his mind, Garrus turned to walk beside him to catch up with Shepard and the others. "You, uh, like her?"

"Hmm?"

"Horde. She seems like a nice…uh, match."

Grunt stared incredously for a brief moment and then snarled as he quickened his pace. "Turians talk too much."


	32. Chapter 31

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II:

Chapter 31

Garrus kept looking at the terminal in disbelief, reading each line over and over. Sidonis got help from someone named Fade on the Citadel to help him disappear? With all his connections into C-Sec, he never heard of a "Fade." The name eluded him. Apparently, this character showed up after he left the force. He wasn't too sure on how long Shepard, and his team were on the Derelict Reaper that they discovered. Minutes? Hours? He remembered Joker announced their docking next to it and then he opened the message. He also didn't like the term, "derelict." That didn't seem right beside "Reaper." Cerberus giving the missions was not right either. He didn't trust them. For all he knew, this Illusive Man could be working with the Reapers, but why would he put innocent human lives at risk? That didn't make any sense.

Over hearing a conversation outside in the Mess Hall, he looked out to see the Shepard was back. How long had it been since he returned? He seemed to be in a heated discussion with Andromeda. Stepping forward, he went to go see what was going on, but then saw the dark-haired man turned his attention on him. "Garrus, Chambers said you had some news?"

The question caught him off guard and then his mind flashed back to the traitorous Sidonis. Sidonis…the name made a bad taste in his mouth. He then thought about his men…his dead men at the warehouse. He motioned Shepard to follow him back to his station to get some privacy. This was between him and his friend, and Cerberus wasn't going to listen in. Unless of course they tapped every room on the ship, which was quite possible. "I need to talk to you," Garrus shut the doors after John entered.

"I removed the bugs, Garrus," Shepard seemed to almost read his mind as he sat down in a chair. "It's just you and me. What is going on?"

"Tali, take Andromeda back to C-Sec and then meet us back on the Normandy. Garrus and I need to find someone," Shepard stood at the doorway as the Quarian waited for Andromeda to come out. Garrus looked over at her. Her blue eyes looking at him with sadness. Was this finally it? The Commander did say that once they returned to the Citadel, then she was to remain there. He wanted so badly to arrange a meeting time with her, but Shepard was here on business, business for him. Hoping that he would get back the time, Garrus headed out to the Wards with Shepard in tow.

"Where is this Fade at anyway?" Shepard caught up beside Garrus, matching his pace.

"I spoke with Bailey before we arrived. Apparently, he has a contact down at the warehouse. Hopefully I can find him there. C-Sec knew about him before…doesn't make any sense." Garrus was very troubled. Just what all was C-Sec hiding?

"You really think they were perfect?" Shepard asked. "Everything is corrupt now."

"I don't know what information C-Sec had with Fade, but after I'm done, they will have to look somewhere else," Garrus said matter-of-factly. He passed two Krogan that were talking amongst each other. He overheard one asking about where to find fish on the Presidium. That was sort of odd. A smile crossed his face as he thought back to the time Wrex was asking for chicken wings in the Mess.

"I thought we were here to find Sidonis not to launch a war on every corrupt group on the Citadel," Shepard shot back in annoyance. "This isn't Omega, Garrus."

"I know I know," Garrus sighed hard. The Commander was right. He had to remain focus on the task at hand.

Reaching the warehouse, they noticed that no patrons were around and inside were two Krogan bounty guards who were taking a break. The Krogan noticed their approach and stood up, grabbing their weapons. Garrus made move for his weapon in return. It was complete suicide sparking Krogan tensions this close. A volus stepped out to greet them. Shepard scoffed as he looked down at him. "This is Fade?"

"Looks can be deceiving," The volus rasped. "So, which one of you wants to disappear?"

"I'd rather you make someone reappear." Garrus tried to remain calm. Another dead lead he suspected.

The volus was taken back by the question. "That's not the service we provide."

Becoming impatient, Garrus pulled out his hand gun. "Make an exception, just this once."

Alarmed, the volus motioned for his guards. "Quickly! Shoot them!"

Before the Krogan had time to react, Shepard and Garrus shot in unison taking both Krogan down in an instant. The volus covered his head and then looked to see the dead bodies. He rasped harder as fear overcame him. "Why do I even bother?"

"We need to find a client of yours," Shepard put his side arm away as he moved closer to the Volus. The round species was clearly no threat on his own.

"Wait…I'm not Fade,"

"I knew it," The Commander sighed as he looked back the Turian.

Garrus knelt down to where he was eye level with the Volus. "Then maybe you can tell us where to find him."

"Of course!" The Volus talked faster as he knew his life was no more at risk for the present moment. "He's in the factory district near the prefab foundry. He's got a lot of mercs there. Blue Suns. Harkin thinks they are protecting him."

"Harkin? What the hell is he doing as Fade?" Shepard asked, he knew the name.

Garrus clenched his fists. Harkin? That drunken asshole was now Fade. It didn't make any sense, but now was not the time to figure it out. He just needed to find him and then find Sidonis. "I know the place," He stood back up to join his Commander.

"Then let's go pay him a visit."

They took a skycab over and outside waiting for them were several Blue Suns mercs and one very familiar sight, Harkin, himself. Harkin looked like he completely shit himself when he saw Shepard arrive with Garrus to his right and Zaeed to his left. Shephard asked Zaeed to come along after finding out they were going up against the Suns. He figured the ex-Suns leader would like a little payback. "Shepard?" The bald man looked over to the mercs beside him. "Just don't stand there! Stop him! Stop them!" He ran towards the door.

"Run all you want, Harkin, we'll find you!" Garrus yelled out after him as he took out his hand cannon. He would have to take down the approaching mercs first.

"This is going to be sweet," Zaeed unleashed fire first.

"Excuse me. This area is off limits," A Loki mech approached the trio as they made their way deeper inside the warehouse. The place was crawling with Suns and mechs. So far, they had little trouble.

Shepard didn't bother with a rebuttal as he fired and tore the mech apart with shredder ammo. "The son-of-a bitch will have to do better than that."

"Ah crap," Garrus saw two large heavy mechs being hauled in by ceiling cranes towards their location.

"Switching to heavy weapon. Stay out of their fire!" John yelled as he switched to his collector rifle that he picked up on Horizon. Garrus stayed down to his right as Zaeed moved over to another set of crates to get out of the incoming fire. After one mech stopped firing, Shepard leaned up and used the rifle to nail the mech, taking down its shields. Steam came out of the damaged mech until it couldn't withstand the assault any longer and exploded. The second one aimed at Shepard, making John duck back down. Large ammo whizzed over their heads from the mech's machine gun. Zaeed opened fire nearby and drew the mech's attention. "Garrus, double team," Shepard leaned back up and opened fire with Garrus joining him. Before the mech had a chance to reset its sights on them, it exploded.

The warehouse became quiet with just the normal sound of machinery working. Harkin had cornered himself in the management's office up nearby. He could see them down below from the office's window. "You will never get me, Garrus!" He yelled over the loud speaker as more Loki mechs started downwards.

"He's through," Shepard jumped over the crates and shot up one mech before ramming another with the butt of his gun. Garrus took out the last one. The squad made their way up to the office. It was time to get Harkin.

When Garrus came through the office's side door, he saw Harkin backing up away from Shepard and Zaeed who approached at the front. Before Harkin had a chance to turn his direction to head out, Garrus struck him hard with the side of his gun, fracturing his nose and several small bones in his face. Harkin cried out as he cupped his nose with his hand as blood poured. Before giving him a chance to speak, Garrus grabbed Harkin tightly by his shirt collar and pulled him over to the console. He was not going to waste any time. He had to get to Sidonis and this little shit was not going to stand in his way. He pinned Harkin up against the neck with his arm. "So, Fade," He taunted. "Couldn't make yourself disappear, huh?"

"Come on, Garrus, we can work this out. You know me?" Harkin smiled as he tried to wipe the blood from his face. "What do you need? We use to work together, you know I'll help you out."

Garrus released him and stepped back, "I'm looking for someone."

Harkin grinned at him as he cleaned up his face, "I guess then we both have something the other one wants." Garrus growled by the comment. He stormed back over and kneed Harkin hard in the groin causing the one to double over and fall to the ground. Harkin grabbed his groin trying to ease the pain.

Shepard walked up beside Garrus. "Just tell us. Quit screwing around."

"You helped a friend of mine disappear. A Turian named Sidonis."

Harkin shook his head, "I can't give out client information. It's bad for business."

Garrus was done. Anger poured over him as he knocked Harkin swiftly to the ground and placed his foot hard against the man's neck. "You know what's bad for business? A broken neck!" Harkin desperately clawed at his foot as Garrus pressed harder intentionally cutting off the man's airways.

"Alright! Get off me!" Harkin managed to cough out. He felt Shepard come over and pull him off Harkin. "Terminus really changed you, huh, Garrus?"

"No, but Sidonis opened my eyes. Now arrange a meeting. Quit messing around," Garrus said. Harkin moved over to the console to contact his friend. Garrus felt the satisfaction of ending his at the tip of his tongue. He looked at his gun and envisioned the thought of finally putting a bullet to Sidonis' head. One bullet was all it took to avenge his men's deaths.

"Okay. It's done. Now if you don't mind, I need to go," Harkin announced as he moved back away from the system.

Fire filled Garrus' eyes as he heard the bald man speak again and he moved quickly over and jerked him closer to him. "I don't think so, Harkin. You're a criminal now."

"So, what? You just going to kill me? That's not your style, Garrus," Harkin looked into his eyes, calling his bluff.

Garrus released him. "Kill you? No, but I don't mind slowing you down a little," he aimed his gun at the man's leg and fired. The man cried out as he gripped his leg and rolled around on the floor.

"You shot me!" Harkin screamed.

"I'll give C-Sec a blood trail to follow," Garrus moved to follow Zaeed and John out of the office. "If Sidonis is not there, then I'll be coming back after you."

The Orbital Lounge was packed with patrons as Garrus moved to the catwalk to get into position. The plan was simple and Shepard agreed to it while they were making their way from the factory district to the Lounge in the skycab. Zaeed would remain in the car while Shepard would talk to Sidonis and draw him out. There was no point in Garrus making contact, as soon as Sidonis would see him, he would make a run for it. He wasn't going to let Sidonis get away this time. Garrus saw Sidonis sitting alone in a booth near the outside of the lounge. The Turian saw Shepard looking his way and got up to approach him. "There he is," Garrus spoke to John over the comm. He aimed his rifle as he saw Shepard's head coming into the scope.

"This won't take long at all," Shepard said over to the comm, speaking to Sidonis.

"You one of Harkin's men? I don't remember you at all," Sidonis looked nervous.

"That's it. Just keep him talking a few more seconds," Garrus zoomed in on Sidonis' head.

Suddenly he saw Shepard sidestepped to reveal a clear shot to Sidonis. The frightened Turian was looking right at Garrus. Fear was swimming in his eyes. Sidonis tried to move away without making a sense, but that would be his downfall. Garrus squeezed the trigger and within seconds, the hit made its mark and the bullet struck him in the head, killing him instantly. The Turian fell to the floor dead and several patrons screamed from the terrifying sight. Garrus smiled as he looked on. "Betrayal repaid, Sidonis."


	33. Chapter 33

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II

Chapter 33

Garrus stared down at the message that Kelly Chambers given him from Andromeda. The message itself seemed pretty casual but he knew it wasn't sheer coincidence that this was sent just after the fatal encounter with Sidonis. He knew she was working with C-Sec and they would be all over Orbital Lounge. Only Andromeda knew about Garrus' past with Sidonis or so he thought. Would she put two and two together and turn him in? Was the message a setup? Shaking his head, he put down the data pad and looked back across the room in deep thought. She wouldn't do that to him. Besides the killing of Sidonis was justified. He deserved it…his _men_ deserved peace.

Hearing someone clear his throat behind him, he whirled around to see Tali standing there. How long had she been standing there? He didn't even hear the doors to the room open. "Everything okay, Garrus?"

"Yeah," Garrus sighed as he glanced back over at the data pad again. "I'm fine. Is there something you needed?"

"Oh," Tali paused. "You mean Shepard didn't tell you?" She laughed nervously. "How silly. I should have waited until the mission of course."

"Mission?"

Tali stood there quietly and exhaled softly. "I have been summoned by the conclave on charges of treason." Her voice shuttered on the last word.

"Treason? For leaving the Flotilla and joining Cerberus?"

"No, no. Besides I'm not with Cerberus. Just Shepard and you. Kal left that part out in his report from Haestrom. They stated that I have brought active Geth to the Migrant Fleet."

Garrus was stumped. "Did you?"

Even though the helmet hid her face, he thought he could see the shock that filled her. "No. I never would do that. Every part I sent back I made sure it was inactive. I would never risk my family and friends. Shepard told Joker to head to the Flotilla so we could talk to the admirals. If we don't go soon then they will have the hearing without me. I could be…exiled…."

"We?"

"That's why I came down here. I asked Shepard to take you along. He and you are the only ones I can trust. You know me, Garrus. Please…I beg you."

Garrus smiled warmly seeing his old comrade and friend look at him. "You know I'm with you, Tali. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope you are right…if I am exiled…I can no longer go back to the Flotilla."

The hearing seemed to be an ambush once they reached the Migrant Fleet. The proceeding admirals definitely had it out for Tali especially the one in the pink suit, Admiral Koris vas Qwib Qwib. They accused that due to Tali's actions, active Geth seized the lab ship that her father was working on. Luckily, Shepard stepped to defend her and the admirals agreed that if Shepard and his team retook the Alarei.

Getting back up from where he was sitting, Garrus moved to where Shepard and Tali were left standing. Tali was trying to hold it together, but he could tell she was shaking with fear. Fighting Geth was not easy and if the Quarians on the Alarei were not armed, then the possibility of their survival was slim to none. "Come on, Tali. Let's go save your father," Shepard was frustrated in how the admirals waited until Tali arrived to advise of the situation of her father. He could tell that this upset her greatly. She nodded sadly as she followed. Taking up the rear, Garrus looked around as he tried to find some words of comfort.

Koris held up his hand to stop them. "Judging by your ability to play to a crowd, human, I have done Tali a favor by stripping away Vas Neema from her name," The admiral spat.

"Shepard, this is Admiral Koris Vas Qwib Qwib," Tali introduced them with no real love in her voice.

Koris stood up straighter and put his hands behind his back. "I take no pleasure in this, Tali. Truly. You have gravely endangered and dishonored our fleet.

"

"Yeah right," Garrus muttered under his breath. Luckily, the Quarian in front of them did not hear him.

"You should have us let us destroy the Alaerei. That would be the solution."

"My father could be still alive there!" Tali screamed. "How can you just let him die?!"

Garrus reached out to relax her but she moved away. He knew she wanted to save face before her people. He glared hard at Koris. "How can you accuse Tali of this? Do you know what she has done with Shepard in the fight against the Geth?"

"I know her history of the battle against Saren. I respect immensely. Her actions against him are to be lauded. But like her father, she wants nothing but the destruction of the Geth…the people we created. The people we wronged."

"They drove us from our homeworld," Tali shot back.

"Of course…we tried to kill them." Koris shook his head. "This turmoil needs to end."

Sighing hard, Tali was reluctant to argue any further on the matter. "I see your point, Admiral. I don't agree with you, but I see your point."

"Qwib Qwib?" Garrus contemplated out loud as he suddenly recognized the ship that Koris led.

"Please don't…" Tali looked at him as she cupped her face with her hand.

"Is there a problem with the ship's name, Turian?" Koris looked over at him with his covered up face.

"I meant no offense. I met a young Quarian on his pilgrimage while on Omega. He was from the Qwib Qwib."

"Omega? That disgusting pit?" Koris was taken back in shock. "Why would he be there?"

Garrus shrugged, "Beats me. Didn't turn out well for him. He was stranded and trying to sell what he could salvage to get off the station."

"A pity. I will see if we can find a scout to locate him but I will not put my people's lives by going there."

Biting his tongue for a rebuttal, Garrus cringed as he spoke the words, "That would be good, Admiral."

"Let's get going," Shepard cut off the conversation and motioned them ahead. "We need to take that ship back."

Once onboard the Alaerei, the Geth wasted no time in attacking. Each room was crawling with them and dead Quarians. It was a blood bath. Still no sign of Tali's father, which gave them courage to keep pushing ahead. Becoming alarmed that they were becoming low on ammo clips, Shepard moved to Tali once the coast was clear. "How much of the ship have we cleared?"

Pulling up her omni tool, Tali viewed a hologram of the ship's schematics. "We are near the main lab that is located at the back of the ship. I'm hoping father locked himself inside."

Nodding his head, John turned the corner to head up the stairs, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the slain body of a male Quarian. Garrus was the next one to see and his heart stopped. Seeing the way Shepard look at the corpse, he knew the awful truth. This Quarian had to be Tali's father. Moving around to see what they were looking at, Tali gasped, "Father!" She fell to her knees and tried to check his body for any sign of life. "No. No….this can't be! He was going to make it…he was strong."

"Tali. Being this far, he must have held his position and fought hard," Garrus softly said to her. He couldn't even imagine what it felt to lose a parent. Now he knew how Andromeda felt on Eden Prime even if she was a small child. His father and he didn't really speak since his dad located back to Palaven.

Deep in his musings, he didn't realize that Shepard and Tali were listening in on her father's last recording and he caught the tail end of it as his father said, "I love you Tali Zorah."

"I love you too, dad," Tali wept.

"Let's get going. We need to avenge his death," Shepard patted her on the shoulder as she rose up from where she was.

"Right behind you, Shepard," She sniffed.

"Couldn't be that much of them now, right?" Garrus tried to clear the air as they made their way up the stairs. It was hard to stay positive right now, even for him.

In the next room stood the last remaining Geth: two Geth troopers and a Geth Prime! "You just had to say that!" Shepard darted out of the way as the Prime quickly attacked them. The human switched to the Collector Rifle and used the pulsing laser to lower the Geth's shields. A mechanized growl came from the towering bot.

"Tali, knock out those two!" Garrus pointed to the two troopers behind the Prime.

"Go get them," Tali ordered her drone as she launched it. The glowing sphere moved ahead and opened fire. Tali added in with her own cryo ammo.

Garrus focused his fire on the Geth Prime with Shepard. They would have to work together to take down this beast. The Prime roared as it was being hit on both sides. It raised his arm to launch its own turret but its shields couldn't withstand the punishment. Within seconds, its systems went offline and the form collapsed.

The lab was now quiet and all could be heard were the ship's internal systems. Tali ran over to the terminal to see what information was recorded. Shepard joined her side as Vakarian looked around at the different Geth parts on tables. He thought back to what Koris was talking about. The Geth were robots, how could he sympathize with them? After Shepard and Tali reviewed the last video, Tali turned to her commanding officer in alarm. "Shepard, we can't show this to the admirals!"

"Tali, your father was deliberating activating the Geth. This had nothing to do with you," John protested. "I won't have my crewmate have this dishonor."

"This will destroy his name. Shepard, please…" Tali teared up.

"Tali, if your father was doing these tests then you know it was against your law. Why take the fall for him?" Garrus looked on.

"Because he was my father…"

"We won't decide here. Let's head back and I'll give it more thought," The Commander downloaded the information to his own omni tool.

"You're my captain and I respect your decision. But please don't destroy what my father was…."

"Did you find anything on the Alarei that could clarify what happened there?" Admiral Han'Gerrel questioned during the proceeding.

Garrus looked over at Shepard from where he was sitting to see if he could read his friend's face. If Shepard released the information, it would clear Tali, but destroy her father's name, but if he didn't, it would lead Tali to exile among her people. It was a tough decision and one he believed he would be unable to make during the short time period. John was hard to read and he saw Tali almost plead to him softly about what to say before he stepped forward to answer. "Tali's achievements are the only evidence you need," The short haired man spoke out. This caused a disarray among the spectators as people started to protest and talk wildly amongst themselves. "Garrus, Tali, come on. We're leaving." He turned to walk away.

"This is a formal proceeding!" Koris shouted back in complete shock.

"No, this is a sham!" John pointed back at them. "You're trying to get sympathy for the Geth in the upcoming war."

The admiral looked back at them incredously as the other admirals looked on with interest. "N-no. That is absurd!"

"All of you have plans for the war and none of you agree! Go play with your toy ships but leave my crew out of your political bullshit! We have no new evidence. You can accept Tali's word or you can exile the Quarian who helped save the Citadel from the Geth."

Garrus couldn't stifle his slight chuckle hearing his Commander's words. "I couldn't have agreed more."

"Then we vote?" Han'Gerrel looked at the others, exhausted. After each admiral took a moment to input their vote, he looked over where Tali stood rubbing her hands nervously. "Tali, we do not have sufficient evidence to put you in exile. You are clear of all charges. Commander Shepard, thank you for taking the time for representing one of our people."

"I hope you will take this time to do what is right." John looked up at the admiralty board.

"We will drink a toast once we take back our homeworld," Han said.

Once the trial concluded, everyone started to depart. Garrus stepped down to congratulate his friends. "Thank you, Shepard, for speaking for me. And thank you, Garrus. I needed you guys."

"Come on, Tali Zorah vas Normandy. Let's head back. I think we are done here."


	34. Chapter 34

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II

Chapter 34

Ilium…he didn't think he would be back there again, but Shepard received some intel that had to do with the Shadow Broker. The topic would greatly interest Liara. Also, Miranda had to meet a contact at the Eternity Bar so after they docked, he and Jacob met up with Miranda at Eternity to see what this person wanted. Garrus didn't know too much other than it had to do something with her sister.

"Nos Astra is a very compelling port to stay at from time to time," Thane commented as he walked up to the starboard window beside Garrus. "Nassana's contract kept me here for several months."

"Months?"

"I had to have time to prepare. Her network security to infiltrate was no easy task. I had to be sure that I made no mistakes. I had to get information from those inside."

"Never thought I would be working with an assassin. You ever regret the occupation?"

Without hesitation, Thane answered, "No. I owe my life to the Hanar and my body was trained by them. It is a good life."

Garrus blinked by the image of a Hanar training lethal assassins. "Killer Hanar? That's a first."

Thane chuckled, "They are stronger than they appear. I was talking to Shepard the other day and he spoke of this woman named, Ashley, the name pained him. He would not say more on the matter."

"I believe they were lovers. I…um...am not sure, but I was there on Horizon when we ran into her," Garrus cleared his throat, feeling uneasy talking about his Commander's business behind his back.

"Oh I see…battle can cause disharmony among those who love each other. I still miss my Siha." Thane paused and closed his eyes and then looked up as if he was reliving an image. "Her body in the scope, looking at me in defiance. 'How dare you,' she says."

Stunned, Garrus looked at him. "What was that?"

"Sorry, Drell can recall perfect memory. Most of the times it is a burden." Thane shifted a bit in his place in embarrassment. "I overheard, I think her name was Kelly, say that you are to meet someone here as well."

Garrus sighed hard as the task at hand came back to him. "I have to meet Andromeda here."

"You seemed troubled by this."

"I'm sure this is not a personal visit." Garrus gave up on waiting any longer. He had to get this over with. "Speaking of which, I need to be going."

The encounter with Andromeda at the Eternity Bar did play out well and Garrus pretty much knew the outcome when he met up with her. She was there on C-Sec business despite being out of their jurisdiction. There was fire in her eyes and determination to solve whatever mystery she was investigating and he gave her props to that. It reminded him of his younger days at the academy. The only difference was that her perpetrator was him for the murder of Sidonis. He knew she would put two and two together, and judging by her discussion with him, she did not disclose this with anyone else. She was there to confront him to admit his guilt before stating the obvious. Even if he was convicted of the crime, Shepard's Spectre status could buy him time to complete their current mission before returning to the Citadel to face judgment. He just didn't know if Andromeda would be that determined. Technically, she couldn't do anything about it but report his location to C-Sec and wait for the proper officers on Ilium to locate him. By that time, they would be off the planet. Despite avenging his team, the hatred he had for his former friend did not leave him. The name rolled off her tongue and it infuriated him. After showing him photos of the crime scene, she called him out on it. However, he wouldn't come out and admit it. Something was holding him back as if a part of him was trying to hide the monster he was becoming. He felt so cold towards Andromeda, feelings against her like he never felt. It was as if he associated her with the pain with Sidonis.

Then something happened, Andromeda called him a coward like the mercs and stated that Sidonis was more honorable than him. How could she do that? She didn't know what happened on Omega, so what right did she have to judge him for his action? Rage burned inside him as he reached out and gripped her neck tightly with his hand like a vice. He could feel the fire within him as he glared at her.

Luckily, and unfortunately, Tali and Shepard showed up at the scene. Time must have passed and whatever business the commander had with Miranda was over. John and Andromeda exchanged heated words, but Garrus didn't hear them. His mind was swirling about all the emotions he was feeling. The adrenaline was pumping.

"Garrus? You okay?" John asked as he shook him lightly. The dark haired man then waived Tali to go on her own way. Now they were in the markets with just him, Shepard and Grunt.

Shaking his head, Garrus sighed hard, "I'm fine. Sorry, Shepard."

"Is this matter over with?" Shepard questioned sternly. "I need you to have a clear head. We need to go to Liara's apartment. She wanted to discuss this business with the Shadow Broker further. I don't want you thinking about Andromeda anymore. Understood?"

"I'm fit for duty," Garrus squared his shoulders back. He fought the urge to look back at the entrance to the space port in hopes of seeing Andromeda looming there. What just happened? The event that transpired a few moments ago seemed like a nightmare. What was he becoming?

Their search at Liara's apartment led them to Dracon Trade Center where supposedly Liara was supposed to meet her contact at the Baria Frontiers office. Garrus pondered as to why someone would want Liara dead. The first time Shepard encountered Liara on Therum, Saren's troops were trying to find her. That was because of her relation to Matriarch Benezia. What information could she have now? Their contact, Vasir, who was an Asari version of a Spectre, advised that she would meet Shepard and his team at the office. She would approach the office from the top and they would work the bottom. As Tela was giving instructions for a plan, there was a deafening explosion and the ground shook violently. Glass shattered everywhere, raining on casualties below as the explosion threw some of them to the ground hard. Fortunately, they were away from the main blast zone and the only outcome they had was the trouble with their footing. "Liara's in there!" Shepard's face was filled with horror as he looked up at where the office was. The top of the tower was engulfed in flames. Alarms were blaring as the building's inner sprinklers kicked in.

Without an order, John raced in with his rifle clutched tightly in his arms. Garrus exchanged a look with Grunt and the two followed. People could be heard screaming from the upper levels and there were bodies on the ground in the lobby. John knelt down beside a guard's limp from. "He's been shot."

"Shot?" Garrus blinked in confusion.

"Looks like whoever had that bomb is still here," Grunt growled as he moved ahead to check out the rest of the lobby.

"We need to get to Liara. Someone professional is after her and she may be on her own," Shepard moved ahead of them as he climbed up the stairs.

"We got company!" A man yelled out across the office cubicles. Then they heard the familiar sound of a disc being thrown in their direction.

"Flash bang!" Garrus alarmed the team as he ducked for cover. Seconds later, there was a bright flash and he could hear a ringing in his ears.

"Cowards are hiding!" Grunt grumbled in frustration as he lifted up to fire at the incoming opposing force.

" _Meet the Shadow's Broker personal army_ ," Vasir's voice came through the comm. Had she been listening in to them?

Darting over his cover, Garrus fired as he rolled to advancing cover. He switched to inferno ammo and then shot again. The rounds hit their mark and it caught one of the men on fire. The man screamed from the burns. With him distracted, Vakarian noticed that Grunt led the charge and head butted the unsuspected soldier, knocking him to the ground. Shepard took out the remaining two soldiers with precise sniper hits.

"There should be more," The tank bred looked around at the dead bodies in front of him.

"I'm hoping. If they are on to us, they may redirect their attention away from Liara. Let's keep going," Shepard switched back to his hand cannon.

Finally after several incursions with the Shadow Broker's army, the trio was able to reach the Baria Frontier's office where Liara was supposed to meet her contact, Sekat. They were too late. Sekat was dead on the floor along with one of the Shadow Broker's men. Vasir stood there with pistol in hand. "Damnit, if I had been a few seconds faster, I could have saved him." She seemed to smirk Garrus noticed while she holstered her gun. Something about her just didn't seem right.

John moved over to the console, "No sign of that data we talked about. This is a dead end."

"Shame. Speaking of which, did you find your friend's body?"

"You mean this body," Liara stepped out of the shadows beside Garrus and gave him a warm friendly smile. She held her pistol aimed at Vasir.

"Good to see that you are still alive," Garrus smiled back at her.

"Liara! This is Vasir. She's on our side. She's a Spectre," John becoming alarmed of the hostility from his old comrade and stepped forward to get in front of the aim.

"She tried to kill me, Shepard," Liara didn't lower her weapon. "I watched her break into my apartment."

"You were using us…" Garrus glared hard at the Asari Spectre. Her position did not phase her. He took aim with Liara. John followed suit.

"You couldn't find Liara so you needed me to track her down," Shepard added.

"I knew she smelled bad," Grunt held up his shotgun. "Let's just kill her now."

"She has the data from Sekat," Liara looked over to her former Commander.

"Good guess," Vasir chuckled. "You won't get it. You pure blood, bitch!" She screamed as she unleashed her biotics by shattering the back glass behind her and using the deadly shards as projectiles.

Within seconds, Liara held up a barrier bubble to protect all of them and once the danger was over, she raced out and tackled Vasir, knocking the two out of the window.

"Liara!" Alarmed, Garrus raced to the window, but to his shock, the two were down on the lower level unharmed. Vasir took off with Liara hot on her heels.

Shepard jumped down to where the Asari went, Garrus and Grunt did the same. They tried their best to catch up but their path was blocked when more of the Broker's men showed up. "Fantastic," John mumbled as he ducked to take cover. "Switch to cryo!"

"Understood," Garrus switched his ammo and took aim. With their rounds, the Broker's men screamed as their bodies froze upon impact. Grunt shot again, shattering their pieces everywhere.

"We need to keep up with them!" Shepard leaped up and moved ahead.

Once reaching the outside of the Trade Center, Vasir managed to take a sky cab to get away. Liara was already calling one to pursue. The sky cab had enough room for just three people. "Garrus, get back to the Normandy and tell Joker to track my location. I want an immediate pick up once this is over." Shepard sat down in the seat behind Liara while Grunt clamored to the back.

"You got it."

The wind howled as the ship rocked from the violent cumulonimbus clouds that engulfed the Shadow Broker's vessel on Hagalaz. Garrus was in front of the group and he made the bad mistake in looking down. A wave of nausea ran over him. "Ugh, remind me again, why I was chosen on this mission?" He yelled back at his squad mates over the wind through his helmet.

"Because I only trusted you, Garrus. This is nothing compared to what we have faced before!" Liara yelled back through her respirator.

"That's what you think," Vakarian continued ahead and made a mental note to himself to not look down. There were almost near the end of the ship. One step closer to Feron, Liara's friend, who was captured.

"Should I remind you about the trench run on Ilos and facing all those Geth to get to the Conduit?" Shepard teased as he pulled up beside his troubled friend.

"Still not the same," The Turian laughed and shook his head.

"We are close. I'll go ahead since you are too scared," Liara smirked through her face mask as he pushed between them.

The fight outside the ship was nothing compared to what they were up against inside. Outside they came across some troops, assault drones and mechs but they had more room to maneuver. Inside, the hallways were tight and the place crawled with the Broker's agents. Garrus' shields were taking a pounding. He didn't know how much they could last. The attacks were relentless and well organized. The Broker knew how to train his fighters that was for sure. Aggravatingly, they used flash bangs a lot so he spent majority of his fights in cover and shielding his eyes. "Just how many agents does the Shadow Broker have?" Liara asked the same thing Vakarian was thinking as she peered around to try to take a shot.

"Hold your position! No matter the cost!" One of the men yelled to his team.

"Well this was your idea," Shepard joked as he tried to keep the mood light despite the raging firefight. Garrus watched as his commander sidestepped and nailed one agent between the eyes.

Counting the seconds, Garrus waited until Shepard was clear and then took his own shot, hitting the last agent that was resisting them so far. "Scratch one!"

Pulling up her omni tool, Liara scanned the ship's schematics. "We are near the prison block…and Feron." Without saying a word, she darted ahead.

"Liara, wait up!" Shepard called out to her as he raced to catch up to provide any cover fire. They cleared the door and Liara was the first one to enter the cell where Feron was. Ironically, he was a Drell just like Thane and he was strapped to some sort of chair that was hooked up to a series of monitors.

Seeing Liara move closer to Feron, Garrus held her back. "Something about this is not right…." He looked back to Feron and the device. Was this a trap?

"We have to get him out of here." Liara moved away and pulled up a screen on the computer system to see how to unlock him.

"Liara?" Feron seemed to be coming to. Suddenly just as she was trying to access the programming, an electrical current filled the chair, shocking the Drell, but the voltage was not fatal. Feron screamed from the pain.

"This chair is sensitive to tampering," Feron panted as he raised his head up to look at them. "Pull me out now and my brain cooks."

"Do you know where we can cut the power?" Liara pulled up her omni once again to see if she can do a scan.

"The power is with Central Operations. It's down the hall. You know the Shadow Broker is waiting for you, right?"

"I'm counting on it," Shepard motioned Garrus and Liara to move on.

" _I want all teams to outpost C_." The Shadow Broker's voice boomed over the ship's PA system.

"Well at least we don't have to hunt them down," Garrus fired up his rifle once again and switched to warp ammo.

"I'll kill all of them. We have to rescue Feron," Liara took position with her submachine gun.

"Heavy ammo. Be careful," Shepard noticed a few agents were carrying rocket launchers. The Broker was not fooling around. He then tossed a playful grin over to Garrus. "Easy enough. I can match that." The Commander switched from his rifle to his M-490.

"We'll just stand here and watch," Garrus smiled as he stayed where he was and then noticed that Liara was looking at them in bewilderment, clearly missing the inside joke. "I would probably just stay away from them."

Shepard knelt down and launched the weapon releasing a strong singularity that lifted all the mercs in the air and then slammed them hard against the hall's walls as their bodies burned. Satisfied with the outcome, Shepard holstered the heavy weapon back and took out his pistol. "Don't make me do all the work."

With a look of astonishment, Liara smiled at her former Commander. "Remind me to get the specs on that later."

"I guess we only have one room left," Shepard motioned to the last room at the end of the hallway. "After you, Dr. T'soni.

"This Feron. Is he your-?" Garrus asked Liara as they walked up to the main room. The place seemed to be empty now of any mercs.

"A friend. He helped me locate Shepard's body after the Normandy was destroyed. He was hired by the Broker. In the end, he turned against the Broker. Now because of me, he's paying for it. But not for much longer…" The blue skinned Asari seemed to be determined as she didn't hesitate in opening the door to the Central Operations room. Shepard and Garrus followed behind her. Their weapons poised to any threat ahead of them.

There in the middle of the room at a desk sat the Shadow Broker. A towering species that Garrus never came across before. His massive sharp teeth glistened as he looked at them with no fear. "Here for the Drell? Reckless. Even for you, Commander." His deep voice addressed them. The Shadow Broker took his eyes off Liara and then looked at Shepard and Garrus. "You travel with fascinating companions, Doctor. It's good that you brought Archangel, T'soni, your friend's bounty is still unclaimed."

Hearing him be called out as Archangel made Garrus fill with dread. He knew what the Broker was capable of with information after his talks with Wrex and past experiences. How long did he know about him being Archangel? He was fairly certain that the Broker was aware who was traveling with Commander Shepard. The Commander was pretty popular in a lot of systems for good or bad. What other information did he have on him? His home? His friends? His family? Andromeda…? He gave an uneasy glance over at Liara and then gathered the courage to stay strong as he reloaded a clip in his gun. They had to take this guy down one way or another.

"You're not putting a hand on anyone," Liara stood firm where she was.

"I know you're every secret while you fumble in the dark."

"Is that right? You're a Yahg. You probably were taken off your homeworld for a slave or a pet. How am I doing?" T'Soni proudly smirked.

That was it. She plucked the last nerve. The Yahg stood up slowly revealing just how towering he was. This made Shepard and the others step back to put more distance between them. Garrus tightened his grip on his pistol. "I think that did it, Liara…." He said over to her. The monstrous beast roared as he threw the desk at them as he showed off his sharp incisors. Unfortunately, Garrus was not anticipating the impact and was caught off guard as the desk slammed on top of him, knocking him to the side. His head spun as pain went up his body from the strike. He could hear the Yahg thundering near him and roaring, but he couldn't see for sure where he was. Shepard and Liara were firing at their foe.

"Garrus!" He heard Liara panting for breath as he felt her hand pull him free. In the distance, he could hear Shepard still firing.

Stumbling, the Turian got his bearings and he moved over out of the way. He glanced back to see that the Shadow Broker had put some kind of shield to protect him from melee attacks as Shepard charged at him. Seeing that the Broker was caught off guard, Shepard called over to them, "Liara, now!"

Letting go of Garrus, Liara gathered her dark energy and was able to pull down the plasma from the field that was contained above them. The plasma covered the Yahg as he tried to move to charge at T'Soni. Within seconds, the plasma energy ignited and the explosion knocked them on the ground as the Shadow Broker was completely vaporized.

"Garrus, you okay?" Shepard ran over to check on him after watching Liara stand back up.

"Yeah," Garrus rubbed his head. "Sorry, I missed the fight. Looked like a fun one."

"Don't worry. I'll dock it from your pay," John playfully slapped his back.

"You sure you don't want to come back with us? We need you," Shepard paused near the ship's docking bay where the Normandy's shuttle was hovering outside for pickup.

"There's so much that I need to decipher here. I have to stay, but I'll fill you in on anything I can find regarding the Collectors," Liara stood there with the Shadow Broker's personal sphere VI beside her.

"Shadow Broker, shall I book a meeting with Commander Shepard?" The VI spoke up.

"No…please don't call me that," Liara sighed as she flushed some from

embarrassment. "I'll have to reprogram him later. Maybe I can ask Feron once he gets the strength. Currently, he's resting in one of the rooms."

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Garrus cleared his throat. "Liara, I know you have a lot going on right now with being the Broker and all…I need to know something."

"I'm not the Broker," She corrected him, but with a smile. "I'll find what information he has on Archangel. A lot of the data was purged or exported once his connection was severed. He must have had an implant that was a failsafe. I don't know what type of data was part of this dump, but I'll see what I can find. I'm sorry that I cannot give more information than that. It will take hours for me to decipher everything and then scrub it. It's all in encryption. It will be quite the challenge."

A lump formed in his throat. That's what he was afraid of. He wasn't too sure what kind of power the implant had. He recognized Archangel. Could he be linked to merc groups? He hoped that he could get a message out to Andromeda and soon.


	35. Chapter 35

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 35

It had been weeks since helping Liara take down the Shadow Broker, and Garrus tried to get several messages over the QEC. No response back. He didn't know if Ilium ended so badly that Andromeda ignored them or if in fact something happened to her that quickly. When he first met Wrex on the Citadel, the Krogan was on a contract with the Broker to take out Fist. Hard to tell how many mercs were on the Citadel. The Broker paid handsomely. Lately, he found himself at his post at the Forward Battery pacing and calibrating. Every now and then he would check up with Yeomen Chambers but still no messages. He desperately wanted to get back to the Citadel, but the request most likely would be denied. Shepard didn't like her interference with the mission anymore. In his mind, she was not needed. The Commander had a point. Garrus would lose focus if she was around. Growling in frustration as he paced, Garrus slammed the console with his fist. Why was he acting this way? He wouldn't lose focus. There was nothing going on between them….so why was he so damn worried?

"Hey, Garrus," Joker came over the room's comm. "You busy?"

"No. Just in the middle of some calibrations."

"Sure, you are. Shepard needs you for the next mission. I thought I would let you know that we are here."

Deciding against asking why Shepard didn't bother to come down and ask him, Garrus waited until he arrived on the bridge to see the Normandy's pilot. He stopped when he looked out the window to see the familiar red glow from the Omega station.

"Why are we coming back here?" He felt pale.

"Samara needs us to find her daughter. I need an expert on Omega," Shepard answered for him as he came up behind him, adjusting his armor. "Sorry, Garrus. I was having a conversation with Jacob."

"Heard about his dad. Has to be rough," Joker sighed. "Finding out that your dad made everyone crazy and you have no choice but to make him kill himself? Wow…"

"Jacob did the right thing. His father deserved that after what he put those people through."

"You know that Mordin ran a clinic on Omega in the Lower Wards," Garrus suggested. With his mind still on the Shadow Broker, he didn't know how safe it was for him to tromping around the streets on Omega especially with a bounty still on his head.

"Mordin is well known and didn't hide his identity while running the clinic. You, on the other hand, are not known. I'll have EDI trace any communications nearby and keep me alert. If anyone comes forward to collect the bounty based on the Broker's information, they will have to get through me and an Asari Justicar."

"That…sounds hopeful," Garrus gave a sloppy grin.

"Besides I picked up a data pad that Miranda's contact, Ish, wanted me to retrieve. Some very useful information that would interest Aria. If I keep her on our side, the mercs can't touch you."

"Information?" Garrus followed Shepard as they went to the docking port while Joker descended the Normandy deeper into Omega's space. He looked back to see Samara coming from the elevator.

"Looks like one of Aria's closest advisors has been plotting a coup. A Batarian named Anto. I'm going to confront him with the information instead of giving it to Ish. Miranda said not to trust that weasel."

"Oh?"

"For creds…lots of it," Shepard smiled as he crossed his arms. He then looked over to Samara. "We'll go to Aria and see what information we can find about your daughter's whereabouts. If she's on Omega, Aria will know about it. Especially if it's an Ardat Yakshi.

"Thank you, Shepard. I'm truly in your debt," Samara looked over at Garrus. "And to you, Garrus. I look forward to working with you."

The familiar sights, smells and sounds of Omega hit Garrus as they neared Afterlife. He stood there looking at the glowing club. His mind flashed back to when he first arrived to meet up with Sidonis. Then it switched to when he and Sidonis were waiting in line to get inside to find Andromeda. Two Vorcha walking by snarling at one another made him jump back to reality. He noticed the pair continued to walk on, not paying him attention, while Shepard and Samara made their way up to Afterlife. After surveying and noticing the coast was clear, Garrus hurried to catch up. So far so good. He was jumpier now than when he was battling the mercs.

Shepard made a beeline to a Batarian that stood near Aria's platform. It had to be him: Anto. The four eyed Batarian straightened up when he saw them approaching. Garrus noticed that this Batarian, even though the majority looked the same, resembled one he met earlier on, but he couldn't remember who. "What do you want?" Anto asked as Garrus noticed he tightened the grip on his assault rifle. Like anyone would cause trouble in this place with Aria nearby.

"You know a Salarian named Ish?" Shepard asked casually.

Scratching his head as if he was trying to recall the name, Anto replied," I know of him."

"He's collecting information on you. Planning on selling it to the highest bidder."

"I have no secrets," Anto shook his head defiantly.

Shepard took out the data pad and held it up mockingly. "Oh, really? It's not the way it looks to me. I have recordings here. Should I play them out loud?"

Frightened, Anto glanced up to where Aria was to see if she had taken notice to the conversation. Luckily, for his sake, she did not. "No, no, human."

"Could be bad for Aria if the information is leaked."

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Anto, released the grip on his rifle. "Could be bad for me yes, but not for Aria."

If one of her top lieutenants is this willing to give out information, it could show a major flaw in her organization," Garrus chimed in.

"What do you want from me?" Anto was becoming scared now as he took another look up at Aria.

"I'm feeling awfully talkative. Especially around, Aria," John grinned.

Flustered, Anto, took out his credit chit and handed it to Shepard. "This out to do it." He then cracked his knuckles as the Batarian seemed to plan out his next move to address the situation, "Now get out of my sight and don't go looking for Ish. You won't find him. Thank you for the heads up, human." He moved around to leave the club.

"Interesting outcome. I would have turned the information over to Aria for proper judgment," Samara looked on.

"That's where you and the Commander differ," Garrus admitted. "Thought you were going to use to get leverage with Aria, though."

"I felt generous so I changed my mind. Besides, I still have the information. I copied it if I need to show her as well." Shepard moved up the steps to approach the pirate queen.

Aria was lounged back on her couch with her entourage when she noticed Shepard walked up with them. Her eyes flashed over to the Justicar and suddenly even she felt uncomfortable. "Here again, I see, and you brought more company. Better than the Cerberus pair you had last time. I didn't like them," She scooted over to allow Shepard room on the couch.

John declined the invitation, which Aria, didn't like, Garrus noted. "I'm on business."

"Always are. You seem a little cold. Why don't you try to find a girl to warm you up?" Aria took a sip out of her drink.

"I received word that Samara's daughter is on this station. She's an Ardat Yakshi. We need to find her."

"I knew it," Aria narrowed her eyes. "Nothing leaves a body so cold than an Ardat Yakshi."

"You haven't taken steps to kill her?" Samara stepped forward to join in.

"Why would I?" Aria shrugged. "She hasn't tried to seduce me. Her last victim was a young girl. Pretty thing. Lived in the tenements near her."

"We should probably start there, Shepard," Garrus suggested. He wasn't up to speed on the history of Ardat Yakshi's but it sounded pretty serious despite not being a concern to Aria.

"Good idea. Thank you, Aria," John turned to leave.

"A pleasure," Aria grinned. "You know I have been helping you a lot. Perhaps one day, you can return the favor when I need it. By the way, heard Mordin is working with you. Pity. He was a very interesting doctor."

"His knowledge will help us take down the Collectors," John stopped to address her.

"Looks like you took care of the Archangel problem as well. I guess I should be thankful. I was getting tired of the merc groups coming to me with their problems. Some say he's dead, others think not," The purple skinned Asari paused.

Shepard gave Garrus a silent look. "I'm sure the poor bastard's dead," Garrus spoke up. "No one could survive against that many merc groups at one time."

Aria remained quiet and then dismissed the conversation with her hand. "Omega doesn't care. He didn't try to interfere with my business and it's over with." Her words lingered as if she wanted more explanation.

"Didn't know you were so talkative, Aria," John turned around to face her. "To keep my attention this long, you must need something. Which is surprising. Aria of all people needs my help on Omega."

She scowled hard at him, "I don't need anything. You can go on. Just remember the favor you owe me."

After leaving Afterlife and being blocks away, Garrus finally allowed himself to breathe. Things were getting tense inside the club. "I think you pissed her off, Shepard."

"She was asking too many questions. Did you _really_ want her to call you out there for everyone to hear?" John gave a half shrug.

"Point taken."

"We are near the apartments. Let's see what we can find out." Shepard rang the door chime.

Moments later, a woman in her late forties, opened the door and looked at them with sad, swollen eyes. She had been crying, Garrus noticed. Her eyes were still red. "Are you here for my Neph? "Are you one of Aria's people?"

Days later, they reached the Citadel around o-two hundred hours. Shepard was going to head out that morning later with Thane to see Bailey about Kolyat. Garrus took the opportunity to check in on Andromeda. He figured she may not be on a late shift, and went directly to her apartment. He had to talk to her. His heart and mind were racing. He needed to know she was safe from the Broker's agents and any bounty hunters and needed to make her aware. When he reached her door, he wasted no time in pressing the chime, in fact, he did it several times and then knocked on the door repeatedly. She had to be there…just had to be. "Who is it?" Her voice called out from the other side.

"Garrus."

Later that morning near midday, Garrus received a call at Andromeda's from Shepard. He completed his mission with Thane and Kolyat was safe and in C-Sec's custody temporarily. The commander obtained communication from the Illusive Man stating that a derelict reaper was located with an IFF on it that was needed to get through the Omega 4 Relay. Shepard was calling everyone back to the Normandy to get that IFF. Once they had that, they could head straight to the Collector base and take them down.

Giving her one more look, Garrus forced himself to exit the apartment. Glancing cautiously to the left and then to the right, he kept his head down to avoid any eye contact as he made his way down the nine hundred block of the Ward. Rounding a corner, he bumped into a male of Asian descent who apparently was taking a break and reading what appeared to be the morning news report on his tablet. "Excuse me." Garrus apologized as he sidestepped and quickened his pace to the loading dock.


	36. Chapter 36

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 36

"Bosh'tet! I will not work with it," Tali grumbled loudly as she stood outside the medlab, ringing her hands nervously. "Keelah. This is an insult to my people. I can't."

Garrus was heading down to the elevator to check in with Joker when he noticed the troubled Quarian. "Tali? You okay?" He pretty much knew the issue. When Shepard, Jack and Miranda arrived back from acquiring the Reaper IFF, they also brought a very interesting item. Ironically, it was a new crew member and squad mate that Shepard branded. The decision however did sit too well with Tali.

"How can I face my people after being faced with treason and then work side by side with a Geth? Why is Shepard doing this? I thought I trusted him."

Garrus noticed from the med lab window that the Geth known as Legion had exited the AI core and was being scanned by Dr. Chakwas as it was being prepped for their next mission. While EDI was scanning the IFF to implant it into the Normandy's systems, Shepard decided it would be best to help Legion address these "heretic" Geth that were still following the "old machines" or Reapers. He kind of saw Tali's point, they faced numerous Geth in the last two years with Saren. Why would Shepard turn and completely put his trust in one? It wasn't like Cerberus was calling the shots. In fact, Cerberus expressed opinions on spacing it or even handing it over to the Illusive Man for further study. This was completely Shepard's call. An interesting one. "I trust, Shepard, Tali. He has not stirred us wrong yet."

"How can you say that?" Tali sniffed. "My father died trying to find ways to get back our homeworld from the Geth and now I am supposed just work beside one?"

"He seems different," Vakarian noticed that Legion had turned his head to look over at them at the window as if he was trying to find out what they were talking about.

"Bosh'tet. 'It', Garrus." Tali sighed hard seeing Legion make his way out of the med lab to where they were.

The bipedal machine halted its course when it was near them. "Creator Zorah, this unit is to accompany you and Shepard Commander."

Placing her palm in her face, Tali groaned. "This way, Legion. Don't try anything. I have a shotgun." She led him to the elevator.

Legion complied with the request. "This unit has no hostility towards Creator Zorah."

Shaking his head, Garrus chuckled lightly, "That should be an interesting mission."

Moments later after he reached the Forward Battery, Joker spoke through the room's comm, " _So, Garrus, want to get in on this?"_

"On what?"

" _Zaeed and I started up a bet. How long will Legion survive before Tali spaces it?_ '

"I got a better one," Zaeed blurted out, surprising Garrus at the room's door. When did he get there? Startled, Garrus jumped back.

" _Hey, you can't change the bet now. They left_."

"Shepard wants the rest of us to track down a signal in the shuttle while they deal with those machines."

"The crew to stop the Collectors. You, Samara, Thane, Zaeed, Grunt, Mordin, Jacob and Kasumi," Miranda further explained as she walked up behind them.

" _You forgot, Jack_ ," Joker teased.

Ignoring him, Miranda continued with a huff. "We could leave her here. Shepard wants us to go together so we can make sure we all ready to take down the Collectors. Work out any issues we have left. We have to be united as a team."

" _So you and Jack?"_ Joker egged her on.

"I know my duty, Joker. I will work with her," Miranda fumed.

Zaeed laughed, "I give you five minutes before you tear each other apart."

" _Take pictures!"_

In the lower level where the shuttle was stored, Garrus stood outside with Miranda as the others climbed in. Jack glared hard at the brunette before following Mordin. "So this signal?" Garrus asked the Cerberus operative beside him.

"It's probably nothing, but it's located in a sector near her. ETA sixty minutes. Shepard wants us to discuss anything we need to get off our chests before go into the Omega 4 relay."

With a nod, Garrus entered the shuttle and took a seat near Grunt. Miranda was the last one in and closed the vessel's door before sitting at the control panel. "Joker, all accounted for. Heading out now."

" _Roger that. Good hunting."_

Hearing the shuttle's engine come to life, Garrus looked over at Grunt. "So, anything you want to, uh, talk about?"

"Yeah. When we do kill something? All this waiting is making my blood cold."

"No shit, right?" Jack looked over at the pair.

"Pfft, figures," Miranda rolled her eyes overhearing Jack put in her two cents. "That was expected."

"You got something to say to me?" Subject Zero leered over at her.

Turning her chair around to address the shuttle's occupants, Miranda's perfect eyes fell upon the hardened criminal sitting just feet away. "Clearly, you were a mistake. I don't know why the Illusive Man wanted you out."

"Maybe to replace you," Jack mocked as she stood up from her chair. "He was tired of a cheerleader.

"Um, ladies. Perhaps we should uh talk about the mission. How much further to the signal?" Kasumi became uneasy in her chair as she looked on.

"Forty minutes," Miranda quickly answered without looking back at the console. "Shepard said we needed to work things out. I don't mind doing it here."

"Go ahead," Jack crossed her arms. "You have nothin' on me. You don't know what Cerberus put me through. Too bad, you didn't come with me to Pragia."

"To watch you nuke it? You solve all your problems that way? Just blowing it up?" Miranda scoffed.

"Makes me fuckin' feel better."

"Well, Shepard did nuke the breeding facility on Virmire," Garrus added, trying to make light of the situation. He knew it wouldn't go well for the shuttle if these two biotics went at it. There was nothing to throw around, except for its passengers.

"Shut up, Garrus," Jack huffed.

"Just fight already," Grunt seemed to enjoy watching the display of tempers.

"We have a job to do. Shepard made it clear that we do not let our personal feelings get in the way," Jacob stood up. The only brave soul to get between the two women.

"Fuck your feelings. I just want her dead," Jack seethed through her teeth.

Seeing that the dark skinned man was going to have trouble controlling them, Garrus stepped forward to add more to the voice of reason. "Jacob's right. There's a lot more at stake right now than past grudges. Miranda, Shepard helped with your sister and Jack, you dealt with Pragia. We need to work together if we are going to take down the Collectors.

Miranda shrugged as she stood up from her chair to address them, "I can set aside my differences….till the mission's over." Her eyes never leaving the angry woman before her.

"Sure," Jack sat back down as she smiled up at Miranda. "I'll do my part. I'd hate to see her die before I get to filet her myself."

Seeing that the imminent disaster was aborted, Jacob took his seat as Garrus stood there and eyed the rest of the shuttle's crew with his avian eyes. "Glad that's over with. Anyone else?"

"Good to see common goal for all. Can't wait to continue work analyzing the samples off the Collector ship," Mordin spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"We near that signal, yet?" Zaeed called out to Miranda after suffering endless time of silence on the shuttle.

"Just up on it… That can't be right," Miranda muttered to herself as she tapped the monitor.

Garrus saw Jack raise up to say something, hurtful most likely, and held up his hand to stop her. "What is it, Miranda?"

"The signal…it's gone."

Becoming alarmed, Jacob walked back to where she was. "We were about five minutes away," He took the co-pilot seat next to hear and began to decelerate. "It doesn't make any sense. Try a thermal scan."

"I already did that," Miranda was becoming frustrated. "I know what I saw. The signal was good strength when we left the Normandy and clearly was a beacon from distressed ship of some sort. Radar is showing nothing out here."

The shuttle became awkwardly quiet as the two Cerberus agents desperately tried to regain the signal or any explanation for its disappearance. Concerned, Garrus stood up and hovered over their chairs. "What kind of signal was it?

"A Turian distress signal. Similar to…" Jacob's voice trailed off as he lifted his head to stare at the monitor in shock.

"Similar to what, Jacob?" Miranda asked.

"Shit! Get back to the Normandy!" Jacob plotted in a new course. The shuttle made a sharp right causing its passengers to be pinned in their seats. Garrus grabbed hold of the back of Miranda's chair to prevent from being slammed up against the wall. He gritted his teeth feeling the inertia.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Zaeed yelled over to them.

"It's a trap. They fooled us twice," Jacob punched the throttle as hard as he could make it to go. "The signal. It's fake. Just like what the Illusive Man sent to us when we found the first Collector Vessel."

"The first time they were wanting Shepard, but Shepard isn't on the Normandy," Garrus spoke out as she looked around at the monitors. "Radar is clear. No sign of a Collector vessel."

"You think they wanted to lure Shepard away from the Normandy?" Jack got up from her seat as well.

"I'm alerting the Normandy now," Miranda slammed her first, "Damnit. I can't reach them."

Worried, Garrus stepped away and sat back down beside Grunt. Mordin looked over at him. "Can crew take care of themselves?"

Jacob shook his head, "The Normandy is equipped with armory for assault against pirates…but no kind of fire power to stop Collectors.

"Normandy, this is Miranda. Prepare docking. Acknowledge?" Miranda's voice filled with worry as she sat at the helm of the shuttle with all eyes looking at the panel for any sign of life on the other side. Deadly calm could be heard. "I repeat. This is Miranda. We are inbound to your location. Damnit, Joker. Answer me!"

"Miranda! Normandy's opening the cargo bay door for landing," Jacob noted a moment later.

"How come nobody's answering us?" Jack asked.

"Stay sharp. Could be an ambush," Garrus took out his hand cannon.

Miranda guided the shuttle in and initiated the landing protocols. Once landed, she opened the main door. Garrus had he and Grunt position on the sides with everyone else standing to one side or the other. If it was an ambush by the Collectors then they would be ready. Garrus gave a nod to Grunt and whispered as the door began to open, "Open fire on my mark…."

First the cargo bay was empty. Garrus and Grunt exchanged looks but then Joker came around, startling all of the occupants. His face filled with dread. "Guys….glad you're back."

"Why the hell did you not answer us, Joker?" Miranda snapped as she pushed her way out first.

"Yeah, I sort of had to defend the Normandy from the Collectors…but glad to help," Joker shot back coldly in a sarcastic manner.

Garrus stepped off the shuttle next. "Where's the crew?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Miranda whirled around to confront the pilot with her finger pointing right at his frail chest.

"Gone," Joker repeated himself. "The IFF broadcasted our location to the Collectors. As soon as you and Shepard left, they were on us. All crew was taken. EDI helped to keep them from taking the Normandy completely."

"And they left _you_ ," Miranda threw up her hands in disgust.

"Calm down, cheerleader," Jack angrily glared at her. "Joker did the right thing."

"Don't get me started."

"Everyone calm down!" Garrus raised his voice. "Joker, try to alert Shepard and his team right away. We need to make sure the Collectors don't double back. If they are still around, they may have detected the shuttle."

"So we sittin' ducks?" Zaeed grumbled.

"Just go," Garrus tried his best not to shove the brittle bone disease pilot along to the bridge. "Make it happen. Change course to get us away and alert Shepard and his team for immediate pickup." Everyone else parted ways to check out the rest of the ship for any Collector stowaways. Once they were gone, Garrus went up to the CIC level and saw all the empty desks that once were occupied with dutiful crew members. "Spirits, what are we dealing with? Andromeda…"


	37. Chapter 37

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 37

The ongoing pulse of the drive core was almost hypnotic as Garrus leaned up against the panel staring off in the distance. They were getting ready to activate the Omega 4 Relay and he went down to Engineering to monitor the drive core along with Kenneth Donnelly. His mind was elsewhere. This was at the point of no return and if their ship was not up to code, hard to know what would happen to them on the other side. "You put some serious tech in our systems, Garrus. I'm very impressed," Kenneth's thick Irish accent brought him back into the "here and now."

"Glad to lend a hand," Garrus nonchalantly answered. His blue eyes were still looking at the drive core, but in his mind all he could see Andromeda's smiling face at him. Would he ever see her again?

The drive core started to pick up speed as the Normandy raced through the Relay towards the Collector homeworld. "Here we go. This should be exciting. Finally get to see what she can do," Kenneth smiled eagerly as he held up a data pad that fed specs from the system so he could give an assessment to the cock pit.

"How we doing down there, Garrus?" Shepard asked through the comm.

"So far so good. She's holding together."

"Keep monitoring. We are getting ready to deaccelerate."

The ship lurched as it quickly slowed down its speed causing Garrus to grip the panel so he wouldn't fall over into the drive core. Connelly lost his footing and fell against the rail hard and his body began to tip over. Quickly seizing him, Garrus pulled him back to upright position. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That was close. Thank you, Garrus," The Cerberus engineer smiled as he patted him on the shoulder. "I need to scan the system to make sure nothing is out of place from that jump." The red-haired man walked down the corridor to his station leaving Garrus once more standing there.

Suddenly a klaxon wailed throughout the ship making Garrus cover his ears. "What's going on?!" He asked through the comm.

" _We got company through the hull_!" Joker came back to the line. He was in total panic mode. " _Shepard went down with Zaeed and Grunt to take care of it."_

Garrus, along with Tali, who must have heard the conversation, raced to the glass window that overlooked the docking bay. Shepard, Zaeed and Grunt were seen fighting a large black sphere that broke through the ship's bottom structure. Luckily, the ship put up kinetic barriers to block the hole to prevent pressurization so no one would get sucked out into the dark abyss of space. "What is that thing?" Tali looked on as the team below were firing rampantly at the intruder.

"I have no idea. It can't be good. Apparently, the Collectors were ready for any ships that came here." Garrus let out a sigh of relief as he saw the sphere crash down, deactivated.

" _We got company!"_ Joker screamed through the ship's PA. " _You may want to get back up here!"_

Without a word, Garrus raced to the elevator to head up to the CIC. "Where are you going?" Tali called after him, but he ignored the question.

Miranda was standing behind Joker's seat as Garrus walked up to the cockpit along with Shepard behind him. "Looks like the Collector Vessel is approaching us," She informed them and then she looked over at the troubled Turian in front of her. "Hope your upgrades to the Thanix cannon work."

"I tripled checked everything," Vakarian said confidently.

"Then let's use it on the bastards. Joker, fire the main gun," Shepard ordered.

After a punch of a button, a single blast launched out with on course trajectory with the incoming foe. The impact broke through a good portion of the ship's outer structure causing multiple explosions. A cheer broke out in the cockpit. "How you like that, you sons of bitches?" Joker threw up his arms in celebration.

"Hit it again. Show no mercy," Shepard hit the button this time. Garrus watched eagerly as the Collectors got hit again, this time the ship couldn't take anymore and it began to implode. A shockwave broke through as the Normandy passed.

Alarms blared as the Normandy's mass effect generators went offline causing the ship to drop altitude as its stabilization was disturbed. The strong shift caused Garrus to slam up against the cockpit's wall. He struggled to gain footing as Miranda and Shepard desperately held onto Joker's chair. "EDI, give me something!" Joker struggled at the controls as the stabilizers continued to fail.

" _Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact_ ," EDI replied. That was the last thing Garrus heard until the ship spiraled out of control and slammed hard onto the Collector base.

With EDI, and Joker having to repair the Normandy's damage, that left a window of several hours. It was time to come up with a plan for a ground assault. Shepard had called all of them to the briefing room for their assignments. There was a bit of argument as to who would leave the second fire team, but ultimately Garrus was picked, due to his experience with command. "We all have our assignments now," Shepard stood at the head of the table. "Legion, you will go into the shaft, Garrus you will leave the second fire team to help divert attention away from Legion. Thane and Miranda, I want you with me. The Collectors took our friends, our crew. This has to end. Let's hit them where they live! Everyone grab ammo and your weapons and depart down to the starting point."

"How was the trip with Legion?" Garrus asked Tali as the two went to their armory lockers to retrieve their gear.

"Shepard decided it was best to destroy the heretics. I see his point."

"Better than?"

"Rewriting them. After talking with Legion, that would be like brainwashing them."

"You don't seem as upset with him. Things going better?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to trust him, Garrus," The Quarian sighed hard. "But for now, I'll work with him. I'm hoping after this, I can get more information from him."

"Like?"

"Geth stations, alert systems."

"To help fight against them?"

"To help take back my home world," Tali raised her voice in defense.

"And you think he will just give this information out?" Garrus shook his head. "I'm tired of wars."

"What will you do after this?" She changed the subject.

His mind flashed to Andromeda. "I'm not sure. I have some loose ends then maybe go see my family on Palaven."

Once inside, the two fire teams broke apart. Garrus led his squad down one corridor while Shepard ran parallel with the shaft that Legion would be in. Shepard's team would be insuring Legion's survival. "We are the Harbinger of your perfection," Harbinger's voice rang through opened chamber of the next room. In came a swarm of Collectors. As soon as they landed, they took cover and opened fire. Harbinger possessed the center one as it loomed closer.

"Kill the bugs!" Grunt yelled as he shot at them with his shotgun.

"You will not stop us," Harbinger taunted as he targeted Samara. Samara ducked as her shields were taking the blunt of the hits.

"I need help over here!" She called to her team in frustration as she tried to retaliate.

"Focus fire on Harbinger!" Garrus ordered as he and Zaeed joined in to nail the possessed Collector over and over, till finally the creature screamed and vanished.

"Two more!" Tali pointed at the remaining Collectors.

"Assuming direct control!" Harbinger possessed one of the two and shot Tali hard with its pulse rifle. The Quarian cried out as her shields dropped to a dangerous low level.

"What the hell? That thing keeps taking over any of them!" Jack noticed as she unleased her biotics against Harbinger

"Kill the remaining Collector! We can't let Harbinger take another body!" Garrus redirected his attention to the unpossessed Collector, hitting it in its vulnerable head. The Collector wailed before it fell over dead.

Grunt finished off Harbinger with a satisfied laughter. "Let's move."

Worried, Garrus ran over to check on Tali who was standing back up. "Are you alright?"

"No suit ruptures but I have antibiotics if needed. Keelah, I don't want to get sick while I'm here," Tali shook her head as she rechecked her weapon.

"If you do, you are to head back to the Normandy immediately."

"Garrus, I can still fight."

He went to protest, but Jack jumped in, overhearing their conversation, "She said she can fight, damnit. If she falls, I'll just carry her ass. Let's go."

Defeated, Garrus motioned his team to follow him. He looked back at them and heaved a sigh. "How does Shepard manage?"

After battling several pockets of Collectors, his team managed to get to the rendezvous point first. He knew that Shepard's team should be entering on the other side but there was no sound of their approach. "Garrus, here. We made it to the room. You'll need to hurry," He tapped into his comm.

The sound of gunfire crackled over his earpiece as Shepard came through the radio, " _Kind of busy here. Got him! Okay…we are here."_

After opening the door, Shepard and his team met up and managed to hold off the Collectors. A loud gasp made everyone turn around to see where Kasumi was. She was standing near the back of the room where several pods were standing straight up. "Oh my…." Her voice shook.

Shepard moved around to take a better look. The first pod contained a woman, who appeared to be a colonist. Suddenly, as she was coming to, the machine her pod was hooked up to came on and she began to release a piercing shriek and wail as it started to absorb her body, breaking it down to a red horrid fluid. Alarmed, Shepard looked over to the remaining pods to see it was the Normandy's crew. There was no telling to when they would have the same fate. "Get them out!"

Moving over, Garrus with Thane's help, managed to release Chakwas and the grey-haired woman collapsed into his arms. Her body was damp from moisture, but warm. She murmured softly as she slowly began to come to. Gingerly laying her down, he lightly tapped her face as he looked up to see that the rest of the team released the remaining crew. He then looked back at the empty now pod where the unsuspecting colonist woman was and he felt bile form in his throat. Is this what happened to the rest of the missing colonists?

With Mordin's help, the Normandy crew was going to be escorted back to safety. Shepard and the others would keep the Collector's focus on them to provide a safe way back. Garrus had no doubt that Mordin would do everything in his power to keep them alive if they ran into any trouble. He showed that while he ran the clinic on Omega. The Salarian professor amused Garrus and he knew he would need to hear more of his stories about his STG work when this was over, well other than with the genophage.

Shepard would push ahead to draw the swarms with protection from Samara. She would use a strong biotic barrier and endure the trip to protect her, Shepard and Grunt from the swarms. Meanwhile, Garrus would lead the diversion team and get to the next chamber. That means they would face the blunt of the army.

Working their way through, they faced multiple resisting Collectors along with husks, abominations and scions. The sickening groan of the scion sent a chill down the Turian's spine as two of them staggered closer to his group. "Yuck! Getting hit here, Garrus!" Jack shook off the fire that covered and made a huge dent in the biotic's shields.

"Thane! Sniper that son-of-a-bitch!" Garrus moved over to get the Drell's attention as he switched to his own Mantis. "I'll get the other."

The Assassin Drell took aim and nailed direct hits in the bulbous scion's head. The scion wailed before it collapsed. "Into the sea."

"One less to worry about!" Garrus cheered as he took down the other.

"We have more husks!" Miranda unleased a singularity to toss one into the air before firing at it with her pistol.

"Garrus! I found the room ahead!" Jacob called back to him.

"Keep pushing forward! We need to get there!" Garrus jumped over the cover and shot as he ran. He winced as more Collectors took aim at his moving target while they landed.

"Assuming direct control" Harbinger's familiar voice chimed in nearby.

"Great," Jack groaned as she turned back to fire at the controlled Collector. "Not this asshole again."

Seeing the door ahead, Garrus turned to see swarms of Collectors gaining ground on them. "Get to the room! Everyone, move!"

"Right!" Zaeed blasted a few that were near the door and was the first to reach it. The one-eyed man opened their path and yelled back, "Clear!"

"Go, go!" Garrus pushed Thane ahead and Tali. He stayed back with Jack to fire at the rushing Collectors.

"You will know pain," Harbinger said to the team. "You will embrace ascension."

The Collector fire was becoming unbearable as Garrus' shields depleted quickly. "Shepard!" He opened a line of communication out with the radio. "We are at the room. We can't hold it much longer. You better hurry."

" _We are on the other side,"_ Shepard quickly came through.

Looking at the door to the back of them, Garrus motioned for Thane. "They are here! Open the door." He closed the one he had and moved over to help Thane and the others.

Shepard, Samara and Grunt came in with heavy gunfire right at them.

"Suppressing fire! Don't let them get through!" Garrus ordered his team as he rushed ahead to give Shepard cover.

"Seal the door!" Shepard called to Grunt.

But before the Krogan could get the door completely closed off, one of the Collectors managed to get a shot through Garrus' shields and he felt a sudden pain in his right side. The impact pushed him back some. "Garrus!" Shepard rushed over to him.

Looking down, he noticed a small dent on his armor and barely any exposure to his skin. Luckily, his armor held up the blunt of the force. "I'm fine."

"We probably need someone to stay back and hold the door while some of us move on and see where these tubes go," Miranda motioned to Shepard. "Who will it be?"

The incoming army of Collectors seemed like it wasn't going to end. They managed to get the door opened, which Garrus wasn't surprised, after all it was their ship. But now Garrus and the others were being pushed back to try to keep the Collectors from moving forward to where Shepard, Miranda and Jacob went. "I'm becoming low on ammo," Thane called over to Garrus as he popped in a fresh clip. Retrieving one from his own stash, Garrus tossed it to the Drell.

Becoming concerned without any communication from Shepard, Garrus debated if he should send a scout group to follow up with the Commander. However, they meant reducing his own forces to hold the door. That would be his last move. As if the Commander himself was listening in on his thoughts, John's voice came over the radio. " _I'm setting the nuke. Get the hell out of there now_!"

"Understood," Garrus ended the call and looked back over to his team. "Shepard's team is set. Head back to the Normandy!"

Grunt got up and rushed one of the last Collectors that was in the present force and headbutted it. The Krogan chuckled as he looked back at them. "What are we waiting for?"

Joker was standing at the docking bay as the Normandy hovered near their pickup location. "I'm so glad to see you, guys." The pilot smiled with relief as watched each of them walk by.

"And we are glad to see the Normandy flying again," Garrus countered playfully.

"I got the message when Shepard radioed in to you guys. I'm ready to leave when he gives the word."

"We are waiting on him, right?" Tali asked as she stopped apprehensively at the door.

"There's no Vakarian without Shepard," Garrus flashed her a smile. "Joker, go to the helm. I'll stay here and keep lookout."

"No way," Joker held up an assault rifle that he had resting up against the inner door frame. "EDI can guide this ship out. I'm staying here. Besides, everyone else got to kill one."

"I'm sure there will be some." Garrus looked back on. "Come on, Shepard..."

Time went by slowly as Garrus and Joker stood at the door, looking at the eerie calm Collector base in front of them. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the whole place rumbled. Straining his eyes, Vakarian thought he saw movement near the entrance. Then seconds later, he could clearly see Shepard, Jacob and Miranda running straight at them with a pack of Collectors on their tails. Grabbing his own rifle, he motioned Joker to do the same. "Take 'em down!"

"Whoo hoo!" Joker cheered as he steadied the rifle against his body and fired. Several Collectors fell as they tried to pursue their quarry.

Jacob jumped onboard first then Miranda and then finally Shepard. "Get this thing moving!" Shepard yelled out as he closed the door.

"EDI!" Joker hollered out to the ship's AI as he limped his way back.

" _Acknowledge."_

The Normandy gathered speed as it left the station and quickly gained distance. Seconds later, a huge explosion rocked the base and pieces of the structure went everywhere. Fortunately, this time, there was no aftermath to them.

A huge cheer rang throughout the ship as the news came through the radio. They won. The Collectors were dead and it was a huge blow to the Reapers.

Once they were back on the other side of the relay, Shepard patched into the Illusive Man. From what Garrus gathered was that the conversation didn't go very well…well for the Illusive Man. The leader of Cerberus was furious that Shepard didn't listen to his request to keep the base intact. Vakarian didn't blame John. That place was an abomination. Using humans to create a Human Reaper?

After his call, Shepard came back out to the CIC where everyone was still gathered to finish their celebration and even more now that they turned against Cerberus. Everyone could see what kind of man the Illusive Man was, even Miranda and Jacob. Both operatives quickly gave their resignations. Though, their celebration was cut short when Kelly noticed that a message came through the QEC. "Commander, you've received a message at your private terminal.

"Excuse me," Shepard side stepped around his squad mates to his monitor.

"Message from Admiral Steven Hackett from Alliance HQ." A young officer said over the console hushing the Commander's mood. Now there was one person he hadn't heard from in a while…not since he joined Cerberus. A pit formed in his stomach and he could see that his crewmates stopped in their tracks to look upon him. "I'm going to take this up in my room." He kept his eyes down as he walked into the elevator.

Jacob and Miranda exchanged silent glances as they watched him leave and everyone had a similar thought in their head. What was going on now?

Taking the opportunity, Garrus moved over to Kelly and kept his voice down low. "May you patch a message for me to the Citadel?" He had to reach out to Andromeda and tell her what happened.

"Of course." Kelly smiled warmly.

END OF MASS EFFECT 2..


	38. Chapter 38

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 38

It had been months since they destroyed the Collector base and even more time after that when he returned to Palaven to talk to the Primarch. Commander Shepard was arrested by the Alliance due to implications from the fallout after thousands of Batarians died in the Bahak system. Just like it was when he first teamed up with Shepard in their fight against Saren, no one wanted to listen. Everyone thought they had more time to prepare and deal with the "Reaper" threat. A lot of Turians shrugged it off as being a "human" issue.

So much had happened after he left Andromeda on the Citadel before stopping the Collectors. Apparently, Cerberus kidnapped her and used her for some type of test subject. Turian military managed to attack the very outpost she was at and Tyran took her back to Palaven for sanctuary. Just like fate, they met up with one another again on Palaven. Their love for each other had become stronger. Even they thought they had more time…. they were wrong.

"What in the spirits is that?" One of Garrus' men asked as the pale face looked up from into the night sky.

As he followed his gaze, he didn't see anything at first, but then a horrible horn thundered across the sky. A red hue filled several buildings about a half mile from where he was standing and then they crumbled in an explosion. Screams of agony filled the streets. The horn sounded again and then more horns. It was the Reapers. Panic filled everyone as they desperately tried to come to grip on what was happening. Unfortunately, by the time some of them managed to calm themselves enough to think of an idea, they were obliterated in a red hue. "Andromeda!" Garrus looked off in the distance where his family lived to see more Reapers near that location. Feeling the adrenaline pumping his veins, he sloppily grabbed ammo packs and his weapons. "Lieutenant! Grab what you can and some men! Follow me!"

"But, Garrus, sir!" His Lieutenant protested. "Should we hold this position?"

Looking back to the other side of the base to see multiple Turian soldiers firing wildly at the landing Reapers and being overtaken by oncoming husks, Garrus shoved the young soldier's gun in his hands. "If you stay here, you will die! Come on!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The Turian saluted and then motioned for two others to follow.

Running as fast as he could to get away from the base, Garrus darted through backstreets, but kept looking back to make sure he didn't lose his men. "That base is probably gone by now."

"What?!" One of his men exclaimed in shock. "How-How can tha-"

"The Reapers are methodical. They are machines. Logically, they would take out the threats first. Ships, fighters, bases, then work on civilians." Garrus answered as he kept running, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of ambush.

"What were those things?!" Another one asked out, his voice shaken. Probably a new recruit, Garrus suspected. He didn't think the Primarch took him too seriously when he put him in charge of a task group by giving him new fresh blood.

"Husks. Indoctrinated humans. They are to flush out the 'game,'" Garrus slowed up and raised his fist to signal his men to stop. They were near his parents' house. He could hear the Reaper's death horn nearby. This neighborhood would be crushed soon. He had to evac everyone as he could.

"This is General Corinthus Garrus, do you read?" His radio came on.

"Garrus here."

"The Primarch has ordered mandatory evacuations of all non-military off Palaven."

"Understood. I figured that would be the order. I'm in route now to gather the first round of evacuees."

"You were right, Garrus. Sprits, why didn't we listen to you?"

"We can think about that later. Any other word from Central Command?"

"No, witnesses state that some of these creatures are taking prisoners."

"Prisoners?" Garrus tilted his head to ponder the idea. After all his incursions with the husks, he never knew them to take prisoners.

"I'll reach out to you as soon as we get word from the Primarch. Right now, we are trying to mobilize much of the fleet as possible. Corinthus, out."

"Should we stay and fight? We need more support," The same soldier spoke up.

Garrus whirled around to address their scared faces. "Look, Palaven is being targeted. Until we get direction from Central Command, we need to evac civilians and get them to safety. Start knocking on houses. One of you radio in for an evac shuttle. See where they can arrange a pickup." His men saluted him. He then darted for his family's house. He overrode the security shutters to gain access inside. Inside, he saw the familiar faces of his family and Andromeda.

Unable to restrain herself from the pent-up emotions, Andromeda dropped her pistol and ran over, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "You're alive!" She exclaimed through the tears.

The shuttle jarred violently as it avoided fire from below. Garrus remained silent as he looked across the way to see the look of troubled faces of other Turian soldiers. Some of them were nervously checking and rechecking their weapons while others desperately tried calling loved ones back on Palaven. The order was given…all military including him were to fall back to Menae, Palaven's moon. They had to have more room to maneuver and regroup. The tough decision was already brought before him: He had to leave his family and Andromeda back on Palaven with the hope that they would make it to the nearest evac shuttle with Tyran to depart the nightmare. With his duties, he knew that he would have to make tough decisions, but he never thought it had to be this soon or with someone he really cared about. Turians, pretty much, knew how to handle themselves, but combat against husks and cannibals were nothing like mercs. Their grotesque form made it hard not to stay strong and the Reapers were endlessly landing on Palaven and vaporizing every structure and person on sight. This was a fight they could not win…not alone. Even Andromeda's new biotics would not stand a long fight against them. He just prayed that all of them could make it off Palaven before all the shuttles would be destroyed.

Garrus Vakarian was the first out after the landing on the surface of Menae. Just as he did, the sound of shuttle craft overhead caught his attention. He knew that it was the refugees fleeing towards the destination: The Citadel. He just prayed that Andromeda was safely on board.

"Garrus, over here!" General Corinthus called to him.

"On my way."

The fight so far on Menae was exhausting and hellish. Some of the Reaper forces broke off from Palaven and focused their attack on Menae. Now the war was on two fronts. Garrus found himself moving from trench to trench, trying to keep away from husks, but using organized attacks against the Reapers themselves. Heavy weapons had to be used to take them down and they were lacking a lot of that. Turian Dreadnoughts were inbound but even the hardened military vessels were no match. It had been weeks or even months since the attack on Palaven. Garrus never kept his eye off the burning form of the planet in the distance. Did Andromeda and his family escape? If they didn't, he couldn't imagine what they were up against there at ground zero. It was probably ten times worse.

"Garrus" His radio came to life again, but this time it was General Corinthus. He was in charge of a commander center on Menae that was South of him.

"Yes, General."

"I have received word. The Primarch is dead."

Not the kind of news Garrus wanted to hear right now. "Who's up next?"

"We are working on it…my communications are being scrambled. I have received word that Commander Shepard just landed near my location."

"Shepard? I'm on my way." He looked at his men who were still banking up on supplies. "I have to go over to General Corinthus. That way should be clear of hostile forces for now. I want you all to join Victus' team."

When Garrus reached the command center, he overheard the Commander speaking with Corinthus. The Commander seemed to be accompanied by another human in military gear and Liara T' Soni. He was shocked by her presence as well but seeing them both brought a warm memory to his heart of his old C-Sec days when he was investigating Saren and not dodging Reaper lasers. When Palaven was still alive and vibrant with life…and not on fire with millions dead.

"I need someone, I don't care who. As long as they can get us the Turian resources we need." The Commander raised his voice in frustration. Apparently, he must have been made aware that the Primarch was dead as well.

"I'm on it, Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch, "Garrus said as he walked up the ramp that led to the command unit that Shepard and his squad were at with Corinthus.

"Garrus."

With technical issues on the Normandy, Liara went back to the Normandy to check on things. Garrus volunteered to lead Shepard to Victus, who was next in line for succession to be the Primarch. Dead Turians scattered their path along with scrap pieces of fighters that were shot down. "Damnit! Look at Palaven," Garrus stopped and pointed to the burning planet above them. "That blaze of orange…. the big one. That's where I was born." Just seeing it as an inferno now was so surreal to him that it felt like a bad dream that he couldn't wake up from.

"That's rough. You still have family there?" The marine known as James Vega asked.

"My dad…a sister and Andromeda."

Shepard looked over at him with a surprised look on his face. He wouldn't have suspected that the troubled young woman would be staying with Garrus on Palaven. Perhaps, his relationship with her was a lot deeper than the commander suspected. "Garrus, I'm sorry," his voice filled with sincerity.

"If they only listened to you…maybe we could have been ready," Garrus continued to lead them, but his mind was flustered. What if they did listen? What then? They could have doubled their military and have more of a fighting chance. For all he knew, his family and Andromeda were dead on Palaven and it was because he didn't convince anyone to listen to his warning.

"Maybe. Hard to prepare for something like this," Vega countered.

A Harvester roared through the sky over them as he flew in the direction they were traveling. "Crap! It's after the Primarch!" Garrus quickened his step with Shepard and Vega right behind him. However, incoming husks and cannibals were welcoming their approach. Vega blasted a few with his M-37 Falcon. The incendiary ammo addition set the indoctrinated agents ablaze.

"Ugh! This is bullshit! I should have never left Earth. Where's the meat? Where are the Krogans and the Batarians?" James grumbled once he cleared their path.

"The Krogan still blame the Turians and the Salarians for the genophage and most of the Batarians were wiped out first," Shepard answered.

Hearing gunfire up ahead, Garrus paused to scan his surroundings. The post was crawling with husks and Brutes: A fierce rendition of an indoctrinated Krogan. Marauders signaled their charge. "We have a lot of company! Shepard, you have anything like your Blackstorm?" Garrus took aim at the nearest Brute. The Brute's thick skin made penetration of the ammo difficult.

"I guess I forgot to pack it," Shepard joined in the fight against the Brute.

"Compadre, we are in serious shit," Vega picked off a few husks.

"Tighten formation and move towards the Primarch!" Shepard darted forward and rolled to the side for cover. He kept firing at the Brute as it changed its course to intercept. Finally, the rounds hit their mark, and the Brute fell over, dead. More cannibals and husks arrived in its place.

Garrus looked up to see the Primarch looking their way as several of his men surrounding him took aim at the approaching husks. "Shepard, his men can't stand against that many husks!"

"Then we need them to come to us. Open fire on all of them," Shepard ran and ignored a few rounds that pinged his shields from the Marauders. He unleashed a volley and took out majority of the husks.

Vega and Garrus fanned out to hit the remaining pockets. Finally, the Reaper forces were gone for now and the Primarch was safe. The white tattooed face Turian looked down upon them. "Garrus."

"Primarch, sir," Vakarian saluted dutifully.

"We need you to come with us," Shepard lowered his weapon as he approached the commanding officer.

"No," Victus shook his head. "I can't leave Palaven."

"We can't fight the Reapers alone. We need help, "Garrus urged him.

"Garrus is right. I'm hosting a summit between the Krogans, the Turians and Salarians. If we are to stop the Reapers on any front, we need to work together."

The Primarch remained silent and clenched his mandible as he looked back at the battles taking place on Menae and Palaven. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment before looking back down at them. "You are right, Commander. I will give the orders here and come with you. I just hope this summit works."


	39. Chapter 39

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 39

It had been over a month since Garrus left Palaven. EDI was able to transfer live military feed to where he hunkered down in the Normandy. Still no word from his family. On the plus side, after their brief shore leave on Citadel, he managed to find Andromeda there safe and sound. Apparently, she was working down in the Holding Bay with Turian refugees. She was exhausted but determined to remain at her post, despite his request to take a break. He couldn't blame her. The war was impacting everyone it seemed and even while he was on the Normandy, he found it difficult to sleep. His mind was plagued with nightmares about the fate of his family and what could happen to his friends or even her.

He managed to get some rest while EDI and Liara accompanied Shepard to Grissom Academy. A message came through that the biotic academy owned by the Alliance was under attack by Cerberus. It made no sense why the organization would be targeting kids. Just as he started to doze off where he was sitting in the lounge, he felt someone tap his head. Becoming startled, he instinctively reached for his side arm, but nothing was there. Liara's smiling blue face looked down at him. "Are you okay, Garrus?"

"Yeah…I-I guess I was falling asleep," He rubbed his eyes. "Made it back in one piece I see."

"We were lucky that we were able to get to Kahlee Sanders when we did. I guess you haven't heard the news," She took the seat next to him.

"Oh?"

"Apparently, Shepard is preparing to host a summit between the Turians, Salarians and the Krogan. We are heading to the rendezvous point now."

"I just hope they can work it out," Garrus muttered as he yawned.

"Yes, well the Krogan delegate is on board now. We picked him up after Grissom. I thought you may want to meet him and introduce him to Victus." Liara stood back up as he walked back to the lounge's door.

"I wonder who they got to represent the Krogan," Garrus went to go follow her.

Liara led him up to the conference room. "A very 'articulate' one," She replied slyly.

"Liara…" Garrus looked over at her with a smile. "What are you not telling me?"

"Hey, I'm the Shadow Broker. I have to keep some secrets," The Blue Asari smirked back as she kept walking.

Putting two and two together, the Turian's eyes went wide. "You don't mean….?" There was no way it could be Urdnot Wrex. But then again he was the Krogan clan chief on Tuchanka….

They moved closer to the conference room to see Victus up ahead shaking hands with the Krogan delegate while Shepard stood to the side. "Primarch Victus. It is an honor to meet you."

"Urdnot Wrex," The Krogan accepted the shake. "We have a lot to discuss." The yellow skinned Krogan then looked past the Primarch to see Liara and Garrus coming into view. With a chuckle, he moved past the delegate to approach them. "Just the two I have been wanting to see."

"Wrex. Good to see a friendly face." Garrus nodded at him. "Thought you were going to sit this one out at Tuchanka."

Wrex eyed Victus walking on to the conference room and then lowered his voice, "We have a lot to discuss. I need you and Liara with me on this one."

"Of course, Wrex. You know we are here for you," Liara looked at him in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Best that we discuss that later. I'll give the word to Shepard," He then turned to look back at his former commander.

"We are waiting for the representative for the Salarians, Wrex. They should be arriving shortly," Shepard gestured him to move into the room.

After their friend left with John, Garrus looked over at Liara in confusion as they made their back down to the Mess Hall level. "What was he talking about?"

"I'm not sure."

"You mean the Shadow Broker doesn't _know_ everything," Garrus teased.

"Hey, I have been busy scrubbing data on Archangel. I could always share what I have still."

"We are almost near Surkesh, Wrex," Shepard was standing behind Cortez's chair as he was monitoring any type of communication.

"And getting closer to the females," Wrex loaded his shotgun. "I still don't trust a word they say."

"Let diplomacy play out, Wrex, you will get what you want."

"These females are the best and probably the last hope for my people."

"We'll bring them back, Wrex. Don't worry," Liara soothingly said as she walked up to the burly Krogan.

Wrex smiled, "I appreciate it, Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride." Garrus cleared his throat to get the Krogan's attention. He looked his way. "I suppose I can make room for you too, Garrus."

"Figured you gone soft. Sitting on your throne. Forgetting how to hold a gun," The Turian grinned. "Besides you asked me to come along. I think you actually needed me."

"Uh, Commander," Cortez called from his pilot chair, interrupting the banter. "The Salarian Ground Control say we do not have clearance to land."

Wrex growled loudly as he bared his teeth from the news. "I knew they wouldn't keep their word." He lumbered past Garrus, knocking him to the side. "Let's see they stop a Krogan airdrop." He took the butt of his shot gun and pounded against the door to manually open it.

"Wrex, please. We should try not to provoke them," Liara ran up to grab his arm.

"Sorry, Liara," Wrex jumped out of the shuttle to the landing zone that Cortez was hovering over.

Seeing sniper sights on Wrex below, Garrus jumped out first to assist. They had to cool down the Krogan or Shepard may lose both Salarian and Krogan support. "Commander Shepard, control your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a moment ago," A brown toned Salarian ran up to them.

"I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident," Shepard motioned for Garrus and the others to lower their weapons.

"So would we."

"You have something that's worth dying for," Wrex snarled.

"I can handle this, Wrex," Shepard turned back to address him squarely. He stepped forward to speak with the Salarian, who addressed himself as Padok Wiks.

"Let's go over here, Wrex, while Shepard plays diplomat for a bit," Liara suggested as she beckoned for Garrus to follow them.

While walking behind them, Vakarian studied the upset Krogan in front of him. Years ago, he would never think this merc would end up being a voice for the Krogan people. He chuckled lightly thinking how things have changed. "Hmm?" Wrex overheard him as he turned his head to look back. "Something funny, Vakarian?" His words were harsh but Garrus could understand why. His people were dying and these females could be the last hope they had from total extinction. He couldn't imagine what life would look like once all the Krogan died off.

"Sorry. Reflecting on how we all changed over the years," He spoke out honestly.

Wrex pondered the thought for a moment and then turned his head back at him. "You sayin' I'm old?"

"Of course not," Liara held his arm in assurance. "Krogan do live a long time. You are just the same now as you were before."

"Probably smarter," Wrex suggested.

Garrus noticed a lot of the Salarians were eyeing them carefully and muttering amongst themselves as they descended down the steps to the area that Shepard was following Wiks. "Can't say too much about the locals…I get the funny suspicion that they don't want us here."

"That's too bad," Wrex huffed. "I'm not leaving until the females are safely with me so they better get used to a Krogan walking around." He paused at one Salarian who was glaring hard at him. "I like my Salarian raw," He licked his lips loudly. The bugged eye species in front of him narrowed his brow from the comment.

Gingerly urging him on, Liara, pulled his arm. "Thank goodness, we fed you then."

"Well, well! Garrus Vakarian! It's good see you again!" A green skinned soldier called to them below.

Looking his way, Garrus saw a familiar face, it was Captain Kirrahe. The same leader of the group on Virmire. "Good to see you too. Glad you and your men made it off Virmire safely."

"I had no doubts. It's Major now. ," Kirrahe beamed proudly. He then looked over at Wrex. "Glad to see you again."

"Sure you are," Wrex snorted as he crossed his arms. "Just quit stallin' and take me to the females."

"Wrex, Wiks is granting us access to the lab down below. He's waiting on the clearance. Be patient," Shepard walked over to the group.

"Clearance is good. We should go," Padok Wiks came back over. Suddenly the area's perimeter alarms started to sound off.

"Sir!" One soldier ran over to them. "We have multiple bogeys inbound."

"Wrex, get to the shuttle and tell Cortez to stay sharp. Liara, Garrus and I will head down." Shepard looked back at the way they came.

"No way," The Krogan growled. "I'm not letting those females out of my sight! If the Turians want us on Palaven then the Salarians need to give them up."

"I am working on it, Wrex," Shepard's voice strained with frustration. "You trusted me on Virmire, now trust me here. I'm on your side. Remember that."

Giving his former Commander a hard stare, Wrex finally sighed hard, "Shepard, I trust you. Just do the right thing." He turned and ran towards the shuttle.

"We'll get them, Wrex!" Garrus called out after him. He followed John and Liara in the elevator with his mind racing. Who was coming to Surkesh?

Another familiar face greeted them down below in the lab. "Shepard, good to see. Eyes sight still sharp. Surprised to be back," Mordin walked up to the elevator.

"You're back with STG?" Garrus lifted an eye ridge. After Mordin's involvement on Tuchanka and Maelon's work, he figured the doctor would change his ways about the genophage.

"Had to be me. Someone else may have gotten it wrong." The scientist looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to him and then leaned in closer. "We need to get the Krogan off world. Not safe here. Fed information to clan Urdnot. Side effects of Maelon's research caused weakened immune systems. I lost two with only one left," He led them over to where one female stood in a glass protective shield container. "She's immune to the genophage. I can synthesize cure from her tissue."

"By the goddess…" Liara looked on at the solemn female before them. The Krogan showed no emotion as she stared down at her visitors.

"She's the last hope for the Krogan. If she dies, then genophage will be….problematic." Mordin went onto say.

"Can she hear us?" Garrus asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes, but she's slow to trust."

"I don't blame her…after all she's been through."

Shepard stepped forward to speak to her. "I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance Navy."

"Are you here to kill me?" The female spoke back.

"We are here to take you home with Wrex," Garrus urged gently.

"Why?" She turned and looked squarely at him. "Why would a Turian help me? Don't you want my kind extinct?"

Thinking back to Wrex's talks to him aboard the Normandy when they were hunting Saren, Garrus shook his head. "No. You're the future of the Krogan race. I'm in to help."

"So am I," Liara chimed in with a warm smile. "You have to believe us."

"Sir!" One Salarian raced up to them. "The base is being compromised! We need to evacuate!" Several others spoke out in alarm as they raced to initiate their protocols. Alarms blared throughout the designated area.

"Then I hope you brought an army," The female looked down at them.

Shepard pulled up his omni tool as it chirped to indicate an inbound communication from the shuttle. "This is Shepard."

Wrex's face came up on the holo screen. "It's Wrex. Cerberus troopers are swarming the place. Get the females out now!"

"Only one survived, Wrex. It may be safer down here."

"What?!" Wrex was agitated. "So the Salarians can kill her like the others?" He shook his head, "No deal. If you still want this alliance then get her out of there!"

Garrus exchanged a silent expression with Liara as they took out their weapons. They doubted it would spark alarm. Hard to tell how long they would have before Cerberus cracked any of security codes and gained access to their point. He shot a glance back at the female Krogan who stood there in no state of panic whatsoever. It was as if she was already defeated and was just going to accept her fate of being slain by the oncoming horde. "We will get you out of there."

The plan was that Mordin would move the female's pod out of quarantine through the checkpoints to get her out. Shepard and his team was tasked with making sure that Cerberus would not intercept the transfer and keep the female alive. Hopefully if all went well, they would get the female back to the shuttle still alive. With her immune system, Garrus wondered if she was just as susceptible to any type of wounds like a Quarian. He didn't want chance it even if the Krogans were known for their thick hides.

The fight top side was a block almost every way. Cerberus forces landed in with their jet packs with their guns blazing. Seeing an engineer setup a tripod, Garrus charged ahead hoping to catch him off guard before the weapon was complete. He was out of time and the tripod's barrel aimed directly at him. "Oh crap!" He jumped out of the way behind a column just as the tripod unleashed. Its barrage pinned Shepard and Liara down a few yards away from him.

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled as loud as he could over the noisy gunfire. "Divert its attention! We need to attack on different fronts!"

"Roger." Garrus looked around trying to find a way to safely maneuver without being hit by the turret. He could hear the rounds hitting the column relentlessly causing him to clench his teeth. Suddenly he saw a blur dart out near the turret.

The weapon stopped momentarily as it tried to adjust its sights on its new hostile. Looking around the column, he saw Kirrahe shooting the turret with several spheres from what appeared to be a white pistol. He then aimed and fired two more at Cerberus troopers. "Stand back, Garrus Vakarian!" Kirrahe yelled back at him and the others.

.

Standing there in bewilderment, Garrus saw the troopers looking down at the spheres attached to their bodies in confusion. Realizing their presence was not good, they began to scramble to try to claw it off. But within seconds it was too late, the spheres exploded ripping their bodies apart then the turret blew apart. "How come I don't have one of those?" Garrus looked over to John and Liara who was running up to their location.

Kirrahe grinned big and kissed the gun. "One of the perks of being with STG."

"Thank you again, Major," John nodded and then ran ahead to get to the next checkpoint.

"Good luck!" Kirrahe called to them.

Up ahead, they came across one of the labs that was exploding into fire. A yahg creature roared as it charged from the lab and looked at them. It then moved ahead seeking its freedom. "I could have sworn I heard it mutter, "T'Soni," Garrus gave a smile over to Liara remembering back to their encounter with the Shadow Broker on Hagalaz.

"Not funny," Liara gave him a frown.

"Up this way," Shepard ascended up a ladder. "We are almost there."

"Last checkpoint. Just need clearance," Mordin said through the pod transfer chamber.

Garrus examined the dead Cerberus troopers that littered the area that they were at. "These guys put up one hell of a fight."

John ran over to the control panel to initiate the clearance. "Hang on, Professor. Almost got you."

"Uh, what's that?" Liara noticed something in the sky that was getting larger.

Garrus looked up to see what appeared to be a large mech falling down to their location. "Um, Commander."

Becoming startled, Shepard moved away from the panel just as the mech landed near them on the steps. A Cerberus trooper inside the mech's cockpit looked their way and then at the female. "Shepard! The female's venerable this close!" Mordin screamed through the protective shield.

"Then hit the bastard with everything we have!" The Commander yelled as he lifted his assault and switched to disruptor ammo. Liara and Garrus followed suit.

The mech stepped back as it raised its arm to fire at them. "Look out!" Garrus shoved Liara out of the way as the mech fired at the same spot she was at a moment ago, charring the flooring. In pursuit, the Trooper began to move closer to their location and further away from the female.

"Keep moving back!" John shouted noticing the Krogan's safety.

"I think you don't have to tell us," Garrus clenched his mandible as opened fire once more nailing the mech squarely in the chest.

"Shields are down!" Liara triumphantly exclaimed. Seconds later, the mech began to short-circuited and collapsed before shattering into pieces. Seeing the carnage, Garrus didn't want to think about its occupant.

Running back over to Mordin, John initiated the safety protocols and the chamber opened. They could hear the shuttle landing nearby. Wrex must have watched the whole display. The Krogan wasted no time in walking over to where Mordin stood beside the last fertile female. "Thank you for the assistance, Wrex," Garrus sarcastically called to him. However, this time there was no petty comeback. Wrex's mind was on one thing. Garrus didn't blame him. After all if his race was dying, what would he do? He then thought about Andromeda. With them being different species, if this war ends with both of them still alive, how would it work out?


	40. Chapter 40

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 40

"Look at it out there. Isn't it spectacular?" Wrex held out his arms in awe as he and Garrus stood at the lounge's window that overlooked familiar orange hue of the planet, Tuchanka.

"I think Virmire looked a tad nicer," Garrus joked at his old comrade. "How does it feel to be back at home?"

Wrex shrugged. "It's alright. Will be a lot better once the genophage is cured and we start to multiply our numbers," He chuckled.

"Your kind is resilient, Wrex. I do admire you for that," Garrus continued to look at the planet wondering in his mind how Shepard and his team were faring below. "Once this war is over with, I'm sure you will adapt well on Tuchanka."

"We are not staying there," Wrex replied in enthusthiasm.

"Oh?" A sudden uneasiness hit Garrus. His mind then recalled the pre-genophage era when the Salarians and Turians claimed that the uplifted Krogan were getting out of hand.

"My plan is to hit up the Council once I know Mordin's cure is secure. With our aid against the Reapers, I think that owes a planet or two. Besides, we pop them out pretty fast," He made a side glance over to his troubled friend and noticed Garrus' changed demeanor. His expression hardened, "What's the matter, Vakarian? Having doubts?"

Feeling guilty, Garrus shook his head. "None at all, Wrex. You are right. Your kind deserves it. Is Mordin making any progress?"

"He should be after he took….," Wrex groaned as he shifted his body uncomfortably. "The sample."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You don't want to even know."

Seeing James Vega enter the room, the two aliens grew silent. James looked almost surprised of their presence and then he seemed to feel suddenly uneasy with Wrex being in the room. "Hey, uh guys. Am I missing the fun?"

"Nope," Wrex turned to address him. "Just enjoying the view. How'd it go down there with the downed Turians?"

James rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture. "It went, uh, well. I-I think Shepard and the Primarch are talking about what to do next." The bothered marine gave Garrus a worried glance.

Wrex luckily seemed to miss it. "Without me? I better go make sure that Krogan interests are heard. See you around, Vakarian."

After making sure he was out of sight, Vega let out a sigh of relief. "Geez, that scared the shit out of me."

"He only barks but doesn't bite," Garrus assured him.

"Not when he finds out what's going on down there," James began to pace. "The Turians really screwed up this time."

"What do you mean?" Vakarian watched him. He really didn't like how James was acting.

"Argh! Why did they do this? I thought the war between you guys were over!" Vega screamed at Garrus in a mixture of anger and frustration.

"It has been," Garrus emphasized as he held up his hands. "Just tell me."

"There's a bomb down there and if Cerberus activates it then the Krogan may just lose their homeworld. Geez. Shepard is fucked."

"We will get to that bomb. Wrex will make sure of it," Garrus knew the idea of a bomb was never good, but something was really eating at the Alliance soldier. "Cerberus has been trying to interfere with our alliance. For some reason, I believe the Illusive Man doesn't want us to work together.

Stopping in midstep, Vega whirled around to confront him. "It's not Cerberus. It's _Turian_ , okay?"

"Turian?" Garrus looked at him in disbelief. How could that be? He dealt pretty well with Central Command while on Palaven and there was no mention of any type of a bomb being planted on Tuchanka. It had to be some sort of trick. "Are you sure?"

"I heard Shepard and the Primarch talk about it once we docked. Supposedly, the Turians planted it there after the Krogan rebellion. A fail safe if the genophage didn't work. Wrex is going to freak when he hears this shit. We can just kiss Earth goodbye and that's thanks to the Turians." James yelled out as he struck the lounge wall with his fist. "I never should have left Earth!"

Dumbfounded, Garrus remained silent as he tried to gain his thoughts. Could his species really come down to this? How desperate were they? He had to go talk to Shepard and the Primarch. He had to get more information. "Not a word to Wrex, James."

"He's going to find out."

"Hopefully after we disarm it."

On the way up to the war room, he noticed Shepard talking there with Liara. Wrex was nowhere in sight. That was a relief. "Garrus, I was going to talk to you," Shepard waived him over to them.

"Don't worry. James filled me in."

"We need to get down there, deactivate the bomb before Wrex figures it out." Shepard's expression hardened. Garrus knew the Commander hated to be placed in this situation. After all what he and Wrex went through on Virmire, and now it felt like he was keeping secrets from his friend. A very disastrous secret.

"Do you think it's safe to leave him up here with the Primarch?" Liara's face was filled with concern. "If word reaches him before we get back…."

Shepard gave a look around the CIC to make sure no one was really listening in before he stepped inside the elevator to head down to the shuttle bay. Once the doors closed and it was just the three of them, he answered, "The Primarch will stay put. He knows to avoid Wrex at all costs if he values his life. I hope Wrex won't be that stupid to make a diplomatic incident on my ship while I'm trying to save his planet. I advised EDI to keep a lookout on him."

"Then we better hurry or we may not have a Normandy to come back to," Garrus seemed doubtful that anybody on board their ship could keep the Krogan in check with his rage.

Violent explosions rocked the shuttle as Cortez put them down to the LZ. "Don't hover too long," Shepard yelled over the noise as he opened the shuttle's door.

"Roger. Sorry I couldn't land any closer. The place is crawling with Cerberus," Cortez called back to them.

Shepard jumped out and darted quickly to the right as the ground near him exploded with heavy Cerberus gunfire. "Hurry!"

Garrus was the next to exit and he darted to the left to take cover in a dug out trench. He looked back to see Liara jumping near his location. Liara ducked her head as dirt flew from the relentless opposition. "This is suicide!" Her voice strained.

"Tell that to him!" Garrus pointed to John who already jumped out of his hiding spot and took on the forces head on. He clambered over the trench and followed him. He winced as his body remained tense from the explosions that struck the ground right near his location. He fought the urge to look back to check on his Asari squadmate. If he took his eyes off his enemy, he could eat another blow to the face. He wasn't too sure if Chakwas could repair his face twice. What would Andromeda think when he came back to her with part of his face blown off?

Lifting his assault rifle, he fired as he ran, and luckily was able to get a few well hard hits against the Cerberus troopers. With Liara's biotics to aid him and Shepard, they were able to buy some time to get out of the deadly area. His ears still rang from the loud artillery fire. "Piece of cake," Shepard grinned down at them as he climbed up to get a higher footing.

"Sure," Liara panted for her breath as he took his hand to be lifted up. Garrus jumped up last.

"Cerberus must really not want us to touch that bomb," Garrus commented as he looked back at the way they came. The soil was destroyed with holes and dead Cerberus, Turian troops.

Making their way through the rugged terrain, Garrus noted how calm it suddenly felt. Something didn't feel right. "Why did Cerberus give up all this ground?" He contemplated out loud.

Just as they turned the corner, they saw the place swarming with Marauders and Cannibals. "That would explain what happened to Cerberus," Shepard switched over to the cryo ammo.

Victus' voice came through the comm just as they were ready to fight the Reaper forces. " _We need help! We are surrounded!"_

With the bomb in view, Vakarian was in awe at how large it was. "How did the Krogan miss this?"

"Must have been far enough underground," Shepard jumped down to head over to Victus' team that was waiting for them.

"We cannot disarm the bomb conventionally," Victus tried to remain calm even though there was fear in his voice.

"What are you saying?" Garrus asked as he looked up at the massive bomb above them. He didn't feel too comfortable just standing right next to it.

"I don't know," Victus went back to the controls. "I broke the firewalls. Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism. I don't have time for anything else!" The young Turian lieutenant moved over to one of the mechanism's arms to use the built in ladder to climb up to where the trigger was located.

"You can't go up there!" Shepard moved over quickly to pull him away.

Victus shoved him away. "I can't argue. Just help my men keep Cerberus away."

"By the goddess, "Liara exclaimed as she clasped her mouth watching him make his way.

"You heard him," Shepard looked over to the two incoming Cerberus shuttles. "Everyone make a defense line. I want some of you to get to the lower level. Cerberus is going to push hard. We need to make sure give Victus time. Don't let them get a bead on him!"

"Roger that," Garrus knelt down and switched to his M-29 Incisor. He and another Turian took up snipering positions while Shepard joined several Turians below. Liara remained up top to unleash her biotics should any Cerberus soldier get too close. So far the fight was easy as they picked off the soldiers as they were trying to leave the shuttle. Several dead Cerberus soldiers were tumbling out of the shuttle on top of their unsuspecting comrades below. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"Huh?" The Turian sniper looked over in a confusion.

Realizing what he said, Garrus shook his head and chuckled, "Sorry an Earth saying by Vega. You'll have to meet him one day."

"Mech! Mech!" Liara yelled from above, grabbing his attention to the battleground in front of him. Up ahead to the left was an Atlas heading straight toward them. Several more troopers followed up behind it.

Seeing the Atlas get closer into range and raising its arms to fire at Victus, Shepard charged to draw its attention. "Hit it hard! Hit it hard!"

Switching to his rifle once more, Garrus launched a concussive blast knocking the mech's shields down then continued to fire with the rest of the group. The onslaught to the mech was too great and before the trooper inside could adjust its firing arms to them, the shields failed and it exploded. The blast killed the unsuspecting troopers near it. The last Cerberus shuttle took off.

Becoming concerned, Garrus looked back at Victus' way to see the Lieutenant hanging on the side as he removed the charges inside the bomb's structure. The structure was becoming unstable. "Lieutenant!" Garrus' eyes became wide as he looked on.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab him hard and pull him away from his spot. It was John. "Garrus! It's coming down!" The other Turians scrambled out of the way as the empty structure and Victus plummeted down to terra nova. A sickening crash could be heard. Shutting his eyes trying to block out the carnage, Garrus knew he didn't have to dig through the rubble for any life. The fall most certainly killed the Primarch's son. He sacrificed his life to save the Krogan and perhaps even all of the Turians that day. He just prayed that his sacrifice wouldn't go in vain once Urdnot Wrex found out. They had to get Krogan boots on Palaven so the Turians could lend a hand to Earth.


	41. Chapter 41

MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA SERIES II: CHAPTER 41

Meanwhile Shepard, Liara and Vega were tracking down Reaper artifacts, Garrus solemnly held the data pad between his talons as he sat at his workstation. He was listening to the message a second time. It was from Andromeda and it the tone of her voice made his heart ache. He longed to see her again to be able to hold her. Times were different and he didn't know how long the war would keep them apart. Months? Years? A lifespan? Would they have the same fate as the Protheans to where they spend the rest of their natural lives if possible fighting off attacks? What kind of life would that be? Would it get to the point to where they would welcome death when the end was nowhere in sight? He would choose death before being turned into a husk, Marauder, whatever that horrible machine was. " _Garrus, it's me_ ," Andromeda's voice seemed like she was right beside him but it was filled with sadness and pain. " _Refugees keep pouring in every day by the hundreds. I'm not sure if it's going to get to the point to where the Citadel starts to turn them away. The holding bay is almost near capacity with all the delegated sections. Overlapment is causing big issues. There was a young colonist here, a girl, she was speaking with one of the Turian C-Sec officers. Apparently she was separated from her family and she was told to wait here for them. That was days ago and still she waits for them. The Turian officer checks in with her. I don't have the heart to tell her they are probably dead. I hate being this cold. What are we going to do? I miss you. Please stay safe out there. I need you back here. Well this is it for now. Andromeda_."

"Trouble on the home front?" Wrex cleared his throat as he entered the room where Garrus was.

Quickly stashing the pad away, Garrus shook his head lightly. "Just a message from a friend."

"I never noticed anyone holding a message so close to them that was _just_ a friend," Wrex shrugged.

"Glad to see you were not too angry about Tuchanka," Garrus shifted in his chair uneasily. Wrex called him out on it earlier, but he wondered if the Krogan still held a grudge against him for keeping it a secret.

"Primarch Victus got the blunt of it. Hell of a showdown on Surkesh though. Reminded me of the old days on Virmire. Right down to me pulling your ass out of the fire," He chuckled in delight.

"I think with your old age, you are losing your memory," Garrus shot back playfully. "I was the one with bullets flying at me."

"And I gave you the moral support to dodge them." Wrex walked past him to look out at the main Normandy's gun. The yellow tone Krogan stood still for a moment before finally breaking the silence. "You remember Noveria don't you?"

Garrus cocked his head, "In what way?"

"I have some scouts missing that I told Shepard about. Rumor is that there are problems with the Rachni." Wrex's back remained to the Turian as he spoke as if he was thinking about the information he was giving out.

"Rachni?" Garrus' eyes went wide.

Wrex turned around to look at him. "Thought that may get your attention."

"I thought Shepard killed the last queen on Noveria." Garrus stood up from his chair, shaking his head.

"I have a huge favor to ask you. I fed this information to Shepard. He's on board to help find my scouts. They went silent. I'm sending Arlak Company over to assist. I don't like this, Garrus. I want someone who knows what the hell they are doing. You fought against the Rachni. You know what they are capable of."

"Wait a minute," Garrus laughed nervously as he envisioned himself fighting the bug like creatures once more in the cold. "You want me to go up against them? Didn't I do you enough favors?"

"This is for the bomb on Tuchanka," Wrex shot back aggressively. Garrus could tell that even if he was kidding around, he was a bit serious on the sentence too. "My ancestors fought the Rachni for your kind and the Salarians. We paid the ultimate price for our 'help.' I think for now a _Turian_ should fight on behalf of the Krogan against them."

Sighing hard, Garrus walked over to grab his gear. He knew he couldn't turn Wrex down. This matter was dear to him and he did have a point on both accounts. "I really hate you sometimes, Wrex."

"So we are fightin' giant bugs? Are you serious?" Vega looked at Garrus incredulously as he followed him and Shepard towards the Arlak Company's base. "Loco, you didn't mention anything about giant bugs when you said for me to come with."

"It will be fine, James," Shepard answered sternly.

"They are not too bad. The bigger ones are a bit rough," Vakarian teased the marine walking next to him.

"Bigger ones?"

"Shepard!" A familiar voice greeted the group. It was Grunt. The tank bred moved passed the others to approach them.

"Grunt!" John smiled at their old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Didn't those idiots lock you up?"

"They did. Put me in lockdown away from the Batarians. Didn't want problems while the Council prepared for war. But the situation changed."

"Yeah, they have bigger problems now alright. That's why I'm out here running Arlak Company."

"Your own command? Impressive," Garrus nodded his head in approval, listening in on the conversation.

Grunt moved over to introduce them to his team. "They're tough. Think they're invincible. Reckless, but effective."

"Who you calling 'reckless'?" One of them in the back snapped out. Garrus was caught off-guard wondering what type of soldier, even a Krogan, would be courageous enough to pull rank. As the Krogan departed to reveal the outspoken Krogan, there stood Horde with a smirk and arms crossed.

"Horde?" Garrus let out a soft laugh. Again, here she was before them.

"Nice to see you again. Glad you are still assisting, Wrex." Even the commander was surprised to see the female Krogan in their presence once more.

"You know him?" Vega blinked, dumbfounded by the inside conversation.

"Her," Grunt corrected him. Garrus winced, hoping that Vega wouldn't say something stupid on how all Krogan look the same but luckily despite the marine's continued confusion, he remained tight lip. "She's effective and is just as strong and fierce as the males. One of my better soldiers." His voice lightened as he complimented her, looking her way. Garrus caught on as if the tank bred was in awe of this one female. He didn't know anything about Krogan relationships and if they fact experienced love. As thick skinned as the Krogans were, he didn't even know they would admit to such an emotion.

"I'm surprised the Krogan would follow a tank bred," Garrus pointed out.

"I earned my scars. These Krogan respect me."

"So about these bugs," Vega finally couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Rachni, whatever you call them."

Grunt's eyes lit up hearing the name. "I can't believe we are going against the Rachni. A chance to face the old enemy? Impossible to resist."

"You are happy about this?" James was in disbelief as he looked on.

"Don't have a panic attack, Vega. I'll protect you," Garrus chuckled as he thought about the same words Wrex said to them in the mess hall on Peak 15.

"Wimp. You need a quad, human, like Garrus," Grunt smiled at his old teammate.

"So what's the plan to find these scouts? We didn't pick up any activity on the way end." John reeled them back in to the topic on hand.

"This place smells wrong like a bad wound. Our scans show the tunnels down there lead to a large central point. If we're lucky, it's a nest," Grunt gleefully answered.

"Sounds like fun. Just like old times, Grunt," Garrus smiled over at the Krogan.

"Heh, heh, heh." Grunt turned back to address his men. "Arlak Company move out! Horde, you take team two."

"You ready, Grunt?" Shepard approached the team nearby.

"Yes. My men and I will follow you, Shepard. If the Rachni are here, then my blood demands that they die. Once we get inside to the tunnels, teams one and two will break up to take different tunnels and rendezvous back at the central chamber. We have some ammo stored up in the unit over there. Get you some."

Shepard motioned Garrus and Vega inside the unit to see what they could stock up on. Not a bad idea. It wouldn't be prudent for them to be deep inside the tunnels near the Rachni nest and run out of ammo. Just as they got to the stash at the end of the unit, the structure jerked violently as the terrain underneath gave away. The structure began to fall down the slope that was above the tunnel's entrance. "Hold on!" Shepard screamed as he scrambled for any type of restraint to keep him from falling out. Garrus and Vega did the same. The structure stopped short from impact and the jar knocked them all loose and they fell through the open window to the ground below. Luckily, the rest of the drop wasn't that bad.

"Shepard!" Grunt hollered down at them from above. "You guys okay?"

"Everyone's fine," John yelled back as he looked over to see Garrus and Vega standing back up. "Maintain radio contact."

Garrus knew his body was going to be aching bad tomorrow from the hit. "What the hell was that?"

"Those bugs can't be that big," James eyed the tunnel entrance ahead of them nervously.

"They can dig," They made these tunnels," Shepard pointed out. He turned on his flashlight that was attached to his rifle. "Let's move in."

So far while navigating the dark tunnel, they came across several dead Krogan scouts. Then after crawling on their stomachs to the next chamber, they realized it was vastly large inside. A pool of water was in the middle. "Neat. Like a cavern," James admired the view.

Suddenly, a roaring hiss could be heard on the other side. There on the ledge crawled a Rachni! This time, it seemed almost mechanized, similar to the husks they encountered so far. "Uh, Shepard…." Garrus' eyes went wide as he looked on. Just how many species were the Reapers going to get their hands on? Was this fate of everyone?

"Is that a-"James began to ask.

"Rachni!" John answered the question before it came out. More of these reaperized warriors came out of hiding then the familiar sound of husks entered the chamber. "We got inbound husks! Garrus, take a snipering point! Take down those Rachni bastards! Vega, you on me. We'll take on the husks. Move!"

"Roger!" Garrus dodged Rachni heavy blasts as he moved from cover to cover to get into position. As he zoomed in the scope, he just saw how much different these Rachni were compared to the ones on Noveria. They still had the bug like features, but primarily they were mostly machine now more than anything. Just like the Marauders on Palaven. Narrowing in his sights, he fired and struck the Rachni hard in the head. The Rachni wailed as it returned its focus on him. Anticipating a counter attack, Garrus ducked down quickly as the Rachni warrior fired hitting the rock he was hiding behind. He waited until the firing stop and then took aim again. This time, the impact caused blood to pour out as the bug collapsed, dead. He then moved onto the next target. The other bugs were more focused on Shepard and Vega below. Seeing a husk charging at them, Garrus quickly moved his rifle over to shoot it in the head. The husk's remaining brain matter fell out as it fell over.

"Way to go!" Vega cheered him on as the marine lifted his assault rifle, clear of oncoming enemies, and took down the last remaining Rachni. The chamber once more was clear.

"I hardly recognized them. The Reapers made some modifications," Garrus slid down the bank to rejoin his team.

"Grunt. Rachni presence confirmed. Modified and very dangerous," John tapped into their comm to report their findings so far to Arlak Company.

" _Finally. Something to kill,"_ Grunt responded. " _Nothing here yet. Lost a Krogan to a sinkhole. Bad way to go_."

"The nest has to be here somewhere. Let's keep moving."

They were just outside the central chamber when they met up again with Grunt and his teams. "The Rachni have backed off for now but they will regroup and finish us off if they are a worthy enemy," The Krogan said matter-of-factly.

"Those barriers I came across earlier seem to be protecting whatever is down that passageway," John pointed to the nearest tunnel that led straight into the central chamber.

"We'll dig in here. Kill anything that moves. Buy you some time," Grunt moved over to his teams to give out the orders.

"Good luck, Grunt," Garrus called back to their old comrade.

That made the tank bred turn around to face him. "I don't need luck. I have ammo." He then redirected back to his team." Krogan, get ready!"

Horde looked Garrus' way. "Stay safe again, Archangel," She teased.

"I thought he was dead," Garrus joked. "You really came along way, Horde. Glad you joined the right side."

"I don't pick sides," She shook her head. "I did what I did for creds when I was younger. Now I do what my blood demands."

"Spoken like a true Krogan," Vega commented.

"Let's go take down the nest," Shepard pointed with his rifle towards the passage.

In the Central Chamber, they came across the Rachni Queen or a fake one. She was artificially made by the Reapers. A clone of a true Rachni. She communicated with Shepard through the voice boxes of the deceased Krogan scouts near her nest. "Please kill me!" The creature begged as it pulled at its shackles. "The children are coming!"

"The Rachni were a danger before the Reapers came to us. I thought I ended the problem when I killed the last queen on Noveria," John sighed hard. "Here I am again. Dealing with them."

"You sure you want to kill it, Loco?" James pondered another choice. "What if we can use this thing to fight _against_ them?"

"No way," Garrus shook his head. "Shepard, we dealt with an easier problem on Noveria. This thing is an abomination. Just as bad as the human Reaper we encountered in the Collector Base. A fake. We have to destroy it."

"So what if it is artificial? Technically, so is Grunt," Vega argued.

" _I heard that! Don't compare me to that thing_ ," Grunt barked over the radio. " _Shepard, we are getting movement here. A lot of movement_."

"Copy that," The Commander then redirected his attention to James and the task at hand. "Garrus and Grunt are right, James. It's not the same thing. I have seen firsthand what Reaper tech can do to people. This thing is more than likely indoctrinated. If we keep it, who knows what it may do."

" _Shepard!"_ Grunt interrupted them once again. " _We are running out of time! If we stay any longer, Arlak Company will die! Is that clear?!"_

"Understood. I'm killing it. Move your team out!" Shepard tapped his ear piece.

" _My teams will go topside. I'll fall back to make sure you are clear."_

"James, Garrus. Kill that thing and let's go," Shepard raised his rifle. The queen stood there motionless as they fired. It howled wildly from the pain until its internal wounds were too great and it took its last breath before falling to the ground. In no time, they could hear the thundering sound of many drones heading their way. Unable to give any comment to what just happened, Shepard motioned them to head out through the passage to meet up with Grunt. He was determined to make sure that they all go out safely.

With his heart pounding, Garrus raced down the many passage ways, stumbling over rocks as he went with Vega close behind. Grunt was up ahead waiting on them. The burly Krogan joined up but after a few feet, all of them stopped dead in their tracks. Their path was blocked by drones who were determined to keep their prey inside. Desponded, Grunt looked around and noticed another passage that they could take but they would put themselves in sight of the Rachni. Someone had to hold them off so the others could get more distance. "The shuttle's down that path," He appeared frustrated at their only choice as he looked upon them. "I'll hold them off."

In disbelief, Garrus shook his head. "There are too many of them, Grunt. You will be overrun in seconds."

"Maybe for a Turian," He snapped back defensively. "Get out of here, Shepard!"

John hesitated and looked at his Suicide Team squadmate as if he was torn at the choice he was about to make. He knew the Krogan was right. "Go."

Garrus fought the urge to protest and swore silently under his breath as he pushed Vega to go on as he ran down the passage way. Within seconds, Shepard was behind them leaving Grunt there to fight off the Rachni. After several minutes of running and stumbling in the dark, he saw the light of day enter the tunnel and he pumped his legs faster. Seconds later, he was out along with the others and in the welcome sight of the shuttle and the remainder of Arlak Company, which consisted of Horde and one other Krogan. Out of both two teams only two members survived, three if Grunt was alive. Cortez waited at the shuttle's open door looking on. With a sigh, Shepard looked at him in despair, "We are the last ones out."

"Where's Grunt?" Horde asked the three as they walked up to where she was standing at the shuttle.

"He stayed back to hold off the Rachni," John looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Horde. I'll have to report back to Wrex that he lost a great leader of the Arlak Company. There were too many of them."

"Piss on a pyjak," Horde growled angrily. "He wouldn't just die. He can't. No Krogan was his equal."

"Horde, I know it's rough, but I think even Wrex wouldn't have been able to fight off that many Rachni."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," Grunt mumbled as he struggled to climb the hill where he was. His body was bloodied: a mixture of his and the Rachni he fought.

"Spirits!" Garrus watched in disbelief. "How can that be-"

"Grunt!" Shepard ran forward to help his friend. James and Garrus followed him down the hill to render aid.

"Anybody got somethin' to eat?" Grunt asked as he collapsed down into the commander's arms right as he got to him. Shepard gingerly held his left side up with his arm while Garrus took on the right.

"Ha! I knew it!" Horde cheered happily as she punched Cortez in the arm as he stood beside her. "You guys doubted what he could do."

"I never said a word," Cortez protested as he rubbed his now sore arm.

Once everyone was on board, Garrus remained at the door, looking down at the tunnel, while the shuttle lifted up. He couldn't believe what they experienced. The war was getting tougher and they were almost close to losing someone that was dear to them. He knew the struggle some of his team felt when they lost Kaidan on Virmire. He barely knew the man, but he was a good friend of Ashley's. He hoped that they wouldn't have to face this again.


	42. Chapter 42

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 42

"Whoa, Scars. What brings you down with us low lives?" James Vega called out to Garrus as he exited the elevator on the level where the shuttle was located.

"Just killing time. Thought I would check out the specs on the Kodiak shuttle," Garrus answered as he walked towards the spacecraft. He missed the old days on the SR-1 where he could run diagnostics on the Mako. Things were different after all these years and it just didn't feel the same.

"Ah," Cortez's face lit up. "That's my specialty. Should I give you a grand tour?"

James Vega groaned, "Don't get him started."

Steve chuckled. "What's the matter, Mr. Vega? Jealous?"

Even though he really didn't know these two well, Garrus was appreciative how their banter was lightening the atmosphere lately. There was no word yet from his family and each passing minute, the knot in his stomach tightened. He was determined to keep searching for them until he had some type of answer….even if was about their deaths. Feeling his mood starting to sink, he shook his head and followed the shuttle pilot over. "So far it's been very impressive. What's the kinetic barrier ratio on it?'

"Off the grid," Steve leaned down near the back and pulled away the control panel door. "It has a very advanced and expensive may I had, element zero core."

"Pfft, boring," James muttered as he walked over. "If you want to see something impressive check out some of the new mods that Shepard picked up from the Kassa Fabrication vendor." He pointed back to his station with his thumb.

The topic did peak Garrus' interest. "Sure. I needed to find something to give my Phaeston some boost."

"Right this way," Vega smiled as he led him over. "These are pretty sweet."

Steve shook his head and sighed. "Figures. Soldiers always wanting guns." He raised his voice louder to get James' attention, "You forget. Mr. Vegas that you need an impressive shuttle to get you to and from hot zones."

Purposely ignoring him, James picked up a crate and set it on his workbench. "I was trying to get these sorted before Shepard and the others got back. He told me to wait but I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, heard about Cerberus being on the colony of Benning. The Alliance said they were taking colonists. I wonder what for," Vakarian watched the marine take each box out from the crate to get them organized.

"Beats me. Benning is not under Reaper threat and I seriously doubt that Cerberus would go that far to protect them on the front end. With all the colonies being attacked, reminds me of the Collectors-"He stopped in mid-sentence and turned to see Steve standing there with a pained look on his face. "Sorry, compadre."

Garrus looked at the both of them in confusion. "Something I miss?"

"Just brings back memories. My husband Robert was stationed on Ferris Fields when it was attacked by the Collectors. He was taken." Cortez's voice softened as he spoke about his past love. He grew quiet and turned to walk back over to his previous station.

Looking on, Vakarian couldn't even fathom what Cortez was going through. What if Andromeda went to Horizon like he asked when they were fighting the Collectors? She could have fallen to the same fate as Robert and the others and been part of the monstrosity experiment of the human reaper. He didn't know what Steve's husband looked like but he could see in his mind as the more he thought about it, a male human in one of those pods, waking up to only be killed in one of the worst ways. James growled in annoyance with himself. "How stupid am I. I lost a colony trying to follow up on the Collector intel to only find out that the intel wasn't needed and Shepard destroyed them. Then later found out that they were created by the Reapers. I hate those bastards."

"I think we all do."

A few days later a conference was held between Mordin, the Primarch, Shepard and Wrex. Garrus wasn't present but Liara had the four one one on it. How was he not surprised? She was after all, the Shadow Broker. He wondered if she had every room bugged and if so, did John know about it? While the conference was being held in the ready room, Garrus and Liara had their own conference speculating what the decision would be. Apparently, Mordin found a way to deliver the cure for the genophage. There was a shroud on Tuchanka that was used ironically for implementation of the original genophage. It would release the cure into the atmosphere and would affect all Krogan. There would be no side effects for any non-Krogan. The only issue was that the Reapers were already on Tuchanka and one of them was guarding the shroud from direct contact. "It doesn't make any sense why the Reapers are particularly guarding the shroud. They must have been fed information." Liara seemed aggravated as she searched her terminal for any data she could come across.

"Who would be stupid enough to betray us for the Reapers?" Garrus watched in despair. It always seemed like these sentient machines were one step ahead of them.

"And _I_ should be more on top of this," The troubled Asari huffed. "Glyph, reach out to all my contacts on Tuchanka. See if you can find any transmissions in the past year."

"Right away," The AI responded nearby.

Their conversation was stopped when short when Wrex came through the door. "You guys ready to make this happen?"

"You know I'll do whatever I can, Wrex," Liara smiled as best as she could at him given the circumstances.

"I knew I could count on you, Liara. What about you, Garrus?"

"Why the hell not? Already went up against Sovereign. What's another Reaper?" Garrus joked.

"Good," Wrex smiled as big as he could. "It's finally going to happen. After all these years."

"Is Shepard getting ready to leave now?'

"Almost. He got a call to the video conference room. After that, we'll hit Tuchanka."

The flight to Tuchanka in the Kodiak seemed awkwardly quiet despite Cortez' reports as they got closer to the LZ. John seemed deeply troubled about something as he stared off. Liara and Garrus gave each other glances and then she looked over to Eve and Wrex who were sitting comfortingly next to one another in idle chatter.

Eve too noticed Shepard's abnormal behavior. "Is something wrong, Commander?"

"I got a message from-"John started but was abruptly stopped as the shuttle rocked hard from an explosion.

" _Wrex, it's Wreave_ ," Wrex's younger brother came through the Kodiak's radio. " _The Reapers are already at the hollows. Come out with guns blazing!"_

"Hang on tight, we're heading in," Cortez called back to him as he descended down to the LZ.

Just as the doors opened, the gruesome face of a husk looked at them in surprised and snarled viciously. Not even considering the beast a threat, Wrex pulled out his shotgun and shot it point blank in the face. He jumped out and turned to address the rest of the occupants. "Shepard, protect the female! I'll go see what's happening with the other clans!" He ran off down the steps.

Shepard jumped down with Liara and Garrus and followed the Krogan down the steps. The place was crawling with husks. All the Krogans at the hollows were engaged with them. "Everyone watch your six! Keep sight of your targets!" John yelled as he opened fire on the nearest husk. "Switch to inferno ammo!"

"You got it!" Liara obeyed the command and then used a singularity attack to uplift one husk to make it easy prey.

Garrus took out his Phaeston and blasted one with a concussion shot. The husks kept coming. He checked back at the shuttle to make sure Eve, Cortez and Mordin were safe and then continued to find targets. The husks were coming in too fast for him to take any sniper shots. He picked out several that were targeting his squadmates. After several minutes of hard fighting, the Reapers forces for the time being were destroyed. That didn't mean that the next wave would approach soon or were they waiting for them closer to the shroud? That just meant the fight would be tougher as they went along.

Wrex triumphantly walked down the steps to join everyone at the center of the hollows with several members of Clan Urdnot. Their bodies bloody from the melee carnage that they prefer. "They'll sing battle songs about this someday. Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil." All the Krogan looking on, grunted their approval.

"We need to get to the shroud. The airstrike is on its way," John jogged over to meet up with Wrex to remind him of their urgency.

"Female is still strong, Shepard. Vitals are good," Mordin reported, escorting Eve to where they were from the shuttle.

"What is the Salarian doing here?" Wreave snarled as he thundered towards him with his own pack of followers. His eyes directly on the professor, filled with pure rage and hatred. "No one said anything about this."

"This is not good," Garrus mumbled under his breath just loud enough for T'Soni to hear, who was standing beside him. He watched the inbound Krogan wearily.

"I agree," She replied in a hush tone.

"Multiple Krogan," Mordin nervously looked on. "Problematic."

"This is my brood brother, Urdnot Wreave," Wrex introduced his troubled sibling. "We share the same mother." His eyes narrowed, "And nothing else."

"For which I'm thankful. At least I know what it still means to be Krogan," Wreave argued. His followers backed him up. "We filet our enemies alive and drown them in a geyser of their own blood. We don't invite them into our home."

"He's here to help us cure the genophage," Liara spoke up. She was thinking that perhaps an Asari's perspective may soothe things. Apparently, she was wrong.

"His kind gave us the genophage," The brother turned on her. "Why should we trust him?"

Apparently, Wrex had enough of the talkback. Without warning, he head-butted Wreave hard in the face. Krogans on both sides reacted with their growls of approval or disproval of the escalation of the situation. "Because I said do and so will you." This statement only infuriated Wreave. He snarled louder at his older brother, willing to invoke a challenge of authority of then and there.

Garrus took a step back and motioned Liara to do the same. Any moment he knew an all-out brawl would ensue. This is not what they needed. Not now. This is what the Reapers wanted and Wreave was not going to listen to reason it seemed.

"Enough!" Eve firmly yelled over the ruckus. She approached the group. "You can stay here and let old wounds fester as Krogan have always done. Or fight an enemy you were born to destroy and win a new future for all our children. I choose to fight. Who will join me?"

"I will." John stepped forward.

"So will I," Wrex chimed in.

"Count me in," Garrus took his place beside John.

Liara came up right next to him. "I will."

Keeping the momentum going, Wrex moved over to the exit of the hollows where the battle would take place momentarily. "Now hold your heads high like true Krogan. There's a Reaper out there that needs killing!"

Separated from the trucks, Shepard and his team had to go underground to find a meeting point with Wrex and the others. Wherever they were at seemed like a dark labyrinth. "These markings on the walls are incredible," Liara walked up to drawings. "I would love to explore this place more if we had more time."

" _You are looking at the City of the Ancients_ ," Eve came through the comm.

"How do we get out of this place?" Shepard turned on his rifle flashlight to find a path but seemed like they kept running into rooms with dead ends.

" _That place has been deserted for thousands of years. No maps exist_."

" _You're a trailblazer, Shepard_ ," Wrex spoke up. " _We'll meet you on the other side."_

Suddenly the ground quaked beneath and chips of the rock walls were coming down. "What was that?" Liara looked at the both of them in fright.

"Felt like a small tremor," Garrus followed Shepard as he tried to lead them as best as they could. Moments later, it did it again, only more violent. "I _really_ felt that one!"

Shepard stopped. "Wrex, are you feeling these tremors up there?"

" _Not up here_."

Eve came through the line once more. " _It could be something else, Commander. Could be Kalros._ "

"I don't like the sound of that," Garrus worriedly continued on behind John. He also noted that John seemed to quicken his pace. At least they were making headway. He just prayed they didn't come to another dead end. "What is a Kalros?"

" _It's said to be the mother of all thresher maws_."

"Thresher Maw?" Liara's voice became low in a whisper, trying not to give their location away from the creature.

" _Which is why you need to get your ass out of there_!" Wrex urged.

"Light ahead!" Shepard announced and he ran as fast as he could with Liara and Garrus not far behind.

"Great," Garrus panted between breaths as he ran. "Reaper and a thresher maw."

"The mother of all thresher maws," Liara corrected him.

"You could have left that part out." How would they be able to fight both deadly enemies at one time? The Turian airstrike against the Reaper was not making any damage.

"About time you guys showed up," Wrex looked up at the Shroud that was in front of them. "Kalros came through for us."

"Yes even she wants to protect this planet," Eve smiled warmly at him.

"That was a first," Garrus shook his head in disbelief after experiencing an all-out brawl between the maw and the Reaper. Luckily, it was on their side and it was just what they needed to get access to the shroud.

"Sorry about your brother," Liara expressed her condolences after watching Wreave's truck get taken down by Kalros, once she surfaced.

"He was a pain in the ass," Wrex shrugged it off. "We did our part and now it's up to Shepard and the clever pyjak. I just hope he doesn't double cross us." His voice hardened.

"Wrex, I trust Mordin. I spoke with him on the Normandy. His desire to cure the genophage is genuine," Eve soothingly commented.

"Mordin is smart. This will work," Liara watched the shroud tower eagerly. Any moment, the cure would dispense and history would be made. One event she was glad she was able to experience in her lifetime.

"Your kind deserves this," Garrus looked on up at the tower.

"I hope they get to the top in time. It's becoming highly unstable from the attacks." Eve was becoming uneasy.

Moments later, there was a flash of light and glowing particles shot up from the shroud's top point. "By the goddess!" Liara exclaimed. Just seconds later, the shroud tower exploded and then crumbled down. They all looked on in horror. The sudden change of the mood hit them hard.

"Shepard!" Wrex ran towards the shroud with a worried look on his face.

"Mordin!" Garrus accompanied him. There was no way possible that they would lose both of them. Not now. Not like this. The war was not nearly over.

Shepard solemnly walked up to them. His eyes were down. His face guarded tightly. He slowly raised his head to see them approaching. This made Garrus slow down his step as he knew what the next news would be. "Mordin…didn't make it. I told him the tower was becoming unstable. He insisted that he had to go up there. There was no other way. He managed to release the cure but he died in the process."

"He will be remembered by all Krogan," Wrex assured his friend.

Garrus shook his head in disbelief. After all they went through with dealing with the Collectors and the Reapers. Only to fall here. "Shepard, I-"

"It's ok, Garrus. Let's head back."

At the hollows, they stood there with Wrex and Eve while Cortez was inbound with the shuttle. The Reapers were gone, for now. "Right there," Wrex pointed to a particular spot nearby. "That's where I killed my father. That's what the genophage reduced us to, animals. You changed that today, Shepard. You and Mordin."

"It was a pity that he had to die," Eve looked over at the commander.

"He wouldn't have had it any other way," John diverted his gaze back to the direction of the shroud.

"Wherever he is. I'm sure he's putting the good word in for us," Garrus added.

"I'll name one of my kids after him," Wrex announced. "Maybe a girl. Tell the Turians I'll be deploying troops to Palaven immediately. And when you're ready to kick the Reapers off Earth, you let me know."

"Good to see you, Wrex," Liara waived at her friend, turning to follow John back to the waiting shuttle.

"Thanks. I look forward to the Krogan support on Palaven. My family needs it," Garrus also thanked him.

"They'll make it, Vakarian, if they are just as stubborn as you are."


	43. Chapter 43

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 43

"Found him!" Shepard tapped back into his omni tool to relay a message to Bailey. Garrus ran over to the ledge where he was and looked down to see the Salarian Council Member looking around nervously.

" _Get him somewhere safe_ ," Bailey came back shortly after.

The executor's office was in shambles below. Cerberus must have hit it well before they got there. Screams and gunfire could be heard throughout the Presidium. So far, they had annihilated the threat nearby. The attack on the Citadel by Presidium was sudden and unexpected. Garrus couldn't even fathom the idea of why. Fortunately, Andromeda was safe. They found her pinned down by troopers in Richfield's office. Too bad that Richfield didn't make it. He was a damned good detective.

A blur snapped Garrus' attention and he saw a man dressed in all black with Asian features jump down right near the Councilor's position. The man stalked his prey slowly. Wasting no time, John shot the glass and provided a way for them to get down to where they were. "Don't even think about it," Vega stared down the intruder with his gun drawn.

"Shepard!" The Salarian's voice quaked with fear as he stared at the man before him. The Cerberus symbol on his chest plate was hard to miss. Whoever this guy was, he appeared to be one of the Illusive Man's elites. "He's going to kill us all."

"That remains to be seen," John was calm as he kept his gun poised.

"I mean Udina. He's staging a coupe. The other councilors are walking into a trap."

"Three on one, pal. It's over," Garrus pointed out the obvious to the assassin. He couldn't believe how fearless this guy was. Who was this guy?

"No," The man spoke darkly as he kept his eyes focused on his target, not even looking at them. "Now it's fun."

Out of nowhere appeared Thane who was pointed his side arm right at the man's head. Where did he come from? "Damn he's good," Garrus looked on in astonishment.

Unquivering, the man swiftly took his arm and knocked back Thane's gun away from his head before the Drell had a chance to fire. The two became locked in hand to hand combat. Their hands moved like lightening. John grabbed the Council as he pulled him to safety behind them. Just as they did, the assassin cloaked himself. "Eyes!" John realizing what had happened and they formed a circle to protect the Salarian as they desperately surveyed the area to see where the man went. He was too determined to just back out now. Vakarian felt his heart pumping hard in his chest as he tried his best to remain calm.

Just as he uncloaked once more, the Asian man took out his sword and kept his engagement squarely on Thane. Thane opened fire but the man was quick. Showing no sign of aggravation or anxiety, the Drell charged and continued to fire. The two leapt at each other and a slight groan could be heard from Thane. The assassin looked up at them as it was revealed that he pierced the Drell all the way through with his sword. He removed it quickly just as he moved his gaze over to Garrus letting the mortally injured friend fall to the ground. "Thane!" Shepard ran to join in the fight, Garrus and Vega stood back to protect their Councilor.

This time the assassin ran and jumped down to the Presidium Commons below. Once he was gone, Garrus moved over to his comrade. "Just hold on! I'll contact Dr. Michel," He pulled up his omni tool. Blood was gushing out of the opened wound. "Dr. Michel, Thane needs medical assistance stat. He's at the Executor's office with a bad stab wound."

" _I'm on my way and will send a team_ ," Dr. Michel replied back.

"How bad is it?" John rushed back over to where they were once he knew they were in the clear.

"I have time," Thane gasped between breaths as he took his hand to apply pressure to the wound. "Go stop him."

"That coward left," Vega huffed in frustration.

"No, he's going after the other council members," The Salarian spoke out regaining his courage.

Shepard reached out to Bailey as he made his way to follow their foe, "Get the word out. Udina is trying to seize power. I'm going to get to the councilors."

" _They are being taken to shuttle pad on the Presidium. Start driving_."

Garrus raced ahead to a nearby C-Sec vehicle. "Shepard, over here!" He sat at the controls. He never thought he would drive one of these again. "We can use this to get there." Vega crawled in the back while Shepard took the seat beside him. Flipping ignition switches, a HUD came up to show the vehicle's specs including altitude, fuel and speed. "Switching to vertical lift." He felt the car accelerating up and then tapped the GPS to direct it to their destination. "Should be there in five minutes."

"Push it as hard as you can, Garrus," John kept his eyes ahead.

Just as they were heading out, a large thud hit the top of the car making the alarm go off from the stabilizers. "What the hell was that? Did you hit someone?!" Vega rubbed his head from the violent jerk.

"Unless they can fly, then no," Garrus tapped the controls. "I'll have to switch to manual to compensate. We got extra weight." Just as he spoke, the assassin jumped down on the hood and faced them through the windshield. His eyes hidden from his visor as he stared at them without speaking.

"The bastard is back!" Shepard took out his pistol. "Garrus keep driving." He opened his door and leaned out as far as he could without falling to his death and began to maneuver to shoot.

The Cerberus agent swiftly jumped to avoid the attack and made his way to the back of the car. He drew his sword and pierced the car's engine. Smoke began to pour out of the exposed machinery. The alarm inside blared even louder as the attack triggered a complete engine failure. "Shepard, I have no control!" Garrus desperately tried anything he could to adjust but they were losing altitude fast. Nothing was responding.

"This is not good, guys!" James yelled as he pressed up against the car's side as the vehicle jerked hard to the left and descended more.

John slid back into his seat and shut his door. "The asshole escaped! Garrus, try to get us there as close as you can get."

"I'm trying but I never crashed a car before," Garrus looked on to see the commons becoming closer and closer.

"Brace for impact!" John yelled and just as he did, the car slammed hard into the ground and through several vendor offices. He kicked the door opened once they were stopped.

"Could you have made it less bumpy?" Vega groaned as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one," Garrus got out and took out his rifle. The entire place was shot up and dead patrons were lying everywhere. Apparently, Cerberus troopers were shooting anyone who moved. This seemed just as bad as when Saren invaded with his Geth. If Udina was trying to seize power, didn't he know that there would be no one who would stand behind him in support from this even if Cerberus pledged him? He had to be desperate.

The tall brunette woman, who had her gun drawn as they got out of the elevator at the landing pad, looked at them in surprise and confusion, "Shepard? Garrus? Vega? What are you doing here?" Behind her the Turian and Asari Council members were with Udina. The shuttle on the pad had been destroyed, most likely from Cerberus.

"Shepard's blocking our escape. He's with Cerberus," Udina accused John.

"Let me handle this, Udina," Ash kept her aim on them. "Shepard, guns down."

"Ash, it's me. We talked about this. I'm not with Cerberus," The Commander spoke calmly as he met her eyes with his.

The now Spectre looked at him in despair. "I-I know we did on Mars and after I got better, but I have a job to do now. I have to keep them safe."

"Come on, Ash," Garrus looked hard at her. "You know I would never join Cerberus. Udina is the real threat. He's working with them."

"Preposterous !" Udina exclaimed. "That Turian was a disgrace to C-Sec with his cutthroat ways. He's been with Shepard around Reaper tech. He could be indoctrinated!"

"I don't think so. I have fought beside Garrus, and Shepard. They are nowhere close to being Cerberus," Vega spoke up in defense.

"Damnit," Ash seethed as she looked back Udina and then back to them.

"There are Cerberus forces in those elevators," John pointed back at where they came. "If you open those doors, you are all dead."

"We have put our lives in Shepard's hands before," The Asari looked over at her counterpart. "He has saved us many times before. I do not believe he would put us in harm's way now."

The Turian beside her nodded his head in approval. "I agree. I think you are wrong, Udina. He has been assisting our Primarch on Palaven with the Reaper attacks. It doesn't make any sense why he would cross us now."

Growling, Udina moved to the landing pad controls. "We don't have time to debate this. We are dead if we stay out here. I'm opening the elevator doors."

John jumped ahead of his squad and aimed his pistol at the Human ambassador, but Ashley moved in his path with her gun still drawn. "Stand down. Please don't make me shoot you, John."

"Ash, after all we went through from Eden Prime to Feros and Horizon. You were there on Earth when the Reapers hit. You were standing beside me when Anderson put his life and the fate of millions into my hands. If you can't trust me now, at least trust him. But know that I do love you."

His words hit her hard as she lowered her gun with a soft smile his way. "I love you too, Skipper." She pivoted around and refocused her aim on Udina. "Udina, step away from the console."

"To hell with this!" Udina ignored her command and activated the console.

The Asari moved over to him to stop him but he shoved her hard to the ground. All of a sudden, the man withdrew a gun at her. "Gun!" Ash screamed.

With lightening reflexes, Garrus moved and shot Udina square in the chest. Blood splattered out from the impact and he collapsed to the ground, dead. "Good work, Garrus," John patted his friend on the shoulder before he moved forward to the console. "Get the Council back and cover that door!"

"I'm on the door!" Vega moved over to his position.

Garrus ran over to help Ash get the Asari back up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for that," The Council member smiled at him.

"I should recommend you for commendation for your bravery," The Turian Councilor addressed him.

"Ugh, Commander!" James shouted to them in alarm as the occupant of the elevator on the other side was burning their way through the door. Everyone turn to expect the worse but just as it stopped, outside stepped Bailey and several C-Sec officers.

"Made it as fast as we could, Shepard," Bailey withdrew his weapon. "Looks like you uh-"He paused as he saw Udina's dead body. "Took care of things. Cerberus fled."

Ash ran over to John and kissed him. "Don't put me in that position again."

"Me? I think you had the gun on me first," John teased.

"Why would Cerberus attack like this?" James cleared his throat as he watched the two openingly express their feelings.

"I don't know but I plan on finding out."

Seeing the Commander and Ashley made Garrus revert his attention back to Andromeda. "Commander, I need to head down to Huerta to see how Andromeda is fairing." He quickly moved around everyone to get into the elevator. He didn't even wait for a response, but he figured they would be docked for a while. The assassin's cocky grin still plagued his mind. Who was that guy? How come they didn't come across him before?


	44. Chapter 44

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 44

Zigzagging through the crowd of patients waiting to be cleared at Huerta's lobby, Garrus recognized Andromeda's friend, Sh'sk, standing impatiently at the elevator. His demeanor seemed to change after their conversation in the room that Andromeda was at following the attacks on the Citadel. He wasn't sure what caused the sudden change. Sidestepping around people limping in, he managed to catch up to the distraught Batarian. "Excuse me," He called out to grab his attention. Sh'sk turned around to see him but then looked away as if he was troubled to even look at him. This made Vakarian uncomfortable and almost embarrassed. "I just wanted to thank you again for what you did. This war is tough and putting a strain on everyone. I haven't been able to come to the Citadel to check up on her as often as I would like."

"Glad to help," The Batarian muttered coldly with his back still facing him.

The more Garrus looked at him, the more he realized that Sh'sk looked familiar with him. Even though he had his share of run in's with Batarians, this particular one stood out. "I'm sorry," He laughed a bit trying to lighten up the mood that was present. "This is going to sound crazy, but have met before?"

"Don't think so."

"Are you sure? Ever been to Omega?"

"Not for many years…." Sh'sk's voice trailed off as if he was thinking about a private memory.

"Then I must be mistaken. I thought for sure I knew you."

"I have business to attend to," Sh'sk cut him off he stepped into the open elevator doors to squeeze in with others who were already waiting inside to get down to the lower floors.

"That's odd," Garrus shook his head in disbelief as he looked on. "Where do I know him from?"

"Garrus?" Liara's voice caught him off-guard as he sat at his workstation, modifying his sniper rifle. It had been about a week since they left the Citadel. Shepard, Vega and Liara went to Eden Prime to investigate a signal and found out even more than the colony was under attack by Cerberus. However, they brought back something interesting from the last mission. It was a Prothean. A breathing, living, Prothean and apparently his name was Javik. Though after overhearing several conversations with crew members, the alien was not too fond of his presence among them.

"Liara," Garrus sighed as he looked up from his gun. He knew what this conversation was about. Soon after their arrival back on the SR-2, Liara advised him of the colony attacks and urged him to tell Andromeda because she still had family there. Garrus was against this recommendation since he was afraid that more than likely she would want to go there to help them. He wouldn't be able to go with her and he didn't want her to go up against Cerberus alone.

Sensing the tone of his voice, Liara, looked a bit puzzled then shook her head. "No. It's Javik."

"Heard he was quite charming."

"He's a little rough…around the edges, but he could tell me so much about the Protheans. Information that I would have never learned from just my research. This could be a turning point in all of our history." Her voice peaked with excitement.

"Do you really want to know everything? What if it's something you are not ready for?" Garrus pointed out, playing devil's advocate.

Liara blinked, "I'm sure I could handle whatever it may be. It's worth the risk. He seems a bit uneasy right now with all the questions. I hope he will be less resilient after we give him some time to get settled in."

"I don't think he will ever be 'right at home', Liara. Waking up fifty thousand years to find out your entire race was wiped out and you're the left one left of your kind. Plus after facing the Collectors, I am not sure I can get their image out of my head when I see him."

"I can't even imagine what he faced," Liara looked back towards the way she came as if she was wondering what their new alien friend was up to.

"Probably what we are facing now," Garrus held the rifle up to check out the scope. "I just don't want end up like his kind."

"Well this conversation has gone grim," Liara playfully looked back at him. "You should know that we have another important person coming onboard shortly."

"The Salarian Dalatrass?" Garrus glanced over. "Finally changed her mind after trying to dissuade Shepard from curing the genophage?"

"No. Apparently, we may get the Quarian fleet, but there's one slight problem…."

"What's that?"

"They are in the middle of a war right against the Geth to take back their homeworld."

He looked at her in disbelief, "You can't be serious. Of all times, now?"

The Geth Dreadnaught was taken down thanks to the help of Shepard, Javik and EDI. They picked up another old friend of theirs, Legion. The Geth advised that despite destroying the Heretics that followed the Old Machines, his people were being controlled by the Reapers now. Shepard had to infiltrate the Geth consensus with Legion's aid to disrupt the control of the Geth fighter squadron. That meant he had to have a hard wire connection. After Shepard's long discussion with his crew, Garrus didn't like the idea of syncing up. He tried to trust Legion, but what if this was a trap to get Shepard? Tali assured him that she and EDI would go to make sure nothing would happen.

After several long hours, the mission was a success and the Geth Fighter squadron was brought down, but not in time for them to take down Admiral Koris' liveship. Apparently, the liveship had launched a distress beacon and the Geth were surrounding it. Admiral Koris managed to escape to try to lure the Geth away to save his people but the foot pursuit was long and now he was too far to double back to check on them. Shepard had to decide to save the Admiral first or the stranded Quarians below. To get him acclimated better and see how he reacts in combat, Shepard brought Javik along to help he and Garrus.

Javik stared hard at him as he sat across Garrus in the shuttle. His multiple eyes made the Turian feel uncomfortable. Garrus cleared his throat as he decided it was best to break the silence. "Glad to be working beside you."

"I can't believe I'm still working side by side with primitives," Javik shot back unfeelingly. "In my cycle, your kind did not even achieve spaceflight."

"Well, I guess we proved your species wrong," Garrus responded back defensively. He looked back at where Shepard and Cortez were. Obviously, idle conversation to get to know his teammate was not going to work. "Any news from Admiral Koris?" He remembered the Admiral when he had to go to help Tali with her charge of treason. Koris seemed very outspoken about the war against the Geth. Too bad, the other admirals didn't agree with him.

"Negative, but there's a jamming tower that's blocking all communications. It's defended heavily by AA guns. I won't be able to get in there until the guns are taken offline." Just as Cortez spoke, the shuttle rocked from ground fire.

"We could always just drop an asteroid down on the towers," Garrus joked.

"Don't let Tali hear you say that," Shepard smirked back at his compatriot.

"Javik, can you take down the last tower?" Shepard ran up to the remaining AA gun.

"This is beneath me," The Prothean grumbled as he walked up to the platform to activate the console.

"Garrus, on point with me. We need to keep the Geth back to give Javik time," Shepard ran over to a turret.

Seeing him, Garrus called over as he got into a ready stance, "That's not fair."

"Pyros!"

The yellow paneled Geth walked towards them with their flamethrowers in hand. Garrus switched to his sniper rifle and directly aimed at the tank that was connected to the wand. After a few well-placed shots, the tank sprang a leak and then seconds later the pyro exploded and took out another that was walking beside him. "Scratch two!"

Shepard made short work of the approaching Geth troopers. The large rounds decimated them. Before the Commander had a chance to celebrate, there was an inbound Geth Prime. "Shit! Prime!"

"I see him!" Garrus ducked down as the Prime shot at him. Shepard took the opportunity to fire at the large Geth.

Seeing their foe redirect his attention to Shepard, Garrus rose up and fired a concussive blast that took down a good portion of its shields. The Geth Prime seemed to release a metallic roar of aggravation. It deployed its drone. "Please," Garrus shot at the drone and it disappeared. He returned his fire back on the Prime and with he and Shepard flanking it on both sides, it didn't have a chance and was brought down.

"That should be the last one of them," John turned back to the Prothean. "Javik?"

"Already done." Just as Javik announced, the shuttle flew past them and opened fire on the tower. Seconds later the tower came down to a crashing thud.

" _All clear, Commander. I now have radio transmissions from the admiral_ ," Cortez came in through the radio.

"Then let's go get him."

"Admiral Koris, this is Shepard. Give us your coordinates. We are inbound to get you."

" _No, leave me_ ," The Quarian replied back sadly. " _My crew will soon be overrun_."

"So will you."

" _My people are noncombatant. They will be slaughtered. Rescue them_ ," His voice pleaded. There were sounds of gunfire in the background. The admiral had to have been in a firefight of his own as well.

"Shepard, we can't lose the civilians. There are innocent lives at stake," Garrus spoke up. He didn't like the idea of choosing someone of significant importance over hundreds of Quarians that were not even soldiers. That included women and children.

"They are useless against the Reapers," Javik argued. "But what does it matter?"

"You're optimistic," John shot back at the Prothean sarcastically in frustration. He returned his focus back to the admiral on the other end. "Admiral, I need you leading the civilian fleet if we are going to end this fight." With the Quarian's fleet tied up with their own personal war with the Geth, it would deplete resources that could be used against the Reapers. This is probably what the Reapers wanted. They were using the Geth to divert the Quarians away. Divide and conquer. Didn't the Quarians know that even if they managed to somehow take down the Geth down the road that by that time, the Reapers would have destroyed the other opposing forces and they would be on their own?

" _The civilians…our entire race took up arms for this silly war. It's too late for us._ "

"It's only too late if you die down here," Shepard gazed over to Cortez to see how much closer they would be at Koris vas Qwib Qwib's location.

" _We can't stop this war!"_

"I don't know," John sighed hard as he looked over at Garrus. "What I do know is that I need your help.

There was a long pause on the other end. Garrus began to think that perhaps the Geth got to him before he had a chance to respond. Then he spoke once more in the same sad tone, " _Ancestors, forgive me_."

"Cortez?" Shepard called back to their shuttle pilot.

"We're here, but there are approaching Geth!"

"I'll clear a path, just stay hovered," John jumped behind the shuttle's turret as the door lifted open. He began to open fire on the Geth forces as the admiral jumped up from his location and ran towards them. Garrus ran over to the door and hid from Geth opposing fire till the admiral was close enough to grab onto. Once he was onboard, Cortez quickly jerked the shuttle up away from the Geth's range.

Without a thank you, the Quarian ran over to Cortez. "Shepard, my crew! Save them!"

Cortez did a scan and then looked back up at them in despair. "Scans are not showing any organic life forms…."

"No…." Koris hung his head as he sat down in the seat nearby. "I hope they found comfort in the homeworld skies…"

"Do not hope. They are dead," Javik looked his way. "Seek revenge. That's all you can do."

"Well that's putting it nicely," Garrus muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes. How was he ever going to work with this guy?


	45. Chapter 45

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 45

Staring at the memorial wall that held the names of those lost, Garrus stood there in disbelief. The names were filling up fast: Kaidan Alenko, Mordin Solus, Thane Krios and now Legion. How many more names would the board capture before this war was over? Would he be up there next? "Keelah, I'm not sure what to feel right now. You think I would be happy," Tali spoke up as she approached him with her hands clasped together. "We finally get our homeworld, Rannoch, back, but to what cost? Hundreds of Quarians dead and Legion. I'm acting silly. Getting emotional over a Geth." She sniffed.

"He was different. Not like the ones I have encountered that followed Saren," Vakarian sighed hard.

"You are right. Legion was different. He sacrificed himself to end the war with my people." Tali reached out and gently brushed her fingertips across the name plate.

"Glad to see that you are still with us. Figured you would stay there to help your people settle on Rannoch." The Turian looked her way.

Tali shook her head. "I promised Shepard that I would stay till the end. I'm just hoping I'm able to return."

"Don't see why not," Garrus gave her a soft smile. He knew what she meant. Each day with the Reapers was an unknown. Any moment could be their end, but he tried to remain positive. This was a war that he knew that they could win especially with the Crucible and with Shepard's help. It seemed like now everyone was coming together. The Protheans didn't have that luxury.

"Do you ever miss the old days, Garrus?"

"You mean back at C-Sec?" He shook his head. "I don't think I would ever miss that place. I do miss the Citadel too. I need to get back….," His voice trailed off.

Tali cocked her head at him, puzzled. "Something the matter?"

"No, I, uh, better go see where we are heading next. I may need to repack some ammo," He stammered as he realized his troubled emotions about Andromeda's wellbeing on the Citadel came out.

"I think he said that we were requested back to the Citadel for required maintenance," She answered. "Maybe, we can get some shore leave. I need to get with some vendors about what supplies I can get transported to Rannoch. My people are going to need whatever they can get."

The reunion with Andromeda didn't go as planned. Word got back to her that Eden Prime was under attack by Cerberus. A lot of the colonists fled but some were still trapped on the outskirts of the colony. A resistance was being built up to fight against them. Liara confirmed the reports from her mission there. She thought Cerberus was only there to track down the Prothean artifact, which turned out to be a real live Prothean. But that seemed to be not the case. By why the colonists? It didn't make any sense. Not even for a Cerberus agenda. Garrus didn't like the idea of Andromeda going to Eden Prime unaccompanied especially when at one point she was a prisoner of theirs. He couldn't go with her. Shepard needed him on the Normandy and so did Palaven.

This made him turn to Sh'sk. The Batarian friend of hers on the Citadel. He never thought throughout all his life he would depend upon a Batarian. He worked with them before but never trusted them this far. At first, the four eyed alien was reluctant to assist but after a few words of persuasion, he finally agreed to the task. This still didn't settle Garrus' nerves. Plus the familiar face still nagged at him. After the deal was done, he made his way back to the front of the holding bay to head back to the docking level when it finally dawned on him where he saw Sh'sk before. Whirling around, almost alarmed, he looked back to the crowds of different species. "The asteroid? That can't be…."

Before he could piece everything together and get his wits about him, he heard a chirp from his omni tool. "Garrus here."

" _Garrus, this is Shepard. I need to meet a contact nearby. Want to come along_?"

John was waiting for him outside the elevator as he stepped off. "Took you long enough," The Commander teased.

"The Citadel was never known for its fast elevators," The Turian countered. "You have to meet someone?"

"Yeah one of Aria's flunkies. She said she wanted to discuss an update about Omega. Thought you may want to hear." He noticed his comrade tensing up. "Relax. This isn't Omega. I don't think any mercs are going to come after you anymore."

"You'd be surprised…" Garrus darted his eyes around to make sure no one was listening. Some of the merc groups got a foot hold on the Citadel and Aria still had contact with them. She was all about business and if it meant getting Omega back, he was pretty sure she wouldn't care turning Archangel in.

A Batarian vanguard was casually leaning up against a wall nearby but straightened up when he saw them approach. He huffed as if he wasn't impressed as he looked them over. "The 'great Commander Shepard' and me without my autograph book." There was nothing charming about Batarian hospitality.

"You must be Bray, Aria's contact," John stood straighter. "She said she wanted to see me…something about Omega?"

Bray gave a shifty glance over to Garrus. "This was a _private_ conversation."

Vakarian bit his tongue to respond and allowed his friend to answer for him, "He's with me. I may need him on the mission."

Not caring, Bray gave a shrug. "Suit yourself. I'll let Aria decide." He tapped into his comm and moments later a sky cab came into view and landed nearby. The door opened and in sat, Aria T'Loak.

The purple skinned Asari gave a look at Garrus then to Bray for an explanation. "I thought I made it clear that this was going to be a private conversation."

"I told him that," Her flunky spoke up in defense.

She then gave a sharp look at Shepard. "Shepard, we do things on my terms if you want Omega's help. I can give you vast resources and ships. Your friend stays here." Just like her to be quick and to the point. There was no use in negotiating with her.

John looked back at Garrus and then back at Aria. "Garrus, I'll feel you in on the details when I get back."

"Be careful," Garrus eyed the sky cab with uneasiness.

"He's with me. I'll bring him back," Aria retaliated. She then looked at John as he got into the sky cab beside her in the back passenger seat. Another Batarian sat at the controls. Garrus always found it odd how much trust she put into that race. "I apologize, but I have concerns about the company you keep." Before the human male could answer, the door closed and the sky cab dropped down to the route out, leaving Garrus standing there alone with Bray.

There was awkward silence between the two till finally Bray took out a cigarette and lit it up. "So…." Garrus tried to engage in conversation till Shepard returned.

"Don't talk to me," Bray shot back quickly as he took a puff of his cig.

"Charming."


	46. Chapter 46

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 46

A few days had passed since Andromeda left, Garrus found himself constantly going to the holding area while they were still docked. He was hoping that she would be down there safe and sound. But each visit was a disappointment. She was nowhere to be found and no sign of Sh'sk either. The fellow Batarians began to recognize him from his visits and would usually wave as he walked by. What was he thinking? It would be awhile before she returned back. She probably didn't make it Eden Prime just yet. That evening, Shepard was meeting up with Joker at some prestigious sushi bar. Not Garrus' tastes. He decided to kill sometime by making one more stop in with the Batarians.

This time, an unpleasant familiar face was down there. It was Balak. The same terrorist that wanted to destroy Terra Nova with an asteroid. Despite leaving him for dead, he found his way back to the Citadel. He was surprised that they actually let him in, but many people including Garrus thought he bled out. The unusual colored Batarian glared hard as he neared and bared his razor sharp incisors. "First Shepard and now you," Balak hissed through his teeth. "I can't get a fucking break."

"This wasn't a courtesy visit by all means to see you," Garrus stood him down. "I was checking in on someone."

"He is friends with one of our brothers, Balak. Sh'sk and the woman who has been aiding us, Andromeda, went to Eden Prime to find her family." The priest spoke up nearby.

Balak spat. "I hope they are dead just like my family was on Khar'Shaan. Then the humans will feel the pain that we endured." It took everything in Garrus to restrain himself and not punch the lowlife in front of him. "We should not be helping the enemy."

"The Reapers are the enemy now," Vakarian firmly corrected him. "Your kind doesn't have many left. I would be grateful that some managed to live past the invasion." He paused and then remembered Sh'sk and his memory on the asteroid. "Sh'sk, he was with you when you tried to blow up Terra Nova. Is that correct?"

"Yes, he was a proud member of the hegemony."

Fear crept in the back of Garrus' mind as he felt a chill course through his body. He thought back to their encounter. Sh'sk was the one who stared him down and practically wanted to kill him! "This hegemony, what did he do?"

Blinking, Balak cocked his head to ponder a rebuttal. Vakarian thought he was going to make some snide remark, but he was wrong. "He was with the Blue Suns on Omega and then got into slaving. Though when the time came, he was dutiful like many are."

Suns? Omega? Slaver? Garrus didn't like these descriptions of Sh'sk's past. He felt a knot form in his stomach. What did he do? He let Andromeda go with some criminal like this? Why was he not more careful? "Fuck…" He muttered under his breath as he glanced over at his omni tool. He had to get to Liara and see about getting a message to Andromeda. But what could she do? Andromeda was on the Batarian's ship.

Balak eyed his reaction and huffed. "Slavery is part of the caste system, Turian. Just like you aliens to not understand and judge us for our beliefs. He has lost his ways though. Befriending a human? Bah. He should be shot as a traitor."

Hearing him made Vakarian relax a little. If Balak was angry then maybe it wasn't what he suspected. Maybe Sh'sk was genuine in his offer to help her after all. Suddenly, a chirp came from his omni tool indicating someone was trying to reach him. Stepping away some, he pulled up a holo of Joker. "Shore leave over with?"

The pilot's face was filled with horror and panic. " _Shepard is under attack! Some guys came into the restaurant and shot up the place!_ "

Not missing a beat, he turned and made his way towards in the elevator, keeping his eyes focused on Joker. "I'm on it. Where is he?"

" _I-I'm not sure. I haven't made contact with him since we got separated. I'm trying to call everyone that I can that could get to him. Shit. Why the hell is this happening?_ " Joker panted as he tried to walk as fast as he could it seemed to get to the Normandy.

"Calm down. I'm on it. Garrus out." He switched over to another channel to get to Shepard. "Shepard, this is Garrus. Joker filled me in. I'm on my way."

" _Excuse me, who is this? This is an unsecure channel and you're putting Commander Shepard in danger,_ " A female voice came through sternly in response.

"I'm doing what? Who is this?" He tapped the tool with his finger as he reached the elevator. He didn't recognize the voice at all.

"It's Staff Analyst, Brooks. She's helping me," Shepard's familiar voice answered.

"This should be fun."

" _Garrus, this is Ashley. I tracked down Shepard's location at a nearby car lot and I'm sending you coordinates now to your tool. Meet me there_ ," Ashley spoke to Garrus as he made down through the wards. At least he was getting closer, there was a trail of bodies.

"Understood. Anyone else to join the party?"

" _I'm not sure. Joker said you were the closest one besides me. They better not hurt him_ ," Her voice shook with fear.

"Judging by the trail he left me, I think he is managing his own right now," Garrus gave a light chuckle trying to change the mood.

Hearing gunfire nearby, Garrus pumped his legs faster and took out his pistol. He didn't know what he was going to expect but from the sound of the multiple gunshots, it was going to be a large group. Apparently, the fight was at a nearby sky car lot. Two unknown human enemies, whirled around as they saw him approaching and opened fire. Dodging to the right, he took cover behind one of the counters and heard the table taking the blunt of the gunfire. He then waited for their clips to clear before he leaned up to open fire. His shots made their marks and the men shuttered violently as the rounds pierced their shields and armor. Taking out a clip, he inserted another one and jumped over the counter to join John and Ashley who were near the shuttle pad.

"Garrus! Over here!" John cued him to get closer. "We need to hold this position until Joker can get an extraction." The Commander used his omni blade to pierce a charging merc.

"Commander, this isn't the proper use for 'shore leave'," Garrus teased over the gunfire as he took his Commander's right flank.

"Not my idea!" John shouted back.

"Shuttle inbound!" Ashley pointed to an incoming vessel but the markings definitely were not Alliance. John quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from heading towards it.

Just as he did, the hatch opened and several mercs were poised with their weapons as they opened fire pushing them back into the car lot business. Garrus jumped out of the way and then checked his six to make sure there were no other incoming mercs from the opposite direction determined to get them in the back. Ashley took cover beside John and covered her head as debris flew from the mercs' rounds. "What now?" She hollered.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of a Krogan charging was outside and Wrex dropped down hard onto the shuttle top and leaped inside to where the unsuspecting mercs were. He tossed several out to their deaths below and then used his shotgun to kill the shuttle's pilot. The shuttle crashed down hard and Wrex leaped out just as it did. He smiled at the three as he mockingly dusted off his armor and holstered his gun. Garrus smiled as he saw Urdnot Wrex and came out of cover. "About time you showed up."

"I wasn't invited to the party. My feelings are actually hurt," Wrex chuckled as John walked up to him.

"Glad to see you, Wrex. I guess Joker sent you a message too."

"Yeah. I was butting heads with the Council about Krogan expansion and he told me that you were in trouble. Couldn't just let them kill you now." Wrex bent down to examine one of the dead mercs from the shuttle. "Who are these guys?"

"No clue," Ashley growled in frustration as she looked around. "But we don't need this right now."

"I agree. Let's head back with the others and see what we can find out. I'll get Liara and Glyph on this," Commander Shepard motioned them to follow him back to Anderson's apartment where he was temporarily taking up residence.

"How come I never get one of the good apartments?" Garrus looked around in envy at Anderson's apartment. He guessed it was because Anderson used to be on the Council. He could really get use to this setup after the war with over. Though he didn't think the Commander would like sharing all the time.

"Too cozy for me," Wrex remarked as he followed the Turian in. "Everything is….soft."

"Make yourselves at home. I'm going to check in with Liara and see what she found," John moved towards another room leaving the pair standing there.

"I'll go upstairs and see what's up there," Garrus stated as he eyed the stairway.

"I'll go with you. When this place fills up, it will get too tight. I'm not big on being social," The Krogan muttered as he tagged along.

"I'm sure that Liara would be offended." Vakarian noticed a couple of couches nearby and decided to sit down and for once relax. "I'm sure we won't be here too long." He watched as Wrex took a seat near the other end. "You said that you were talking with the Council and butting heads? Why am I not surprised?"

"With the genophage cured, we will grow out of Tuchanka soon enough. We need to expand and I think by defeating the Reapers that should earn us a planet or two. Or even three." Wrex shifted some on the couch as he tried his best to get comfortable. He wasn't used to the soft padding. He grunted some as he moved around to find his spot.

"Not as good as your throne?" Garrus took notice.

The Krogan seemed to ignore the comment as he continued on with his earlier answer, "It never fails that once the Krogan come through on their part of the bargain that everyone wants to change things up. Well not anymore. Not while Urdnot Wrex is around." He then turned and looked directly at Garrus. "Any news on Andromeda? Heard you let her go to Eden Prime with a Batarian. I wouldn't have trusted that bastard. Never did like them."

Garrus sighed as part of him agreed with his companion. "She has family on Eden Prime. Better her with someone at least."

"Don't know what that Batarian was in for, but don't be surprised if he leaves her if things get too rough than what he bargained for. But she has a quad. I'm sure she could hold her own. If the new Arlak Company wasn't preparing to help on the front lines, I would consider sending them in to make sure she gets back to the Citadel safe."

The gesture threw Vakarian off. "You'd do that?" He was lost for words. He knew that it was a far cry to reality but just knowing that could be some sort of plan down the road made him feel a little better.

"I know what she means to you," Wrex's voice softened as much as a Krogan's could. "Besides Palaven, you have to have something to fight for I guess. Though Krogan aren't scared of dying. It makes the adventure even better.

"Yeah, if I knew years ago what I know now, I wished I could have put her on the arc to get out of this place. It seems like this war will never end. Though from the screening process, they were taking certain people only. However, with Shepard's pull I could have gotten her on with a security position."

"He was technically dead then," Wrex pointed out. "I heard about the arcs they supposedly were constructing. Krogan never got one. Though I'm surprised they allowed some Krogan to tag along to go first. I guess they wanted some fodder."

"Well, if they were going to run into unfriendlies, I would rather have a Krogan fighting for me," Garrus countered. "Sad that we won't know what happened to them. Heard it will take over six hundred years to reach their destination."

"I may be still alive then."

"Old."

Wrex smiled wryly, "Still able to shoot better than you."

"Garrus. Wrex," Liara's voice called from the lower level. "Can you come down to join us?"

"Well, duty calls," Wrex stood up first. "I wonder who we are going to shoot next."

"Is that all you Krogan think about?"

"So apparently Elijah Khan sold the gun you picked up from the mercs to them. He has severed ties with them. It sounds like the unknown voice on the other end was not happy about their breakup," Liara continued her conversation as Garrus and Wrex walked up. She looked over to acknowledge their presence.

"It sounded like the feeling was mutual from Khan's perspective," John pointed out.

"The voice scramblers were always a pain in the ass to try to decode when I use to work with C-Sec," Garrus spoke up in the group.

"Agreed, Garrus. I asked Glyph to run some of the filters that the Shadow Broker had but nothing can crack it. It seems like whoever we are dealing with has top of the line equipment." Liara reviewed the video footage again.

"Dr. T'Soni, the casino is hosting a charity event tonight by Khan," Glyph chimed in as the sphere hovered near its owner.

"We could use that as a way to get in," John pointed to the VI as his voice picked up with excitement.

"But there will be guards everywhere. Khan probably has the entire place locked up tight with security cameras and alarms. We would need someone to knock out the alarms even with the guards distracted," Staff Analyst Brooks piped in as she stood near John. Garrus looked over and analyzed her quietly to himself. Something about this woman didn't set right with him. He didn't know why.

"Don't look at me," Wrex spoke up first from the group. "It may be a tight fit if I have to crawl through anything."

Tali laughed, hearing his comment. "That I would pay to see. Wrex, I think you are too big for maintenance shafts."

Wrex frowned, "Have I gained weight?"

"No, no," Tali lightly placed her fingers on his arm in a comforting manner. "There's just more of you to love."

"Yeah, you are fat," Joker wouldn't pass up the chance.

"Brooks, you will deal with security," John reeled them back to the matter at hand.

"Me?" The dark skinned woman stared at the man beside her incredulously. "But I-"

"Wrex, you can go with me to the casino. You can be my big burly hired guard," John cut her off as he looked over at his large comrade. "The rest of you wait here and keep tabs on the comm. If anything goes wrong, I want everyone there."

"I don't do formal wear," The Krogan spoke up to faint ears as everyone disbanded their own way.

"I'll find you the perfect outfit," Liara smiled warmly as she grabbed his arm to lead him to the wardrobe closet.

"Vakarian?" Wrex tried to look at the Turian who was stifling a chuckle.

Garrus ignored his friend and walked out of the apartment to head back to the strip. It was time to see what he could and get his mind off of Andromeda. The talk with Wrex made worry creep back in his mind. It was hard enough to focus and sleep as it was now. "Garrus, you goin' somewhere?" Zaeed Massani caught up with him.

"Just out to see the sights until it's my turn to see some action," Garrus waited for the complex doors to open. "You?"

"Me too. May head out later to head with the ground assault. Become a big goddamn hero like they want us to be. For now, I have a machine to beat." Zaeed motioned him to follow him to the local arcade. First Garrus was confused but as they made their way up to the upper floor of the arcade, he understood what the old merc was talking about. "Been tryin' to be this damn thing for weeks now. Some kid asked me to get a prize out. I think it cons your credits and I'm going to make sure that I get it."

Garrus watched Massani go at it again with the claw machine. "You going out later you say?"

"Yeah, I guess. They need everyone they can get. Normally, I don't do anything unless I get paid, but I can't get paid if the whole galaxy is fucked. Your family safe?"

"I believe so. It was touch and go for a while with them. What about you? Any family?"

Zaeed paused at the game's controls as if the question bothered him. "Don't have a wife if you're asking that." He then swiped his chit again to go at it another round.

"Children?"

Zaeed stared at him. "Why you asking that-"He then looked back to realize that his distraction cost him his prize. The claw dipped down on its own due to the time limit expiring and came back up empty handed. Groaning out, he hit the glass with his fist as he fumbled in his pocket for his chit. "One more time…I got a son if that's what you're asking." Zaeed seemed really uncomfortable by the topic as he kept his gaze on the machine in front of him, but he was clearly losing focus.

"Where is he now?" Garrus pressed on. He was intrigued to learn more of the merc's past.

"How the hell would I know? He's out there somewhere."

"You never tried to get back into touch with him?"

Zaeed growled and slammed the glass screen with both fists as the claw came back up empty-handed. "Damn rip off." He then pivoted to confront him. "None of your goddamn business. Could be dead for all I know."

Backing off, Garrus held up his hands seeing the man in front of him fuming. He more than likely pressed too much. Before the angered man said a word, he turned to head out, leaving Garrus there standing there, dumbfounded.

Fortuitously, after a few hours of waiting, Garrus was able to take a glimpse of Wrex's formal wear from his mission before he was able to change. The Krogan seemed uncomfortable in it and definitely out of place. He was already fidgeting with the sleeves as he walked back into the apartment, grumbling to himself. "If you wear that out on the battlefield, I'm sure it may take down a Reaper or two," The Turian grinned widely. "How was the casino?"

"Boring, no guns, no fighting. Khan was already dead." Wrex moved to a spare room where he left his gear to change. There was no emotion in his words as he described his mission. The lack of violence was also offensive to a Krogan.

Liara pulled Garrus' attention over to where the others were gathered at their meeting place. "Apparently, someone is really out to get Shepard. Wrex filled me in. Whoever it is made some personal threats against the Commander."

"You don't say?" Vakarian casted his glance over to John who shrugged. "I don't see why they ever would."

"If you are a strong enemy, then others will come after you. They are weak," Grunt spoke up from his place beside Vega.

"Apparently, whoever this is has access to Citadel Archives and potentially to Spectre files," The Asari continued her explanation to the group.

"What are the archives?" Tali asked.

Liara paused and looked over at Garrus for help. "The archives are restricted to certain people on the Citadel. Files, equipment, practically anything can be stored there. Access codes are also there for Spectres. If you gain access to the archives, you could do a lot of damage especially in the wrong hands. Even C-Sec can't get in." Garrus clarified.

"Nice," Kasumi nodded her head with interest. "I wonder if a master thief like myself could get in."

"Kasumi," John scolded.

"Sorry," She smiled sheepishly. "It was worth the try."

"Then we move to the archives," John rubbed his face in frustration. "It's a pretty vast place from what I can fathom. I'm going to need everyone and multiple teams."

"Just name the leaders then we can be on our way." Miranda grinned. "Be like taking down the Collector base again."

"Okay. Ash and Vega, I want you with me," John looked over at his love interest with concern. Garrus was going to question the selection because he was eager to join up with the Commander again, but he knew the reasons why. He wanted Ashley close though he didn't want to admit it to the group. They probably knew by now. He could still argue against James. He decided to go against it. "Garrus, you select a few to go with you in one group. You can be team 'Mako.' Cortez, you take the second group and be under team, 'Hammerhead.'"

Wrex looked over at Garrus. "Well? Who do you want on your team?"

The Archives was crawling with the mercs that he and Shepard went up against at the car lot. These guys were well armed and trained. They seemed to be coordinated in their attacks, unlike the factions of the Suns, Blood Pack or Eclipse. Though, the group didn't believe what they would be up against in resistance. Whoever led them, didn't advise that Shepard had certain allies with him, one being a Prothean. One of the men let out a loud gasp as he saw Javik follow in behind Krogan with his rifle locked and ready to go. "What the hell is that?" The merc tumbled over a chair as he went backwards.

Javik smiled sadistically at the trembling foes before him. "I am a Prothean and I have come to eat you."

"Fuck, no! Shoot that thing!" Another merc screamed as he sloppily held up his rifle to open fire.

Javik scoffed, "This is beneath me." He unleashed a biotic attack and lifted the man up then slammed his body hard on the floor with a sickening thwack! Every bone of his body seemed to shatter at once.

"Hmph," Wrex was not impressed. "Don't have all the fun." He used biotic energy to throw several mercs back, knocking their bodies into cabinets.

"Is this like a biotic competition?" Jacob looked over at them.

"Hell yeah," Jack smiled as she began to gather her own dark energy.

"Save some for us," Garrus jumped in and opened fire.

"Enough!" A voice boomed overhead at the upper platform rail. The mercs instantly turned to address the man. "Lay down your weapons or I'll shoot Staff Analyst Brooks right here and now."

"You're a coward!" Liara shot back at the unknown man up ahead who seemed to be holding Brooks to him.

The mercs turned and aimed their guns on Shepard and his teams. Lifting his arms up, John slowly lowered his gun to the floor. "Alright. Calm down." Without protest, the others followed suit. It was hard to make a visual on the face but the man threw Brooks to the ground. Seeing the hostage free, Garrus noticed that Ash casted a glance over to John to see if he would take the bait or not. The Turian knew she was itching to pick up her weapon, but he trusted the commander in his thinking. So far, he never led them astray. "There is nowhere you can hide. I'll find you."

"Hide?" The man was taken aback by this statement. "Why?" He stepped out closer into the light so they could see him. Vakarian couldn't believe his eyes. What kind of trick was this? A holo disguise? The man looked exactly like John Shepard. "I'm Commander Shepard," The male announced smugly.

"Uh-huh," Wrex was calm as he stood next to Garrus. "So that's how it's going to be."

"Who are you?" John's voice faintly shook as he asked the man as he approached him.

"You weren't the only Shepard that Cerberus brought back to life. But at least one of us will finally do something with it."

"Where did you come from?"

"The same DNA as you."

"A clone?" Garrus was having trouble digesting any of this.

"Cerberus spared no expense resurrecting you," The clone stepped up closer. "With me," His attention was clearly on John. "I was created for spare parts. I was in a coma until six months ago when I woke up while you were in jail."

"Miranda?" John looked over at the ex-Cerberus woman beside him for clarification of authenticity of what was being stated.

"He's right, but I worked on the Lazarus Project. I thought the clone idea never went through from what I had been told," Miranda replied as she looked at the clone in disbelief. This seemed to almost hit her just as hard as John or even harder. It wasn't too far ago that she was one of Cerberus' top agents and she seemed to be almost the Illusive Man's right hand woman. Apparently, even he was keeping secrets from her. He didn't seem to trust anyone except himself.

"Did the Illusive Man send you?" Shepard asked the clone.

"No, he had what he wanted," The clone glared hard at his predecessor. "You. But I don't have your memories. Your so called friends, the ones that abandoned their duty to join the cult of Shephard." He then whirled around pointed directly at Garrus. "Like you, Garrus Vakarian. You're nothing more than a burnt out cop past his prime."

"And you're just a pale imitation of the real thing," Vakarian shot back as he clenched his fists.

"I am the _real_ thing. Perfected," The clone emphasized the latter as he shook his head. "I am the one who you were meant to be, John. Without the wear and tear and the baggage. The lone wolf you were meant to be."

"No one will believe you're Shephard," Wrex growled.

"They will when I'm flying his ship," The clone smirked.

Panicking, Shepard quickly tapped into his comm. "This is Shepard! Initiate Normandy lock-down! Transmitting command codes now," He quickly began punching numbers into his omni tool.

Just as he did, the clone used his own omni tool and intercepted the signal. "Good idea," He taunted. "Too bad the signal was blocked."

"It will be a cold day in hell before someone steals my ship," John hissed as rage filled him.

"It's not stealing if I'm you," The man before them answered smugly. "Execute them."

That's all Garrus needed to hear before Shepard reached down to pick up his gun with the others doing the same. Garrus grabbed his assault rifle and rolled to the left to take cover behind a desk. Wrex was right on his heels. The burly Krogan bumped into him and almost knocked him down. "Scoot over." The Krogan grunted. The place erupted into a fierce firefight.

"Maybe we should release Javik again to give them a scare," Garrus leaped over the counter to charge at some of the mercs.

" _I heard that_ ," Javik spoke over the comm. " _These primitives will make good sport_ ," He laughed menacingly.

"I'm not getting upstage by a Prothean," Wrex rose up from his position, ignoring the ammo that was pinging off his shields. He looked over at Grunt who was head-butting a few mercs nearby. "Whelp! Time to give them an old fashioned Krogan blood rage."

Grunt chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. He caught Wrex's glance over to see a few confused mercs standing there. "On two."

"One," Wrex bent lower to get into a stance.

"What the hell are they doing?" One of the mercs asked as they looked on.

Before giving the signal, Grunt charged first with Wrex behind him. The pair charged directly at the mercs. "Shit! Charging Krogan!" A merc fumbled with his pistol as he shot but it would take more than a few good placed rounds to bring down one Krogan alone. Grunt head-butted one causing him to fly over a desk while Wrex slammed one so hard up against the wall that his limp body broke through on the other side.

Garrus took up a position to sniper a few mercs who were caught off-guard by the display. The mercs didn't stand a chance and pretty the soon the place was silent and filled with their bodies. "I think that's it."

"Good. We need to get to him. Let's break into our teams and I'll send glyph ahead. Stay on comms at all times." John panted to catch his breath as he holstered his pistol.

"Understood. I know some of the layout. I'll try to head him off," Vakarian motioned his team to follow him up to the second level.

As they got closer to the actual vaults, the room revealed just how vast it was inside. Hundreds or even thousands of vaults could be inside. They were the first team to reach this area. Garrus activated his ear piece, "Shepard, this is Garrus. We are near the vaults but no sign of your clone. Any idea what he's looking for?"

" _I have no idea_ ," John grumbled back. " _None of this is making sense right now_."

"Yeah, waking up and finding out that you have a clone. Yikes," Wrex teased.

" _I heard that_."

" _Hey, Team Mako, can you guys here me_?" Brooks came through the comm. She sounded like she was wounded. How did she break up from Team Hammerhead?

"We're here, Brooks."

" _I think I got lost. I've been shot and bleeding out pretty bad_ ," Brooks hissed painfully between her teeth. " _You guys are near my location. I'll send you my navpoint."_

"You're not too far. We'll come to you. Any hostiles around?" Garrus checked his omni tool and quickened his pace with his team behind him.

" _No…but I think they are close. I hear their voices. Please hurry_ ," She pleaded.

They zigzagged through the vast vault system till finally they were right on top of her location but no sign of Brooks. Confused and alarmed, Garrus tapped back into his comm. "Brooks, this is Garrus. Where are you?" There was dead air on the other end.

"Comms are down," Wrex checked his own omni tool. "Could be interference from this place."

"Or a trap," Javik jumped to his own conclusion.

Glancing around, Garrus did noticehow peculiar it was for the place to quiet. If mercs were around in her area, they would have run into them by now. Something wasn't adding up. Glancing back over to his Prothean teammate, Garrus went back to his radio to alert Shepard. However, before he could, some kind of barrier came over them. Growling in frustration, Garrus struck the barrier with his rifle. "Terrific."

"Sorry, we can't have that," Staff Analyst Brooks walked up to them with the clone right beside her.

"A traitor!" Javik narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"Now, now," Brooks taunted.

"I thought Glyph was ahead of us. Why didn't he alarm Shepard?" Garrus asked out in disbelief.

"Simple," The Shepard copy sneered proudly. "I told him I didn't want to be disturbed. Since I'm Commander Shepard, he obeys me too. Pretty neat."

"You can't be serious…."

"Stupid machine," Javik huffed.

"Who do you work for?" Wrex spoke up to the woman outside the barrier.

"Cerberus at one point. I was the one who put together the dossiers. There was the Salarian doctor, the Asari Justicar, the Turian…" She paused and flashed a quick smile at Garrus. "Finally able to meet you, Archangel."

"Charmed," Garrus spat.

" _We are getting overrun, sir! We have to fall back! Shepard is just too much_!" A merc screamed through the clone's radio.

Garrus overheard the conversation and now it was his turn to leer at the man. "That can't be good. Sounds like you didn't train your men well."

"Argh," The Clone groaned as he pushed Brooks away. "Handle it!" He activated the vault's console and Garrus nearly fell to his feet as the vault capsule that they appeared to be standing in shifted quickly to the right to slide into the slot. The seals activated and now they were completely in the dark and the air was getting stuffy.

"This is not good," Wrex voice boomed through the darkness.

"Locked in another pod…fantastic," Javik sighed.

"Shepard's on the way. He'll find us. Just stop talking so we won't lose air," Garrus prayed that John would find them trapped. He just hoped he knew which vault to search….after all there were thousands of them.

Trapped in the void of darkness felt like an eternity. The only light was the occasional screen of an omni tool. There was no use trying to send a message out. The thick metal walls would block all transmissions. It was getting harder to breathe and fought the natural urge to panic to survive. Wrex finally broke the chilling silence, "Refresh my memory, Garrus. Didn't we use to win these things?"

Before, Vakarian could retaliate with a rebuttal, there was a click and they were quickly brought back into the archive lighting. The barrier was removed and Garrus coughed as he instinctively inhaled as much air as he could. Liara stood over him with her VI hovering nearby. "Are you guys alright?"

"We are fine, Asari. Where is the clone?" Javik dusted himself off.

"He managed to trap all of us but Glyph got us out. I think he's heading to the Normandy," Liara helped Garrus up.

"Wrex and Garrus. The clone's determined to get my ship. No one steals my ship. Not even me. Want to help?" John ran up to them.

"Thought you would never ask," Wrex took out his shotgun. "Just point me the way."

"This is why I hate shore leave. I swear you park the ship for five minutes," Joker grumbled at the sky car's controls as he flew them to the docking station. "All the comms are down. Probably to make it easier to steal my ship!"

"We'll stop him," Shepard assured him.

"The place is crawling down there with those guys," Joker grumbled in defeat as he landed the sky car nearby.

"Good. I needed to kill something," Wrex got out first with John and Garrus behind him.

"One point per kill?" Garrus suggested his Krogan companion with a playful smile.

"Sure," Wrex roared out as he jumped down to take the full blunt of the charge.

The Normandy's engines came to life nearby. "Step it up! He's going to take off!" John knocked a merc over the side with the butt of his rifle as he pushed ahead.

Garrus switched to his pistol. There was no time for finesse. He added the warp ammo and fired away. Wrex unleased a few carnage shots that made several mercs explode leaving a grotesque scene of body parts and blood. "Ugh," Garrus darted around the debris. "Those only count as one, Wrex!"

"Nope!" Wrex laughed as he picked up one scrambling merc and threw him over the side.

John moved past the Krogan and got to the Normandy docking door. "We didn't come this far for that bastard to get my ship." However, he wasn't able to get into the ship itself. The door was sealed. "We'll have to use the emergency hatch that is normally used for evacuation to get inside." He bent down to lift the door.

"Tight space…," Wrex seemed discouraged as he looked down into the hole.

"Don't get stuck," Garrus jumped down behind John. They would have to crawl their way in.

Wrex grunted as he tried his best to crawl to maneuver his way with them. "Krogan don't crawl….plus I don't like a Turian's ass in my face."

"Shhh!" John silenced him. He pointed to the armed guards standing above them. He motioned with his hand for them to halt movement and waited. Then with a nod, he opened the hatch door and leaped out first giving the mercs a surprise. Wasting no time, Garrus opened fire and caught a few mercs square in the chest with his warp ammo.

Wrex laughed in delight, "I always wanted to do this!" He aimed at a charging merc with his shot gun and blasted the merc. The ammo pierced through the man's armor and left a bloody gaping hole in his chest.

"You wanted to have a firefight in the CIC of my ship?" John asked in confusion. He made sure there were no more mercs in sight on this level.

"And it isn't even my birthday!"

Moving over to the elevator, Shepard made a face of displeasure as he saw a crate with all his stuff inside. "Guess he wasted no time taking over. Let's head down."

"Anyone want to talk about their people?" Garrus asked. He remembered back to the days when he was on the Citadel with Wrex for the first time and the riveting conversations they had about the hatred between the Turians and the Krogans.

"Nope," Wrex answered.

"So disappointed."

Once on the cargo bay, the fight against the clone was tough. His flunkies were not much of a challenge. He only had a few left and Wrex and Garrus knew the layout of the ship a lot better than they did. The fight against the copy was different. Despite not having the commander's memories, he almost thought like Shepard with his fighting style. The clone yelled out as he leaped down at Garrus with omni blade poised. Garrus rolled to the side to counter the attack and just as he did, Wrex moved in and pushed the clone back but making sure he didn't lose sight of the blade. Garrus raised his rifle and once Wrex cleared, he fired, bringing a significant blow to the shields. Fortunately for them, the clone didn't have true squadmates who worked together.

John smiled at the two looking on and then jumped at the man with his own blade, knocking him back. The two engaged in close hand to hand combat. Garrus and Wrex watched on to give support if their friend couldn't hold his own. Vakarian looked over at Brooks who watched the fight intently, biting her lip. "You think fake finger prints are going to fool the Council or Hackett?" John scoffed at the replica.

"I am Commander Shepard!" The Clone screamed in anger as he threw punches wildly. He was becoming reckless and sloppy with his attacks. Shepard was striking a nerve with him.

"Are you kidding me?" John grabbed the man's fist and squeezed hard, cracking knuckles. "You are nothing like me and you never will be!" He used his other fist to punch him squarely in the abdomen. The man groaned as he doubled over. He fell over and began to roll down the opened cargo ramp but quickly grabbed John's ankle, pulling him with him. The grab made the commander slam down hard to the ramp's floor.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as he ran towards him. He saw Brooks lift her weapon to help the other falling man, but Wrex jumped in to take her on. She backed away as she squared off with the Krogan.

"Let's dance," Garrus overheard Wrex say to her.

"Commander!" He held out his hand to grab John before he fell down to his death in the wards below. The Normandy dipped down causing them both to fall to the ramp's edge and grab on for dear life. Garrus carefully walked down the ramp and reached out for the man's hand. "I've got you." He felt a quick tug in the back to see Wrex holding onto him. There was no sight of Brooks.

Getting his foot hold, John slowly stood up, but Garrus assisted him to make sure. Once he knew he was fine, he moved back to the cargo bay opening to see Brooks standing there unsure of herself seeing the other Shepard looking at her in disbelief. She was conflicted about what to do.

"What about this pyjak?" Wrex pointed his thumb to the struggling clone.

John moved over and stood over the dangling man. "Get off my ship!" With that, he stomped his foot hard on the clone's hand causing the man to let go out of reflex from the sudden jolt of pain. He fell down till he was just a speck in the wards below. Peeking over the ramp's edge, Garrus stared down at the passing wards below and felt his head spinning. Nobody could survive that fall, not even the clone of Commander Shepard.

Coming back to Anderson's apartment was a welcoming site. Maybe they would get some time to rest before debarking off on their next assignment. He moved over to Shepard's personal terminal located in the back room to check for any messages from Andromeda. None. What was going on? He should have never let her go off. What was he thinking? The fight against Cerberus troopers was difficult sometimes even for him. If they had a strong foothold on Eden Prime….no he couldn't think about that. He wanted to put his trust into Sh'sk. The Batarian seemed pretty capable, but Vakarian had no clue on his combat skills. "It's a go!" Joker announced loudly as he moved across to each room in the vicinity as he could. "Finally get shore leave as it should be."

"Come again?" Garrus turned around in confusion to address the jolly pilot.

"One word." Joker grinned at him. "Party. EDI's going to help me get the supplies. You in? Or do you have more _calibrations_?"

Giving the terminal a small glance, Garrus wanted to stay glued at that position. How could he party while she was out there fighting for her life or even hurt? "I don't think so."

"Awe, don't be a party pooper." The pilot pouted. "Everyone's going to be there."

"Don't worry, Garrus. I have given Glyph access to your account. If you get any messages-"," Liara butted in with a hopeful smile. She then frowned. "Uh, sorry. I should have asked first."

" _Hello_ , Shadowbroker. You can do what you want." Joker shook his head. "Don't apologize. Well, see you guys tonight." He waved as he walked off to join up with EDI.

"Thanks, Liara. I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to party," Garrus sighed. "I shouldn't have sent her. Maybe I should call in Wrex's favor. I would feel better knowing there were some Krogan backing her up."

"Wrex is at the bar nearby. Said he needed a drink, but wouldn't really disclose as to why…" Liara shrugged. "I'll keep searching for what I can find."

"Turian, there you are." Javik flagged down Garrus on the Silversun strip about two blocks from the bar. "I was looking for the Commander."

"He's probably getting ready for the party tonight. What's going on?"

"A very odd Salarian approached me. Said he needed me to star in a film. Something to do with the Reapers. Said he would give me double credits if I could get the commander to join in."

"Sounds, uh, interesting." Garrus scratched his fringe. "I guess it's not every day that people get to see a real life Prothean."

"Where are you heading?"

"To the bar to meet up with Wrex." He pointed to the building nearby. "I'm not sure what your poison is but you're welcome to come."

Javik scoffed. "Primitives. Your drinks do not compare to what we had." He waved him off with his hand. "Tomorrow, we fight the Reapers. I have to keep a clear head."

"Suit yourself. I'm sure the Krogan Ryncol is _too tame_ for you." Garrus rolled his eyes as he went on. Javik's "unique" personality really showed a different light of the ancient Protheans. Were they all this "charming?"

"Garrus!" Wrex called out to him from his seat at the bar. Several empty glasses were in front of him. "I knew I could count on you to join me." He gave a slight grunt as he turned around his seat to face the front of the counter again.

Garrus sat on the empty stool next to him. "Starting the party early?" He motioned for the bartender to pour him a glass that was meant for dextro.

Wrex shifted on the stool a few times and groaned slightly. It seemed that he couldn't get comfortable. "I'm sitting this one out. Duty calls back on Tuchanka. I have to get back." He grunted again as he moved a bit.

Garrus looked at him with concern. "Everything okay?"

Wrex sighed and looked down at his lap. "Eve and the females are hitting the ground running and with the genophage cured, there's a lot of catching up to do. Since, I'm the Urdnot Clan Leader, it's up to me to fulfill my duty. Ugh. A bit too much."

Garrus took a swig on his drink and chuckled. "Bit off more than you can chew? Want to go back as a mercenary?"

"Are you kidding? I just needed a break, that's all."

"Getting old, Wrex," Garrus pointed out teasingly.

The Krogan motioned the barkeep for another drink. "You try to please over twenty females at one time. I lost count at twenty. And the hours I have lost sleeping." He then paused. "What about you, Vakarian? Still settling down with that one human girl?"

Feeling himself flushed, Garrus choked on the words he was trying to get out. He took a long gulp of his drink and felt the burn course through his body. "The war keeps me busy, Wrex. Don't know about settling down just yet. Earth and Palaven are both burning. She's still on Eden Prime."

"I see. Those Cerberus troopers are bastards. Want me to send Arlak Company? They were heading to the front line to aid the fight on Earth. But I call them back." The Krogan's voice was serious. "You can't go out tomorrow and not be able to focus." He then added, "Or you can go to Tuchanka and take my place. Though, I'm not sure if you could handle it…"

Garrus nearly spat out his drink hearing the last part. He laughed as he wiped off his mouth. "I think that honor is squarely bestowed upon you, Wrex. Thanks, though." He took out his credit chit and swiped it. "I better head back. Liara is keeping tabs on Andromeda's whereabouts, but I'll keep you posted. I appreciate it. You better show up this evening."

"Alright," Wrex called back to him. "I may show up. Liara will be there. Haha."

The apartment that night was jamming as Glyph played a lot of local club favorites. Grunt posted himself at the door to keep any riffraff out who were dying for a good jam. Apparently, word spread like Vorcha that the famous Spectre, Command Shepard, was hosting a party. A line formed of party goes begging and bribing to get in. Grunt was amused by repeatedly telling them no. Garrus found some quiet at the bar near the back of the apartment. Everyone else was out near the center, dancing and having a biotic competition. Still no word from Andromeda. He was hoping Liara would find something. He clasped his talons and stared at the wall, deep in his thoughts. All he could see was Andromeda pinned down fighting or even worse, wounded and bleeding out. "You back here by yourself, Garrus?" Zaeed Massani took the stool next to him. "Never thought you would be a loner."

"Just have something on my mind." Garrus was hoping not to sound too shortly or rude to the man beside him. He didn't want to dampen the party's mood.

"Wondered where you were, Vakarian," Wrex walked in and took a seat at the lounge's couch. Behind him was Cortez and Joker. "Needed your opinion on something."

"Come on, guys." Joker protested as he took the seat next to Garrus. He spun around to look at the Krogan. "I don't see what the issue is."

"Sorry, Joker. I'm still siding with Wrex on this one." Steve sat down beside Wrex. "You need to be armed."

"Why?" Joker groaned. "I have you guys."

"What if EDI wasn't there to help you against the Collectors on the Normandy?" The man countered.

"EDI is _always_ there. Besides, one pistol against the Collectors. Oh yeah, I'm screwed anyways."

"Help us out, Garrus." The Krogan spoke up. "Tell Joker that he needs a gun need in the cockpit."

"Yeah, don't be a damsel in distress," Steve teased.

"A what?" Vakarian blinked.

"A Turian," Wrex grinned.

"You are a fucking idiot if you don't have a gun on you. What the hell is wrong with you?" Zaeed broke his silence. Garrus pointed to the man after giving his input and nodded his head in agreement.

"You just need training." Wrex recommended as he stood up from the couch. "It's settled then. Cortez, you have your pistol."

"Sure thing." Steven handed his sidearm over.

"Wait, wait. You say this but then you don't have a weapon? How fair is that?" Joker gingerly got off the stool and glared angrily at the others.

"You couldn't handle my shotgun," Wrex chuckled as he patted his weapon that was holstered on his side. "Now come, pyjak. Grow a quad and follow us. We need more space." Joker groaned as he was being led out with Cortez and Wrex.

"This I have to bloody see." Zaeed turned and looked over at Garrus. "You coming?"

"I'll catch up." Garrus returned his thoughts. He heard faint discord in the next room as the gun training caught the attention and opinion of others. Apparently, the thought of live ammo being fired didn't set well for others in such a closed in space.

"Thought I would catch you here." Liara walked in with a warm smile. "You really need to try to enjoy yourself." The Asari's deep blue eyes looked at him with worry.

"Something is just not right, Liara. Glyph should have found something. A transmission. Something. I don't care if Cerberus encrypted codes. It's better than nothing." Garrus shook his head in aggravation.

"I'll check nearby star systems in that vicinity to see if I come across anything. Maybe, they went somewhere else after leaving Eden Prime and that's why she hasn't gotten back to you. Without a comm buoy, it would be hard to transmit messages. Even with the QEC."

"Liara! Garrus!" John's voice called from the party nearby. "Come here. I want to get a photo!"

"Hurry! Javik's drunk and it's pretty funny. I want to capture his face before he passes out," James added in laughter.

"Duty calls," Garrus smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 47

Nearing the room that housed Liara's Broker equipment, Garrus paused as he heard her talking inside. He stood there momentarily, listening in. He didn't like eaves dropping, but he didn't want to barge in if she had company. It had been hours since Shepard departed with Aria to Omega to help her take back the station. He didn't like the commander being alone and with Aria of all people. He didn't trust her. He couldn't sit at his station any longer. He needed to know if there had been any word about Andromeda. It was too long. Something was definitely wrong.

"Well hello, Garrus Vakarian. Dr. T'Soni is sending a transmission, but should be done in a moment. Please wait here," Glyph came out of the room to address their guest, catching Vakarian off guard.

Jumping a little, he took a breath as he felt his heart race from being startled. "I can come back."

"Come in." Liara called out to him. "I'll be just a moment." Stepping inside, he saw her standing at her console with unknown images being displayed. She gave him a silent glance, but then continued her task at hand. "I don't know if this message will reach you or not. It was what Shepard suspected years ago. The Reapers are here. We have discovered a blueprint for a device to hopefully stop them. Please think of us here in the Milky Way. Good luck on your journey. This is Dr. Liara T'Soni signing off." She held her head down sadly and took a deep breath with her hand resting on the terminal's button.

"It can't be that bad," Garrus tried to rejuvenate the mood. "We have come this far. It will work." Seeing her not moving from her position, he peered around, trying to get a better look at the screen. "A personal log for your time capsule? Shepard said that you were working on one."

"No…it was a message to a friend on one of the arcs. I pray by the Goddess that they got out in time. I want to send everything I can to them about what we are dealing with" Liara closed the program and then turned around to give her friend her full attention. "Any word from Shepard?"

"I was hoping you would have something. Nobody has come by. I thought we would never have to see Omega again." Garrus moved over to a console that caught his attention. It displayed the familiar red glow of the space station, Omega. "Here we are trying to find Reapers and we're still dealing with Cerberus."

"Aria does have a big fleet and we will need all the ships we can get when go to Earth." Liara's voice sounded hopeful but there was clearly doubt.

"If she doesn't turn her back on us. Aria's all about business."

"True, but I'm glad you're here." T'Soni moved to a data pad that was resting on her desk nearby. "I did some digging on Andromeda and Sh'sk and I found something very interesting, but probably disturbing."

The news sparked interest. Garrus turned around quickly. "Then you have something on her location."

Biting her lip, she frowned. "Well, uh, no. But Sh'sk has quite the history. I remember you saying something to me about him being on Terra Nova and working with Balak. That's only a scratch of the surface. I ran his name through multiple databases that I have. I have bits and pieces but apparently at one time he was leading the Blue Suns on Omega. Looks like he was pretty close to Aria T'Loak too. His brother was Anto."

"That conniving bastard? I guess it makes since with them being related." Garrus clenched his fist tighter after hearing the report. Was this a setup? Andromeda was a slave at one time with Aria and she escaped off Omega. She was sold by the Blue Suns. What if he was the one who sold her? No, what good would she be to Aria now? It didn't make any sense. There would be no real profit or gain. Unless, it was just a pride thing.

"I also found some data about a place called Sanctuary located on Horizon. Hypothetically, if Andromeda's way was blocked by Cerberus forces off of Eden Prime, they could have went there. I'm gathering my sources to see what I can find about it. That could give us a lead."

"Sanctuary? I heard about that I think on the Citadel," Garrus tried to search his memory bank about how he recognized the name, but he couldn't think of the advertisements that he passed by. The name stuck out and only that. "Keep me posted."

"Garrus." Liara called out to him as she rubbed her fingers nervously. "I wanted to ask you a favor." Her face became soft and there was a sense of dread in the air.

"What is it?"

"I just received word that my homeworld has been attacked…we are so far out…I-I'm not sure if we get there in time. I'm going to tell Shepard as soon as he gets back. If we go there, I want you to come along."

"Sure. Just call me." Vakarian moved out of the room to head back to the post. With the information given, he decided he would do some of his own digging. What was this Sanctuary about? Sh'sk's past plagued him. Who exactly was he? What were his intentions?


	48. Chapter 48

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 48

Liara stood up in the shuttle, and took a seat next to Garrus. She knew that Garrus seemed distant and quiet ever since they received that encryptic message from Kai Leng indicating that they have Andromeda. She could find very little history on the man. They all knew he was a top Cerberus agent, but other than that, he was a ghost. "Garrus, you alright?"

"I'm fine," He lied. "I just am trying to focus." He paused and casted his blue avian eyes up to where Shepard was talking to Cortez at the front of the shuttle. "Trying not to think the worse…it's hard to do with what's around us."

"I'm sorry…I know it's tough. I appreciate you still joining us. Now is not the best time…." Her eyes glanced up at the vid screen revealed live feed on Thessia below. Rage and hurt consumed her. "This is my home! I can't believe it. Shepard!"

Garrus looked up and saw multiple Reapers moving throughout the city as the structures burned. Dead bodies covered the landscape and husks filled the streets. The scene was too familiar to him. Palaven was like that merely months ago. Hard to tell what it looked like now? It was going to be rough fight on the ground, no doubt about it. Shepard didn't say a word as he moved towards the shuttle's door. The shuttle began it's descent to the landing zone. The door opened revealing the sunlight and the screams of hundreds along with deafening gunfire and explosions. The nearest Reaper's horn blared almost shaking the shuttle. John turned back to Liara and Garrus with a determined look on his face. "Let's get to that temple and find that artifact before there's nothing left."

"Harvester about to blow up!" Garrus screamed as the beast's circuitry ahead began to fry.

"Duck!" John grabbed Liara, jerking her down as the Harvester exploded releasing a blinding light and shockwave.

Once they were in the clear, T'Soni darted over to the temple's security control panel. A kinetic barrier was blocking their path. "It's military grade…but I can crack it," She scanned the device with her omni tool.

"Military grade? That doesn't make any sense," Vakarian looked on.

"Why would the military guard a religious temple?" Shepard added.

"I agree. Something is not right." Liara bit her lip as she worked. "A few follow the Athame's doctrine." Seconds later the barrier dropped, granting them access inside.

Inside of the temple seemed almost surreal. The explosions and screams were only faint and the temple welcomed them away from the violence and bloodshed. At the center ahead was a large statute of the goddess, Athame, herself. Several ancient relics were displayed throughout the path. "Take a look around. Maybe one of these artifacts is what we are looking for." John fanned them in different directions with his gun as he walked up the center aisle.

Going to the left, Garrus was looking at stone tablets with ancient writing. "Where are the scientists that were supposed to be here?" He asked out loud. He had no clue what he was looking at.

"I have no clue what we are looking for, Commander. I would need more time to study each of these." The Asari called over from the right. Her voice filled with frustration. Time was of the essence. It wouldn't be too long before the Reaper forces found them and the temple would be demolished. They couldn't carry all the relics out by hand; any transport would be a sitting duck for Harvesters.

Returning his focus to the task at hand, Garrus moved over to another relic and saw a bust of a face of some sort. It didn't appear to be Asari, which was odd. "Commander…" He motioned the others to him. "What is this?"

"That probably is not useful," T'Soni quickly explained. "That's Athame's guide, Janiri, who brought enlightenment to Thessia long ago."

Tilting his head, Garrus examined the bust closer. He seemed trouble by this. The more he looked at the facial curves, it seemed more and more like Javik and less like an Asari goddess. Even with evolution, He didn't believe the Asari looked like this. Shepard noticed his friend's perplexed appearance. "What's the matter, Garrus?"

"It looks more Prothean…" He answered honestly.

"Not necessarily," Liara cut him off. She seemed almost defensive about the allegation.

"Let's keep looking," John moved further down an aisle and paused at another bust. "Got another one."

"That's Lucen. He bestowed knowledge to the Asari." Dr. T'Soni moved over to analyze it.

Garrus followed her. "He looks like a Prothean, Liara."

This time, Liara hesitated. "I admit there are some resemblances."

"So tell me again, why is the government hiding a key that we need?" Garrus walked to a painting nearby. The painting revealed some farming life and another figure that appeared to be more Prothean. "Got another Prothean."

Dr. T'Soni's voice quivered, "I see what you mean. This is….troubling."

"I got bodies here!" Shepard called over to them.

Garrus ran over and knelt down to study the corpses. "Their throats have been cut…" He looked up at his team for any type of speculation.

"That can't be Reapers…they would have destroyed this area without a second thought. Assassination?" Liara offered.

"Inside traitor?" Garrus stood back up and looked at his commander for any insight.

But instead John's attention was focused on the statute in front of him. He seemed almost transfixed by it. Liara continued her own thought about their findings so far. "If the Protheans did aspire our very own religion, it could rewrite history and numerous texts. Everything we thought…it was all a lie…"

"There's a Prothean beacon here!" John cut her off as he turned back to them.

"What?" Liara's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

"After all my interactions with them during our hunt for Saren…it's nothing you really forget."

"But why hide it? It can't be." Liara shook her head. "My people wouldn't keep something like this a secret.

"It could explain why the Asari are so advanced," Garrus countered as he listened in on the two. Everything was making sense even though Liara was denying it up and down.

"The Asari should have shared this knowledge earlier on. It could have saved thousands of lives!" Shepard was becoming angry.

"You don't know that!" Liara shot back. "We don't know what's going on here." She moved past him and scanned the beacon with her tool. "We can try to activate it." After a few place connections from the artifacts, the statute exterior shell crumbled and revealed a familiar sight….a Prothean beacon! Just like the one on Eden Prime, Virmire, and Mars. "By the goddess…." Liara shook as she stepped back. "Our whole civilization…nothing like I thought. I'm sorry to doubt you, guys. I just can't process this right now."

Moments later, a Prothean VI came out. Garrus stepped towards the entrance of the temple to watch their backs while Liara and Shepard interfaced with the VI. He had to make sure they were not going to get boxed in here. So far so good. No Reaper forces heading their way yet. Though it didn't make any sense. They fought numerous troops on their way here. Why not another wave? Not like he was asking for it though. Walking back over, John was wrapping up his conversation with the VI. "We'll find the crucible. I'm not going to give up now."

The VI turned in the same direction that Vakarian came from. "Indoctrinated presence detected. Activating security protocol." The VI shut down.

"What? I was just there and I didn't see anyone-"Garrus looked at his friends, then he heard the sound of a gunship approaching. The gunship's light blocked their view at first and then they saw a humanoid figure slowly walking towards them. As he got closer, it was someone they instantly recognized. It was Kai Leng. Clenching his mandible, Garrus quickly went to his sidearm and raised it to fire, but Liara grabbed his arm to stop him. Not until Shepard gave the order. Garrus fumed at the man's sight. He was the one who sent that message. He had Andromeda. He knew where she was.

Kai Leng stopped as Shepard aimed his own weapon. "That's no way to welcome me, Commander."

"I would have already shot you." Garrus spat angrily at him.

Leng turned his head and looked at him as if he was beneath him. "I doubt you would have hit me. I'm glad to see you got my message."

John jumped in. "You were the one who killed the scientists," He pointed to the man's sword. "What do you want?"

"Your attention." The assassin opened up a portable holo vid and activated it. "Someone would like to talk to you."

The Illusive Man's holo form appeared seconds later. "Glad to see you are doing well, Shepard."

"How did you find this place?" Liara hissed through her teeth.

"The archives or did your Shadowbroker miss that one?"

"Show your face. I promise I won't miss."

"Keep to your talents, Dr. T'Soni. You uncovered the key to subjugate the Reapers." The Illusive Man marveled at the beacon behind them.

"Or to destroy them," John interjected.

"Damnit, Shepard." The man turned back around to face him. "Destroying them gains us nothing."

"So you would rather have millions die while you try to find a way to control them?" Garrus angrily shot.

"I think you have gotten too close to the enemy," John shook his head gravely.

Garrus agreed with this statement. The Illusive Man suddenly seemed just as rash as Kenson, woman John encountered as a favor for Hackett. A poor indoctrinated soul who thought their own reasoning made perfect sense, but in fact, they were being controlled by the Reapers. Even the Prothean VI made a comment that an indoctrinated agent was getting closer. His eyes fell over to Leng who stood there almost brooding about their conversation while he waited for his next order. Like a dutiful pet. Was Kai Leng also indoctrinated?

"If the Reapers wanted to wipe us out, they would have done so already," The Illusive Man argued. "I'm saying they got it right. Why kill when you can control?"

"Are you insane? Are you listening to yourself?" Liara threw up her hands in disbelief. "They are dragging you over to their side. Their way of thinking."

This statement seem to almost hit a mark against the man. He stuttered for a moment for some witty reply, but the words failed him. "No…I just…see things differently." He seemed like a lost soul, breaking from whatever connection he had to Harbinger.

"I'm fighting for humanity. We need to work together," John pushed further. "Cerberus stands for humanity. Do the right thing."

The Illusive Man must have regained his composure as he stood straighter. "The world is gray, Shepard."

Kai Leng was becoming impatient in the foreground. He began pacing back and forth with his sword drawn. His eyes drawn on Garrus like a predator stalking its prey. Garrus kept his pistol poised, his mind focused. His finger itched on the trigger. How badly he wanted to squeeze it. He wanted to put this man out of his misery. But if he did, how was he going to find Andromeda? It was sheer luck that the last outpost was ambushed by the Turian military. The same luck wouldn't come twice. Even his interrogation skills with C-Sec wouldn't get him any closer than he was just now standing off with the enemy. He noticed Liara casting him a worrisome look.

"This device could help me end the fight right now. You are either with me or against me. There's nothing gray about that." Shepard drew the line in the sand. He was done with this talk that seemed to go nowhere just like the one on Mars.

"No, I suppose not." The Illusive Man's eyes gazed up at the monumental beacon before him. "Leng, the Commander has something that I need. Please relieve him of it and then bring me the data." The holo closed leaving them alone with the Cerberus agent.

"Understood," That's just what the dark haired man before them wanted to hear. He clenched his sword and leaped up, striking down hard at Shepard first. Releasing his Omni blade, John used it as a mock shield to block the attack. Kai did a sweeping kick, catching his foe off guard and bringing him hard to the ground.

"Shepard!" Liara released a singularity attack, but almost like if he anticipated it, Leng brought up a biotic barrier to block it.

Hoping he would time it right, Garrus waited a few seconds to let Leng drop his shields to rejoin the melee and opened fire with disruptor ammo. As anticipated, the man was not expecting a simultaneously attack and it hit his shields, Liara did the same and caused further damage.

Aggravated, Leng jumped back and called back to the gunship that was still hovering at the platform. "Open fire and kill them all!"

"Dive!" Shepard jumped behind one of the relic counters and prayed that it would protect him from the onslaught. The temple was fairly open.

"No!" Liara screamed, realizing what was going to come next. She moved to the direction the gunship was aiming in some feign attempt to protect whatever relic was in its path. Seeing her, Garrus grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her back. He grabbed so hard that it caused a contusion around her wrist.

"Don't, Liara!" He held her down firmly as she struggled to protest. The gunship's turret came online and everything in its path was disintegrated. Pieces of the artifacts were flying everywhere.

"I have to save what I can!" Liara angrily yelled at Garrus as her blue eyes filled up with tears, witnessing the destruction.

"It's over!" Garrus raised his voice over the noise. "You will be killed out there!"

Seeing that the gunship's pilot was focusing mostly on Garrus and Liara, Shepard used his chance and found Leng standing nearby, grinning. As if he had a personal vendetta against Vakarian, his eyes was on the pinned Turian. Using that to his advantage, Shepard snapped in a fresh clip and added the incideniary ammo. He unleashed a barrage of rounds that pummeled Kai's shields, knocking them completely down and hitting his armor.

Growling out in rage, realizing that he had a hit, Kai rushed at John just as the gunship stopped. "Your friend, Thane, died like a coward. You will be joining him soon."

"You bastard…." Liara growled as she opened fire once again with her pistol.

Kai snarled as she managed to catch him off guard and fired, hitting her shields pretty hard. He laughed, "Is that the best you got?"

Seeing Liara applying medigel to her wounds, Garrus switched to his Incisor and snipered a few rounds at their foe. "Try this for size."

Leng narrowed his eyes at them and stabbed the floor with his sword. "There's only one way this ends…" He rushed unexpectedly at Liara, throwing her hard into Garrus. She cried out as the impact exacerbated her wound. Garrus felt pain as her body careened into his, making him lose his footing. His other side slamming into the hard temple floor. Even with his armor, he felt his body aching all over. He was going to definitely feel this in the morning. He heard Liara mutter an apology for him using him as a pillow and then the relief of her weight moving off of him. Just as he got up from the ground, he heard Kai Leng radio back to the gunship, "Target the supports."

"No!" Liara cried out as missiles launched, striking the temple right where the glorified statute of Athame stood. Even if their whole history was false, she had so much emotion attached still. The temple's floor shook and cracks began to form as it separated. Seeing John losing his footing and falling down, Garrus raced over to grab John's hand. Liara fell to the ground beside him to grab the other. "Shepard, I have you!"

"Cerberus thanks you for all your hard work," Kai sneered as he walked over to extract the data from the VI. His walk was casual in a taunting manner as if he felt the ones next to him were no longer a threat. Garrus kept his glare hard as he fought back the strong urge to lurch at the man. He couldn't let John fall to his doom and Liara didn't have a good grip on him. Walking past them to the gunship, Kai almost let himself stop to address Garrus. "I'll be sure to tell Andromeda that you said hello."

Although Turians never experienced pure blood rage like the Krogan, Garrus felt the blood boil in his veins. That was the last insult. It was the same feeling inside as he felt on Omega when he found all his men slaughtered. Once again, people who counted on him for safety, were fallen and it was all because of him. Seeing that John now had a firm grip on his own, Garrus stood back up and withdrew his M-6. Liara instantly took notice, "Garrus…."

Running towards the gunship as it took off with Kai Leng inside, Garrus aimed at the gunship and fired. His ammo bounced off the aircraft's shields. Even targeting delicate areas such as the fuselage and stabilizers, his weapon was no match. He needed something stronger….how he wished for a Reaper to be nearby right about now. John ran up beside him in a feign effort to take down the gunship, but still had the same result. Within seconds, the gunship was out of sight and all around them they saw the endless destruction of Thessia as the Reapers marched on.

" _Is anyone on this channel? We need help!"_ An Asari's voice pleaded through the comms.

"This is Shepard," John replied as he looked out at the battle. "Give us your location and we'll be on our way for the assist."

" _Thank the goddess. We are-we have a Reaper coming down! Get back…Oh no…no!_ " The Asari's voice screamed rang through the ears until there was nothing left but static.

Liara watched in horror and fell to her knees. Tears were streaming down her face. "I can't….I can't-"She looked from one Reaper to the next.

"Fuck!" John yelled loudly as he heatedly turned to radio in Joker for an evac. As if the sudden radio communication was another blow. Losing the data for the crucible was bad enough. They had to put more salt on the wound.

Garrus stood there as he was torn between his two friends. Both feeling different emotions. He could understand the deep sadness that filled T'Soni. He witnessed it for several months on Palaven and Menae. Liara was lucky that she only had to endure this for one day. The shock would never wear off. Cerberus was another problem. With them having the catalyst, it blocked all attempts to finish the Crucible. The one weapon that could destroy the Reapers and end this nightmarish cycle. Also, they had recaptured Andromeda and there was no telling where they were keeping her. "Let's go. We have seen enough," Garrus gently coaxed Liara.

She shook her head and hot tears still filled her eyes. "I can't…I can't leave them."

"There's nothing we can do here. We need to keep working on the Crucible…Shepard is going to need all the encouragement he can get after this one…" He casted his eyes over to John. "We can't abandon him now."

A few hours after arriving back on the Normandy, Garrus decided to stop by to see how Liara was faring. He knew that he had to give her some time to cope and accept what was happening to her home world. Not only dealing with that, but the fact that the Protheans were the "gods and goddesses" that her people believed in. Now it seemed like her entire religion and culture almost mirrored the Hanar. He overheard chatter on the Normandy that apparently following the mission, Liara and Javik had a verbal altercation which led to John's intervention. He wished he could get the feeds from that one from EDI.

"Dr. T'Soni wishes not to be disturbed at this time. Please come back at another time," Glyph greeted him at the door. Garrus looked past the VI to see Liara staring at datapads on her bed.

Her blue eyes softly looked at him and she gave a short smile. "Glyph, it's okay."

"You know to be all studying the Protheans, to try to kill the last living one?" Garrus joked as he entered. "That's…uh unusual."

"You heard about that…" Liara sat up straighter and organized the tablets.

"I think everyone in the Milky Way heard it," He cracked a faint smile at her.

"I just am having trouble digesting it. I shouldn't have said what I did. I should have waited until I took time to mourn and then ask questions about those artifacts in the temple. He had every right to defend himself." She rose up from her bed and walked over to her terminals. "I did some digging and found more information about Sanctuary. It's in the same flight path that Andromeda could have went to if they were forced to change course after leaving Eden Prime. That place recently went dark."

"Tell me more."


	49. Chapter 49

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II

Chapter 49

Garrus stared at the data pad in front of him, scrolling through all the information that they were able to scavenge on their trip to Sanctuary. The place was nothing like he suspected. He figured it was some "get rich" scheme to prey on those wanting to escape the Reapers, but not a testing facility. All the names of every person being tracked at docking…how many did Miranda's father kill or transform into a husk? This went beyond human species. Jenna…after all these years knowing her and worrying about her running into trouble with Fist at Chora's Den to only fall victim because she was trying to help a friend. He was wrong about her. He felt guilty being relieved that Andromeda was not among the dead there. Even if that meant she was still with Cerberus, at least she was alive. But what did that sadistic bastard, the Illusive Man, want with her?

His mind flashed to the encounter he had with Sh'sk. The grotesque form still had his soul. The transformation process was not complete, but he was a far cry from a reversal. There was no saving him. All thoughts about betrayal with the Batarian plagued Garrus' mind. The whole time he wished that he didn't put Andromeda's life in the hands of this Batarian, but he was wrong. He knew that Sh'sk most likely did what he could to get Andromeda and her family to safety and how would anyone know what Sanctuary actually was? Cerberus sure had a way of hiding stuff right out there in the open. He knew the Illusive Man was obsessed about controlling the Reapers after their discussion on Thessia, but his obsession went to another level. A very dark level. One that Vakarian thought no one would ever take. The Illusive Man was full of surprises.

Thinking back to talking to Sh'sk on Horizon, he remembered how the Cannibal reacted when Garrus mentioned Andromeda. It seemed as if he had some attachment to her…more than a friend. Instantly, the grotesque monster seemed conflicted about what side he served. This enabled Garrus time to gather more information out of him. Fear crept up his spine and he felt a cold chill grow over him. What if Sh'sk loved Andromeda? What if Andromeda in turn loved him?

Shaking his head to clear these unbearable emotions, he looked up at the screen where had been keeping track of the Turian's military fleet against the Reapers back on Palaven. Red dots kept disappearing on the map screen in front of him. Dots, depending upon their size, indicating several Turian vessels of their fleet being destroyed one by one. Palaven was falling…and all Garrus could do was stare helplessly. He advised the Primarch at the last call that the time had come to make the difficult decision…it was time to pull the fleets back, save what they could for the Crucible.

A faint voice called out to him in the gun battery chamber. "Garrus?" Liara's softly said through the ship's internal comm system.

"Thousands of lives…." Garrus lifted his hand to gently touch the screen where a red dot once was.

"Garrus?" Liara called out again, with a little bit more alarm. "Are you there?"

Sighing, he turned to walk back over to the console. "I'm here, Liara."

"Scars, you holdin out?" James looked over at his troubled crewmate. He found Vakarian after they got back from the Cronos debrief hunkered in the lounge room's bar with several empty glasses in front of him.

"I like to drink alone," Garrus swirled the glass as his talons rubbed the rim. He didn't bother to look back at the marine. Following their arrival back on the Normandy, he was grateful that Andromeda was cleared of any indoctrination. Fortunately, they got to her before the Illusive Man could finish any of his tests he had planned. He saw terminals with information regarding a man named Grayson and how the Illusive Man was placing Reaper tech inside him. The test seemed to fail. Was Andromeda next in line?

James cleared his throat as he went around the counter to pour him something. "Figured with Andromeda back, you would be kind of busy." He looked up with a playful grin, but it quickly disappeared when the tease didn't really phase Garrus.

"I think she needs time alone," Garrus took a hard sip and felt the burn as the alcohol went down his throat fast. "The war has taken its toll on her for sure. Being used as test subject for the Illusive Man is never a good thing."

James furrowed his brow. "Is that really it?" His voice peaked as if he seemed offended by the comment. Garrus' face remained dark. The man's voice softened, "Look, I know that war can sometimes put a strain on relationships…I for one never did care for the Batarians, but-"

Garrus tensed up. He couldn't hear this. He didn't want to hear the truth. He wanted to tell himself that is what he gets for trying to get involved with another species. How pathetic was he for having such deep emotions…he let the mission into Saren confuse him. That had to be it. He knew the battle tough soldier in front of him was still talking, but he blocked him out. Standing up, he took the last gulp of his drink and slammed the glass down. This seemed to startle James in midsentence. "I have to go."

He made a beeline for his post at the forward battery. His refuge. His own sanctuary. Once the door behind him closed shut, he bawled his fists as the feelings inside him started to boil. Yelling out in aggravation, he shoved everything on his workstation into the floor. Mod pieces flew everywhere. His heart raced as his chest heaved. The act of releasing really didn't help matters. Now the floor was cluttered with pieces of weaponry everywhere. Now he had a mess to clean up. He gingerly picked up his assault rifle and one mod tool and sat back at his workbench. Hearing the door open with his back to the door, Garrus assumed it was Liara coming back to try to approach him again on the matter. "Liara…I really don't want to talk about it yet."

"Then talk it over with me, Garrus," Andromeda answered back as she stood in the doorway.

Hours later, Garrus woke up from his slumber and saw Andromeda sleeping silently in his arms still. Her naked form didn't leave his side. He felt a chill go down his body as the room's temperature struck his hard leathery skin. Reaching down, he grabbed Andromeda's shirt and used it to cover her. Just as he did, he kissed the top of her head softly and ran his talons through her hair. He checked the time on his omni tool. They were near the Sol system. It was time to face the Reapers in London once and for all. He didn't know what they would face groundside but it was going to be rough. There was no guarantee of coming back; of course any mission was like that. Here the chances were less than fifty percent. He never thought of death before. Each race/species had their own speculation about the afterlife. He just hoped wherever he went was not the Krogan version. Shifting his body slightly but making sure he didn't wake her, he sat up and activated the comm on his omni. Most of the fleets were going to meet outside the relay to the Sol system so he was hoping that he would be within range. Seconds later, a familiar face came up in the holo vid. The Salarian grinned big. " _Garrus Vakarian. Pleasure to see you again. I got your message. You know I will always help when I can_."

Looking back at Andromeda, seeing her stir a bit, he lowered his voice, "Thanks." He knew this was not the ideal place and time to have a conversation, but luckily, he kept the tool's vid parameter tight so his naked form wouldn't be showing to his recipient on the other line. How interesting would that be? "Do you have room for one more on your strike team?"

Kirrahe seemed a bit confused and blinked his glassy round eyes. " _I'm confused. I thought you were going to be part of Team Hammer_."

"Not me. It's a civilian named Andromeda. She's biotic and has a desire to fight," He anticipated Andromeda's move when she woke up. He knew that once she found out that he and Shepard would be heading to Earth to take on the enemy that she would want to be part of it. He didn't want her to be part of the direct assault. "I can get her to you once we are about to depart."

" _Normally protocol prohibits civilians for being with our strike teams_." He paused. " _Given the circumstances, I think it can be arranged. I just can't promise any type of escort. I will be limited on men as it is_."

"Acknowledged. I appreciate it, Major. One more thing." Beat. "Keep her safe."

A cannibal gave a last roar before it fell over dead from Vega's carnage blast. "Hell yeah!" James panted from the adrenaline rush. So far the fight in London was intense. The Reaper forces were coming in numerous waves. Hammer was able to take out the Hades cannon. Now it seemed it was all clear before Major Coates' pickup at the makeshift LZ. Time for a breather…if the Reapers knew of such a thing.

"Easy enough, right?" Shepard gathered his breath as he checked his ammo. "Ammo count."

"Four," Garrus answered first.

"Three," Vega replied last. Garrus turned his head and gave the marine a taunting gesture. The marine shrugged. "I killed more."

"Or missed." Garrus chuckled.

Suddenly several piercing screams filled the vicinity. Their voices sent chills down Vakarian's spine. He closed his eyes and took a breath. Now _this_ was the fight. Not the husks. Not the cannibals. Not the brutes. But the banshees. The Reaperized nightmare of Ardat-Yakshis. He thought he wouldn't have to relieve Thessia.

"Form up!" Shepard yelled as he got into a point position with Vega to his right and Garrus to his left. "Eyes open!"

"My twelve!" James was first to spot the blur approaching as the banshee enclosed in fast. Its dark hollow eyes piercing right through them with its twisted fingers poised. "Holy fuck!" The marine was alarmed by its form and speed and opened fire frantically. He heard the war stories of the banshees but lucky or maybe unlucky enough not to encounter one yet on his missions. The banshee howled as it screamed in rage at its opposition and launched a huge singularity attack. Seeing it coming, Garrus pushed Vega out of harm's way even if it broke up their fortified position. He jumped in to take up the slack to give the marine time to recuperate.

"My four!" Shepard alerted them as he turned to take on the second banshee that was trying to attack on another side. The grotesque creature shrieked in rage. Its sunken eyes glared hard at the trio with almost pure hatred at their existence.

"A little busy here!" Garrus yelled back to the commander over the loud gunfire. He was trying to focus on their first target, who finally vanished into ash just feet away. Sweat poured through Garrus' body. A cold sweat. That was a little close for comfort. There was no time to rest. He whipped to his right and emptied the rest of his clip on Shepard's opponent. Hearing a click, he ejected the magazine and quickly shoved in a fresh one. He felt his fingers shaking from the pure rush. Seeing the Banshee's boney fingers reached out to grab him, he jumped backwards and Vega took his spot and used the butt of his rifle as a club to smack the twisted arm away. The Banshee hissed at the man and James responded in gunfire with incideniary ammo.

With all three, it took a few moments before the Reaperized Asari collapsed and let out a final shriek that seemed to echo in the air. Just in time as the shuttle came up. Coates opened the door and motioned for them to jump inside. The door hissed with the closure once they were inside, Coates turned to address them. He snapped to attention to Shepard. "Glad to have you onboard, sir."

"Thank you for the assist," Shepard saluted back.

"About time you rejoined the fight," A familiar voice called from the front of the shuttle. Moments later out stepped David Anderson. His attire was much different than his last appearance on the Citadel. He discarded the diplomatic wardrobe and now wore ground assault clothes. His clothes and body appeared weary from battle. Dark circles were under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His face was solemn with the reality of the war. No matter what the situation was, his voice was uplifting. He took turns shaking each of their hands. He nodded in appreciation to Garrus. "Glad to see that you are still helping us out."

"Anytime." Garrus gave a warm smile. He still felt his heart racing from the last attack, but slowly decreasing the pace.

"So where we to now?" Shepard took a seat as he examined his rifle. James remained quiet for once as he took the next seat and did the same. James only experienced ground assault mostly on Menae and so far this battle was on a whole another level. The shock still had not worn off yet.

Anderson glanced back at the pilot at the controls. "The FOB."

The FOB had seen better days. There were walls to surround the makeshift compound but the Reaper forces seemed to attack them constantly. The constant fear was wearing heavy on the soldiers that manned the station. Shepard excused himself from his company as he walked on with Anderson to see what their next plan was for all the strike teams. After checking on Andromeda's location, Garrus met up with the Primarch momentarily who would command the Turian ground troops. He then saw Javik standing near an open space looking out to the beam in the distance that led up to the Citadel. The Prothean remained troubled and didn't say a word to anyone who walked by. "Was it bad like this during your time?" Garrus asked as he looked out to the beam. The sickening sound of explosions, gunfire, sirens and screams could be heard everywhere. How could anyone sleep here or even stay sane?

"I have been hearing the Krogan called Urdnot Wrex talk to his men. In my cycle, the races never came together." Javik sighed hard as he stared out. His eyes showed mixed emotions primarily fear. It was déjà vu for him.

" _Listen up, princesses_!" Wrex shouted to his men nearby.

Vakarian chuckled softly. _Good old Wrex_. "Wrex is known for his speeches."

"I envy you." The Prothean admitted.

Garrus was taken back. "Really? There's not much left in our galaxy. Decimation and corpses. Lots of bodies."

"The future is still out there. Something my people could never say. There will be a tomorrow. No one has made it this far. I will finish my mission." He turned around to look at the Turian before him. "Shepard will see it through. Do not waiver. Victory is not won without making difficult choices."

Garrus' mind flashed to Andromeda and the fear of having to choose between leaving her behind for dead among the Reapers or helping Shepard if it came to that point. How could he choose? "What will you do if we defeat the Reapers?" He shifted the conversation.

"Since my birth, my whole life has been war. I want to see what peace looks like."

"It's a big galaxy and a lot of us have not had the luxury to have a Prothean bless us with their presence," Garrus shook his hand.

"I think I will go see the Hanar. I could live like a king," Javik's voice rose with excitement. An emotion that Garrus was shocked to hear. There was a sense of joyfulness and happiness for once with him.

"King Javik?" Garrus laughed softly. "That could be interesting."

Javik's face then turned serious. "Remember what I told you before, Turian. I know that your human bond mate is fighting as well. If she falls to Reaper forces do not try to save her for she will already be gone. You must remain strong. The Reapers will turn her against you. Do not hesitate to shoot."

Dark and morbid once again. Garrus was not surprised, but it was the cold hard truth. Javik was not sugarcoating anything. "Thank you for the advice. See you on the other side." He turned and went back to where the Primarch was. He figured Javik assumed he was not listening but he was. He just didn't want to think about the tough decision he would have to make. Damn war.

"Garrus," John called out to him as he entered the room again. "Getting ready to head up now. I guess it's-"

"Just like old times?" He offered the rest. This made John laugh a little. It's been awhile since the commander really had a good laugh. Then reality hit him. This could in fact being their final mission. "Hmm….might be the last chance we get to say that."

"Think we are going to lose?" John was not being snide nor looking for false hope. He knew Garrus would give him an honest opinion.

"No, I think we are going to send the Reapers back to whatever black hole they crawled out of. Then we are going to retire somewhere warm and tropical and live off the royalties from the vids."

Shepard sighed heavily. Anyone could tell that his mind and body had it from all the combat. "I think I'm done saving the galaxy after this is over with."

"You and me both."


	50. Chapter 50

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 50

It felt like hours running through the decimated London streets as they neared the beam. To make matters worse, a Reaper destroyer was positioned to block any opposition for ground or air assault. The Reaper ground forces seemed to make short work of the advancing strike teams. Tuchanka was coming back in Garrus' mind when the Reaper tried to block their attempts to get to the shroud. The tanks were still in the street that housed the Thanix missiles but their armed escort was no more. The soldiers were ripped to shreds and even the rovers took a beating. "Commander, the entire company was wiped out," Garrus fought the urge to vomit as he saw the bodies. Their faces mutilated or half eaten by hungry cannibals. Some's intestines were sprawled over the ground with other organs. Blood soaked the street and it was hard not to step into it.

" _Does anyone read me?"_ Major Coat's frustrated voice broke through the comm.

"Major, what's the situation?" Shepard paused in midstride and gave his squadmates a weary look. What could it be now?

" _The beam is messing with missile guidance. They are range to hit the destroyer but we need the precision strike to take it down_."

"Fuck," John groaned. For once couldn't something be on their side? It felt like a struggle the whole step of the way. Any weaker person would have probably given up by now. "EDI, any suggestions?"

The AI was on point. " _I may be able to use the Normandy's system. It may take some time. Please open a link to the Normandy from the tank_."

Garrus could have sworn he heard Javik swear under his breath. He knew it was hard for the Prothean to still trust an AI. It seemed that his past history was just as bad with AI's as the Quarians. Up ahead he heard the Reaper sound a horn as its so called face looked their way. "Um…that's not good."

" _Hammer. This is Admiral Anderson. The Reaper ground forces are making a push. Hold your ground. Protect those tanks until we get a shot."_

"You heard him!" John took a breath. The fight was on. "Hunker down! Whatever it takes!"

"Spirits protect us." Garrus moved to his Incisor sniper rifle and took a position behind a concrete barrier. "I'll see what I can get ahead."

"I'll cover you, Turian!" Javik jumped down beside him. The move was surprising. Garrus almost felt honored by it. He gave Javik a quick nod and then moved back to his scope.

The first unlucky victim was a cannibal that lumbered towards them. Its bulbous form made it an easy target. It was too far away to open fire on him, but not too far for Garrus. Closing in on his scope, he shot a warp ammo and nailed it straight in the head. The head exploded and it collapsed besides its counterpart. The other became alarmed and opened fire recklessly at Garrus' position. It wasn't accurate but it made Garrus duck for cover. "Damnit," He huffed as he fumbled to switch weapons. Being pinned would give extra forces to get closer and in more short range.

"Leave it to me," Javik rose up and used his biotics to lift one cannibal and slam it hard into the ground. Garrus joined him with cryo ammo on his assault rifle. He ripped through a nearby husk that froze its form and shattered it with another strike.

John waited until one husk got close enough to his position and grabbed it roughly. He threw the husk on the ground and stabbed it with his omni blade.

The Reaper horn kept blaring as its red eye appeared larger. "Is it coming for us?" Javik gasped in awe of the towering being.

"You could say that!" Garrus shoved Javik down as he saw a red beam come through the red Reaper's "eye" and struck a nearby structure. "Commander?!"

John also took note. "EDI! What's the status?!"

" _I have reprogrammed targeting. Missiles are ready for launch_."

Without a response, Shepard ran back towards the tank while Javik and Garrus covered his six. "This is going to work," Garrus commented to them as he looked on. They were so close.

"Firing!" Shepard engaged the missiles from the console. A pair fired from the first tank. Their course was true until they were right on top of the destroyer and then they seemed to quickly alternate course and crash into the ground. "What the hell happened?" Of all the shitty luck….

" _The Reaper is still too close to the beam_." EDI pointedly said.

"We only have two missiles left…." For once the Commander appeared to be almost hopeless. He gaped at the destroyer in disbelief. Even with a direct hit, there was always the possibility of not being enough arsenal to take it down and without it going down, the ground assault would be a complete failure.

"We didn't even make a dent in it…" Vakarian had the same sympathy.

" _You will need to make the Reaper come closer out of the beam's influence_." Easy for her to say.

"Did she just say-?" Garrus' eyes went wide as he looked at the other two. "That's suicide."

"Well, we do like suicide runs," Shepard gave him a faint grin, thinking back to when they did the suicide run against the Collector homeworld.

"This is madness," Javik groaned.

" _Commander, Reaper forces are overrunning Hammer at every turn. They are converging to your location. Hold on….hold on. We're coming!"_ Anderson radioed in. He was panting for breath. He must have been in hot pursuit.

The destroyer blared its horn once more as it advanced. Several banshees' shrieks filled the night air. "That sounds promising…" Garrus feigned a smile over to Javik and John.

"We are holding the line here!" John drew an invisible line on the street with the barrel of his gun. "Don't let those reaper bastards take out this tank!"

"Vengeance will be mine!" Javik charged at an incoming banshee and struck it hard with his pulsing assault rifle.

"I am on you!" Garrus hit the banshee with a barrage of rounds. They were going to make it!

What felt like hours tackling wave after wave, it finally seemed like every opposition was taken out. Garrus wiped the sweat off his brow and looked to check on the others. John was already at the tank's console. Javik stood near the right front of the vehicle as he had a dead stare at the close destroyer. "A thousand souls cry for vengeance…I will be their voice…" He muttered.

"Launching!" John launched the last Thanix missiles. Just like the last pair, they were on a direct course, but this time, they hit their mark and the mid-section of the destroyer exploded.

" _It's going down!"_ Coats cheered.

"Hit it with everything you got!" Like clockwork, other ground forces launched their barrage of weapons causing the Reaper to fall.

After they met up with Anderson's team at the rendezvous point near the beam, Garrus stared down at their next obstacle. The path was wide open for any ambushes and it wasn't like the Reapers would just stand by and let them enter the beam. Another scary thought was what was on the other side waiting for them? They said it was the Citadel, but what was going on in the space station? He prayed for the refugees stuck there. "Hackett just reported that several sovereign class Reapers including Harbinger have broken off from the main battle with Sword. They are heading here," Admiral Anderson filled them in.

"Finally get to take down that bastard." John narrowed his eyes as he looked past his friend to the beam.

"It's an opportunity for Hackett to get the crucible in place, but we have to get a team on board the Citadel to open those arms."

"Didn't we already do this in the fight against Saren?" Garrus scratched his head.

"We don't know what we will find when we get there," Coats interjected as he ran up to the group.

Without a beat, David nodded his head. "Alright. Saddle up, everybody." He tapped into his comm. "It's now or never, Admiral. We're going in."

" _Acknowledged_."

Rain poured as they exited the rover at the crest of the hill that overlooked the beam. This was it. There was no turning back. Everyone all over Earth and the galaxy was counting on them. The cool rain slid down Garrus' leathery skin as he stood still beside Shepard, Anderson and Javik. Coats and his troops were to the right of them along with other forces. Seconds after their arrival, Harbinger arrived and landed right behind the beam. He stood there motionless in a taunting gesture. They all knew that with his proximity that any assault by the Reaper would be instantly fatal. With his height and range, his beam could target multiple ground forces at once. His presence felt like a complete shot at Admiral Anderson. The dark skinned man stepped back and shook his head, dumbfounded. "What do we do now? We have to get to that beam!" He looked at John, his protégé, for guidance.

"All I know is that I'm getting there. Who is with me?" Shepard's jaw remained clenched as he bawled his fists. It seemed like he and Harbinger were in a dead lock.

"Hoo-rah!" The marines shouted over beside him.

"I'm with you all the way, Shepard." Garrus felt the adrenaline in his body pumping. This was it.

"It is an honor to be here with you, Commander." Javik stood straighter.

"Then let's get to that beam! Push ahead and don't waiver."


	51. Chapter 51

Mass Effect Andromeda Series II: Chapter 51

She saved face for so long. A dutiful Lieutenant, a strong fighter. Now a Spectre…but yet there standing just feet outside the med bay, she could no longer be strong. Ashley Williams, the second human Spectre, lost it. This was the second time in her life that she lost John. Sure, he went up against Sovereign on the Citadel, but this was different. The fight against the husks and Geth was tough on the other hand she knew deep inside that they were going to catch that traitorous bastard, Saren. Ever since Harbinger showed up at the beam, they lost all comms. The Reaper flagship left the battlefield and there was no word from anyone: Anderson, Shepard or Hackett. Garrus found Ash standing there trying her best to stop sobbing, but her mind and body had enough. Her heart had enough. The man she loved could be dead down there among the other soldiers who went proudly into this last suicide mission and this time Cerberus couldn't bring him back. After all these years doubting who he was and not trusting him; it pained her to think back to her encounter on Mars. "Skipper…I'm so-sorry I doubted you," She choked through the tears as if she was talking to him right there. Then she prayed…she prayed out loud .Garrus was not too familiar with human religions but he knew to give her space to let her finish before he checked up on her. Luckily, Javik was still in the med bay. The Prothean wouldn't handle this delicate situation properly. The war was so unfamiliar and it brought so many unfamiliar faces. He knew that Williams needed someone familiar. Someone who was with her when she first fought along Shepard's side. Someone who had the same emotions…someone who had a loved one on Earth. Once he knew she was done as she took a breath to regain her composure, he cleared his throat to gather her attention.

The brunette whirled around to look at him, startled. "How long have you been standing there?" Her voice quivered.

"Long enough to understand the pain you are going through. Andromeda is still down there and I have no way of knowing if she's still alive," He admitted. He paused as if he thought she would make some rebuttal about how her situation was different, but she didn't.

A warm smile came across her lips. "Look at us like a bunch of worry-warts," She wiped the tears from her face. "Damnit." She gave a faint laugh.

"I want to go down there as much as you do. Carry my cripple ass if you have to," He pointed to his fractured leg that Chakwas managed to splint for him.

This made Ashley laugh again. "I am not sure if my grandfather would approve." She sighed half-heartedly. "I know now is not the time to say this, but I'll admit I did have issues with aliens working so close with the Alliance when Shepard first took over Anderson's ship. I didn't trust you. I'm a racist that's for sure. Now, I don't think I want you to leave my side."

"The ride has been long hasn't it?" Garrus painfully looked at her as worry still plagued his mind. The realization of years since they first heard of the Reapers. How he wished he could go back and make every race, every world more prepared. The feign hope. What was he thinking? "Where you heading to now?"

"To the bridge. I want to stay on top of the comms. I probably stayed away longer than I should have. I just-I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it was tough down there."

"No love for the Prothean?" Garrus motioned his head back to the room he just left.

Ashley looked past him and gave a grimaced smile. "I think he will grow on me. Want to accompany me?'

"Sure. I need to see if Zaeed's team checked in yet," He briskfully walked to the elevator with Williams in tow.

"I'm not sure if I would feel safe with that old merc as my squad leader. No offense."

"He's not so bad…once you get past the anger," Vakarian chuckled as he stepped onto the elevator first.

The shock still didn't wear off….there was complete silence aboard the Normandy. Their location was unknown for the time being. The guidance system was down, the comm was down. EDI was down…and probably the most frightening part was that she was probably down for good. That didn't leave Joker in the best frame of mind. Luckily, he was too slow to run off without someone catching up to him. Everybody took shifts keeping an eye on him. Whatever blast they tried to outrun once the Crucible fired they couldn't outrun. Everything felt grave. Hackett said that the Crucible was going to be fired, but what happened to the fleet? What happened to the Reapers? What happened to Earth? Apparently, the wave knocked them off course and they didn't get to the rendezvous point where Hackett was. Joker felt like he was to blame and that blame was putting a huge toll on him. The Normandy SR-2 was the last to leave the system. Joker wanted to stay so bad. They couldn't abandon Shepard now. What would happen to Earth? That extra time cost them.

The assessment of the Normandy was not good. With EDI down, it would take longer to make the major repairs. There were multiple injuries on board with some of the crew from the impact with the planet they were now stranded on. Vega checked their food rations. They probably had enough food to survive for about a month. Longer if they cut back now. There was no ETA on the repairs. "Garrus, want to go for a hunt?" Ashley walked up to the team as she quickly holstered her weapons.

"Sure. I need the exercise. Not much I can do here," Garrus went back to his own stash.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Liara looked on with worry. It was just like the Asari to want to be cautious and look at every side.

"Well, how are we going to find out where we are and what the food supply is like until we go out there and hunt? I remember my old man and I use to go for hunts when I was a kid. Mind if I tag a long?" James hopefully asked.

"Grab your gear." Ashley nodded her head. She felt with her rank and the idea of her being the next Spectre, it was her responsibility to get them up to par and get back to Earth. John would have wanted it that way. He always wanted to put the mission first.

"Make sure you scan any foliage you see," Chakwas advised. "I need to know what kind of plant life we are dealing with. Some could be poisonous and I'm not sure if I'm equipped with antitoxins."

Ashley gave a weary glance over to Joker who was standing there at the Mess entrance. "Be strong. You keep trying to get EDI back online."

The sunken pilot's eyes sadly fell upon the woman before him. It had been days since he really slept or eaten. "Yes, mom."

Seeing James and Garrus walk back up with their gear intact, she gave a silent gaze to Liara and then led the party out of the ship. The bright sunlight made them pause to get adjusted. Ashley hesitated at the steps. "Keep any visual cues you can about where we are. We may have to resort to old star charts."

After tramping for hours through the thick foliage, Garrus stopped to get something to drink from his gear. He was use to missions where you go, shoot the bad guy and leave. Recon was more for a Salarian. So far besides the jungle landscape, the planet did have two moons, one much closer than the other. The temperature stayed around thirty-three degrees Celsius. Several plants were scanned to be shown to Chakwas. Suddenly, Ashley raised her fist, motioning them behind her to stop and be alert. She turned to James and Garrus with a serious look on her face and held up two fingers and pointed to the clearing ahead. Crouching down, she edged closer with James and Garrus looking to the sides for any ambushes. They were not able to see what Ashley saw yet. Going to the right, Garrus took a spot behind a large tree and checked their left. No foliage disturbance. He then slowly took the safety off his rifle and looked back at Ashley. A look of relief and concern on Ashley's face gave mixed signals to her team.

Garrus looked at Vega to see if he could give an explanation. The marine mouthed, "Blue Suns." Now he knew why there was a feeling of mixed emotions. They were somewhere not too far out, but now there was a threat. Communication probably reached this unit that there was a war with the Reapers and several factions of the Suns were engaged, but would that stop them from their usual ways? With them being this isolated right now, they could continue their operations and bank on the interest.

Ashley slowly backed away till she was far enough to stand back up and motion to Garrus and Vega to join suit. She gave a guarded look to the direction they just came back from. "Thoughts?"

"The mercs are not going to play nice. Let's just take them out and see what we have." James quickly answered. Going up against the Blue Suns was probably a walk in the park compared to the slaughter on Earth.

"True, but they may have information we need to have. Luckily, the Normandy crashed outside their patrol sector or they would have already been on us." Garrus pointed out. He had a very good argument. Seeing a large crashing vessel would pose two concerns to the Suns. One being a threat to their operation and two slaves and salvage. The operation had to be small or smaller than before the war.

"I don't think the Blue Suns will be open to trade," Ashley sighed hard as she debated the idea. Now she knew what John went through. There were always going to be tough decisions to make and the wrong one could impact the fate of her squad and the Normandy crew. If they messed up here, it could alert the Suns to the ship's location. She took a breath. "I got this." There was a beat. "Let's keep our distance and our wits about us. They make a move, we shoot. I'll try to engage them in conversation. If they think we are hostile, they may barricade themselves in."

"Or alert more." James honestly added. He gave a grim smile.

Looking back, Ash took another breath. "Let's go. I just hope Shepard's negotiations skills rubbed off on me."

As they approached the Blue Suns base, Garrus realized it was a small operations outpost. Probably run by ten to fifteen men at the most. One shuttle was nearby but too small to take everyone out of the Normandy. They really didn't want to abandon the ship just yet. Ash kept her eyes ahead but spoke softly to Vega. "Once we clear the base out, check the shuttle, James."

"Roger that." The marine took a glance over. A way home? Depending upon wherever home was. The shuttle couldn't maintain the long distant flight the Normandy had. The shuttle was there for most likely other posts transport throughout the planet or hopefully a city for trade. At least they were not marooned for good.

Seeing the human guard move, Ashley paused in her forward advance. The helmeted man turned and went inside the door and in his place out stepped a Batarian in the same Blue Suns armor. Both didn't say a word to each other. The Batarian stopped and looked out around after the door behind him closed and then took out a cig. He was relaxed. Good. It seemed like the Suns had it pretty comfortable in their operations here and with the war going on with the Reapers, they wouldn't be ready for an ambush. They just had to plan this right. This had to be with more finesse. If he tripped the alarms… "Garrus, can you get him?" She asked behind her in a hush tone.

"No problem," He slowly shifted his body and changed weapons to his Incisor. He delicately moved around them to get into position, be careful of his surroundings. He lifted the weapon and moved to get the target in his scope. He rested his talon on the trigger and took a breath. The Batarian's head was in full view as the four-eyed stood enjoying his unknowingly last smoke. Another breath then…he pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the head, penetrating the skull and hitting the brain. It killed him instantly. His body slumping over. His eyes wide with the surprise still. The cigarette still lit, laying gently on his lips. The trio waited. No one rushed out. It worked.

"Nice hit, Garrus," James congratulated with a pat on the back.

"Okay," Williams finally let herself take a breath. "Let's go in. Rifles at ready."

They moved swiftly through the clearing and up to the compound. The compound was composed of one larger building probably as the operations and barracks and one smaller one behind it. Could be storage…supplies. That's what they needed to get to if they ever wanted to get back to Earth again. James bent down and picked up the Batarian's access card. "How do you want to play this, boss?" He looked up at the others.

Garrus knew what he was thinking. They could all hit the main place first or one could be split out to survey the second building. That would leave one person alone.

Biting her lip, Ash looked at both of her options. "I'm not going to lose a man under my watch. Let's hit together. Clear them out." She rechecked her weapon clip.

"Right behind you," Garrus did the same.

Seconds later after swiping the access card, the doors open to reveal unsuspecting merc whose back was to the group. A vanguard and probably one of those in charge. "What is it now?" The man grumbled, he turned and the look on his face was priceless. His eyes slowly went wide when he realized that he was facing a pretty armed group with no affiliations with the Blue Suns at all. He stumbled back to gather some distance and fumbled to get his weapon. Ashley raised his pistol and fired, hitting the merc square in the head before he was able to pull it out. The bang alerted everyone and they could hear voices of discord and panic throughout the building.

"Let's get them," Williams manned the charge as she leaped out and opened fire on the inbound mercs. James took up her side while Garrus double checked their six and then did the same. The heavy barrage of ammo hit every merc coming their way. The hit was so fast that they did not have chance to oppose fire. "James, front. Garrus, check our six."

"You got it." James sprinted ahead and hit another merc square in the chest that was bringing up the rear.

A bullet whizzed by Garrus' head. He turned to see a young stunned merc trying desperately to hit them. The man was loudly grunting in nervousness as he kept firing at them. Poor bastard. Raising up his rifle, Garrus shot and killed him. Sad that he picked the wrong side. Moments later the building was quiet. He ran to catch up with the others. "Any more left?"

"Doesn't look like it." Ashley kicked one of the bodies on the floor to make sure they were not playing dead. "Keep eyes open for an ambush until we clear every room."

Once they were sure that there was no threat inside the main building, they made their way to smaller structure. However, there was a problem. Another young merc stood guard at the door. Probably the new recruit and placed at the most boring position. Guard duty. He wasn't even paying attention when they first walked up but when he took notice, he shook hard and grabbed his pistol. "Holy shit! Who are you?!" He fumbled for his radio to notify backup.

"Don't bother, kid. You're it," Garrus kept his rifle poised. He hoped this would end peacefully.

A look of dread plagued the young male's face. "Who are you?! Mercenaries?"

"Alliance," James answered him.

"Alliance?" He hesitated. "Out here? They said you guys were caught up in some war."

"We are." Ash aimed her rifle in an intimidating manner. It would be best not to disclose their location of their ship. "Let's just say we didn't plan to be here. Your unit is wiped out. I suggest you lower your weapon. You don't stand a chance."

The man contemplated the command as he desperately tried to look around them for any sign of his group, but then he realized that these three were telling the truth. He dropped his pistol onto the ground and solemnly held up his hands. "I-I don't want to die. I have family at Thun." His voice quaked.

"I believe you're a good kid," James lowered his rifle in response and walked up to him. "We aren't going to kill you if you play nice."

"We need answers," Ashley sighed as she motioned for Garrus to move around to check out the smaller building. "You said Thun. Our ship lost navigation. Where the hell are we?"

The man gave them a puzzled look. "My name is Jarrod. This is Zorya. Currently, we are about a day shuttle flight from Thun."

Garrus paused in his work and turned back around. "Zorya?" He shook his head. "This makes sense now. The Blue Suns have a strong foothold on Zorya." He then looked around. "Looks like you guys are downsizing?"

"A lot of us were called in when the war broke out. Vosque said Aria was calling in her favor. I was lucky enough to be held back to guard our outpost holdings."

"Now for the million dollar question." Ashley casted her eyes to the locked structure. "What's back there and do you have access?"

Despite being the last merc alive, Jarrod remained hesitant to answer both questions. He stumbled over his words. "I-uh…"

"Remember, amigo. We the only ones here now and we have guns," James gave a playful wink.

"That's right...sorry," Jarrod reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card. "Here's access. Not sure if you guys want any of these. They took all the ammo and guns. Mostly salvage that we were housing to be sold to flight merchants and some food." As he spoke, Garrus opened the door to reveal hundreds of containers of ship parts. What luck they had!

The Turian's jaw dropped as he looked down the rows. "Spirits…"

"I mean you can probably sell some of these to merchants at Thun. Though, I'll warn you, they don't trade as much as they use to. A lot of flights don't come in." The young merc rubbed his neck.

"Sell?" Ashley shook her head. "James, what do you think?"

James walked inside the store house and examined one container. "I'm no engineer but maybe we can get some back?"

"My thoughts exactly. Let's take one container back to the Normandy and let the crew examine. It's too much to take back all at once. We can send a party out tomorrow to pick up the rest." She looked back over to the shuttle at the front of the compound. "Does it fly?"

"Yes? I'm not a pilot though." Jarrod shrugged.

"Good. We can get to Thun to see what supplies we can get. Hopefully, the Alliance name may sell more than credits because it's going to be tight. We need to get a course plotted back to Earth and see what time frame we have."

"Wait a minute…Normandy?" Jarrod looked at them as if he saw a ghost. "I heard about that ship...you were with Shepard? The first human Spectre? Heard he was ruthless in the Traverse." Fear shook him once more.

"Relax," Garrus comforted him with a soft pat on the shoulder. "Shepard's on Earth fighting against the Reapers. Be glad that they didn't come here."

"If he's still alive," James grumbled under his breath as he hoisted one container up with a slight groan.

Ash whirled around to confront him. "He is alive!" She harshly spat. "Damnit, we are going back to him."

Garrus sighed hard seeing their new improvised leader stomping back through the jungle. He knew she was taking it hard right now. Giving James a silent look of 'ease off', Vakarian followed Williams back down their path with Vega in tow. The news of loss especially with EDI was hitting them hard and not knowing what happened to Shepard and Anderson was harder. He just prayed that the Crucible worked and Andromeda was alive and well.

"So, I stay here?" Jarrod called out to them from where they left him. No one bothered to answer.

Months later…

The repairs were finally complete to the Normandy and the crew made their final assessment that she was once again space worthy. They were triple checking their diagnostics. They couldn't afford to be wrong now. Liara was busy in the cargo hold going over their food and supplies that they managed to get from Thun. Luckily, with the Blue Suns off of Zorya, their control was laxed and the Alliance was welcome. Especially with the news of the Reapers hitting the Milky Way. Everyone was on pins and needles. They had no real defense system should the Reapers hit. Fortunately for them, they were a small enough pocket not to attract attention….right now.

After talking with several boggled down merchants and smugglers, they learned that for some reason the relays were not working. The timing went back to right when the Crucible was activated. It felt like a punch to the stomach. They could get back in the air but without the relays, it could be years before they could reach Earth. They had to face reality, they were out of the war. Now the question filled everyone's minds, what would Earth be like when they returned? What would happen to their families? They couldn't even hail Hackett until they got closer.

A small memorial was held for the fallen. They all had to agree that most likely Anderson and Shepard fell to Harbinger. Before they left the system, there was no word and all reports were that none of the teams made it in. Ashley defied the consensus. She wasn't going to assume John was dead again. She wasn't going to lose him again. He felt where she was coming from. The war was brutal and even with Andromeda's biotics, Garrus feared the worst. How could she stand up against Banshees?

He stood now behind Joker's chair as the pilot activated the navigational controls. The co-pilot's chair empty beside him. EDI's hollow shell now resided back in the AI housing room. Looking out the viewpoint, he saw the bright flare of the sun in the horizon staring back at them. Vakarian was finally able to take a breath of relief as a heaviness lifted off of him. "I'm coming back, Andromeda…"

Over 7 years later…

The Reapers were destroyed. With the unified effort for repairs from everyone, Earth was starting to look like herself once again. Though the planet would never be the same for its inhabitants. With several races stranded, they agreed to get Earth up and running and then left with several Alliance starships to their own home worlds. Hackett retired from the Alliance with several prestigious medals of Honor. A memorial was held for Captain David Anderson who was killed. Commander Shepard was found among the debris, lucky once again to be alive. Devastated by the loss of the Normandy and her crew, John went with the Krogan to head back to Tuchanka along with Urdnot Wrex.

The first several years were tough for Andromeda. Finding Shepard brought immense hope to her in reaching Garrus but with the relays down, traveling would take longer time. An Asari team with several people who helped with Project Crucible were working on activating the relays once more. Everyone knew it would take time, time that Andromeda didn't have. After coaxing from Zaeed Massani, she took time to relax at the beach. The water felt so peaceful to her and after fighting side by side with the old merc, she grew fond of him like a father. A father that she no longer had. He in turn had comfort in having somewhat of a daughter or a child. Even though he never talked about any children he may have had. With the Citadel destroyed, she found herself helping with the Alliance cleanup effort. The smell of death was hard and took a great toll on her, but then finding survivors changed everything. After that she took odd jobs but focused on her biotics.

Kahlee Sanders formed a new school on Earth called the "Anderson Academy" to replace "Grissom." Losing David was hard on her, but Jack helped her get through it. Andromeda decided to become a teacher at the Academy and help children especially orphans like herself harness their biotic potential and counsel them over the loss of their parent or parents from the war. Andromeda spent day and night there besides that was the only home or family she had, but Kahlee encouraged to take some time off. That led her to an island off the coast of Florida where Zaeed lived. About a year after the war, Zaeed left for his retirement. He aged more but was still his gruff self.

Settling down in the seat next to him, she gazed out at the sun that was setting off in the horizon. Everything still felt like a dream. She feared waking up and still finding herself in the war against the Reapers. "Any big plans soon? You going to stay here forever?"

The one eyed man took a sip of his fruity drink and then looked at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anybody who didn't know Zaeed probably would have thought he was being tart, but she knew that was his normal self and meant well. "I spent my whole life trying not to get shot and well….fuck it. I'm sitting right here and getting sand on my ass if I feel like it."

Andromeda couldn't help herself from laughing. "I thought you would lead the Blue Suns again. Seeing that Vosque died and all," She gave a playful shrug and took a sip of the drink beside her. She shivered as she felt the intense blast of alcohol hit her system. Man, he liked to make these things strong!

"Why? You want to play merc with me? We could bum around in a ship and pirate." He wiped his mouth with his hand as he spoke in a sarcastic manner. "No creds could make me move off this chair." He took another sip and the dissatisfying sound of an empty glass made him scrunch up his face. "Bloody-tastic."

"I'll get you another," She got up from her chair and wiped the sand that was on her shorts. Zaeed's house was close to the beach so the walk was not too bad.

"Make it strong," Zaeed called back without looking her way.

Giggling under her breath, she sighed happily as she felt the warm sun caress her skin and her hair blowing against her shoulders. She let it grow longer after all these years. She needed a change. Once inside the house, she moved towards the kitchen but stopped short when she saw an uninvited guest bending over looking through the fridge. The frame appeared to be turian but as far as she knew no one lived nearby. Alarmed, she grabbed the M-6 hand cannon that Zaeed kept at the front door and moved back. She aimed at the intruder whose back was still to her. "Okay, pal. I don't think Zaeed wants unwanted guests so turn around slowly."

The turian lifted up slowly with their hands in the air, he turned around to face her. That's when she saw him. The same scar, the same smile and the same loving eyes that she fell in love with years ago. It was Garrus Vakarian. He was back. "What about old friends?"

Dropping the gun, Andromeda clasped her mouth to fight back the tears of joy as the feelings overwhelmed her. "Garrus?!" Her body trembled as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it's me," He lowered his hands. "I guess it's safe to know that you are not going to shoot me."

Running to him, she embraced him tightly and couldn't help the tears that flowed down and struck his carapace. "I-I thought I lost you….this can't be real….." She choked through the flood of tears.

He gingerly held her and ran his talons through her long hair to comfort her. "No way that I was going to be taken out that easily. I love you, Andromeda."

She lifted her head up and kissed his lips passionately with his. How she longed for his taste once more. His smell, his touch, everything felt the same but felt new at the same time.

Zaeed cleared his throat as he walked in on their private reunion. "I wondered what took so long…Garrus. Glad you made the party." He held up his empty glass to toast him.

"It's good to be back."

THE END


End file.
